Angel Beats: Sweet Action Fun!
by crazyringo
Summary: Rakki, a gambler, just arrived in the afterlife and causes problems. Blood, Humor, Friends, Enemies, and Romance! Please R&R, I want to know what you guys think! OCxHisako story, rating might change. Yuri. Don't like? Then don't read! First Angel Beats fic.
1. Chapter 1: Afterlife

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

Warning: OCxHisako story, don't like? Then press the BACK button then!

OC Profile:

Name: Rakki (Means "Lucky" in Japanese)

Nickname: Rakki the Gambler (Rakki earned that nickname when she was 10 years old)

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: redhead (Hair reaches past her waist; she always has her hair in a ponytail)

Eye Color: light purple

Family: Parents, deceased (Mother died of illness when Rakki was born (Aka. Childbirth) and Father died in a car crash when Rakki was 5 years old)

Place of Origin: Russia

Personalities: Loyal, sweet, calm, caring, lazy, perverted (To guys and girls, girls mainly), carefree, gullible, a bit playful, energetic when she wants to be, serious if needed, willing to help others and she is protective over her friends.

Hobbies/Pastimes: Loves thunder storms, loves reading/writing poetry (Mostly romantic, she's a hopeless romantic), LOVES coffee (She needs to drink coffee or else she can't function correctly during the day), loves taking naps, loves shiny things (Money, mainly but she's not greedy she just likes how the sunlight reflects on shiny things), loves to tease/piss off Hisako, and loves children whether it be friends or strangers.

Catchphrase: c'est la vie (Means "That's life" in French)

History: As Rakki's name means lucky, she's clearly a gambler and a very good one too that is…until her last game of Russian roulette took a turn for the worst which caused her life. Rakki suffered severe brain damage as a result of her last Russian roulette stunt. The revolver that Rakki used was loaded with blanks (Bullets) and she apparently believed that the stunt was a harmless prank (Rakki believed that because the person she was playing with seemed to be bluffing/acting cocky that he was going to win the game). However, the overpressure wave from the discharge of the blank propelled the round's wadding into her temple. The impact shattered her skull and caused massive brain trauma. Six days later she was declared brain dead and was taken off life support since she didn't have insurance to cover up the medical bills. So, on her last game…she wasn't soo lucky. Rakki's favorite games are Russian roulette (Even though that was the very game that cost her life, but she still loves it with a passion) and poker.

Weapon of Choice: Revolver and Katana (Japanese sword)

A/N: Okay guys, this is my first Angel Beats fic so I hope I do a good job on it. I watched the whole thing and I'll be honest…it brought tears to my eyes; it's such a beautiful anime. I also want to let you guys know that this fic is going to be kind of similar to the anime, the only differences is that:

My OC arrives first to the afterlife, either on the second or third chapter Otonashi is going to be added in the fic.

My OC is going to fall in love with Hisako (She's the brunette guitarist in the band), it might not seem like it at first because my OC and Hisako are going to have like a love/hate relationship (Just like Yui and Hinata did in the anime).

Also more events than the anime had

And now let's begin with the story! :D

* * *

~Chapter 1: The afterlife~

The young red head opened her eyes. All she could see was the night sky.

She sat up, scratching her head as she tried to reorganize her thoughts. She looked around, noticing the nearby school building had the lights turned on.

'Where am I?' She wondered.

She looked down at herself, and saw that she was dressed in some sort of school uniform.

'A school uniform? Is this a school? Am I a student here? If that's the case, then why was I lying on the floor like that?' She wondered.

"Hey, are you alright?" A female voice called from the distance.

The young red head looked around her surroundings and noticed a person running towards her. This person was a red head herself and she was dressed in a similar styled attire, only difference was the color of her uniform.

The young girl that came towards the red head seemed to be slightly... different. For one, it wasn't that she looked odd, rather quite the contrary. She was quite beautiful to look at. But what seemed different was her presence. She gave of a feeling of... sadness. It was hard to describe how or why the red head could sense such emotions from this person, but somewhere in her gut it told her so.

Another thing that was odd about this person was the fact that she was carrying a gun. A mateba Auto Revolver to be exact.

'What in the world was she using that for?' The red head wondered.

The girl offered her hand, which the red head took gratefully as the young girl helped her up to my feet.

'She stronger than I thought.' The red head thought surprised.

"Thanks...I hope you don't mind me asking if this sounds weird but...do you know where this place is?" The young red head asked.

The girl stared at the red head for a moment, before nodding her head in some sort of agreement with her inner self.

"I guess you're one of us. Yuri was right, then." The young girl said quietly.

The girl put the Auto Revolver away in her pocket.

"This is a school. More specifically, this is a school for the dead. More like the afterlife." The young girl explained.

'School of the dead? Afterlife? This has to be some sort of joke, right? And just how badly did I hit my head?' The red head thought in disbelieve.

Seeing as she was getting weird looks from the red head, the young girl decided to speak.

"You don't seem to believe me. Do you remember how you died?" The young girl asked softly.

'Died? Me? Impossible. I'm alive right here and now. I can feel my body, I can breathe normally and-' The young red head stopped mid-sentence in her thoughts as a realization dawned in her mind."... W-who am I…?" She asked.

The young red head came to realize that she forgot her own name. What was she doing before lying down on the floor?

The young girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"So, you are one of those who forgot everything. Well, not exactly rare around here, but not that common either. Can you remember at least something?" The young girl asked.

"...Ra...Rak...Rakki...yes, I think that's my name...Rakki." The red head replied.

"Hmm, Rakki? Rakki means lucky, doesn't? It's still an unusual name. Last name?" The young girl asked.

Rakki tried to think back, but nothing came to her mind.

"I think I don't have one." Rakki replied.

"That's alright. Anyway, we're gathering up at Headquarters. Come on, I'll lead you there." The young girl said with a small smile.

The girl turned to go, but somehow Rakki just can't trust her words. She just can't believe that this is the afterlife and also being a school for the dead.

The red haired girl seemed to sense that Rakki wasn't following, and she turned around. "Well? Aren't you going to follow?" She asked.

"I still can't believe that this is the afterlife, I mean, how can you prove it?" Rakki asked confused.

The girl sighed, shaking her head in dismay.

'What? Did I say something wrong? I'm sure that what I just asked was within the boundaries of what is normal on a situation like this.' Rakki thought.

"First off, I can shoot you in the head or heart and you won't die. Want me to test it out?" The girl asked.

"Are you nuts?!" Rakki exclaimed, obviously scared.

"No, I'm being quite serious. But anyway, you wouldn't want to keep loitering around here in the open. Soon angel will appear." The young girl spoke.

'Okay, now I'm confused.' Rakki thought.

"Who's angel?" Rakki asked.

The girl pointed towards the distance. Rakki looked at the direction where the girl was pointing, and saw what seemed to be another young girl. The girl had silver hair and she seemed pretty normal, but at the same time she had a somewhat menacing appearance.

Fear ran throughout Rakki's entire body as she could not find herself able to move. The silver haired girl took slow steps at first, but then her pace quickened, aiming straight for... Rakki.

"Get down!"

Rakki felt a hand push her down onto the floor, and the impact of her head crashing into the ground was enough to make her head spin. All she heard was gunshots before she blacked out completely.

* * *

~ (Run Down) School Infirmary~

Rakki awoke once more, staring up at a ceiling.

'At least this isn't outside in the open.' She thought.

Rakki got up from what seemed to be an infirmary bed, and started to recollect her thoughts. 'Was it all a dream?'

Rakki turned and saw a familiar face sleeping soundly with her head on the bed and an equally familiar weapon in hand.

'I guess it wasn't a dream after all.' She thought.

Thinking back, Rakki had to wonder who was that girl?

The girl mumbled something as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, her unkempt hair falling slightly past her shoulders.

"Ah, you're awake." She said relieved as she yawned, getting up from her chair and stretching out her arms. "You hit your head pretty hard yesterday."

'If I recall properly, it was you who pushed me down to the ground.' Rakki thought annoyed. 'But still, there were many things that I still don't understand yet, like the fact that this is the afterlife. I still don't buy that story. To me, this girl is simply crazy.' She thought. 'A figment of my imagination. Yeah, that's what it should be.'

The door to the infirmary opened and a young red head entered.

"So this girl is our new recruit, right Iwasawa?" The red head asked.

Judging by the way this girl talked, Rakki guessed that she must be the leader.

"Yes Yuri, it was just like you said." Iwasawa responded.

"So what's her name?" Yuri asked.

"Her name is Rakki and apparently she doesn't have a last name. She also has amnesia." Iwasawa replied.

Yuri looked at Rakki.

"So, your name means lucky, I like it!" Yuri said with enthusiasm. "Finally, we have another female in the SSS! I get the feeling that you and I are going to be best friends Rakki!" She said with a smile.

Yuri then turned towards Iwasawa and said, "Hey Iwasawa, I want you to show the newbie around the school and teach her the ropes. I'm entrusting Rakki in your care."

"What about you Yuri?" Iwasawa asked.

"Huh me? Well, I need to make sure that these morons are in line." Yuri replied. "So anyway after you're done showing Rakki around come to Headquarters, okay?" Yuri said as she left.

"Headquarters?" Rakki said confused.

Iwasawa smiled. "There is much that needs to be explained. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Rakki felt like she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

~School Roof Building A~

By a walk, what she meant was going to grab a drink, labeled 'Key' coffee, and bring Rakki up to the roof of one of the school buildings overlooking the track field. The sun was beginning to set as some students were still running around the field. Club activities perhaps, but what bothered Rakki was that normal activities were still going on even though angel attacked.

"So, this is the afterlife. I can't believe it…they even have coffee here…I LOVE this place!" Rakki squealed out of happiness as she took a sip of the 'Key' coffee.

Though in reality, Rakki is having a hard time to accept that fact, though it was still pretty hard to.

Iwasawa smiled. "Well look at you, it seems you're a caffeine-attic. Did you drink a lot of coffee when you were still alive?" She asked.

"I guess so." Rakki replied.

"And to answer your question from earlier…yes, we are basically souls who have lingering regrets and being unable to pass on." Iwasawa spoke.

"Sounds religious." Rakki said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Well, whatever way you put it, it is still fact. Those of us who join classes and the after school activities would disappear." Iwasawa explained.

"Disappear?" Rakki said confused.

"Pass on." Iwasawa simplified, taking a sip of her 'Key' Coffee.

"Why would they disappear?" Rakki asked.

"Don't really know. It's just the way this world works." Iwasawa replied.

"...Then, what about those people down there?" Rakki asked, pointing to the students running around the field.

"Ah those, they're just NPCs." Iwasawa answered.

"Huh?" Rakki said rather dumbly, making a funny look.

Iwasawa laughed at Rakki's expression. "'Non-player character'" She simplified.

"Is this a game?" Rakki asked.

Iwasawa snorted at that. "You wish."

"So... what, if you talk to them, they'll only reply you with the same sentence?" Rakki asked curiously.

"No, they'll have a normal conversation with you. They seem to be like normal people, but they do not act outside of their programming. We can wave guns in front of their faces and they wouldn't scream or shout. You can even grope a girl's ass, she'll either scream and give a good slap in face or run away." Iwasawa explained.

Both examples were a little extreme, but Rakki can understand what she meant. She might try groping a girl's ass later...

"The teachers as well?" Rakki asked.

"Yup. All of them." Iwasawa replied.

"Hmm... So, where did you find the guns?" Rakki asked.

Iwasawa looked up to the fiery orange sky, pointing up there. Was she referring to whoever ran this place? God? But does God exist? Rakki was never one to understand religion, never one to believe it. The only thing Rakki believed in was herself and the results that hard-work and effort brought.

"If you're thinking 'God', then you're stupid. They're others like us and we stand our ground against an enemy we call 'angel'." Iwasawa explained

"Angels? They exist?" Rakki asked.

Iwasawa laughed. "Man, you sure ask a lot of questions huh? And, no...Not that I know of. The others and I didn't notice anything different. Some of us passed on by going to classes, but others were confused and started to wander around. That was when she appeared."

"You mean angel, right?" Rakki inquired.

Iwasawa nodded in response. "And now that you know the ropes, let's head back to Headquarters, get your uniform, and so that you can meet the others."

"Yes ma'am." Rakki spoke.

Iwasawa sighed. "Please don't call me ma'am, instead call me 'Iwasawa' or 'Masami', okay?"

Rakki nodded in response. "Okay Masami."

Iwasawa snorted. "Now, I kind of regret letting you call me Masami."

"Why?" Rakki asked.

"I'm not used to it, that's all. Now come on, Yuri and the others are waiting." Iwasawa said as she started heading inside the school building.

"Okay." Rakki said quietly as she followed Iwasawa.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions, Oper Tor, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

~Chapter 2: Introductions, Operation Tornado, Request~

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

When Iwasawa and Rakki returned to Headquarters, one of the guys, the one with purple hair, ran forward and opened the door. Within a heartbeat, a huge hammer came flying down from the ceiling and smashed into him. He smashed through the window next to him and went flying with a fading scream.

"Moron." Iwasawa sighed, face palming. She turned to face Rakki, who had a surprise gap expression.

"You need a password to enter safe and sound." Iwasawa explained, she then walked through the door. Rakki stood there for a moment and followed in behind her.

"So, what's this all about? And who exactly are you people?" Rakki asked, looking out a window at a now deceased Noda.

"Oh, that's right! We should probably introduce ourselves first, right?" Yuri said sheepishly.

"This is so stupid." A girl in a dark shadowed corner said.

Rakki jumped. "W-Was she there?" she asked, gaping at the girl. Everyone in the room shook their heads, and turned back to Yuri.

"Hi Rakki! As I may have told you before my name's Yuri, leader of this badly named battlefront." She said gesturing to herself.

"That's Hinata," she pointed at the blue haired guy. "Noda's the dead one outside," she gestured to the window. "The girl in the corner who keeps saying "This is so stupid" is Shiina," she waved behind her at the ninja. "Matsushita the fifth, the fifth degree judo dude," the big guy. "Fujimaki's the sword dude, Oyama's the boring one, TK's the blonde dancer weirdo, and Takamatsu's the one who always straightens his glasses trying to look smart, but he's actually a moron." She pointed to each member while introducing them.

They all waved and smiled in turn, except Fujimaki who turned around and glared at the wall.

"And this is the I-Feel-Dead-Battlefront. I know this is a little sudden, but could you join up with us?" she asked.

"That's a terrible name…" Fujimaki muttered darkly.

Rakki looked at her confused. "Wait what? Who are you anyways?" she asked, carefully eyeing their uniforms.

Yuri spoke again. "The Shinda Sekai Sensen, or the SSS for short. As you probably already know, we're all dead and we've all had crappy lives. That's why we exist here, right? So, we decided to fight back. I founded this organization to do just that. We have multiple branches all around the school and the members can be distinguished by our unique uniforms." She gestured around her.

"Wait, I'm confused." Rakki whined. "What's the point of you telling me this?" she asked.

In the corner of her eye, Rakki spotted TK turning away, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Yuri sighed and continued. "We're all here because we chose to fight back against the unfairness of our previous lives. We died young and unfairly. Death came after us quietly and indiscriminately. We didn't have a chance, but this world is different. We can exist here forever if we resist the enemy, Angel. We cannot die, we will never be ill, and we do not age. So, if we fight back against God, we can take over this world and make it our own!" she exclaimed.

"…" Silence came from Rakki. Yuri tilted her head.

"You're here in this world because you've had an unfair live, correct? So, why don't you fight back? Join us." She stepped towards Rakki with her hand extended.

Rakki stared at her hand emotionlessly; she seemed to be thinking hard.

After a while, Rakki made her decision. "I'll join you!" she said determined, and shook Yuri's hand.

Yuri smiled. "We're glad to have you. You won't regret it. Maybe."

Rakki gave Yuri a suspicious look, she didn't like the sound of that "Maybe."

Yuri grinned hugely at Rakki. "Welcome, to the I-Feel-Dead-Battlefront."

* * *

~School Hallway~

Rakki sighed.

It had been a long, long day.

Tonight, Yuri had said that they would be doing Operation Tornado, which was apparently how they got food here. Yuri had told her that they'd just run out of meal tickets and she was unmotivated to beat anyone else up for them since the SSS had grown larger.

And that they would be seeing the Diversion Team for the first time. What the Diversion Team did, she didn't know, but Yuri seemed pretty excited for them to go on.

At the meeting, she had quietly sat on a chair, safe and sound while Yuri went over the details of the operation and explained what the Diversion Team was for. She had told Rakki and Yusa to stay with her inside to watch the Diversion Team for safety and operating measures while the rest of the front line held off Angel, aka. the student council president.

She wandered past a billboard in a hallway of the extremely large school. There was a flyer on it that caught her eye. She stopped to read it. It was pink, white, and black. It said "Girls Dead Monster" in big squiggly pink letters outlined with white and had silhouettes of four pairs of legs with what she assumed to be the band members names listed on the side.

"Iwasawa, Hisako, Sekine, and Irie…" she mused.

Okay, so now she knew their names. That didn't help as much as she would've liked though. Rakki couldn't help but wonder what kind of music they played. Hopefully rock. Rock was her favorite kind of music back in the real world, right next to Jazz.

The bell clock rang, signaling that it was nine o'clock. The red head looked up, surprised.

"Nine? Already? I better get going before I'm late." Rakki spoke as she started sprinting to the school cafeteria.

* * *

~School Cafeteria~

Upon arrival, Rakki cautiously stepped into the room to be greeted by Yusa's vacant stare. Rakki jumped at her sudden appearance and stepped back.

"Come with me. Yurippe is waiting in the cafeteria." The blonde haired girl said emotionlessly.

Rakki nodded nervously and followed her to the cafeteria where these "Girls Dead Monster" people would show up and distract everyone with their performance.

It was quite crowded when they arrived.

'So, even NPC's get curious…' Rakki thought surprised.

Rakki saw a makeshift stage on the wide staircase platform. There was a drum set in the middle at the back with "Girls Dead Monster" on the kick drum. It was the same logo she saw on the poster earlier before. There were large speakers and amps stacked up on the sides and cables connecting everything, and three microphones, one in the center and one further to the left and right.

"Rakki! Yusa! Up here!" The leader of the SSS waved to them from the next floor.

Yusa tugged Rakki's sleeve and lead the red head up to where their fearless leader was waiting.

"Glad to see you made it. Yusa, you know what to do. Rakki, stay here and help her, okay? I need to check a few things before we start." Yuri instructed them before dashing off, accompanied by two SSS members fighting their way through the crowd of soulless students.

Yusa turned to Rakki. "Keep your eyes on the girls that will be performing tonight. Make sure nothing dangerous happens to them. If you see anything suspicious, inform me immediately." She said monotonously.

Rakki nodded in understanding.

"Yes ma'am!" Rakki saluted energetically, excitement starting to build up in the depths of her stomach.

'This could be fun.' Rakki thought.

Yusa nodded and glanced at the clock. She tapped her earphone.

"Yurippe, this is Yusa. It's nine fifteen. Shall we begin?" she asked.

Rakki heard Yuri's voice over the earphone. "Okay! Tell the girls to get ready and wait for their cue."

Yusa nodded even though Rakki couldn't see it.

"On it." The blond responded and tapped her earphone again.

"Iwasawa-San? Are you all ready?" Yusa asked.

A crackle came over the earphone and the red head's voice responded coolly "We're all set. Ready when you guys are."

"Alright then. Your cue will be on in a few seconds." Yusa responded.

"Roger." Iwasawa responded on the other line.

Yusa tapped her earphone and said "Turn them off!"

Suddenly all the lights shut off. Rakki almost started to panic.

Then she heard a cymbal tapping and a drumroll, and the lights came back on. Except they were spotlights, flashing all different colors. Some were blue, some were plain lights, and some were orange, pink, and yellow.

She looked out to the stage and saw that in the darkness, four girls had set themselves onto the stage. She assumed they were the band members. There was a girl with long lavender colored hair sitting behind the drum set, a girl with short red hair in the middle, a girl with long blonde hair to her right, and another girl with brown hair in a ponytail to her left. They were all playing guitars.

The girl in the middle started to sing.

_Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe  
Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
Susume hajike dono michi komu desho…_

As they went into the chorus, Rakki found herself entranced. She couldn't take her eyes off the stage. The red head's vocals were so beautiful, the music, the lyrics…

It was the most amazing thing Rakki had ever seen in her life.

She was mesmerized by the strong bass and rock sound the guitars emitted. Time seemed to slow itself. As they went into the bridge, Yusa tapped her earphone.

Rakki faintly heard her say, "Yurippe, its Yusa. I believe the concert has reached its peak."

"Good! Turn them on!"

Yusa tapped her earphone. "Alright turn them on!" she said quickly to whoever was on the other end.

Suddenly huge fans showed themselves from the sides of the cafeteria and started blowing strong gusts of air. Rakki flinched slightly and saw small slips of paper start to fly up from the ground.

Yusa nudged her. "Take what you need." She said, showing Rakki the meal ticket she caught.

Rakki, still slightly dazed, stretched out her hand. A slip of paper that read "Beef Udon" landed in the palm of her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket and looked back at the band. They were finishing the song, to her chagrin.

_Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
Kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
Sono uta o_

The vocalist finished and they played the song to its end. The crowd of NPC's went wild. They screamed and cheered, clapping like crazy. The lights dimmed and the band got off stage. Some members of the SSS jumped on after them and hauled away the drums and amps.

Rakki stared, awestruck.

They were incredible.

She shook her head and her face morphed into a determined expression.

She now knew what she wanted to do in this world, in the SSS.

But first, she had to find Yuri.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Yuri sighed contently as she sat herself down at her desk. Operation Tornado had been a huge success. The NPC's loved the band and they were all able to get meal tickets without any hassle from Angel. Well, she considered it luck since it was the first time they'd tried anything like this. They would have to be more careful next time.

Yuri cackled to herself, putting her feet up on the desk as she waited for her battlefront members to show up. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Finally one of her crazy schemes had finally worked! She gave herself all the credit for that.

The door opened and their newest member poked her head in. Rakki grinned at her.

"Oh Rakki, good evening!" Yuri said gleefully.

Rakki came in, shutting the door behind her. "Good evening Yurippe-San." she said, closing the door behind her.

"Um, I have a request." Rakki began shyly.

Yuri put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rakki stood in front of her desk. "I'd like to join the Diversion Team!" she practically shouted, clasping her hands together and bowing.

The fearless leader was taken aback for a moment.

"You want to join the Diversion Team? Why?" she asked the red haired girl.

Rakki looked at her with a forlorn smile.

"Look, I don't know much about this world. And I'm not really smart. I told you I have amnesia and that all I can remember from my old life is my name. So, I think this would be the best thing for me to do here in the afterlife! And I really admire Iwasawa! She can sing AND play guitar and she's really nice! Hisako's riffs were incredible and she was soo cool! Irie was really talented too! And Sekine was so cute! And Yusa despite her quiet serious personality, she's really a nice person!" she explained looking at Yuri hopefully.

Yuri smiled sadly. This girl had such a hard time since she can't remember anything from when she was alive. It couldn't have been easy. She stood up and put a hand on the red head's shoulder. Rakki looked down to her leader's smile.

"Sure thing. I can't guarantee you a spot in the band, but you can help with their concert setups and advertising if you want. You can work with the band members too if the occasion ever rises. Or, you can work with Yusa on surveillance. Is that okay with you?" Yuri asked.

Rakki immediately straightened up, her form glowing and her eyes sparkling. "THANK YOU SO MUCH YURIPPE-SAAAAANNN!" she shrieked, hugging her leader tightly, lifting her off the ground.

Yurippe was taken by surprise. "Wow! You're strong! Let go of me!" she said frantically, but the red haired girl didn't budge.

'So, this is her true personality?' the SSS leader thought to herself.

"Hey Yuri, have you seen Sekine's bass? I think she might've forgotten it backstage after our live performance." A voice came from the door.

Yuri looked up. "Oh, Iwasawa-San! Perfect timing!" she said, waving happily.

Rakki looked up, and Yuri took this opportunity to pry her off.

Rakki's eyes widened. Standing before her was her idol and friend, the vocalist from the band, Iwasawa.

Yuri noticed her friend's state and stepped forward.

"Iwasawa-San, our friend Rakki here is going to be a flunky with you guys, but she'll help you out with anything you want. So Iwasawa, I'm still entrusting Rakki in your care." Yuri stated.

Iwasawa smiled at Rakki. "So Rakki, you're the newest addition to the Diversion Team?"

Rakki felt like she could've fainted on the spot. She nodded frantically after a few seconds of glowing.

"T-That's right! I really admired your performance Masami!" Rakki stuttered hastily while bowing.

Iwasawa chuckled softly. "No need for that. We're gonna be working together from now on, right?"

The door was flung open again.

"Hey Iwasawa, did you find it?" a girl with brown hair asked poking her head inside.

Iwasawa turned around. "Oh no, but I found our new Diversion member." she said calmly.

The girl stepped inside, three other girls followed her. Rakki's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette.

'She's cute!' Rakki squealed in her thoughts.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Iwasawa smiled and gestured to Rakki. "She's part of the Diversion Team now."

The guitarist's sharp eyes landed on Rakki. Rakki stared back at her. The girl blinked her silver eyes.

"Rakki, this is Hisako, our lead guitarist. Hisako, be nice." Iwasawa introduced and at the same time warned the brunette.

Hisako swatted Iwasawa playfully and grinned at Rakki.

"Yo, nice ta meet cha!" she said energetically. "I'm Hisako. You're Rakki. Am I right?" she asked winking and shooting the red head a thumbs up.

Rakki nodded in response.

Light Amethyst orbs met in contact with the lead guitarist's silver ones. Hisako's eyes, Rakki noted was gray, but not like a drab, lifeless gray. A shiny cloudy type, was the only way Rakki could describe it, much like when the rays of sunlight slicing through the cloudy skies after a rain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hisako asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Rakki apologized. "It's just…you have beautiful eyes. Probably the most beautiful pairs of eyes I've ever seen in my life, well…more like afterlife." Rakki corrected herself.

Hisako blushed slightly and blinked a few times. The brunette was surprised because this is the first time someone complimented her eyes. Usually, people would get intimidated by her eye color.

"How can I put it into words? You're eyes are gray, but not like a drab, lifeless gray, it's more like a shiny cloudy type, much like when the rays of sunlight slicing through the cloudy skies after a rain." Rakki explained.

Now, Hisako's face is a scarlet shade of red.

'It looks like we have a poet in our group.' Iwasawa mused in her thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rakki wondered out loud, finally noticing the scarlet blush the brunette had on her face.

Iwasawa smiled. "Nah, she'll be fine." She reassured.

Then Rakki turned to the remaining three members. "So you guys are Yui, Irie, and Sekine, right?" she asked dreamily.

The lavender haired girl flinched a little and nodded. "I-I'm Irie." she said nervously.

'She's soo adorable!' Rakki squealed inside her head.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Yui said, thrilled.

"Yeah, and I'm Sekine!" the blonde girl said perkily. Then something caught her eye.

"MY BASS! YAAY!" The blond squealed happily and ran to the corner where her bass was sitting in its case. She straightened up; hugging it like it was her last shred of life.

"Oh yeah, you left that here after the concert." Yuri said blatantly.

Sekine's bright blue eyes started to sparkle as well. "Thanks Yurippe!" she grinned happily.

Iwasawa sighed. "You should be more careful Sekine." she said. "It took Hisako and me a while to get those you know?" she added.

Sekine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Iwasawa senpai." she apologized.

Rakki perked up. "Wait, senpai?" she asked. Sekine nodded.

"Yup, Iwasawa and Hisako are a year older than me, Irie, and Yui." she informed Rakki.

Rakki blinked. "Then how old are you?" she asked quizzically.

"Hisako and I are seventeen, Yui, Irie, and Sekine are sixteen, right?" Iwasawa spoke as she looked at her juniors. They nodded happily. "How old are you Rakki?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen too." she replied. Iwasawa grinned.

"YAAAY! WE HAVE ANOTHER SEMPAI!" the kouhai's exclaimed, hugging the red head.

Rakki grinned happily.

"Well, we should get going. Do you have things to do Rakki?" Iwasawa asked, adjusting the guitar on her back.

Rakki looked at Yuri who smiled and nodded. She looked back and shook her head.

"Cool, then maybe you wanna come hang out with us? Since you're on the Diversion Team now, we'll be spending a lot of time with each other now so why not start now?" Hisako asked with a lopsided grin, finally awaken from her flustered trance.

Rakki almost exploded with happiness as she nodded enthusiastically. "YES, YES, YES!" she shouted, hugging all five girls in a bear crushing hug, lifting them off the ground.

'Damn, she's strong!' The band members thought surprised.

"Uh Rakki, you can let go now!" Yuri said slightly panicking, seeing Yui, Irie, and Sekine's face starting to turn blue.

Rakki immediately let's go of them. "Oops, I'm soo sorry! I guess I got carried away, huh?" She apologized.

Iwasawa looked at Rakki, then Yuri. Yuri grinned and threw her hand up.

"Well, she's all yours Iwasawa-San! Have fun, good luck you guys!" she said merrily and trotted out of the room.

Iwasawa looked at her band mates, then back to the red haired girl, who was now latched to Hisako's waist. Hisako sighed fondly and put a hand on her Rakki's head.

'This could get interesting…' Iwasawa thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Until next time, please R&R!

And if any of you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know on your review or you can PM me, either one is fine! Suggestions for future chapters would be extremely helpful! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Morning, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of the characters, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: A quick Author's note here, I want to thank Invincible Minds for being my first reviewer and follower for this story and I also want to thank ShadowHunter2012 for putting this story on his/her (Sorry I don't know your gender) favorites. Now, on with the story! :)

~Chapter 3: Morning, Getting to know Rakki, Rakki the Gambler/Hisako the Violator, Camping Trip~

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

Rakki opened her eyes to find herself in a sunlit room, in a bed. She was wearing her uniform, and her long red hair was splayed out beneath her. She was staring up at the ceiling.

Rakki loved it here, she loved the school, but mostly she loved being with Iwasawa and her friends. She was so comfortable with every one of her friends she truly felt like they were all connected somehow; she saw Iwasawa, Irie, Sekine, Yusa, Yuri, and Shiina as sisters. Oyama and Yui like they were her little siblings, she felt Hinata, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, TK, and Matsushida as her brothers and Noda well she felt like he was her brother too but more like she needed to watch out for him and protect him in case he does something stupid.

'I've only been here a day and I already feel connected with the whole group like I've known them before.' Rakki thought as she rolled over in bed getting up. She sat up in a daze, looking around her surroundings.

Iwasawa was hunched over a table, writing something furiously, and Hisako had her feet propped up on a table, a book in one hand, and a juice box in the other. She looked up at Rakki.

"Oh good, you're up. You passed out once we entered the room, so I threw you on the bed and let you sleep. We slept in my dorm room. Want food?" The brunette asked, throwing Rakki a wrapped thingy of bread and a bottle of water.

Rakki caught them, and simply stared at the brunette. Hisako grinned her catlike grin at her and winked.

'She's cute!' Rakki thought to herself, as she started to open the snack.

"Thanks, by the way. You really didn't have to let me sleep here. But I really appreciate it though." Rakki thanked them.

Iwasawa sat up straight and stretched. She put down her pencil, and walked over to sit on the end of the bed Rakki was currently sitting in.

"How do you feel?" she asked with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well last night? Don't mind Hisako, she can be a little forward at times but deep down she's a real sweetheart."

Rakki blushed slightly. 'Iwasawa is soo nice.' She thought as she sighed inwardly with relief.

"Shut up Iwasawa." Hisako said embarrassed as she chucked a cushion at the redhead, who swiftly caught it and laid it to the side.

Iwasawa sighed. "It's true though Hisako." She said bluntly.

Hisako groaned, and went back to loudly (and rather rudely) slurping her juice. Iwasawa chuckled slightly at her best friend, and turned back to Rakki.

"So Rakki, do you want to hang out with us today?" Iwasawa asked.

"Of course!" Rakki replied excitedly.

Iwasawa smiled and ruffled Rakki's hair affectionately. "Okay, we'll get going right away. But first, why don't you go wash up before we get going?" She suggested.

Rakki nodded in response, doing what she was told and washed up as best as she could in the bathroom. When she came out, Hisako already had her shoes on and Iwasawa was pulling on her right boot.

"Come on Rakki, let's go." Hisako spoke as she exited the dorm, with Iwasawa following behind.

"Ok." Rakki responded as she exited the dorm as well.

* * *

~School Building: Music Room~

_Miseru yo…_

The last chords of Alchemy rang out through the air.

Iwasawa smiled contently. It was perfect. The first time they, as a band, played Alchemy flawlessly.

Hisako looked over at Iwasawa, excitedly grinning. Iwasawa grinned back, as she let the last chord resonate in the room.

Perfect.

A shriek pierced everyone's ears. Sekine was leaping up and down doing 360's, Yui was squealing in delight, and Irie was beaming happily.

"YAAAAAY! WE DID IT!" Sekine screeched, leaping in Iwasawa's face.

The said vocalist grinned back at her. "We sure did. Good job girls." She praised.

"That was good. Now if only we had another song…" Hisako trailed off, grinning at Iwasawa meaningfully, who was putting her guitar on her stand.

Iwasawa smirked at the guitarist and her best friend. "Got it, got it. I'll get to it." She said, cool as ever. Hisako smirked back.

Then Iwasawa looked at Rakki, who was sitting in the corner of the classroom hugging her knees to her chest and was shaking/twitching uncontrollably.

"Hey Rakki, are you okay? You seem kind of twitchy, was the music too loud for you or something?" Iwasawa asked concerned.

"T-Twitchy? I-I'm not t-twitchy, w-what makes you t-think that? A-And no, t-the music w-was not b-bothering me a-at all!" Rakki responded frantically, playing with her fingers nervously as she was looking at her surroundings in a nervous manner as if someone was after her.

"What's wrong with Rakki-Sempai?" Sekine asked.

"I don't know, Rakki seemed perfectly fine this morning." Hisako spoke.

Then Iwasawa remembered. "Oh! Now, I know what's wrong with Rakki."

"What?" Her band mates asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Rakki's acting that way because she didn't have her coffee doze of the day. She's a caffeine-attic." Iwasawa stated.

"So, what you're saying is that Rakki-Sempai needs coffee to function correctly during the day?" Irie inquired, trying to understand.

The vocalist nodded in response.

"Hmm, I wonder… how would Rakki-Sempai act the rest of the day without caffeine in her system?" Sekine wondered.

"I don't know and I definitely don't want to find out." Hisako spoke slightly frightened as Irie was nodding her head frantically, agreeing with the lead guitarist.

"Hey Yui, why don't go with Rakki and get some Key coffee?" Iwasawa suggested.

"Ok!" Yui exclaimed excitedly as she went towards Rakki and nudged her shoulder, trying to get the red head's attention. "Hey Rakki-Sempai, let's go to the vending machines and get some caffeine into your system."

Rakki looked up at her kouhai and said, "O-Ok…" She responded frantically as Yui took hold of her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

When Yui pulled Rakki up to her feet, she took hold of her sempai's hand and led her out of the classroom.

* * *

~School Campus: School Courtyard~

Once the girls made it to the School Courtyard, Rakki wasted no time in buying five cans of Key Coffee and started drinking out of it. When she was drinking her fourth can she sat right next to Yui, who sitting on a bench looking at her sempai intently.

"Ah! When did you like coffee?" she asked, nearly jumping out of her seat, her index finger pointed at the red haired girl's drink.

"Always, I suppose." Rakki responded as she took another sip from her drink.

"That's not good for you, I hear." Yui stated.

"You're right, though there are some benefits to it every now and then, I think," Rakki spoke as she downed the rest of her beverage pleasurably and then opened another can, this was her fifth can of Key coffee of the day.

The bitterness tingled in her throat. When did she begin to prefer coffee? She has been drinking the stuff almost the whole day now, this morning started with it, maybe a cup or two of coffee a day. Water, Juice, and milk were something that she would drink rarely, if that was her only choice. And carbonated drinks didn't taste too good to her, too fizzy. Why was that so?

Rakki shrugged her shoulders. "As long as it won't kill me, I'm fine with it," she said.

Then an idea dawned in Yui's mind. "Say..."

"Hmm," Rakki's hand held her can halfway back down to her lap before stopping short. "What?"

"Can... I try that?" Yui asked.

Rakki looked at her addiction that she was holding in her hand. "This?"

Yui nodded in response. "Yeah, that."

Rakki handed her Key coffee to Yui. The red head watched her pick it up.

The kouhai barely took a sip. Yui stuck her tongue out distastefully and grimaced. "Yuck!"

Rakki laughed. "I think you're not ready to start drinking coffee yet kiddo."

* * *

~School Building: Music Room~

Once Rakki and Yui returned, they saw that their fellow Diversion teammates were taking a break. Iwasawa was writing lyrics for a new song, Irie and Sekine apparently went somewhere, and Hisako was playing mahjong with TK, Fujimaki, and Matsushida; and by the looks of things the males were losing to Hisako. Rakki also noticed that Hisako was cheating.

"If this goes through, I'll have a ready hand." Fujimaki said with confidence.

Hisako smirked. "Too bad, I already have ready hand."

"Whoa, that's not cool!" TK exclaimed shocked.

"Riichi, chitoi, dora, dora, oyaman." Hisako spoke naming her mahjong pieces.

Fujimaki ruffled his hair in frustration. "Damn, all of it goes to Hisako!"

"I can't believe I lost to a woman!" Matsushida exclaimed in disbelieve, his pride as a man crushed.

"Wild heaven baby." TK mused.

"Sorry boys, better luck next time!" Hisako said with a grin.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to write some lyrics here." Iwasawa said annoyed.

"Sorry Iwasawa." Hisako apologized.

"Well, we should be heading back to Headquarters." Fujimaki spoke, standing up from his seat.

Both TK and Matsushida nodded in agreement. Then the three males exited the classroom, saying their hello/goodbye's to both Yui and Rakki as they left.

Since Hisako still hasn't noticed Rakki and Yui's arrival, Rakki walks towards the lead guitarist and whispered in her ear, "You were cheating."

Hisako jumped out of her seat and fell to the floor. Noticing that it was Rakki, Hisako stood up.

"Geez Rakki, you didn't have to surprise me like that! And who told you I was cheating? It wasn't Iwasawa was it?" Hisako asked, eyeing her band leader from across the room.

Iwasawa would have a saying in the matter, but she decided to stay out of this and instead try to concentrate in writing her lyrics.

Rakki shook her head. "No, I found out by myself." She replied. "Can I play?"

"Of course you can play! And don't worry, I'll play fair this time since you're a beginner, but don't say I didn't warn you if you lose." Hisako warned.

"Oh, don't worry about me Hisa-dear. If my name means lucky, then that means I'm going to be lucky!" Rakki said confidently with a grin.

"Ooh, confident aren't we? Let's see what you got." Hisako spoke cockily with a grin of her own.

'Something tells me that this will not end well…' Yui thought worriedly as she watched her sempai's playing mahjong together.

*Seven games later…*

"NO WAY! You have to be cheating, you just have to be!" Hisako exclaimed frustrated, she just lost seven games in a row to a newbie.

"Read 'em and weep my dear!" Rakki said with a grin.

"Wow." Yui said in amazement.

"Well, look at that." Iwasawa said impressed as well.

Hisako then stood up from her chair and made her way towards Rakki and started searching Rakki's sleeves and sliding her hands underneath Rakki's SSS uniform, trying to check if she was hiding any mahjong pieces. Rakki gasped in surprise by Hisako's actions.

"Hisako-Sempai, what are you doing?!" Yui exclaimed shocked, surprised at the lead guitarist's bold actions.

"H-HISAKO!" Iwasawa yelled at her best friend as she went towards her and tried to pry her off of Rakki but the brunette didn't budge.

"She was cheating, I know she was!" Hisako insisted stubbornly.

Then Rakki takes a hold of Hisako's hands, stopping her search.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We have a minor here!" Rakki said, indicating to Yui. "I've never felt violated in my life, and usually it's me doing the violating. If you wanted to be in a relationship with me Hisa, all you have to do is ask." She said, letting go of Hisako's hands.

Hisako blushed in embarrassment. "In your dreams!" She said coldly.

Rakki gave Hisako a "Yeah right," look and said, ""In your dreams" yeah right, if it's true of what you're saying then, why are your hands still underneath my uniform?"

"She has a point you know," Iwasawa stated, Yui nodding in agreement with her sempai.

Now, Hisako's face was a scarlet shade of red. She quickly removed her hands from underneath Rakki's uniform.

Rakki giggled softly. "You look soo cute when you blush like that Hisa!" She said leaning up, kissing Hisako on her nose.

Hisako blinked a few times thinking what just happened.

"Well I'm bored, if you girls need me, I'll be with Yusa." Rakki announced as she stood up from her seat and exited the classroom like nothing happened.

"Wow Hisako-Sempai, you were soo bold…" Yui spoke amazed, still surprised by her sempai's bold actions.

"Wow barely a day, and she already knows how to make you flustered. She's even calling you "Hisa" and you're not complaining about it." Iwasawa teased.

"Shut up Iwasawa!" Hisako groaned in embarrassment, the scarlet blush still not fading away from her face.

* * *

~School Building A: Rooftop~

Yusa was sitting on the railing of the school. It was high, probably 20 stories. She overlooked the setting sun. She just watched the NPC's go about a daily life.

'How subtle… Sometimes I wish I could join them... Well, until I realize that there is no going back…' The blond thought.

"Hey! Yusa! Mind if I join you?" Rakki called from a few feet away from the blond.

"Huh? Oh sure... Come on." Yusa responded.

Rakki went towards her and sat on the railing right next to the blond. Rakki dangled her feet and smiled a bit.

"Hey… Aren't you scared?" The red head asked.

Yusa looked at her, confused. "Scared of what?" She asked.

"Falling." Rakki said simply.

"Oh... no. I'm not scared. Probably because I know that if I fall, I will just get back up again. It may hurt yes, but it will be quick. It will almost be like I'm out cold for a few minutes. I'm not scared." Yusa replied.

Rakki nodded in understanding. After a few minutes, Yuri arrived in the rooftop.

"Ah, there you are girls!" The SSS leader said with a smile.

"Hey, Yurippe-San!" Rakki greeted with a smile.

"Is there something wrong Yurippe?" Yusa asked.

"Nothing's wrong Yusa." Yuri reassured. "I just wanted to let you girls know that the three of us along Shiina are camping for two weeks and we're leaving tomorrow." She announced.

Yusa nodded in understanding.

"Why are we going camping for the next two weeks? And who is going to be in charge of the SSS while you're gone Yurippe?" Rakki asked.

"Well, because I along with Yusa and Shiina are going to teach you everything you need to know about surveillance and stealth. Yes sir and it's about time too! Since you're in the Diversion Team and you're also Yusa's partner, so it's only natural that we start your training. And don't worry about the SSS, Hinata's in charge and he has my trust." Yurippe explained.

"Ok." Rakki said simply, satisfied with Yuri's explanation.

'These are going to be two long weeks…' Rakki thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Please R&R, until next time! :D

Ps. if any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapter's, please let me know on your review or you can PM me either one is fine, any suggestions at all would be a great help! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Departure, Passionate Denial,

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: A quick Author's note here, thanks you guys for reviewing and putting this story on your favorites! I'm also glad that you guys like my OC! Again, thank you soo much for your support and I hope I keep doing a good job with this story! :D

~Chapter 4: Departure, Passionate Denial, Return~

~School Campus Field: Outskirts towards the woods~

"Rakki, hurry up and put your things in the trunk." Shiina said impatiently. "We leave in 15 minutes."

"Alright, alright." Rakki responded as she put her belongings in the trunk.

When she was finished, both Yui and Sekine jumped on the red head's back.

"But Rakki-Sempai, we don't want you to go!" Yui and Sekine exclaimed whining.

Rakki laughed lightly at her kouhai's behavior. "Yui, Sekine, I'm just going camping for two weeks."

"But we still don't want you to go!" The kouhai's exclaimed bawling.

Then Rakki looked at Irie, she noticed that Irie was crying too.

Rakki chuckled softly. "Not you too Irie…"

The kouhai's were acting like that ever since Rakki told them that she was camping for two weeks.

"Girls, get off of Rakki." Iwasawa said softly as she arrived at the field, with Hisako behind her.

"Okay…" Both the blond and pinklette said quietly, accepting defeat as they got off of Rakki's back.

The red head then turned around to face the three kouhai's.

"Don't cry girls, it's just two weeks." Rakki reassured. "It'll fly by before you know it!" She said with a smile as she patted Irie's head affectionately. "And I'll miss all of you, and I know you all will miss me too, including Hisa, even though she won't admit it." The red head added.

Hisako huffed defiantly. "I won't miss you, mahjong cheater!"

Iwasawa laughed at her best friend. "You're still mad about that Hisako?" She asked.

"Maybe." The brunette mumbled.

"And if I recall, I wasn't cheating. You even checked yourself didn't you?" Rakki inquired innocently as she was wiping Irie's tears away with her thumb.

Hisako's face immediately turned scarlet red, remembering the incident. "S-Shut up!" She said flustered.

Then the blond nudged Yui on her shoulder. "You need to give me the details later!" She whispered, not too loud of course.

Yui nodded and whispered back in response, "Don't worry, I will!" She promised.

"Hey Rakki, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" The SSS leader yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!" Rakki yelled back in response as she started walking towards the Jeep, waving goodbye to Iwasawa, Hisako, and the three kouhai's.

Once she made it to the Jeep, Yuri started speaking to her.

"Well, Rakki. Shiina, Yusa and I are going to teach you everything you need to know in surveillance and stealth." The SSS leader spoke gleefully.

"I'm so excited, that I can't contain myself!" Rakki said enthusiastically.

"Atta 'girl!" Yuri said with a grin as she gave Rakki a pat on the back. "You're really going to like hunting down angel for me."

Then Rakki got on and sat on the front seat in the Jeep. At the back seat, Yusa tugged on Rakki's sleeve to get her attention.

"Hmm, what is it?" The red head asked.

"Come sit in the back seat with me Rakki, you need to earn your right to sit up front with Yurippe." Yusa informed.

Rakki just shrugged her shoulders and did what she was told and seated herself in the back seat beside Yusa. A few minutes later, Shiina got on the Jeep as well, seating in the driver's seat. Now, all that's left is for Yuri to get on so that they can be on their way.

"Now listen carefully, Hinata. I'll be camping with Yusa, Shiina, and Rakki. We should be back in two weeks. And while I'm gone," The SSS leader pointed at her blue haired subordinate, "I don't want any funny business here. Is that understood?" She glared at Hinata, who nodded innocently at Yuri.

"Don't worry, Yurippe" Hinata assured her. "Everything will be just fine." He smiled sweetly at his leader as a Jeep pulled up alongside the curb. "I'll make sure everyone is in line."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about" Yuri grumbled. "It's Noda and the rest of the morons." She tossed a small bag onto the rear seat and slid in beside it. "Remember what I said." She closed the door and as the Jeep pulled away, Hinata waved as the Jeep had disappeared around a corner, and into the woods.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

It had been a week, a mind numbingly insane long week. Hisako cringed inwardly. She had initially welcomed the silence since the energetic red head's departure, but it had quickly faded. The Brunette had found herself angrily stalking about the School Campus, wishing that she had _someone, anyone, _to yell at, without even knowing why. Sure she had Yui, but it just didn't feel the same. It made no sense. She could get so much more done now, without Rakki's nuisance about around her, flirting with her, gambling with her, and causing noise disturbances with her endless chatter and lighthearted poetry. Her chest throbbed with a dull ache. How naive she had been.

Hisako grudgingly came to the conclusion that she missed Rakki, and missed her terribly. Nothing was interesting or exciting to the brunette anymore. She hadn't realized just how much the red head had made her smile, and she found herself wandering the school grounds at night, hoping for an echo of her infectious laugh.

Iwasawa had whipped up a delicious array of snacks. Hisako listened half-heartedly as the girls were conversing with each other, but soon her thoughts had drifted back to the one farthest away from them all.

"Hisako-Sempai?" A soft female voice called.

"Huh?" The lead guitarist replied distractedly.

"Is everything alright?" Irie questioned. "You look a little out of it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hisako said, offering an apologetic smile. "It's just a little crazy around here. I think I'm going to get more drinks."

Irie and Iwasawa exchanged worried glances as the brunette slipped out of the room before receiving a response.

"She's not high, is she?" Sekine asked with a grin, only half joking.

Yui shrugged. "Hisako-Sempai has been like this for nearly a week. Too much alone time I think. I tried to get her to open up, but she won't have any part of it."

"Hmm. Something to do with Rakki-Sempai I wonder?" Irie mused quietly.

Iwasawa laughed lightly. "I've always and still wondered about those two..."

"Wondered what?" Yui asked, obviously confused.

"...you're joking, right?" Sekine replied incredulously.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?" The pinklette inquired worriedly.

Irie sighed and Iwasawa waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind." The vocalist spoke.

"No, not never mind! Tell me!" Yui insisted.

"Maybe when you're older." Sekine replied evenly.

"Oh, come on! How much older do I have to be?" Yui whined.

Her band mates burst into laughter and the pinklette frowned.

"Something's bothering her, and we have to help. She's not acting like herself." Yui said concerned.

"Sometimes, there are things people have to work out on their own. I'm pretty sure this is one of those times." Irie explained patiently.

"You girls know her as well as I do. She needs our help!" Yui exclaimed stubbornly.

"Help with what?" Hisako queried as she entered the room.

"With...the...uh...drinks! YES! Drinks!" The pinklette blurted hastily, jumping to her feet and all but accosting the brunette as she plucked the cans from her arms. Her half-cooked scheme rapidly imploded as one foot caught on the other and the pinklette was sent catapulting to the floor, cans, limbs, and hair splayed every which way.

Hisako arched an eyebrow at the ensuing calamity. "Uh, okay I guess. Why Hinata would love a spazz like you, I'll never know."

"Hey!" The pink haired kouhai protested from the undignified heap on the floor. "It's true love!"

"Oh." The lead guitarist replied evenly. "I thought it was just lots of head trauma."

"I'll show you head trauma!" Came the angry retort as Yui pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Wow." Iwasawa sighed as the bickering continued in the background. "Some things never change."

"Yeah, but it's nice to see." Irie said with a smile.

"If Rakki-Sempai were here, she'd agree with me!" Yui declared.

The muscles in Hisako's jaw twitched, and the room fell ungodly silent. The pinklette, either very brave or completely daft, went for the jugular.

"Whoa." Yui whispered, clambering to her feet. "Hisako-Sempai? Are you alright?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I be?" The brunette asked, slightly nervous.

"You just twitched when I said her name." Yui spoke.

The lead guitarist laughed, albeit a little nervously. "You're nuts."

This time, the pinklette mentioned her sempai's name just to see the lead guitarist's expression to confirm something. "Rakki."

Hisako twitched again, and flushed a fierce shade of red under the heavy gazes of her friends.

"Oh man..." Sekine breathed, trying to sustain back her laughter.

"Hey! It's not what you think!" Hisako cried desperately.

"Rakki!" The pinklette yelled her sempai's name on purpose.

The brunette twitched again and slapped her palm to the side of her face in an effort to stop the madness, and judging by the looks she was receiving now, she was failing miserably.

"Would you _stop_ that?" The lead guitarist hissed at Yui between clenched teeth.

"How long?" Iwasawa asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hisako moaned in defeat. "I think it was when she left for the camping trip, I guess..."

"Does she know?" Irie questioned.

"O-Of course not, I-I mean yes, I mean no, maybe, I don't know!" The brunette said confused.

"Know what?" Yui cried, thrown out of the loop.

"You should tell her." The vocalist stated, pointedly ignoring the pinklette.

"I can't. I wouldn't know how." The lead guitarist said with a slight frown.

"Well, Yui was right about this one. We'll help you." Irie added softly as Sekine nodded in agreement with her best friend.

"I was afraid of that." Hisako sighed.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going _on?_" Yui practically yelled.

Tired gray eyes turned back to the pinklette before her as her shoulders sagged in frustration. "Dummy."

* * *

~School Campus Field: Outskirts towards the Woods~

A week later, Rakki, Yuri, Yusa, and Shiina returned to the School Campus from their Camping Trip. The members of GirlsDeMo wasted no time in waking up this morning. Once they prepared themselves for the day, the members of GirlsDeMo headed to the field to meet up with Rakki.

When they arrived, Hisako pushed ahead of everyone else to find Rakki and bring her back to where the others were waiting.

"Hisa," A female voice called.

Hisako turned to see Rakki standing behind her. She looked different, Hisako noticed. Her hair was still long like it was when they last met, but her skin was slightly tanned, like Hisako's, and wearing her SSS uniform like the other members. But Hisako couldn't help but notice that she had lost weight, not in a bad way, but in a way that made her look leaner, even showed off some muscle than she had the last time they saw each other.

"Rakki," At the sound of her name, Rakki embraced Hisako in a tight hug.

This surprised the brunette, but she didn't protest to having the opportunity to be in the red head's arms. Hisako rested her chin on Rakki's head and returned the embrace to come to another conclusion; she was an inch taller than the red head. "Glad to be back, Rakki?"

"You have no idea." Rakki replied as Hisako felt Rakki's weight shift against her, indicating that the red head was tired.

"Hey, hey, you have to give Yui, Irie, and Sekine hugs first, than after we get to the Girls Dorm you can rest." Hisako teased as she let go off her.

The red head grumbled an "Ok" before suddenly, Rakki felt her knees weaken causing her to lose her balance and fell. But Hisako was quick enough to catch her.

"Rakki? Rakki! Yusa, what's wrong?" The brunette asked worriedly as her grip on the unconscious red head tightened.

Yusa along with her band mates rushed beside them and the pigtailed blond smiled reassuringly. "She's fine, Hisako. She just needs some rest. The training must've taken a lot out of her."

"I knew she'd pass out." Shiina chuckled.

"We'll let it slide, though. She took our training like a champ." Yuri said with a smile as she headed back to Headquarters, with Shiina following behind.

Hisako nodded in understanding. She refused the help of her band mates to carry Rakki since the red head wasn't that heavy. She had strong arms, mostly because of arm exercises she had on gym and also by being an athlete.

The lead guitarist carried Rakki bridal style in her arms and started walking towards the Girls Dorm, with her band mates following behind.

'This is embarrassing, she's now carrying me...but I love it. She smells like roses, why did I hug her like that when she mentioned my name anyway? Stupid Rakki...but I felt safe when she's near me...I can't understand it either, I mean, we just met almost two weeks ago and here I am suddenly wanted to be attached to this person. Never have I felt this kind of safety from somebody else. I think not even my parents and friends. It's like I want to be like this forever. Is this what they call 'love at first sight'? But Hisa is a girl! But maybe...' Rakki thought as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and began to sleep soundly.

Hisako was surprised at first but she just left it so that Rakki can rest while she carried her to her dorm room. When they arrived in the dorm room Hisako rested Rakki's sleeping form in her bed and covered the red head with a white blanket.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4! Please R&R, until next time! :D

Ps. if any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapter's, please let me know on your review or you can PM me either one is fine, any suggestions at all would be a great help! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Overslept, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its character, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick author's note here, finally Otonashi is going to appear in this chapter! Also thank you for reviewing/favoring/supporting this story, you guys are awesome! :D

~Chapter 5: Overslept, Friendship with Noda, A New Member, Improvement, Cute~

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

"Good morning…" Rakki yawned as she got off the bed, stretching out her arms.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you sure were exhausted yesterday weren't you?" Hisako greeted Rakki with a smile.

"It's the afternoon by the way," Iwasawa stated.

"What?!" Rakki exclaimed shocked. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" She whined.

"Because we wanted you to have the rest that you so desperately needed, you were exhausted." Iwasawa reasoned. "Now wash up and get ready, we need to go to the music room and start practice." The lead vocalist commanded motherly.

"Kay mom…" Rakki teased as she went to the bathroom and wash up.

Hisako chuckled. "She's calling you mom now?" She teased.

Iwasawa punched Hisako non-to-gently on her shoulder. "Shove it Hisa," The lead vocalist teased right back.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Rakki yelled from the dorm door way, the red head already has her shoes on.

"Wow that was fast." The brunette said surprised.

"Yeah, we're ready." Iwasawa responded as she exited the dorm, with the lead guitarist and Rakki following behind.

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

Rehearsals didn't always go smoothly, but it was alright, since they were rehearsals after all. Once in a while, something would happen that didn't have to do with how well the all-girl band played together. Yui and Sekine would improvise instead of sticking to the score, a drumstick would slip from Irie's hand or one of Hisako's guitar strings would snap. Iwasawa led the pace and handled these minor hitches with easy-going stride.

As the girls kept rehearsing the song Alchemy, Rakki found herself bored at the moment. It wasn't because she didn't have anything to do, wait scratch that…it is. What the red head really wants to do is molest somebody with her shenanigans. Hisako and the rest of GirlsDeMo are obviously out of the question since they're rehearsing, Yusa and Shiina aren't much for conversation, and Yurippe is busy with leading the rest of the morons in the SSS.

"Man, I'm bored…" Rakki complained as she looked out the window, looking at the school campus.

Then something or rather someone caught her eye, Rakki spotted Noda heading somewhere along the campus in a suspicious manner.

'What the fudge is he doing? I wonder where he is heading off to.' The red head wondered. 'It must be secretive because he keeps checking his surroundings every five seconds. I think I'll following him and molest him for the day.' She decided.

Then Rakki left the Music Room without GirlsDeMo noticing.

* * *

~School Campus: School Courtyard~

It was a sunny day, perfect for perfecting a few new techniques with his beloved axe.

Node grinned and jumped out the window and raced to his training grounds by the river.

"Hey Noda, good afternoon!" A female voice came from his right.

Noda turned, ready to skewer the person with his halberd, and stopped dead in his tracks. Rakki was standing next to him, smiling and waving. Noda felt his eyes widen in anxiety.

'She was standing right next to me! How could I not notice that she was right behind me?' Noda thought surprised.

"Oh, it's just you. Good afternoon to you too." Noda said grumpily, returning the greeting. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with GirlsDeMo?" He asked.

Rakki merely chuckled and replied, "Yes I was, but I got bored and decided to stroll around the school. And it so happens, that I happened to spot you from a mile away so I decided to bother you for the day big brother."

"So, where're you off to today?" The red head asked.

Noda simply said, "Training." He didn't trust himself to speak too much in case he made a fool out of himself in front of a newbie.

Rakki's gorgeous purple eyes lit up in excitement. "Training? PERFECT! Good job Noda! Let me come with you!" she said.

Noda turned away. "No. Way." He mumbled.

Rakki tilted her head, confused. "What? Why can't I come? I want to! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, NODA!" She screeched whiningly in his ear.

Noda winced and cowered. Yes, he, Noda, the fearless moron, cowered, to a girl newbie no less.

Noda sighed in defeat and said in a barely audible voice, "Okay fine, you can come."

Rakki smiled and flashed a thumbs up in Noda's face, then pulled out her Katana and started walking. "Yay, you won't even know I'm here! I'll be quiet, I promise! Come on Noda, we have work to do!" She grinned at him ecstatically.

Noda had no choice but to follow.

Upon arriving, the red head stopped and looked around. "Huh? That's funny. I don't think I've ever been to this part of the shore before." She said, frowning.

Noda shrugged. "Well no one ever comes here, that's why I train here."

"Ah, so this is your own secret base?" Rakki asked him happily.

"Well not anymore, considering you know about it now." Noda said dully.

Rakki beamed at Noda. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise." She said, holding out her pinky to him.

Noda blushed, and hooked his pinky with hers. "Thanks." He mumbled, pulling away and blushing.

The red head nodded enthusiastically. "No problem at all." She said with a smile.

For a while, Noda was practicing his new techniques with his halberd while Rakki was sitting on a boulder, watching him train from the sidelines.

"Your balance is completely off," Rakki said in a bored voice from the sidelines.

Noda halted, realizing what the red head had just said to him. "What do you mean, off balance?" He barked angrily.

Rakki didn't even flinch by the tone of Noda's voice as she replied. "You have your weapon above your head and your torso is exposed. It would have been a simple matter for me to charge towards you and impale you through the heart with my Katana."

Noda gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the handle of his halberd. How dare this newbie judge his tactics?! He hadn't lost yet.

"Anger is counterproductive to the goal of complete and total domination," Noda argued.

Rakki continued in her dull bored serious voice, "Which is what you always aim for, right?" She countered.

Noda could feel the heat rising inside of him. It wasn't what Rakki had said that irked him, he didn't care for it, but he was just humiliated that she could analyze him so thoroughly and pick out his faults with such ease. Not to mention that he didn't understand half of the words Rakki was using.

Snorting, he said, "Shut up, newbie. You don't know what you're talking about."

Meanwhile, Rakki suddenly stands up. Confused at this sudden development, Noda could barely react as the red head launched herself at him. In less than a second, he was flat on his back with the wind blown out of his lungs. His weapon clattered to the ground, sending sparks everywhere. Rakki's light purple eyes stared down at him mischievously as she held a knee planted to his chest, keeping him down and firmly so.

Struggling, he shouted, "What the hell are you doing, you crazy bitch!? Get off of me!"

"Do not provoke an enemy who has you trapped," Rakki said knowingly, completely ignoring Noda's offensive comment. "As I mentioned, your balance is pitiful. I barely had to move to knock you down. Everything you do is counterproductive."

She got off of him and sat back down on the boulder that she was sitting in before, facing away from Noda. When she sat down, Noda sprang to his feet and yelled, charging towards the red head. He even left his halberd on the ground, something he would usually not have done, but not when he was as infuriated as he was right now.

Without turning around, Rakki swiftly unsheathed her sword slightly behind her and her sheath collided into Noda's knee, taking the steam out of his charge and sending him flying over Rakki's lowered head, crashing into the ground and sliding to a stop at the feet of the girl.

Rubbing the bruise that slowly rose on his head, Noda hollered, "What the hell is wrong with you-"

"Never announce an attack to the opponent before you execute," Rakki interrupted him smoothly. "Your tactics are horrible, your defense is silly, and your balance is still pitiful. Learn, silly boy."

"How do you know so much already? You're just a newbie!" Noda yelled.

'What a hothead,' The red head thought with a smile.

"Let's just say, I learned from the best." Rakki replied with a grin.

"Answer me, who trained you?" Noda demanded more than asked.

"It's a secret." Rakki said simply.

Rubbing his head, the axe bearer glared at the red head, before going to retrieve his halberd from the ground. Still grumbling, he stomped as he left, heading back to school campus.

When Noda was gone, Rakki pursed her lips in disapproval. 'What a hothead, come on Noda! I want you to improve; I want you to show me your fierce determination! You just need to improve your stance.' She thought.

After that, Rakki headed back to Headquarters.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

When Rakki arrived to Headquarters, she saw that the side window was broken again.

'Noda…' Rakki thought in sympathy. 'Seriously, I really don't know who that trap's really for. It's either Noda or angel, but it seems to be more for him…'

Once she entered the room, she saw a red haired stranger sleeping on the couch as well as her teammates having an argument about deciding the name for the Battlefront.

"Okay, how about this? You're-The-One-Who's-Going-To-Die-Battlefront." Fujimaki suggested.

"It sounds like I'm-About-To-Be-Killed-Battlefront." Yuri whined.

"Yeah, but it's directed at angel." Fujimaki reasoned.

"Well then, How about? You're-Going-To-Die-Battlefront." The SSS leader recommended.

"Crap, it sounds more like I'm-About-To-Die-Battlefront." Fujimaki complained.

Yuri sighed in frustration as she leaned back in her chair. "Anyone else? Any more ideas?" She asked.

"What about this? Flashback-Battlefront." Hinata commended.

The SSS leader sighed. "If only this were a flashback…"

"Then, how about this? Suicide-Court-Battlefront." Matsushida prescribed.

"Then that means we're resolved to die!" Yurippe said hastily, she was starting to get angry.

"Desperate-Battlefront." Iwasawa spoke.

"We're not desperate." Yuri said as calmly as possible.

"Then, The-Invincible-Squadron." Oyama suggested.

"Where's the "Battlefront" part?!" The SSS leader said frustrated.

"Honorable-Dead-Battalion." Fujimaki commended.

"I'm gonna hit ya." Yurippe warned, pointing at Fujimaki.

"Wright Brothers!" Hinata suggested stupidly.

SLAP!

"Stop joking! Geez, it has to end with "Battlefront". That's a must." Yuri stated. "We're part of this prestigious battle field. I need ideas people, IDEAS!" She yelled.

'Man, I'm surrounded by morons…' Yurippe thought.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Yuri spotted Rakki in the doorway.

"Oh Rakki, great timing! Do you have any idea of what our new name should be?" The SSS leader asked.

Rakki just shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, I don't know…um…how about? Devil-Rebels-In-Disguise-Battlefront." She suggested.

Yuri blinked a few times. 'This girl has some weird imagination…' She thought.

"May I ask why?" The SSS leader asked.

"This IS the Anti-Angel Headquarters isn't it?" The red head inquired.

'BY GOD, she's right!' Yurippe thought.

"I'll consider that name to be our back-up in case if we don't come up with any more names for the Battlefront." Yuri said with a grin.

"Anyway, who's this weirdo sleeping on the couch?" Rakki asked, pointing to the red haired stranger.

"And speaking of the stranger, it looks like he is waking up." Oyama announced.

"Huh? He's conscious again? I told him to think of something maybe he's got a name." The SSS leader spoke as she went towards the red haired stranger.

"You've got plenty of time tell us what you came up with." Yurippe said eagerly.

"What name?" The red haired man said confused.

"You were supposed to think of a name for Not-Dead-Yet-Battlefront!" Yuri said frustrated.

"I thought it was I-Feel-Dead-Battlefront…" Rakki wondered quietly to herself.

"Screw-You-Battlefront." The red haired stranger replied carelessly like he didn't care.

"That was rude!" Rakki said with a slight frown, about to unsheathe her Katana and shred this guy to bits.

"Whoa kid, you must think you have some guts for smart-mouthing Yurippe." Fujimaki said in a dangerous tone, agreeing with Rakki as he was about to unsheathe his sword as well.

"You leave me out of this?!" The red haired man yelled as he got up from the couch and pointed at Fujimaki.

"What?!" Fujimaki exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, now I'm mad! Yurippe, may I have permission to execute? This guy is getting on my nerves." Rakki snarled.

"I agree, he needs to be taught a lesson or two." Fujimaki agreed with the red head.

"Settle down you two, there is no reason to kick the guy out of here just yet. Not quite yet. The policy of…of…what the hell is our name now?" The SSS leader asked.

"Barnacle-Battlefront." Fujimaki muttered.

"Oh yeah, the Barnacle-Battle-" Yurippe then stopped in mid-sentence and decided to take action.

KICK!

"That's it we're going with Rakki's suggestion." Yuri decided.

"Ouch, that was a good kick…" Fujimaki spoke through tears as he was rubbing the red mark on his face.

"We're safe as long as we're in this base. After all, that is what brought you here right?" Yurippe asked the red haired stranger.

"No, I didn't know that." The red haired man replied dumbly. "Besides, I got sent flying by just trying to get in here."

Rakki snorted, trying to hold her laughter. 'So, it wasn't Noda after all…' She thought.

While the red head was lost in thought, Yuri already explained everything to the stranger and when the stranger was about to shake hands with Yurippe, the door flung open.

"Hold on a minute!" Noda yelled, pointing his halberd at the stranger.

Then within a heartbeat, a huge hammer came flying down the ceiling and smashed into him. Noda smashed through the broken window next to him and went flying with a fading scream.

"Moron." Everyone in the room (Except the stranger) said as they face palmed themselves.

"That's what happened to me…" The red haired stranger said, recalling himself falling for the same trap.

"You need a password to enter safe and sound." Yuri stated. "After all, this IS the Anti-Angel Headquarters."

"Can I have some time to think about this?" The red haired man asked.

"Of course I can! Anywhere but here." The SSS leader replied.

The red haired stranger gave Yuri a look as Yurippe tilted her head, waiting for his response.

The red haired man sighed. "Alright, I'm in. What's the password?" He asked.

"There is no God, Buddha or Angel. Welcome aboard." The SSS leader said with a smile as she shook hands with the stranger.

"I'm Yuri, leader of this name changing Battlefront." Yuri said, introducing herself.

"That's Hinata," she pointed at the blue haired guy. "Noda's the dead one outside," she gestured to the window. "The girl in the corner who keeps saying "This is so stupid" is Shiina," she waved behind her at the ninja. "Matsushita the fifth, the fifth degree judo dude, the big guy."

"Fujimaki's the sword dude, Oyama's the boring one, TK's the blonde dancer weirdo, and Takamatsu's the one who always straightens his glasses trying to look smart, but he's actually a moron." She pointed to each member while introducing them.

"This is Iwasawa, she's the leader of the Diversion Team," Yurippe said, gesturing to the lead vocalist. "And last but definitely not least, this is the newest member right next to you, Rakki, she's a flunky in the Diversion Team, she works on surveillance." She said finishing the introductions.

"Okay, now that's all of us. Now, who are you?" The SSS leader asked the stranger.

The red haired man thought about it for a moment. "O…Oto…Otonashi…yeah, I think that's it! Otonashi."

Yuri tilted her head slightly. "First name?" She asked.

"I…I can't remember…" Otonashi replied.

"The whole amnesia scenario, eh? Don't worry, It'll come back to you." Hinata reassured. "You see, our friend Rakki here also has amnesia." He gestured to Rakki.

"Wow, amnesia buddies…?" Rakki mused. "We have to work real hard to regain our memories Oto-Chan!" The red head declared.

"What's with "Oto-Chan"?" Otonashi asked slightly annoyed. "My name is Otonashi."

"It's your nickname silly!" Rakki giggled. "Besides, your name is kind of hard to pronounce and it's also a mouthful. That's just me by the way."

"So, let me get this straight…you gave everyone nicknames." Otonashi said.

Rakki nodded in response. "Yep, let me list them off to you!"

"Fujimaki's is "Fuji", Oyama's is "Yama", Takamatsu's is "Taka", Hinata's is "Hina", I'll stick with Yuri's nickname because it's cute, Matsushida the Fifth doesn't need a nickname because he already has a title and I respect him, Iwasawa also doesn't need a nickname because I'm calling her by first name because I respect her as well, and TK will remain TK." The red head declared.

"How come TK doesn't get a nickname?" Otonashi complained.

"Because moron, TK is BOSS like that!" Rakki said in awesomeness as TK repeated "TK is BOSS like that!" behind the red head.

"And how come out of all the nicknames you listed, MINE has to be the girlish one!" Hinata complained.

The red head shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you DO have your gayish moments every now and then."

"Ugh, rude!" Hinata said in a slightly gayish voice.

Rakki pointed at him. "See? You're having a yag moment."

Now, everyone in the room was confused. "Yag?" They repeated confused.

The red head sighed. "It's gay spelled backwards." She simplified.

Now, everyone in the room understood. "Oh." They said in understanding.

"You are REALLY something you know that, right?" The SSS leader said between laughs.

"I know I am." Rakki chuckled. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the Girls Dorm." She called over shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

~School Campus: Hallway leading to the Girls Dorm~

A few minutes later, Rakki turned the last corner leading to the Girls Dorm. Before she could make her way into the next hall though, she felt a sudden change in the air around her, snapping her eyes open; she caught sight of the blade of a halberd speeding towards her.

Bringing her sword up, she blocked the weapon by the neck of its handle with her Katana, stopping the weapon's progress an inch in front of her eyes. Exerting just enough pressure to keep the weapon from destroying her, she flicked her eyes down and caught sight of Noda.

Narrowing her lavender irises, she drove her fist at him, but he blocked it with his shoulder, absorbing the blow. Eyes widening, Rakki pulled her hand back. He was more solid; harder to move. His stance had widened, and he hadn't swung his stupid axe above his head before attacking.

Pushing the blade of the axe away from her, Rakki leaped back. Once she was a good distance away from Noda, the red head spoke, "Your balance has improved." She said impressed.

Grinning triumphantly, Noda pointed his halberd at her. "You got that right, missy. I almost never make mistakes, but when I do, I can always fix them."

Grinning herself, Rakki's hands flicked out, seizing the head of the axe pointing at her and twisting it. Noda cried out as his arms were twisted along with it. Releasing the halberd, the red head walked past him.

"Never point a weapon directly at an opponent," Rakki advised giggling as she did so, before heading to the Girls Dorm.

Grumbling, Noda propped his weapon on his shoulder and stalked away, mumbling, "Stupid newbie..."

Half-way down the hallway, Rakki listened to Noda's footsteps fade slowly away. Stepping into Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room, Rakki closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

'What a hothead.' Rakki thought with a smile.

Rakki walked over to Hisako's perfectly made bed. She pulled the corner of the blanket down and got underneath. Rakki could smell the sweet, familiar scent of roses on Hisako's pillow. Within minutes, the red head had drifted off to sleep in the warmth and comfort of the brunette's soft bed.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

Hisako returned about an hour and a half later to the Girls Dorm.

"Hey Rakki, are you here?" Hisako said as she came through the door.

'Man I'm so tired, I wish I could have come straight here tonight, stupid after rehearsal plans, but things went well.' Hisako thought with a grin.

Hisako's smile went soft as she entered the dorm room and saw Rakki sleeping. The red head was sprawled across the brunette's bed, hugging the lead guitarist's pillow to her chest, hugging it like it was a teddy bear.

'She's sleeping, I love it when she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and beautiful,' Hisako thought as she approached the bed, sitting at the edge of it, being careful of not waking the red head.

'She is lucky that she's special,'Hisako mentally laughs to herself.

'I let NO ONE sleep in my bed,_' _Hisako thought as she softly stroked Rakki's hair, until the red head became aware of the brunette's presence.

Rakki's eyes opened half-way, she was still half-asleep. "Hisa, what? When did I? Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed."

"It's okay, Rakki. You look so adorable when you're sleeping." Hisako said with a smile. "Hey, I'm gonna jump in the shower now, okay? You can stay in bed if you want; I usually sleep on the outside."

"Ok." Rakki mumbled as she crawled all the way over to the side against the wall on the brunette's bed and went to sleep once more.

And with that, Hisako went to the bathroom and took a shower. When the lead guitarist returned to the room dressed in a big t-shirt and cute red boxers, Rakki was still asleep.

Hisako turned out the light and got on the bed staying as far away from the red head as possible. The brunette was just drifting off to sleep when Rakki rolled over and snuggled up to Hisako; putting her head on the brunette's shoulder and she had her arm around her waist. Hisako tensed for just a moment before placing her hand on Rakki's arm that was holding the lead guitarist's waist. Hisako smiled and turned her head placing a light kiss in the red head's forehead.

'God how I love you.' The brunette thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! This was a REALLY long chapter in my opinion. Please R&R, until next time! :D

Ps. if any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapter's, please let me know on your review or you can PM me either one is fine, any suggestions at all would be a great help! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Poker, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank Acedia Prototype for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much everyone! Your praise and encouragement inspires me to keep writing this fic, you guys are awesome! :D

~ Chapter 6: Poker/Threats/Rakki's bitch/What are you going to do? Love Education for Noda, Operation Tornado/Memory fragments, Who am I? ~

~School Building A: Music Room~

The red head tapped on a timer that was set in the middle of the table.

"Hey anytime now, it's your turn Hisa." Rakki stated.

"H-Huh? O-Oh yeah, I need to concentrate on the game." The brunette muttered to herself nervously.

So far, Hisako has lost six games of poker to Rakki and the lead guitarist's stubbornness insists on keep playing with the red head.

"What's this for Rakki-Sempai?" Sekine asked curiously.

"Hisa debates about this and that with her inner self and she takes too long to make a move. So for now on, she'll only have three minutes on each turn." Rakki replied.

"That makes sense." Irie mused.

"Hisa, how much longer are you going to take?" The red head asked impatiently. "Come on, I already have a ready hand." She said confidently with a grin.

"Ugh, I hate that confident grin of hers…" Hisako muttered under her breath.

"Time's almost up…" Rakki said in a sing-song voice.

The lead guitarist growled in anger. "I know it is!" She snapped.

The brunette is thinking her next move carefully. After a while, she finally decided to make her move.

"Okay then, try THESE! Two pairs of Jacks!" Hisako exclaimed confidently, standing from her seat and showing her cards to the red head.

"Full House." Rakki said with a grin, showing her cards.

"And the winner is…Rakki!" Yui announced enthusiastically.

Now defeated, the lead guitarist slumped back to her seat. "I lost seven games again…first in Mahjong and now Poker…"

Iwasawa put her hand on Hisako's shoulder for comfort. "Hey don't worry Hisako, there's always next time."

"Another game…" The brunette muttered.

"Huh?" Iwasawa said confused.

Hisako got up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone.

"I said another game!" The lead guitarist repeated. "Another game, right here right now!" She demanded stubbornly.

Rakki's gorgeous lavender eyes light up in amusement. "Well, you never get enough do you?"

"Hell no!" The brunette yelled in reply.

"Well sadly for you Hisa, I'm going molest someone else for today." The red head announced as she got up from her seat.

"But if you want, we can play more tomorrow." Rakki said as she went towards Hisako and gave her a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

On her way out of the classroom, Rakki bumped into someone in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The red head apologized, and then she realized that the person she bumped into was Otonashi.

"Hey, Oto-Chan!" Rakki greeted gleefully. "How are you this fine day?"

"It's okay, it was my fault. And I'm doing fine thank you." The red haired man responded.

"Hmm, that's good to know." Rakki said with a smile, and then she noticed the Key Coffee can in Otonashi's hand.

"It's that what I think it is…" The red head gasped in disbelieve.

Otonashi looked at the can he was holding. "Uh, do you mean the Key Coffee I have in my hand?" He asked.

"Yes that, can I have it?" Rakki begged sweetly, giving Otonashi her best puppy eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy eyes!" The red haired man said annoyed.

"Damn, then what about this? Would you give me the coffee if I do the Bambi eyes?" Rakki asked, switching to the Bambi eyes.

"Oh, hell no!" Otonashi exclaimed angrily. "I just bought the damn thing!" He complained.

Rakki then huffed in disapproval. "Well then Oto-Chan, you leave me no choice…I tried to make this easy for you here, but it looks like we need to go to the hard way-highway." She said in seriousness.

"Man, you are serious about this aren't you?" Otonashi sighed, and then he noticed Rakki was about to do something drastic. "Hey, what are you-"

Then the red haired man felt a sharp pain in his stomach where Rakki had elbowed him, with his right hand he clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees and with his left hand he handed the canned coffee to the female red head.

Then Rakki gladly took the canned coffee from Otonashi's hands. "Oh thank you Oto-Chan, you're such a sweetheart!"

"Ugh, R-Rakki…that's not nice…" The red haired man groaned. "Please stop joking…can I have my coffee back please?" He begged.

Rakki gave him a stern serious look. "Are you asking for a death wish…again? Does it look like I'm joking bro? Cause I'm not joking, I'm dead serious about my caffeine! You can ask ANYBODY in the SSS and they will gladly tell you the warnings. Either you surrender the can coffee nicely or I'm gonna hit you where it hurts."

"Say what?" Otonashi said bluntly without emotion.

"I'm gonna say it again…I'm GOING to hit you where it hurts." The red head repeated, raising her tone slightly.

"I don't understand you." The red haired man once again repeated, looking more confused than before.

"I'm going to kick, no wait…scratch that, I'm going to OBLITERATE your balls." Rakki said without hesitation. "You're probably thinking that I'm a psychopath, maybe I am, I don't know, maybe, but one things for sure…I know that GirlsDeMo are watching this heated conversation, wait no scratch that, heated ABUSE with astounded expressions on their faces, and I'm probably not setting a good example as a role model for my kouhai's either, but one things for sure…if you mess with my caffeine…I will OBLITERATE your balls until you're dead and GirlsDeMo and probably the rest of the SSS will have to detach me from your incapacitated corpse, do we understand each other?"

"A-Are you done?" Otonashi asked slightly scared.

The female red head takes a sip from the canned coffee, she then inhales and exhales deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Oh, I'm in my happy place!" Rakki said gleefully, returning to her joyful self.

'I have new found respect for the one named Rakki…' The red haired man thought frightened.

"Iwasawa, did you know that she was going to react like this?" Hisako asked.

"Nope, this is the first time I've seen Rakki react like this." The lead vocalist replied.

"Wow." Yui said in amazement, still shocked at what happened.

"Rakki-Sempai…such language…such words…such vocabulary…" Irie said in a loss for words.

"Well if anything, this means that from this day forward…Otonashi is going to be…Rakki-Sempai's bitch!" Sekine declared.

"WHAT?!" Otonashi exclaimed in disbelieve.

"SEKINE!" Both Hisako and Iwasawa exclaimed, scolding the blond.

"Let's face it dude, you got OWNED in that verbal abuse. And if you get owned by a young lady…you are bound to the chains of hell for all eternity, so in your case dude…you're S-C-R-E-W-E-D screwed." Sekine stated knowingly as both Yui and Irie nodded in agreement with the blond.

"I love, love, LOVE, your suggestion Sekine!" Rakki exclaimed enthusiastically.

The red head went towards Otonashi and jumped on his back. "You heard her slave, you're my bitch and what I say goes! Give me a piggyback ride to the river!" She commanded.

"This is abuse…" Otonashi said complaining, giving Rakki a piggyback ride and started walking, heading to the river.

When the red head left, a light red blush appeared on Hisako's cheeks. 'Lucky bastard…I wish I could be Rakki's bitch…' She thought in envy.

"Wow, Rakki-Sempai was right. You DO look cute when you're flustered." Yui teased.

"S-Shut up." The brunette said embarrassed, rubbing her cheeks to try and get rid of the blush on her face.

"So, now that Rakki's gone…we can get back to business. So Hisako, what are you going to do?" Iwasawa asked.

"Huh? Do what?" The lead guitarist said confused.

"Huh, you forgot already? What I meant was, how are you going to confess to Rakki?" Iwasawa simplified.

"I-I don't know," Hisako said frowning slightly.

"Yikes Hisako-Sempai, you DO need help." Sekine said with seriousness and sympathy.

"Okay, how about this? Why don't you start with what you like about Rakki-Sempai?" Irie suggested.

"Do I really have to?" Hisako said embarrassed.

Yui nodded. "Yes, you do."

The brunette began to protest. "But-"

"Look Hisako, do you want to confess your love to Rakki or not?" Iwasawa asked.

"I-I do…" Hisako spoke, hesitating slightly.

"Then shut up, stop complaining, and let us help you." Iwasawa said hastily.

"Okay, okay, but still…" The lead guitarist spoke, still complaining.

"Hisako-Sempai, do you trust us?" Irie asked.

Hisako immediately responded. "Of course I do! I trust both you and Iwasawa, and as for Yui and Sekine well…"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Both the pinklette and blond exclaimed, feigning hurt.

Both Irie and Iwasawa laughed at how their friends were acting.

"Okay girls, let's get back to business and help Hisako." Iwasawa stated.

"Damn," The brunette cursed under her breath, there was no way she was going to get out of this.

* * *

~School Campus: Riverside~

When Rakki arrived to the river, thanks to her newfound transportation, she saw Noda perfecting his halberd techniques. Rakki told Otonashi that he could do what he pleases since she was going to be here a while.

'Wow, he really has improved…' The red head thought amazed, watching Noda train from the sidelines.

Lost in her thoughts, Rakki didn't notice Noda standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Were you bored again or something?" The axe bearer asked.

"Ah, you know me so well big brother! It so happens that, yes I got bored and decided to come over here and molest you." The red head said with a smile.

For the next few minutes, all that Noda and Rakki did was talk to each other until a flustered Noda asked Rakki a question…

"Hey…um Rakki…" Noda said nervously.

"Hmm, what is it Noda?" The red head asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Can you…uh um…can you give some love advice?" Noda said shyly. "Since you're a girl, I figured that you could give me some love advice."

"My big brother is becoming a man!" Rakki screeched proudly.

"Can you keep it down please? I'm embarrassed enough as it is…" The axe bearer grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay Noda, since you asked me to give you love advice I will help you. By the end of the lesson, you should have a full understanding of love, jealousy, women, and men's mistakes in relationships." Rakki spoke.

"I'm all ears teach." Noda said with a smile.

"Okay then, let's start with love. Love is the master-key that opens the gate of happiness, of hatred, of jealousy, and, most easily of all, the gate of fear. How terrible is the one fact of beauty!" Rakki said in pure lighthearted poetry.

"Rakki, you're scaring me…" Noda said slightly frightened.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, let's move on with jealousy. Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the flavor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening." Rakki described.

"I don't get it…" Noda said confused.

"Hmm okay, how about this? For example: If you mention another girl's name to your girl, she's never gonna forget that name. She might even look it up online to see what she looks like or see how you guys talk online. She'll compare herself to that girl and see who's prettier. It might even bother her that you guys talk a lot and she might assume there's something else going on. If she starts bringing her name up and starts saying things like, "Why don't you go talk to what's-her-name, maybe she can make you happy", she's either a bit jealous or she doesn't straight up like the bitch." Rakki explained.

"Girls can go through your privacy?!" The axe bearer said surprised.

The red head nodded in response. "Yep, and did you know that a jealous woman does better research than the FBI?"

"You're kidding!" Noda exclaimed in disbelieve. "Hey I have a question for you, who gets more jealous guys or girls?" He asked.

Rakki shook her head. "No, no, I'm quite serious. And dude, your question is a no brainer. Here's the answer to your question: When guys get jealous, it can be kind of cute. When girls get jealous, World War III is about to start." She replied.

'Now, I'm scared to be in a relationship…' Noda thought scared.

"Okay, now let's move on to the 5 deadly terms used by a woman:

Fine: This is the word women use to end an argument when she knows she's right and you need to shut up.

Nothing: Means something and you need to be worried.

Go Ahead: This is a dare, not permission, do NOT do it.

Whatever: A woman's way to say screw you.

That's Okay: She is thinking long and hard on how and when you will pay for your mistake.

Bonus word: Wow! This is not a compliment. She's amazed that one person could be so stupid." Rakki finished listing.

"You females are very rude creatures." The axe bearer mused.

"Yes, I know. Now, we'll move to the 5 lies that girls tell:

1. I'm fine

2. I'm not jealous

3. I'm over him

4. Sure we can be friends

5. I'm not mad

These are the top 5 lies you'll hear from girls." The red head stated.

"You females are lying weasels too. What else are you hiding from me?" Noda demanded more than asked.

"Keep your pants and shoes on Sherlock, I'm not finished yet. Now we'll go to Men and Women's English:

Women's English:

Yes = No

No = Yes

Maybe = No

We need = I want

I am sorry = You'll be sorry

We need to talk = You're in trouble

Sure, go ahead = You better not

Do what you want = You will pay for this later

I am not upset = Of course I'm upset, you moron!

You're very attentive tonight = Is sex all you ever think about?

Men's English:

I am hungry = I am hungry

I am sleepy = I am sleepy

I am tired = I am tired

Nice dress = Nice cleavage!

I love you = Let's have sex now

I am bored = Do you want to have sex?

May I have this dance? = I'd like to have sex with you

Can I call you sometime? = I'd like to have sex with you

Do you want to go to a movie? = I'd like to have sex with you

Can I take you out to dinner? = I'd like to have sex with you

Those shoes don't go with that outfit = I'm gay

Are you with me so far?" Rakki asked the axe bearer.

"Yes, but I have a billion responses to the offensive Men's English category." Noda replied.

"And we're moving on; anyway that wraps up the love lessons, I'm afraid that there is no more that I can teach you, my young grasshopper." The red head stated as she took out a piece of paper and started writing something on it.

"What, that's it? That can't be it, what if I make a fool out of myself in front of the girl I love?!" The axe bearer exclaimed slightly panicking.

Then Rakki went towards Noda and gave him a kiss on his forehead, she then leans to his ear. The axe bearer blushed when the red head started whispering something in his ear.

"You silly boy, here's an extra advice/poem from me: Take a chance and never let go, risk everything…lose nothing, don't worry about anything anymore, cry in the rain and speak up loud, say what you want and love who you want, be yourself and not what people want to see, never blame anyone if you get hurt, because you took the risk and you decided who was worthwhile." The red head whispered in his ear as she gave Noda the piece of paper she had on her hand.

And with that, Rakki took her leave without another word. Noda then looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand and started reading it, the paper read:

_Dear Noda, don't worry about it you'll do just fine. Remember what I said: Don't worry about anything anymore, take a chance, speak up loud, say what you want and love who you want, be yourself and not what people want to see. Also, there's a list of ingredients you need for the job._

_Recipe For LOVE_

_Ingredients:_

_1 cup of romance_

_1 pinch of humor_

_2 spoonful's of joy_

_1 1b of compatibility_

_3 Tb of trust_

_1 cup of respect_

_½ 1b of sharing_

_1 zest of tenderness_

_¾ cup of patience_

_There's the ingredients for the job. Now, go out there and get your dream girl! I'll be rooting for you!_

_Your friend, Rakki_

'Thanks Rakki…' Noda thought with a smile.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Tonight, Yuri had said that they would be doing Operation Tornado. Yuri had told Rakki that they'd just run out of meal tickets and that it will also be Otonashi's first operation with them.

At the meeting, she had quietly sat on a chair, safe and sound while Yuri went over the details of the operation. She had told Rakki and Yusa to stay with her inside to watch the Diversion Team for safety and operating measures while the rest of the front line along with Otonashi held off Angel, the student council president.

Now Yurippe was shooting out through the window, testing out a Glock 17 pistol and a revolver. Otonashi stood in front of Yuri's desk and he was covering his ears because of the gunshots, and Rakki is standing right next to him unaffected by the noise of gunshots.

"Here you guys. Locked and loaded, even newbies can fire these." The SSS leader stated, handing Rakki and Otonashi their respective weapons.

Both red heads received their respective weapons, but when Rakki touched hers she felt a series of flashbacks of what seemed to be her memories…

'_I don't feel very bright…'_

"_Mom? Mom! Hey come on, get up!"_

"_Please…please save Rakki!"_

"_You have a choice. You can come and stay with me or go to an orphanage."_

"_My dear, you've been given strength and luck for a reason and you must find that reason on your own. Take this bracelet, and don't take it off until you find someone who's precious to you. Once you meet that person, pass the bracelet to the next generation."_

"_What are you talking about? You're just a Mom."_

"_JUST a MOM?! I can't stand it when people say, "You're JUST a Mom?" I may not be anything to you, but I am everything to someone! And that someone is your son!"_

"_C'mon Mom!"_

"_Alright!"_

"_Look Mom, look!"_

"_Danny, please look after my little boy…"_

"_Will she make it?"_

"_I'm afraid not…I'll inform her son."_

_"Koun…finish school…something I was never able to do…"_

_"No Mom! You can't die!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…that I'm not a good example as a parent…"_

_"Stop talking like that! You're a good Mom! I know that you'll get better! We can go to the cultural festival together! You can meet my friends! My friends…are so nice…Mom!"_

_"Do it… For the both of us…"_

"_Mom!"_

Then Rakki felt someone touch her shoulder, she looked to her right and saw that it was Yuri. The red head noticed that everyone else already left, the only ones in the room are her, Yuri and Yusa.

'What the fuck was that about?' Rakki thought to herself, realizing that she has spaced out for a while now.

"Hey Rakki, are you alright? You look a little out of it." The SSS leader said concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright…" The red head responded.

Yuri didn't seem convinced though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yurippe asked again to make sure. "You can sit out on the operation if you want."

"No, no, I'm okay…really…" Rakki insisted.

Yuri gave Rakki a serious look and said, "Okay I'll believe you, but if you don't feel well just tell me okay?"

"I will." The red head promised as she exited the room.

When Rakki left, Yurippe turned around to face the blond.

"Hey Yusa, I want you to watch her during the operation okay?" Yuri told the pigtailed blond.

"Yes Yurippe." Yusa said in understanding.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Yuri sighed contently as she sat herself down at her desk. Operation Tornado had been a huge success once again. The NPC's loved the band and they were all able to get meal tickets without any hassle from Angel, surprisingly. Well, she considered it luck since Rakki the lucky luck charm was with them. They would have to be more careful next time.

Yuri cackled to herself, putting her feet up on the desk. The door opened and the lead guitarist poked her head in. The brunette had a serious expression on her face.

"Oh Hisako, good evening." Yuri said greeting the brunette. "Is there something wrong? You look more serious than usual."

Hisako came in, shutting the door behind her. "Hey Yuri, have you seen Rakki anywhere?" Hisako asked.

Yurippe looked at the brunette with a serious expression of her own. "What? She's not with you guys?" She said surprised.

The lead guitarist shook her head in response. "No, she's not. Me, Iwasawa, Yui, Irie, and Sekine are really worried…"

"I guess we need to do a search party then…" The SSS leader decided.

"Hisako, I want you and the rest of the Diversion Team to split up in pairs and start searching. I'll inform Shiina and the rest of the SSS members to start searching also." Yuri told the lead guitarist. "We need to find her before angel does, it's dangerous to be on your own at night."

Hisako nodded in understanding and exited the room.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

'Where the hell did she go?' Hisako thought frustrated.

Hisako continued to walk the halls looking for Rakki until it got dark.

'It's almost curfew. I have to find her before angel does.' Hisako thought worriedly.

Hisako was outside close to giving up when out of the corner of her eye she saw a red haired girl lying down on the bench. When Rakki saw Hisako walking towards her, she sat up and blushed.

"Hisa! I uh…I…I'm sorry…I didn't realize that it was so late already…" Rakki apologized. "I-I'm sorry Hisa…please don't hate me." The red head begged.

Hisako smiled. "Don't be silly, I could never hate you."

Both girls smiled.

"But it's getting late, we should go back to our dorms before angel finds us." The brunette suggested, looking around her surroundings to see if angel was around.

"Okay." Rakki said quietly.

Something, a pinprick of a distant memory, was tickling the back of her brain. It felt like something very important, something she had forgotten along with her memories.

'What was it?' The red head wondered, with a slight frown.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look lost." Hisako asked, noticing the red head's frown.

Rakki sighed. "Just a little confused is all."

The brunette laughed lightly. "There's a shock."

"Jerk." The red head muttered, feigning anger.

"I wonder when will I get my memories back." Rakki wondered out loud.

The red head gave the lead guitarist a look of completely endearing confusion, and Hisako found herself stomping down the insane urge to hold Rakki in her arms.

"Ah, don't worry about it." The brunette said at last. "It'll be okay, you'll get your memories back. I'm sure of it!"

Rakki smiled, though for a reason she couldn't discern, a lone tear escaped, splashing down on the hands gripped together in her lap.

"Rakki?" Hisako said concerned.

The red head let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I just don't understand..."

Hisako was immediately at her side, pulling her into strong arms, as a flood of tears erupted from the red head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6! Until next time, please R&R! :D

Ps. if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters please let me know on your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine.


	7. Chapter 7: You okay? Getting to know TK,

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters, but I do own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick author's note here, I want to thank Acedia Prototype, XOkamiX, and two guest reviewers for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much for supporting this story, you guys are awesome! :D

~Chapter 7: You okay? Getting to know TK, Confession lessons for Hisako, Operation Guild, Jealousy and Confession~

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

Hisako woke up to find that they had shifted positions during the night. She remembered how miserable Rakki had been last night. The brunette held her until she had cried herself to sleep. Now Rakki was on her back, sleeping peacefully with one arm curled around Hisako and the other resting easily on the pillow. Hisako carefully lifted herself from where she had been sprawled across her friend's chest. She looked down at the sleeping girl, studying her face. It was smooth and untroubled, a nice contrast from hours before. She smoothed a lock of red hair away from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Rakki smiled in her sleep and shifted closer to the lead guitarist, bringing her other arm around to hug Hisako against her. With a sigh, Hisako pulled the red head closer to her and decided to enjoy the closeness for a few more hours.

When Hisako woke up again, her and Rakki were facing each other foreheads touching, legs tangled together, one hand over each other's waist the other softly holding each other's hand. The brunette smiled breathing in Rakki's scent.

"I love you so much." Hisako whispered while looking at the red haired girl's face.

'But I'm too much of a chicken to tell you when you're actually conscious,' The lead guitarist thought ashamed.

Just then Rakki moved in her sleep attempting to get closer to her dark haired lover.

"Hisa." Rakki whispered as she moved slightly.

Hisako ended up with Rakki's head tucked under her chin laying her head on Hisako's shoulder. Rakki held Hisako around the waist tightly. Hisako held her back.

"Yes Rakki?" Hisako whispered back, not sure if she would even get a response since Rakki was still sleeping.

After a while, Hisako figured she wouldn't get a response and leaned down gently placing a kiss on Rakki's forehead.

The brunette heard Rakki whisper. "Please don't leave me."

"I will always be here for you Rakki, I promise." Hisako whispered back in response to the still sleeping girl.

She then snuggled closer to the red head and fell back asleep.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

Rakki kicked her feet, banging the heels of her shoes on rough stone, and fidgeted restlessly from her spot on the bench.

'I know that there's something that I need to remember, but what is it?' Rakki wondered.

Lost in her thoughts, Rakki didn't notice a bouquet of flowers in front of her face. Then the red head tilted her head to the side to see the person who brought the flowers and to her surprise, it was TK.

"Oh, hey TK!" Rakki said gleefully, greeting the blond dancer.

TK smiled. "Yo Rak, I…uh…um…I brought these for you." He said nervously.

Rakki gave TK a warm smile and accepted the flowers from the blond dancer.

"Thank you TK, you're soo sweet." The red head said gratefully as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

TK blushed. "Y-You're welcome."

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

"No, no Hisako-Sempai! You're doing it wrong!" Yui whined.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I get nervous and shy while I'm confessing my feelings!" Hisako protested.

"Hisako, try to relax." Iwasawa suggested calmly.

"How am I going to relax when I'm going to face a cute red head with gorgeous lavender eyes coated with mischief?!" The lead guitarist exclaimed hastily.

Both Yui and Iwasawa looked at each other then they looked at the brunette and said, "Good point."

"But Hisako-Sempai it's very easy, just watch." Irie said as she faced Sekine.

"Dear Shiori: You're stupid. You fail. You're weird. You're not perfect. But. That's okay. I'm like that, too. We laugh at the randomness things. You know my ugliest side. Even though we disagree sometimes, we never fight. When I'm sad, you were always there to make sure I'm okay. Thanks for being there for me. I LOVE YOU." Irie confessed with solid conviction, she didn't even stutter during her confession.

When Irie finished her confession, Sekine had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Miyuki, I love you too." The blond sobbed as she hugged her best friend tightly, Irie smiled and hugged her blond friend in return.

Iwasawa smiled at the sight. "See, even Irie, who's a really very shy person, can confess her feelings to her best friend. It's easy Hisako, just follow your heart."

The brunette looked at both Irie and Sekine, they were still embracing each other with tears in their eyes.

"Follow my heart." Hisako muttered quietly to herself.

The lead guitarist stood from her seat and headed out of the classroom, and she started her search for Rakki.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

'Where is she?' The brunette wondered frustrated.

Hisako looked around the school campus and she finally found Rakki along with TK, they were chatting away casually, they seemed to get along. Both Rakki and TK didn't seem to notice the lead guitarist's presence.

TK leaned down to whisper something that caused a light blush to race across Rakki's cheeks.

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting," Hisako spoke, just loud enough for them to hear.

Rakki's blush darkened and she glared briefly at Hisako before giving her a faint smile as she stood up from her seat on the bench and went towards Hisako.

"Oh, hey Hisa." Rakki said uneasily, somehow sensing the brunette's anger and jealousy. "I can explain."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Hisako yelled.

"Hisa." Rakki said as she reached up to touch Hisako's cheek softly. Her hand never made it to the brunette's face. Hisako grabbed her wrist roughly and Rakki winced in pain as Hisako gripped her hard.

"Don't. Don't even touch me." The lead guitarist snarled in anger as she gripped Rakki's wrist even tighter.

When Hisako finally released Rakki's wrist, the brunette walked away not even looking at the red head.

"Hisa…" Rakki whispered in sadness with tears in her eyes as she watched Hisako's retreating figure.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

"Takamatsu, present your report." The SSS leader ordered.

Takamatsu nodded in response. "Alright. According to our weapon supply, our stockpile of gunpowder is mostly pleaded. We should stock up before our next battle."

"Hey, wait a minute. With our new rookies here, don't we need more guns?" Oyama asked.

"Indeed. Very well, today's operation will be: Operation Guild Para shoot Drop." Yurippe announced.

'O-Operation Para shoot…' Otonashi thought frightened, feeling chills all over his body.

"What's wrong Otonashi?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a real fan of heights." Otonashi muttered.

"We aren't Para shooting from the sky, we're Para shooting underground." The SSS leader clarified.

"Oh, underground." Otonashi said relieved, and then his expression turned panicky. "UNDERGROUND!"

"Cool, we're Para shooting underground, so exciting!" Rakki said gleefully.

"Part of our rebellion, we called the Guild, its hidden deep underground. That's where our friends make all of our weapons." Yuri said with a smile.

"Is it there so that angel won't find it?" Otonashi asked.

The SSS leader nodded. "Yup, if she overtook the Guild then we'll lose our weapons supply. We'll lose all hope of winning." She explained as she pressed a key on her laptop.

Everyone in the room heard a man's voice on Yuri's laptop. "Hey."

"Yo, it's me. We're all heading down there tonight. I need you to disarm all of the traps." Yurippe informed.

"Roger, tonight right? We'll be waiting!" The man in the other line said as the call ended.

Yurippe smiled. "Perfect! Alright, all of you are going in."

"Huh? Hey. What about Noda?" Oyama asked.

Hinata sighed. "That stupid idiot is probably doing his own thing."

"Hina, that's not nice. All of us are morons in some shape or form." Rakki said with a slight frown.

Then TK snapped his fingers. "Alright, let's go." He said smoothly.

* * *

~School Campus: Gym~

"Heave-Ho!" Matsushida the Fifth yelled as he, TK, and Takamatsu pulled out the cabinet of chairs from under the stage stadium, with Oyama lending a hand.

"Okay, let's go." Fujimaki called.

Shiina, Rakki, and Yuri entered the entrance of the Guild Passage way first. Soon, all the males followed after them. When everyone went, Otonashi started to feel hesitant as he watched the entrance of the Guild in fear.

"Come on, don't just stand there." Hinata spoke, shoving Otonashi from behind.

"Its-Its in there?" Otonashi said nervously as he eyed the entrance of the Guild more closely. "So, this is the entrance." He said quietly.

* * *

~Passage Way to the Guild: B1~

"It's really dark." Otonashi complained.

"Hey, there's someone here." Fujimaki informed, flashing a flashlight towards the shadow figure.

And the shadow figure to everyone's surprise it was, Noda.

Hinata sighed. "It's the moron."

Noda pointed his halberd directly at Otonashi. "You're Otonashi, aren't you? I haven't accepted you as one of us."

"Good grieve, why he is waiting to ambush you down here." Hinata said annoyed.

"It looks like Noda is taking this situation seriously." Oyama mused.

"It doesn't make any sense." Yuri spoke while she shook her head.

Otonashi huffed defiantly. "I don't care if you accept me."

Noda growled in anger. "You punk! Care to die a thousand times?!"

Within a heartbeat, a huge hammer came flying down from the ceiling and smashed into him. He went flying with a fading scream hitting the wall.

"Battle Formation!" Yuri commanded.

Everyone got into their fighting stances, except Otonashi, so Hinata grabbed him by the arm and made him crouch down.

"Weren't the traps disarmed?!" Fujimaki asked.

"What's going on?" Otonashi asked.

"Just what it looks like." Hinata replied. "There are several Anti-Angel instant death traps from here to the Guild. Though, it seems that all of them are still activated."

"Meaning what?" Otonashi said confused.

"Maybe they forgot to disarm them." Oyama suggested.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Fujimaki wondered.

"I don't think so…" Rakki replied.

"No, the Guild must've decided to reactivate the traps." The SSS leader spoke, coming to a solution.

"But, why?" Matsushida the Fifth asked.

"There's only one explanation, angel is here." Yurippe confirmed.

Everyone especially Rakki tensed when their leader mentioned "angel."

"What down here?!" Matsushida the Fifth exclaimed surprised.

"Wild heaven man." TK mused.

"We'd screwed up." Shiina muttered.

"I'm scared. I'm NOT ready to face that robotic-angel-maniac!" Rakki whined.

"Don't worry Rak, I'll make sure that she doesn't come near you." TK reassured, putting an arm around Rakki's shoulders.

"You better keep your promise blond boy." Rakki spoke hastily, tightening her hold on TK's arm that was around her shoulders.

"So wait, the Guild knew that we were coming but they still reactivated them." Otonashi spoke trying to understand.

"It looks like that you still don't understand, no matter what happens we cannot die. It's just insanely painful." Takamatsu explained.

"That's not cool…" Both Otonashi and Rakki said quietly, looking at Noda's grave.

"But if she locates the Guild and topples it, we won't be able to get more bullets or a pair of broken weapons. How do we fight against angel then, hmm?" Takamatsu stated.

"The Guild's decision was correct." The SSS leader decided.

"Should we pursue angel?" Hinata suggested.

"Are you crazy? The traps aren't deactivated." Fujimaki reminded him.

"Those traps will take care of angel, right? Then let's leave." Otonashi suggested.

"I agree with Oto-Chan completely, let's get out of here and eat donuts!" Rakki suggested.

"Sorry Rak, but I'm afraid that these traps will only stop her momentarily." Yuri stated. "So, let's go everyone! About March!"

~Passageway to the Guild: B3~

From then onwards the team were moving on with caution as Yuri, Rakki, and Shiina lead the males.

"So tell me, what kinds of traps are there?" Otonashi asked.

"Every kind you can think of," Hinata replied. "Just keep your eyes peeled."

As they kept moving, Shiina heard a sound coming their way.

"Guys, its coming!" The blue haired ninja called.

"Huh? What is?" Otonashi said confused.

On cue, a giant rolling ball appeared and it was coming straight at them.

"Move it!" Shiina yelled.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Rakki yelled panicking as she was the first one to sprint.

"Follow the lucky charm!" Yuri commanded, sprinting behind Rakki to catch up with her, with Shiina following her.

As the females started running, the males followed as well. Half way through the passage way, both Rakki and Shiina managed to find cover.

"This way!" Both Rakki and Shiina yelled to their male teammates as they helped their leader.

As some of the males made it to safety, the rolling ball passed them.

Rakki sighed in relief. "Everyone's safe and accounted for!"

At the end of the passage way, everyone heard Takamatsu's scream as he got squashed to death by the rolling ball.

"Well…almost everyone…" Rakki said surprised. "Shame on him, he should've keep up with his lucky charm!"

"That was Takamatsu's voice, he's a goner…" Hinata muttered.

"Looks like everyone but Takamatsu made it." Yuri stated.

"Shouldn't we check on him?" Otonashi asked.

"Don't worry we'll meet up with him once we get to the surface." Hinata reassured as he helped Otonashi to stand up.

"Thanks man, you're a real life saver." Otonashi said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm very fond of you man." Hinata said with a wink.

"Are you gay?" Otonashi asked.

"HELL NO!" Hinata replied yelling.

"YAG!" Rakki exclaimed between laughs.

~Passageway to the Guild: B6~

At this passageway, the group entered a crowded metal room.

"Will it open?" Yuri asked.

"Of course not!" Fujimaki practically yelled as he was furiously picking the lock.

Then suddenly, the door on the other side of the room closed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I forgot! This trap locks its victims inside!" Oyama said panicking.

"Don't forget important details like that!" Otonashi scolded.

"Yay, we're doomed!" Rakki practically yelled.

"This is so stupid." Shiina muttered.

Then the lights in the room turned on and an invisible laser started to pass through.

"This is when things get tricky." Yuri stated.

"Dodge it!" Matsushida the Fifth yelled as everyone fell purposely to the ground, trying to avoid the invincible laser.

"What's going on? I don't see anything." Otonashi said obviously oblivious.

Shiina then threw a smoke bomb, when the smoke cleared everyone could see the laser.

"Uh, what happens if that touches you?" Otonashi asked slightly frightened.

"Holy smokes man, if that laser touches you you'll get sliced in half." Hinata said rather amused.

"Coming back for round two!" Fujimaki warned.

"Lay flat!" Yuri ordered.

The laser passed its second round.

"Now for round three!" Fujimaki yelled.

"Round three?!" Yuri said surprised. "What do you mean round three?!"

"It's an X." Fujimaki said scared.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DODGE THAT?!" Both Rakki and Otonashi yelled.

"Each man for himself." Yuri stated as the laser started to make its final round.

Fujimaki, Shiina, Hinata, and TK jumped to dodge the laser while Yuri, Rakki, Otonashi, Oyama ducked to avoid it. Matsushida the Fifth however…was a casualty…

When everyone got out of the room, Oyama started puking his guts out.

"We lost Matsushida this time, which is not surprising considering his size." Yuri stated.

"Well, he needed to go on a diet." Fujimaki said rudely.

"Fuji, that's not nice…" Rakki said with a frown, from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Poor Oyama, I bet he saw something nasty up close and personal." Hinata said sympathetically. "I'm just glad that you're okay Otonashi." He said relieved.

Rakki coughed while muttering, "Yag!"

~Passageway to the Guild: B8~

As the group continued through the passageway, another trap activated.

"Oh no, the trap's been activated!" Yuri yelled.

"Oh crap, this is the trap where the ceiling falls!" Oyama exclaimed panicking.

"We're gonna be pancakes!" Rakki exclaimed in shock.

"Don't forget important details like that!" Otonashi scolded.

When they were about to get crushed, they were saved by TK as he was holding the ceiling up with all his strength.

"TK!" Everyone said surprised, except for Rakki she yelled, "Boss man!"

"Hurry up…! You can still make it dudes! Give my love to Jesus man!" TK spoke struggling.

"Good man!" Yuri said as she started crawling towards safety.

"Later!" Fujimaki said as he started following his leader.

"Take care!" Hinata said saluting as left, with Oyama following behind him still panicking.

Otonashi was about to leave, but then he noticed that Rakki was on her knees with tears in her eyes as she watched TK struggling. Otonashi went towards her and started to drag Rakki towards safety despite her protests.

"He needs me, let me go!" Rakki sobbed protesting.

"Better him than you!" Otonashi exclaimed.

Once they made it to safety, TK got crushed by the ceiling.

"Even TK was a sacrifice…" Yuri said sadly as she closed her eyes in sympathy.

"It's your fault you know…" Otonashi said putting the blame on Yuri.

"Jesus why…TELL ME WHY!" Rakki cried aguishly. "Why did boss man have to go…?" She whispered sobbing as Oyama was giving her a hug to comfort her.

"Now come on guys, he'll be okay, he's just fine." Hinata reassured.

Rakki pointed her index finger towards TK's grave. "Does that look like he's fine to you?!"

"Let's go, we're not letting TK's sacrifice to be in vain." Yuri stated as she continued walking to the passageway.

~Passageway to the Guild: B9~

When the group made it to this passageway, they heard a creak noise from the floor as they walked and Yuri noticed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, something's-"

Yuri didn't get to finish her sentence because the floor of the passageway just collapsed.

"Oh crap, I forgot, this trap is…well, I guess you know now!" Oyama yelled as he fell to his doom while everyone else held onto each other for dear life.

"Stop forgetting stuff!" Otonashi yelled annoyed.

The clinging life line started off with Shiina holding onto the ledge and her other hand holding Fujimaki, Rakki was holding Fujimaki's ankles, Yuri was holding Rakki's, Hinata was holding Yuri's, and Otonashi is holding onto Hinata's ankles.

"You guys are heavy!" Yuri complained. "I can't hold on!"

"Speak for yourself!" Rakki argued complaining about Yuri, Hinata, and Otonashi's weight.

"Do you want Otonashi and me to fall?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Actually yes, I gladly appreciate that!" Rakki said gleefully and honestly.

"You're a psychopath bitch!" Hinata yelled at the red haired female.

"I...can't…BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING!" Rakki said in outrage as she let go of one of Fujimaki's ankles.

"R-Rakki…!" Both Yuri and Otonashi said scared as they watched Rakki let go of one of Fujimaki's ankles.

"You heard me bitch!" Hinata yelled.

"Uh, guys? It wouldn't be wise to waste our forces here!" Shiina grumbled angrily as she is still supporting everyone's weight.

"Shiina's right. Otonashi start climbing, Hinata stop arguing," Yuri commanded. "And Rakki…don't you DARE let go!" She said demandingly.

Rakki huffed defiantly, but she did as she was told and held onto Fujimaki's other ankle.

"Hey Otonashi, can you do it?" Hinata asked.

"Do I even have a choice?" Otonashi said as he started climbing.

"Ouch, take it easy on me man!" Hinata complained slightly.

"YAG ALERT!" Rakki yelled. "Get a room!" She said teasingly.

"Aw geez, would the both of you quit reading anything into this!" Otonashi yelled annoyed.

"Stop messing around, stop messing around! Climb up, CLIMB UP!" Yuri demanded angrily.

When Otonashi made it to the top, Hinata started climbing and during his climbing he touched something or rather someone inappropriately.

"Uwaa! Hey, don't touch me there!" Yuri yelled as she let's go of one of Rakki's ankles and slaps Hinata in the face.

The slap made Hinata let go of Yuri and fall to his doom while yelling, "AAARGGHH, YOU BITCH!"

When everyone climbed up to safety, Otonashi asked, "Hey, where's Hinata?"

"He was a noble sacrifice." Yuri said avoiding Otonashi's question. "Now, we're down to 5 members."

"I don't get it, Hina has his yag moments and now he touches a girl inappropriately…does that mean he's Bi?" Rakki asked with a sly grin, Shiina couldn't help but chuckle at the red heads joke.

"Heh, kind of impressive that a newbie like you made it this far." Fujimaki said impressed at Otonashi.

"I guess…" Otonashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't worry; you'll be the next one to go." Fujimaki said with solid conviction.

~Passageway to the Guild: B13~

When the small group made it to this passageway, it was a water trap and Fujimaki was the next casualty…

"It's a water trap." Yuri spoke.

"I didn't even know the poor bastard couldn't swim." Otonashi said sympathetically.

"Remind me to give Fuji swimming lessons when we get back." Rakki stated.

Then Shiina came to the surface. "Hey guys, the way out is this way!" She informed.

Then Yuri, Rakki, and Otonashi followed Shiina to the exit.

~Passageway to the Guild: B15~

When the small group made it to safety, Shiina noticed a cardboard box carrying a puppy inside. Yuri, Rakki, and Otonashi noticed it too.

"What the fudge…?" Rakki muttered.

"What is that?" Otonashi asked.

"Hey, that's a-"

Yuri didn't get to finish her sentence because Shiina went in a rescue mission.

"Oh no, the puppy is getting carried away by the river, I'M COMING PUPPY!" Shiina yelled as she dived into the water, and started swimming towards the cardboard box.

"HUH?!" Otonashi said dumbly.

"Shiina don't!" Yuri yelled while Rakki stared wide eyed.

When Shiina finally made it to the puppy, she realized that it was a toy.

"Oh good grieve, it's just a toy!" Shiina said relieved as she hugged the toy puppy to her chest and she fell to her doom.

"Even Shiina fell for a trap…that's because she mistakes cute things with real animals!" Yuri grumbled angrily.

"That was an Anti-Angel Trap?!" Otonashi exclaimed in disbelieve. "She should've realized quicker…" He muttered.

Rakki elbowed Otonashi in the ribs. He grunted in pain in response.

"What was that for?!" Otonashi yelled.

"You're being rude…" Rakki muttered sadly, she seems to understand what Yuri is going through right now.

Yuri then started walking forward with Rakki following behind, a few minutes later Otonashi started to follow them.

~Passageway to the Guild: B16~

As the three were walking, Rakki could notice a Key coffee can sitting on the ground.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" Rakki said amazed on what she was seeing.

"Uh Rakki…I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Yuri said uneasily, she certainly had a bad feeling about this but it's been soo long since she's been in the Guild that she can't seem to remember what kind of trap this is.

"I agree with Yuri, what if this is another trap?" Otonashi stated.

"As long as it won't kill me, I'm fine with it," Rakki said carelessly as she immediately rushed over and picked it up the can of coffee, she opened it and started drinking from it happily.

Both Yuri and Otonashi shielded themselves with their arms fearing for the worst, but the trap didn't activate.

"Huh? It didn't activate, that's weird?" The SSS leader said surprised.

"I don't know and I don't care, but one thing for sure…I'm going to scold Rakki for her stupidest stubbornness for almost KILLING US!" Otonashi exclaimed angrily as he started walking towards the female red head.

"I know that there is a trap in this passage way, but how do you activate it?" Yuri asked herself quietly.

Along the way, not noticing a trip wire, Otonashi stepped on it and triggered a dart trap. The dart hit Rakki in the back of her neck.

"Ouch!" Rakki exclaimed hurt as she removed the dart from her neck.

"Rakki! Are you okay?" Yuri asked concerned, Rakki already looked pale.

"Whoa, now I know when hippies feel when they smoke their weed…wild heaven man…" Rakki said a little loopy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Otonashi said hastily apologizing, he didn't want to face Rakki's wrath.

Rakki gave Otonashi a death glare. "Oto-Chan…?" She said weakly, breathing in labored shallow breaths.

"Yes…Rakki…?" Otonashi said uneasily.

"I just want you to know that you're an asshole...and when I get up and start walking around again, I'm going to hunt you down like a bloodhound and kick your ass all the way to Tallahassee…wherever that may be…" Rakki said with solid conviction, speaking her last words before she collapsed on the ground "dead".

"I'm screwed…" Otonashi moped depressed.

"Yes, yes you are." Yuri said without hesitation. "Now, we're down to two members. I'll try my best to make sure that nothing happens to you Otonashi." She stated as she continued to walk the passage way.

After a few minutes, Otonashi followed the leader.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

After a long day during Operation Guild and murdering Otonashi, Rakki decided to find Hisako and clear their little misunderstanding. Rakki looked around the school campus and out of the corner of her eye Rakki spotted Hisako sitting on a bench with a guilty look on her face.

When Rakki started to approached the brunette, Hisako inwardly groaned. The lead guitarist couldn't object without appearing ruder then she already was this morning.

"Hisa, what's wrong?" Rakki asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hisako lied.

They both knew it was a lie. Rakki left it alone and intertwined her fingers with the brunette's. Hisako stiffened at the contact and pulled her hand away.

The red head was clearly hurt. "Hisa something's wrong you never pulled away before."

"You weren't with anyone before." The venom showed in the lead guitarist's voice as she said this.

Light lavender eyes widen as she finally understood what had been bothering Hisako since this morning.

"You're jealous of TK!" Rakki exclaimed surprised.

"I am not!" Hisako lied once again.

"Yes you are. That would explain all the sighs, the glares you would send at him whenever you saw him and the fact you always have someplace to go when we try to get together and go out when he's with us!" Rakki stated.

The brunette flinched, had she been that obvious? Instead of answering she just stayed silent, which just confirmed Rakki's guess.

Hisako glared at Rakki. "I know what you're thinking. I am NOT the jealous type, but what's mine is mine. END OF STORY!"

The red head smiled. "You talk it, we live it. You think it, we do it. You're jealous, ADMIT IT!"

The brunette growled in anger. "YES, I'm JEALOUS! And, so what? It just means that I care about you!"

Rakki's smile grew wider. "No, you were stalking/spying on both TK and me this morning."

Hisako feigned hurt. ""Stalking" is such a strong word, I prefer "Intense research on an individual"

"It's still the same thing you dumbass!" Rakki said between laughs.

"I'm sorry sometimes I get a little jealous, thinking that someone else could make you happier than I could. I guess it's just my insecurities acting up. Because I know that I'm not the prettiest, smartest or most fun and exciting girl, but I do know that no matter what you'll never find somebody that loves you like I do!" The lead guitarist spoke. "Truth is, I get jealous because what's mine is mine, I'm stubborn as hell, I say "sorry" too much, I act like I don't give a fuck because I care too much, I over analyze the smallest of things and probably come off as a bitch to simply guard myself." She confessed.

Out of Hisako's speech, Rakki heard everything except the "you'll never find somebody that loves you like I do!"

"Hisa, why are you soo worried? I might hug other guys, laugh with other guys, flirt with other guys, or hang out with other guys, but none of them will ever mean to me as much as you do. You'll always be my best friend, TK will never take your place."

Hisako chose that moment to confess to Rakki full out. She stood up from her seat and faced the red head.

The lead guitarist grabbed Rakki's shoulders, a wild light of courage in her eyes. "Don't you get it?! I want to be more than friends. I want to be the only one you come to when you need help, the one you confide all your secrets in. I want to hold you to cry with you, lay down with you every night and know I am the only one you think about. Rakki, I love you."

Hisako pulled Rakki close and whispered, "I love you so much it hurts."

Hisako closed the distant between them and attacked Rakki's lips. The red head was stunned, her mind was a jumbled mess with only two words, Hisako and Kiss. The kiss deepened and Rakki didn't even try to stop it. She found her own tongue battling Hisako's. The need for air became too much for either of them to handle. They broke apart gasping. Their foreheads rested against each other's. The lead guitarist's eyes widen with the realization of what she had just done.

"Rakki, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." The brunette apologized as she started to back away slowly until a hand darter out and grabbed her wrist. Rakki kissed Hisako again.

"You are not going anywhere Hisa. It took you long enough to confess." Rakki smiled at Hisako's shocked expression. "I knew the whole time. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything first."

"What about TK?" Hisako asked slightly jealous.

"Who?" Rakki said dumbly.

It was Hisako's turn to smile, "I like the sound of that."

And then, she kissed Rakki once again.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	8. Chapter 8: New CoupleRun Away! Etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick author's note here, I want to thank Acedia prototype for reviewing my last chapter. Also, Iwasawa will not disappear, she will remain in the afterlife a while longer with the SSS.

~Chapter 8: New Couple/Run Away! Operation Angel Break In~

~School Campus: Courtyard~

Hisako and Rakki kissed for a few more moments before they needed to separate in order to breath. When the two broke off, Rakki had a twinkle of delight in her eyes as she looked at Hisako.

"You know...your lips are a lot softer than I thought they would be." Rakki complimented to Hisako with a smile.

"Yours are too Rakki." Hisako responded back, flashing a smile at the red head.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence as the two teens stared at each other, the two not quite sure what they are supposed to say in this situation. After a few moments of rather awkward silence, Rakki broke the almost maddening silence.

"Well, I suppose we better head out now Hisa. The others might be a bit concerned where we are if we don't report in to the Brigade Meeting."

Rakki got up and turned to leave but Hisako's nervous voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Rakki, listen...I…um..." Hisako faltered, indicating on how nervous she was about this.

"What is it Hisako?" Rakki asked, waiting patiently while the brunette tried to get a grip on her composure.

"Um...I wanted to apologize for before. I didn't mean to get upset about you and TK. It's just..."

Rakki smiled as she realized that Hisako was trying to apologize to her about her jealousy towards TK earlier.

Hisako went towards Rakki and reached up. The lead guitarist caught Rakki's hand gently ran a hand along the red head's wrist, tracing the bruise. "I gave you that…" she mumbled guiltily.

"It's alright, Hisa. You don't need to apologize to me about that. You actually look pretty cute when you get all flustered like that." Rakki's smile widened in mischievous delight as Hisako's face turned bright red and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Jerk…" Hisako mumbled, trying her best to hide her smile as Rakki giggled.

"Now come on! We gotta head out before Yurippe has our heads!" Rakki announced to her.

After the apology, Angel appears a few feet away from them.

"Why are you girls not in class?" Angel asked almost demandingly.

"Rakki, I think we should make a run for it while we can." Hisako advised as she whispered this to Rakki.

Rakki ignored Hisako's warning and decided to test how menacingly Angel can be.

"You're going to make us go to class? HA! I'd like to see that! You and what army?" The red head challenged.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Angel muttered, calling forth a long sword

When Rakki notices Angel's sword and her menacing look, the red head's eyes went wide in horror.

"RUN FOR LIVES!" Rakki yelled, dragging Hisako with her.

During their run, Rakki notices that Hisako was going too slow for her liking.

"Hisa, run faster! Don't you realize that there is an angel psychopath coming after our heads?!" Rakki exclaimed hastily.

"I'm not slow, it's just that you're running WAY too fast for me!" Hisako complained, trying to catch up to her new girlfriend.

And it was true, Rakki was 5 feet away from Hisako just by sprinting. Rakki then suddenly stops, which causes Hisako to bump into her.

"Why did you stop running?" The brunette asked.

"Hisa?" Rakki spoke as she faced the brunette.

"Yes?" Hisako said uneasily, she didn't like where this is going.

"Don't kick me."

"Wha..." Hisako's words were cut short as Rakki quickly scooped the brunette up into deceptively strong arms until the red head had her over her shoulder.

When Hisako was securely over her shoulder, Rakki started running again.

"Rakki, put me down!" Hisako yelled, holding onto Rakki for dear life, scared of being dropped.

"No way!" Rakki yelled defiantly as she continued running. "I like this, it's like you're the damsel in distress and I'm your prince charming coming to your rescue!" She said between laughs.

"No, I HATE this! And shouldn't it be the other way around? ME carrying YOU instead of this?!" Hisako exclaimed angrily and at the same time embarrassed because her girlfriend is carrying her.

"You like it, you just won't admit it." Rakki said with a smile. "Oh and Hisa, you need to stop eating snacks between here and there."

"...Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Hisako grumbled obviously angry.

Rakki laughed. "Maybe..."

"Jerk." The brunette muttered.

The red head grinned. "So I'm told."

Rakki then runs inside the school building with Angel closing up on them, the red head ran up all the stairs in the building and it so happens that Rakki suddenly stops, there was dead end at the end of the hallway.

"Shit, this is not good..." Rakki mumbled quietly to herself.

"What happened?" Hisako asked still over the red head's shoulder.

"We hit a dead end." Rakki stated.

Hisako did a face palm. "My hero..." she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get us out of this!" Rakki promised.

Then both females felt a figure coming towards them, Hisako buries her face in her hands while mumbling prayers for a miracle and Rakki slowly turns around to face their pursuer.

"Are you girls going to cooperate or do you want to be disposed of?" Kanade asked calmly.

"Uh, how about none?" Rakki said defiantly.

"Rakki..." Hisako mumbled through her hands.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Angel said in seriousness as she takes a step forward towards the females.

Rakki looks at her surroundings and notices that there are windows in this hallway. 'Now that gives me an idea!' The red head thought mischievously with a grin.

Rakki then points a finger towards Angel. "Don't move. One more step and both my companion and I will jump through this window!" she warned.

The brunette then removes her hands from her face. "Rakki..." she mumbles slightly scared this time, she didn't like where this is going at all.

Angel smiled a little. "You're bluffing."

Then without warning, Rakki LITERALLY jumped through the window along with Hisako. Surprised, Angel goes towards the window to find out that Rakki had one arm holding onto the ledge of the window while the other was holding Hisako, who had her eyes closed as she was clinging onto Rakki for dear life and was literally screaming her head off.

The red head then noticed that Kanade was glaring at them. 'She found me out.' The red head thought disappointed.

Then Rakki turns her head toward Hisako. "Hisa calm down, we're not falling."

The brunette stops screaming and opens her eyes. "W-We're not?!" she said nervously surprised.

Rakki burst out laughing. "Nope, but you should've seen the look on your face! Oh and before I forget, Angel found us out."

"Then don't just stay there, let go of the ledge!" Hisako yelled.

"Let go?" The red head said confused.

"Yes, let go!" Hisako yelled once again, but then regretted it when she realized what she said. "No wait, don't-"

"Okay!" Rakki said gleefully.

Too late, Rakki had already let go of the ledge and as they fell Hisako screamed as if she was in a terrifying roller coaster ride.

When the young couple fell, Kanade couldn't help but chuckle softly while mumbling, "Morons, they're lucky that I have a Student Council Meeting." she said calmly as she started walking away.

Outside the school building, Rakki sat up while groaning.

"Man...That hurt..." Rakki whined. "The landing was surprisingly soft though..." she mumbled.

Then the red head realized that she was sitting on something or rather someone who softened her fall.

"Oh, no wonder my landing didn't hurt, it was you Hisa!" Rakki said gleefully. "And didn't I promise that I'd get us to safety away from Angel, she stopped chasing us!"

"Yeah, yeah...now, would you please GET OFF?!" Hisako yelled.

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

The rest of the girls of GirlsDeMo were practicing when Rakki and Hisako stumbled in, completely tired and out of breath.

"There you two are! We were wondering where you two were at! What happened to you two?" Iwasawa asked to the tired pair.

"Long story...ouch…" Hisako mumbled, still slightly in pain thanks to Rakki landing on her earlier.

"Come on Hisa, I said I was sorry. At least we got away from her." Rakki said positively, trying her best to smile despite how tired she actually felt.

"From who? Wait...were the two of you being chased by Angel earlier?" Iwasawa asked with concern clearly evident on her face.

"We BARELY made it out ALIVE if it wasn't for my stupid quick thinking! Yeah, we're fine. We just had a not soo great landing." Rakki assured the leader of GirlsDeMo, trying to sound positive about all of it.

"Speak for yourself..." Hisako mumbled, arms folded over her stomach.

"What exactly happened to you, Hisako-Sempai? Did Rakki-Sempai land on you or something?" Yui piped up.

"Anyway," Rakki interrupted before Hisako could speak, "Enough about that, we do have some good news to share with all of you!"

"Really? What good news is that?" Irie asked.

Rakki and Hisako exchanged nervous glances, Hisako's face blushing a slight red. Unfortunately before they could say anything, Sekine beat them to the punch.

"Seriously, all this silence between you two is making me a bit nervous. Are you two dating or something?" Sekine asked rather impatiently.

There was a rather awkward silence that followed as Rakki and Hisako looked away, their faces bright red and they were fidgeting in place. It didn't take long for Iwasawa to figure out that Sekine had been dead on with her guess.

"You two ARE dating aren't you?" Iwasawa asked, a small smile on her lips.

Rakki and Hisako hesitated for a few moments before they both nodded in agreement, embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"OH MY GOD! You two are officially a couple now! Congratulations!" Yui practically leaped toward them and gave Hisako a tight hug, despite objections from the brunette's pain.

Rakki couldn't help herself and she laughed with Iwasawa joining her while Irie and Sekine staring in shock at the two.

"Hey Sekine, how did you know that?" Irie asked her friend, a little curious.

"I don't know! I was just guessing, I didn't think Hisako-Sempai would confess this soon!" Sekine whispered to her friend.

Meanwhile, Yui had finally let go of Hisako, who was scolding at her fiercely while Iwasawa and Rakki were still laughing all the while.

"Well, I'm very happy for two, but that doesn't mean you get to steal our lead guitarist. We have a performance tonight." Iwasawa stated with a smile. "Oh and before I forget, Yuri wants to talk to you about the operation we're doing tonight."

"Fair enough." The red head giggled.

Then Rakki faced the brunette. "Well then Hisa, I have to go to the meeting. Good luck on your performance tonight sweetie!" she said gleefully as she kissed Hisako on the cheek.

Hisako, of course, blushed. "Thanks."

"Good luck on your performance tonight girls, bye!" Rakki said to the girls before she left the classroom.

When the red head left, Hisako's band mates looked at the brunette with teasing smirks on their faces. "Sweetie!"

"Shut up!" The lead guitarist snapped sharply.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

When Rakki arrived to headquarters, she entered the room to see Yuri waiting for her. The others in the SSS surprisingly weren't in the room.

"Where is everyone?" The red head asked.

"I already gave them their briefing about tonight's operation." The SSS leader replied. "You were the only one that didn't attend the meeting, did something happen?" she asked.

"Sort of, both Hisa and I got in a little bit of trouble with Angel, we barely made it out alive, but nothing I couldn't handle." Rakki explained with a grin.

"You're the first person who's ACTUALLY escaped from Angel's grasp alive!" Yuri said amazed. "Because most of the time Angel cuts off our escape routes so usually we end up "dead"".

The red head shrugged. "I guess I'm just lucky."

Then an idea popped up in Yuri's head, The SSS leader then grinned evilly. "Lucky indeed, you know what Rakki? Forget the original plan, I have something else in stored for you!"

"You're scaring me Yurippe…" Rakki said frightened, she didn't like where this is going.

Yuri wrapped an arm around the red head's shoulders. "Come on Rakki, it'll be fun!" she said offhandedly, like she didn't care.

'I have a BAD feeling about this…' The red head thought worriedly.

* * *

~School Campus: Gym~

Rakki sighed.

It had been a long, long day.

Tonight, Yuri had said that they would be doing Operation Angel Break In, which means that they're going to infiltrate Angel's lair, wherever that is…

"Listen up! We're taking a few people with us as possible. The operation starts in 19:00. Operation start!" Yuri announced through everyone's earphones and/or walkie talkies.

From behind the stage curtains, both Rakki and Yusa are watching the small crowd of NPC's entering the gym.

"Small turn out." Yusa mumbled while Rakki nodded in agreement beside her.

Rakki sighs once again. "Man, this sucks. Yusa, can you remind me again what my part on this operation is?" she asked her pigtailed blond friend.

"Your job is to be the decoy when Angel is close to either Yurippe's squad or GirlsDeMo." Yusa reminded the red head for the tenth time that evening.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Rakki grumbled sarcastically.

The red head already knew what she had to do, she just needed a constant reminder of why she was doing this. She still remembers how Yuri assigned her the job…

*6 Hours Earlier Before the Operation…*

"Excuse me, I'm going to be what?!" Rakki exclaimed hastily in disbelieve.

"You heard me, you're going to be the bait!" Yuri said enthusiastically.

"But Yurippe, I BARELY made it out alive the first time?!" The red head protested. "Besides, I might "DIE" this time!"

"Nonsense!" The SSS leader said carelessly. "Come on, your name is Rakki! Your name means lucky in Japanese, you're the Lucky Charm of the SSS! Besides, if you survived the first time then that means you can do it again, why? Because you're lucky!"

"This is abuse! I feel violated, misused, mistreated, cheated, deceived, betrayed, hurt, tortured, distressed, troubled, harassed, bothered, and some other words that I don't even know about!" Rakki whined.

"You're worrying too much Rak, you'll do fine!" The SSS leader said with confidence. "Besides, I'm not taking no as an answer from you. You either say yes and cooperate or you won't drink your precious Key coffee for a month and I'll make sure that the rest of the SSS will make sure of that!" she threatened.

'Vy demonov ada!' The red head cursed in Russian in her thoughts. 'Yusa was right, Yurippe REALLY IS a villain!'

Translation to Vy demonov ada: You Demon of Hell (that's what it means)

"You wouldn't…" Rakki whispered.

"Oh, I will." Yuri said with a smirk.

Now, Rakki had a decision to make: Be a decoy in the operation or no precious Key coffee for a month…

"I...I'll…I'll do it…" The red head mumbled quietly in defeat.

At hearing this, Yuri gave Rakki a good pat on the back. "Atta girl, you've got guts, I'll give you that much!"

'Only because YOU FORCED ME TO!' The red head exclaimed angrily in her thoughts.

Then Rakki sighed. "This is going to be a LONG night…"

*Present…*

Rakki sighs again for the twentieth time that evening.

'I'm doing this for my coffee, I'm doing this for my coffee, I'm doing this for my coffee!' The red head kept reminding herself in her thoughts.

On cue, when Rakki returned to reality, GirlsDeMo started performing Alchemy, which means that Operation Angel Break In had begun a while ago and she didn't even realize it. The red head even noticed that even Yusa was enjoying the music.

A few feet away, both Yusa and Rakki noticed Angel's appearance. Yusa tapped on her earphone, Rakki tapped on her earphone as well to hear the conversation and receive her next orders.

"Yurippe, Angel has made an appearance." The pigtailed blond informed.

"Roger, Rakki you know what to do! It's Lucky Time!" Yuri responded on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah…I hear ya, I hear ya…" Rakki grumbled with a small smile on her face as she tapped on her earphone to end the call.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck Yusa!" The red head yelled with a new burst of energy as she left the gym.

Yusa didn't respond, she just nodded silently and waved goodbye to the red head as she left.

* * *

~Gym Hallway~

When Rakki made it to the hallway, she took out her pistol and started firing bullets to get Angel's attention. After a while, the gunshots got Angel's attention because she was on the hallway within minutes.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked almost demandingly.

Rakki shrugged. "Uh, nothing actually. I'm just firing gunshots at random, how about you?"

"I need to remind that you are breaking school rules and it's passed curfew, you need to report to your dorm room now." Angel advised, giving the red head a chance to change her ways.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have to follow orders from my leader." Rakki responded stubbornly.

"Then I'm afraid that you leave me with no choice, I would have to dispose of you." Angel stated without mercy. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

When Angel called forth her long sword, Rakki made a run for it. The red head ran up all the hallways and stairs in the building with Angel closing in on her and it so happens that Rakki suddenly stops, there was dead end at the end of the hallway.

"Shit, not this again…" The red head complained.

Rakki felt a dark figure tower over her, and she turned around to face her pursuer.

"What are you going to do this time? Jump out the window again." Angel asked.

"No, but that's a good suggestion! Thank you!" Rakki said gratefully.

Then without warning, Rakki LITERALLY jumped through the window. Angel goes towards the window to find out that Rakki has injured herself on the fall, but the red head didn't waste any time as she stood up from the ground and started running again with an injured ankle. Angel didn't waste time either as she jumped out the window and started to run once again to catch her prey.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Everyone in the SSS as well as GirlsDeMo were at Headquarters, they are discussing about their success in the operation.

"Congratulations everyone, the operation was a success!" The SSS leader said merrily.

Every member in the room cheered.

"And we couldn't have done it without our Lucky Charm, Rakki!" Yurippe said gleefully. "And speaking of our Lucky Charm, where the hell is she?" she asked.

On cue, the doors flew open to reveal a beat up Rakki. The red head was gripping her left ribcage in pain.

From what Yuri can see, Rakki has been stabbed on her side by Angel's long sword, her clothes were torn, she has a large gash at the side of her face, she has at least two or three broken ribs, and a twisted ankle. For short, Rakki looked like she survived a bear attack.

"Whoa Rakki, you look like hell…" Otonashi muttered.

"Oh no, I look like pansies and roses, you dumbass!" The red head said sarcastically.

Then Rakki limped over towards Yuri.

"Never…again…" Rakki told Yurippe before she collapsed on the floor, clearly pain and exhaustion started to set in.

"Uh, not good!" The SSS leader said panicking. "I need someone to take Lucky to the Infirmary and I need another person to go to the vending machine and get 10 cans of Key Coffee, STAT!"

* * *

~School Building: Roof of the Girls Dorm~

"You look cold." Said a familiar voice.

Rakki jumped as warm arms and an even a warmer blanket encircled her from behind. A familiar scent of roses permeated her senses, and she leaned back against the woman behind her.

"Oh god Hisa, don't sneak up on me like that!" Rakki scolded.

Hisako chuckled quietly, and the gentle reverberations immediately filled the red head with a sweet sense of comfort and safety.

"What are you doing out here anyway? You should be in bed resting." The lead guitarist stated.

"I couldn't. Today was just a nightmare. I hate being the bait, and I hate playing nice to those damned NPC's even more!" Rakki said angrily.

Hisako held Rakki a little tighter, being careful of not reopening any of Rakki's wounds. "You did fine, Yuri looked happy by the end of the operation."

"It certainly didn't feel like I did fine." The red head said quietly.

"Well, if you wouldn't have jumped through that window, I'm sure things would have gone much more smoothly." The brunette stated.

"Ugh." Rakki complained. "Number one, did you have to remind me? And number two, it's still a lot better than "dying" by the hands of Angel."

Hisako laughed. "Good point."

"And that's why I just have this horrible feeling like there are going to be some painful repercussions." The red head mumbled worriedly.

A soft kiss was placed behind the red head's ear and lavender eyes fluttered shut.

"You worry too much. You're going to get wrinkles." The brunette teased.

Rakki giggled. "You goof, we don't age in the afterlife, remember?"

The lead guitarist smiled. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

Then red head then yawned tiredly. "I'm tired…"

"I know." Hisako responded as she scooped up Rakki in her arms and carried her to her dorm room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	9. Chapter 9: First Date, Baseball Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype and XOkamiX for reviewing my last chapter, thank you for the support my friends! Also, at the Baseball Game Tournament part is going to be concentrating on Takamatsu's Team. :D

~Chapter 9: First Date, Baseball Day Game~

~School Building A: Music Room~

A week has passed by since Hisako confessed her feelings to Rakki and the two officially became a couple, but the brunette was a bit nervous about all this and she decides to ask Iwasawa and the rest of her band mates about this.

"Hey, would I be able to do anything with Rakki…? You know…like a date…" The lead guitarist spoke nervously and suddenly.

Naturally, Hisako's band mates had teasing smirks on their faces.

"A date, with Rakki-Sempai? You sly devil!" Yui teased.

"Stop teasing me, I'm being serious here!" Hisako practically yelled at the pinklette.

The girls try to brainstorm some ideas. Eventually one of the girls, made a suggestion.

"How about a dinner date held at the cafeteria after school hours." Irie suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Sekine said happily.

"But, if it's after school hours, that would be breaking the rules and it's possible that Angel might find us." Hisako pointed out.

"I doubted that Angel would notice the two of you as long as you guys don't draw too much attention to yourselves." Iwasawa stated.

Hisako then nodded in agreement. "This might work, but I really can't cook." She said sheepishly.

The lead guitarist's band mates smile at the brunette. "We'll take care of that!"

They would be terrible friends if they didn't help out one of their fellow members in the band.

"Thanks guys!" Hisako said gratefully.

"Hey Hisako-Sempai, do you have anything else planned after dinner?" Sekine asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette asks confused, everyone else is a little confused too on what Sekine was talking about.

The blond smiled and started to explain. "Well, usually after dinner, couples usually go off somewhere quiet and…"

Hisako didn't take long to figure it out what Sekine meant and immediately blushes a bright red and gets really flustered.

"Shiori, how can you even think about that out loud?! You shouldn't be saying those things!" Irie scolded.

Yui was still a little confused on what Sekine meant. "Iwasawa-Sempai, what did Sekine meant about that?" she asks the lead vocalist.

"You'll understand when you're a little older." Iwasawa replied swiftly, still trying to hold back a chuckle as she watched Irie, Sekine, and Hisako argue.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Sometime later after school, Rakki is hanging out with the others in the SSS Headquarters with Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and a few others in the SSS when Hisako walks into the room.

"Hey Yuri, could I borrow Rakki for a few minutes?" The brunette asked.

Yuri stares at the lead guitarist with a surprised expression on her face. She noticed lately that both Rakki and Hisako have been hanging out a lot lately.

"Sure, but make it fast." The SSS leader replied calmly.

Rakki follows Hisako out to the Headquarters hallway.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" The red head asked.

Hisako starts getting nervous and tries to ask a question to Rakki but she keeps messing up till finally she manages to form words.

"Rakki, would you like to accompany me on a little date tonight?" The brunette asked shyly.

Rakki is actually a little surprised that Hisako asked this and blushes a little.

"S-Sure!" The red head responded, saying yes to Hisako's question, much to the lead guitarist's delight.

"Great, meet up with me at the cafeteria building tonight." Hisako informed before she hurriedly runs off, trying her best to hide the blush that is clearly evident on her face.

Rakki goes back inside Headquarters, leaning against the door with a small smile on face.

"Someone looks really happy," Yuri commented. "Did something good happen?" she asked.

Rakki just winks at Yuri. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have a rather interesting night tonight."

"Are you and Hisako planning a date or something?" Hinata asked, he had noticed the secrecy between the two lately.

All the males in the room including Shiina looked at the red head for a response. Rakki immediately starts to blush a little. Yuri notices the slight blush as Rakki does her best to hide it, but Yuri doesn't bring it up and instead just smiles at this.

"This place does have a weird way of bringing people together in the most unexpected ways." The SSS leader comments to herself, a little surprised by this.

Yuri then claps her hands to get everyone's attention and also to save Rakki from embarrassment.

"Now, now, guys, Lucky will tell us when she is ready. Won't you Rakki?" Yurippe said with a smile, although she already knew what was going on.

The red head nodded silently in response.

"Now then, let's get down to business. We're going to have a Baseball Tournament." The SSS leader announced.

"We have Baseball Tournaments? We hold one?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course we do, this IS a normal high school even though it's the afterlife." Yuri replied.

"Are we going to sit and watch?" Hinata asks.

Yurippe smiled. "Naturally, we'll be participating."

"But wait, won't we get obliterated?" Otonashi questioned.

"It'll be guerilla warfare of course!" Yuri answered.

"Alright now, listen up you guys! The first thing I want you guys to do is gather up some members to make your own teams, lose to the normal students and it's a Penalty Death Game." The SSS leader threatened.

Every SSS member in the room tensed.

"She's pissed off that we failed at everything isn't she?" Otonashi muttered, with Rakki nodding in agreement with him.

Hinata smiled. "It's our job to train every day, Yurippe is just checking results." He explained.

Then Hinata put a hand on Otonashi's shoulder. "Otonashi, I really need you man."

"Are you sure that you're not gay?" Otonashi asked.

"YAG ALERT!" Rakki yells between laughs.

"WHAT NO?! I'm just saying that I need you for my Baseball Team!" Hinata practically yells, trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Sure you are Romeo…" The red haired female muttered.

Hinata points an accusing finger at Rakki. "You stay out of this missy!"

Rakki grins mischievously. "You're right I should, you guys are having yag affairs after all…!"She said gleefully as she left the room.

Hinata glares at the red haired female's retreating figure. "Why you?!" he mutters angrily, but then he ignores Rakki and turns his attention towards Otonashi.

"Anyway, let's team up Otonashi. We're doomed if we lose, Yurippe is serious." Hinata warned.

"Do you have anyone else in mind for the team?" Otonashi asked.

Hinata grinned confidently. "Don't worry, just leave that to me. I've survived here through popularity, we'll make a kick butt team."

* * *

~School Campus: Cafeteria~

"HUH?! The both of you are on Takamatsu's team!" Hinata exclaimed in disbelieve.

Both Rakki and Hisako nodded. "Yep!"

"Aw man, I don't get it! Why didn't you girls wait for me?" Hinata asked disappointed.

"Well, you could've asked me while we were at Headquarters you moron! Besides, I'd bet you wanted me on your team because of my name!" The red haired female responded.

"Well, what about Takamatsu? Didn't he want you on his team because of your name too?!" Hinata countered.

"I have four reasons for that." Rakki replied smoothly. "Number one, Taka asked me nicely. Number two, Hisa's on his team. Number three, Taka promised me that he'd give me Key Coffee for a full month. And lastly, Taka has these killer muscles, he even has more than Noda, how could I ever say no when he asked me!"

The lead guitarist pretended not to hear the last part.

"Besides, waiting for your invitation makes no sense whatsoever. We had to accept his invitation." Hisako responded.

"Figures…" Hinata muttered.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to help Takamatsu recruit more members for our Baseball Team." The brunette informed as she took hold of Rakki's hand. "Let's go Rak."

The red head giggled. "Okay Hisa! Bye Hina, bye Oto-Chan, I wish you guys luck in finding members for your team!" she said gleefully as she left with Hisako.

When the couple left, Hinata groaned. "This sucks…"

"So much for your idea…" Otonashi muttered.

Hinata sighed. "Man, I heard that Hisako was athletic and I also heard that Rakki was an excellent pitcher and outfielder, they would've been a great asset to our team but Takamatsu beat us to the punch. Damn you Takamatsu!"

"I got no choice now, this is going to be unfair to the others but let's invite Matsushida the Fifth." Hinata decided.

"I'd bet that he's already taken." Otonashi said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, he's waiting for me." Hinata said confidently. "You see, we're like bosom buddies. Heh, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Tell me about it, if Rakki were here with us she would say, "Hina, how could you cheat on Oto-Chan?! I can't believe you?! Now my suspicions have been confirmed, that you really are yag to the max!" that's what she'd say anyway." Otonashi said with a chuckle.

Hinata laughed lightly, agreeing with Otonashi. "I think you're right."

* * *

~School Campus: Hallway~

When the couple got to the hallway, the lead guitarist made sure that they were alone before she let's go of Rakki's hand.

"What's wrong Hisa?" The red head asked concerned, noticing the brunette's frown.

"So, from what you said in the cafeteria, you were checking Takamatsu and Noda out. Will you ever quit?" Hisako asked grumpily.

The question hung in the air as Hisako walked away from a dejected looking Rakki.

The red head followed the lead guitarist. "Look Hisa, I'm sorry, I can explain. You know I didn't mea-"

"Stop talking, Rakki" The brunette said, eerily quiet.

"Will you just list-"

Angry lips crashed against Rakki's, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence. Hisako roughly slammed the red head against the wall, not hard to hurt her though.

"You don't seem to understand this simple fact Rakki," Hisako's husky voice crawled from her throat, "you are _mine_."

Rakki moaned at that very word, she was too prideful to ever admit it out loud, but there was nothing sexy to the red head than Hisako's possessive side.

"H-Hisa…" The red head muttered shyly, a light blush on her cheeks.

The brunette smiled at seeing Rakki flustered, the lead guitarist kisses Rakki one more time before pulling away.

"Come on, we still need to recruit more players for our Baseball Team." Hisako reminded as she took hold of Rakki's hand.

"O-Okay…" Rakki said dreamily/shyly, still lightly dazed by Hisako's kiss.

* * *

~School Campus: Behind the Gym~

"Um…yeah about that, I'm already in Takeyama's Baseball Team." Matsushida the Fifth informed.

"WHAT?!" Hinata exclaimed with a gap expression.

"I had no reason to turn him down." Matsushida reasoned.

"Wait just a darn minute?!" Hinata exclaimed hastily. "Why did you do it? I believed in you soo much man!"

"Yag!" Otonashi practically yelled.

"Well, Takeyama said that he'd give me all his Beef Udon tickets from now on." Matsushida responded.

There was an awkward silence until Hinata spoke again.

"Meat…?!" Hinata whispered angrily in outrage.

"Earlier you said, "We're like bosom buddies." simply followed by embarrassing." Otonashi stated. "Oh and by the way, if Rakki were here she'd be laughing her ass off because you're a moron, followed by saying yag."

"Don't tell him that! What's wrong with you? Are you on Rakki's side or something because you're acting weird? You're even saying yag!" Hinata demanded more than asked.

Otonashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I am Rakki's bitch/servant so you could say that her shenanigans are rubbing off on me."

"You traitor…" Hinata whispered betrayed.

* * *

~School Campus: Hallways~

"Dammit, then that means TK's up next! Come on TK, don't let me down…" Hinata begged quietly.

"Come to think of it, why does everyone call him TK? With the exception of Rakki, she calls him "Boss man" because she claims that he's awesome." Otonashi asked.

"With the exception of Rakki, everyone calls him TK because he calls himself that." Hinata replied.

"Nobody knows his real name not even his past, he's shrouded in mystery, he's weird from time to time but he's cool though." Hinata explains. "But knowing TK, I have a gut feeling that he won't let me down."

By the time the two males made it to the hallway, they saw TK already shaking hands with Takamatsu, Rakki and Hisako are with them too.

When Rakki spotted the two males, she grinned. "Sorry Hina, but Boss man is already on our team! Better luck next time!"

"Goddammit!" Hinata cursed.

"So much for TK's loyalty to you…" Otonashi muttered.

* * *

~School Campus: 1st Baseball Field for the Baseball Tournament~

The teams playing on the Baseball Tournament from the SSS are: Team Hinata: Hinata, Otonashi, Yui, Shiina, Noda, and three NPC students that are close friends with Yui, Team Takamatsu: Takamatsu, Rakki, Hisako, TK, Fujimaki, Iwasawa, Irie, and Sekine, Team Takeyama: Takeyama, Matsushida, Oyama, and five random male SSS members

"Woo!" TK said coolly as he batted making a homerun.

"Wow!" The blond dancer mused amazed as he started to run all three bases on the Baseball Field.

At the stands, everyone in Takamatsu's team cheered as TK made a homerun.

"Way to go Boss Man!" Rakki cheered proudly.

"Way to go TK, that's a total accomplishment of what you did before you died!" Fujimaki cheered with a grin on his face.

"Just keep on dancing!" TK mused as he made it to home base.

A while later, as Sekine sat back down after she struck out, Rakki jumped out of her seat with her bat in hand, a smile that was a light on her face as she got up. She turned to Hisako, she gave her new partner a wink.

"Watch this Hisa! I'm going to hit a home run for the team! Wish me luck!" Rakki cried out as she grinned.

Before Hisako could even respond to this, Rakki turned back to the field and ran for the batter box. As Rakki took up her position in the batter's base, Hisako couldn't help but notice that standing outside the team's box, TK kept looking at Rakki, even if he tried to not get noticed.

Despite Rakki's words earlier, Hisako couldn't steam down the flare of jealousy that was burning inside her. Irie looked down at Hisako's fists as they clenched around the bat she was holding and Irie guessed the rest.

Irie started to speak. "Hey Hisako-Sempai, please calm down. There's no need to get all fired up over TK just looking at her. She's chosen you as her partner so there's no chance now that TK will have a..."

"I know Irie," Hisako interrupted Irie before she could finish the sentence. "I know what happened recently and I'm grateful but...every time he looks at her, it just really pisses me off every time!"

Silence followed between the two as they watched Rakki hit the baseball. It didn't go out of the field like Rakki had proclaimed however, but landed pretty far into the outfield. As the other team scrambled to get the baseball, Rakki ran like the devil herself was chasing her to the first base.

The red head managed to touch first base but being the gambler that she is, she tried to go for second base. However, in the heat of the moment, Rakki lost her footing and fell hard to the ground right before she could touch second base.

Hisako stiffened as Rakki struggled to get to her feet but for some reason, Rakki was clutching her head in apparent pain. Before Hisako could rush to her aid, TK beat her to the punch before that could happen. TK took off like a bullet, rushing to Rakki's aid even as the other baseball players from the opposing team surrounded her in apparent confusion as Rakki clawed at her head.

TK managed to push his way to Rakki's side and help her to her feet, throwing her arms over his shoulders to help support her.

'That's it!' Hisako thought darkly as she got up from her seat, her bat in her hands.

Irie noticed the apparent movement, as did Sekine and Iwasawa, all three guessing her intentions. All three girls managed to grab a hold of Hisako before she could rush off toward TK.

Hisako struggled like a thing possessed, trying to get out of the grip of the three girls trying to hold her back.

"Hisako-Sempai, as much as I love to see you and TK to brawl it out with each other...I recommend not doing this at the moment!" Sekine growled as she struggled to hold her over-zealous friend from ripping TK apart.

"Please Hisa-Sempai, just calm down!" Irie pleaded with her, trying to reason with her.

"Both of them are right Hisako, please just calm down for a little moment please!" Iwasawa begged to Hisako.

However, Hisako would not hear any of this, her jealousy had almost completely consumed her entirely where reasoning with her was out of the question. She had never once felt this sort of emotion raging inside her and thus, had let it consume her. Hisako managed to break free of her friends grip and rush toward Rakki and TK, bloody murder in her eyes.

* * *

~School Campus: Cafeteria~

Sometime later after the baseball game, Rakki meets Hisako at the entrance of the Cafeteria building.

"Is this where the date is going to be held at?" Rakki asks.

"Yes, we just have to wait for a bit." Hisako replied.

Rakki was about to ask why they had to wait when Yui opens the door.

"Welcome! Everything is ready for the guests of honor." The pinklette announced happily.

Rakki is surprised by Yui's appearance. "Hisa…"

"Iwasawa and the girls helped set this up." Hisako explained.

The trio then entered the building and Yui escorted them to the cafeteria area, humming happily to herself. The three enter the cafeteria to see a table set out for the two of them with Irie waiting for them, wearing an apron and smiling. Irie then helped the couple sit down.

"Welcome, I will be your waiter for the evening and dinner will be ready shortly." Irie informed politely. "Would the two of you would like any refreshments to start the evening?"

Rakki of course ordered. "Key Coffee."

"I'll just have some water." Hisako ordered.

"Excellent choice, I'll be back in a few minutes with the refreshments." Irie said with a smile as she went to go get the drinks, dragging Yui along with her, who complained loudly that she wanted to watch.

"Hisa, did you plan all of this?" Rakki asked.

"Iwasawa and the girls were the ones who helped set all of this up, I'm just as surprised as you are." Hisako answered, surprised at this turn of events.

Rakki and Hisako then talked for a little bit when Irie came back with the drinks, Irie then announced to them that dinner was about done and it would be served to them soon before she left once again.

When Irie left, Rakki started sipping her Key Coffee happily.

"Why do you like coffee so much?" The brunette asked.

"How could I not love it? It's one of the best drinks in the world!" The red head answered with a smile.

"This must be why you're soo hyper active and cheerful all the time." Hisako commented.

"I've always been like this even without the caffeine in my system, though the coffee did certainly help." Rakki replied.

Rakki and Hisako then started to talk again, which is when Sekine brought over the plates and silverware on a cart.

"How are you two doing this fine evening?" Sekine asked as she was setting everything up on the table.

"We're doing fine." The couple replied.

Sekine smiled brightly. "That's good because the best part is coming soon! The two of you better have empty stomachs!"

After Sekine got done setting up the plates and everything, she winked at Hisako and made a kissing face. Hisako started to get flustered and Sekine retreated, giggling slightly.

"What was that about?" Rakki asked.

"It's nothing." Hisako muttered quietly, her cheeks showing a little blush.

The couple didn't have to wait too long as Irie, Sekine, and Yusa brought out the dinner they had made.

Rakki and Hisako were surprised by all of this and a little surprised that Yusa was here as well. "Yusa!"

"GirlsDeMo asked me to help with all this." Yusa replied.

As the three handed out the food, Hisako noticed that Iwasawa wasn't around.

"Hey, where's Iwasawa? I want to thank you guys for planning this for us." The brunette asked, with Rakki nodding in agreement.

Irie and Sekine looked at each other and exchanged a brief smile. "Iwasawa-Sempai is planning something a little special for you two." They replied to the couple.

As the three said there good lucks and goodbyes, and Sekine saying that the two of them would have to tell her what happened later on their date.

As the couple started to eat, Iwasawa appeared with her guitar in her hands and she pulled up a stool, a little far away from the couple.

"Iwasawa!" The couple said surprised, noticing the lead vocalist's presence.

"What was dinner without a little music." Iwasawa said with a wink and she started to play her guitar in front of the couple.

Hisako and Rakki enjoyed a lovely dinner with a little music, courtesy of Iwasawa. As dinner came to close, Irie, Sekine, and Yui put away the rest of the dishes. Rakki nearly attacked them, by giving them all a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. Hisako also thanked them all for this, to which the girls replied it was no trouble at all.

Hisako then took Rakki's hand. "I want to take you somewhere a little special." She told the red head and pulled her to the door in a hurry.

The rest of GirlsDeMo exchanged confused glances at what Hisako was planning, as this was a little unexpected.

Then a dirty idea came to Sekine's mind, the blond smiled mischievously. "Maybe Hisako-Sempai wants to…."

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence Shiori?!" Irie scolded, stopping her friend before she could even begin to finish that sentence, with Iwasawa barely able to contain the bubbling laughter in her.

Yui stared at her friends confused. "What is Sekine talking about?"

Irie and Sekine kept arguing on for the rest of the night like that, with Yui asking someone to explain what was happening and what they were even talking about.

* * *

~School Building B: Roof~

By this point, it was dark outside.

"I need you to close your eyes for a bit." Hisako told Rakki when she reached the door to the roof.

Rakki was a little confused on what her girlfriend was planning but she trusted her girlfriend enough so she complied. Hisako led Rakki through the door outside and onto the roof, stopping in the middle of the roof and fidgeting nervously.

"You can open your eyes now." The brunette told the red head.

Rakki opened her eyes. "What is it that you want to show me?" she asked.

"Look up." Hisako replied, a small smile on her face.

The red head looked up at the night sky and was actually a little surprised that the entire sky was lit up with stars, looking truly majestic up there in the sky.

"This is the spot I always like to come to. I…I wanted to share this to little spot with you Rakki." The lead guitarist spoke shyly.

"It really is beautiful up there." Rakki replied dreamily, looking up at the starry sky.

Rakki looked back at Hisako. "Thank you for sharing this spot with me, this is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said gratefully.

Hisako was a little confused when Rakki said "second most beautiful thing."

"What was the first?" The brunette asked.

Rakki smiled brightly. "It's you silly, you and your beautiful shiny cloudy eyes! I could stare into your eyes all day and still believe that they are the most beautiful eyes in the whole wide world."

Hisako stared in a little shock at this and couldn't help but blush a very bright red at this.

"I really don't deserve you…" The lead guitarist mumbled.

Rakki's smile grew wider. "You look really cute when you blush like that Hisa!"

The red head went towards Hisako and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for everything, it really was a lovely evening." Rakki said gratefully.

The brunette nodded in response, a small smile on her face.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a bit before Hisako closed the distant between them and captured Rakki's lips with her own in a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Trust, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype and ScarletWolfx for reviewing my last chapter, thank you my friends! :D

Also, I did not make a scene for everyone in the SSS for the Hunt Massacre, too much work.

~Chapter 10: Trust, Exercise Orientation, Bet, Boys vs. Girls Hunt Massacre, Winner's Demands~

~School Building A: Music Room~

The couple is in the Music Room alone since Iwasawa, Yui, Irie, and Sekine had claimed that they have something to do.

'Hisa really has a lot of trouble trusting me, we really need to talk about this.' Rakki thought.

Hisako looked back at Rakki with a questioning gaze. "Is something wrong Rak?" She asked.

The red head noticed this and looked at the floor, Rakki had noticed her girlfriend's tendency to get jealous but she never thought it would be that much of a problem, everyone got jealous. Except yesterday, Hisako's jealousy almost caused a big problem for them. The red head feared what could have happened if she hadn't had stopped Hisako to explain things. The lead guitarist tended to jump to conclusions and make decisions based on those conclusions, Rakki didn't want that to happen again.

"Hisa, I think we need to have a talk." Rakki started speaking.

'Uh oh, I don't like where this conversation is going…' Hisako thought uneasily.

"Am I in trouble?" The brunette asked.

"Well, yes and no." The red head stated. "This conversation involves your behavior…involving your jealousy…"

"Jealousy?! Now that my dear hurts, it really hurts…" The lead guitarist feigned hurt.

"But, its true Hisa…" Rakki muttered shyly.

Hisako huffed defiantly. "Alright then, name one time that I have lost my temper!"

"At the Baseball Tournament when I got hurt and TK rushed to my aid." The red head stated swiftly.

_*School Campus: Baseball Field*_

_Sekine, Irie, and Iwasawa tackled Hisako to the ground, the lead guitarist struggling under them. "Hisako, just let it go!" They yelled, trying to reason with their friend._

"_Just…one…good…SWING!" The brunette practically yelled in anger struggling._

"_What's going on here?!" A familiar male voice asked demandingly._

_All four girls immediately stopped on what they were doing and looked up towards the direction of the voice, the male voice was none other than Takamatsu himself._

"_You girls need to stop messing around." Takamatsu said sternly. "Hisako, you're up next to bat the ball." He informed._

_The brunette took this opportunity to pry off her band mates off of her and she gave Takamatsu a sweet innocent smile._

"_Okay!"" The lead guitarist responded happily with no questions asked._

"_HISAKO, PLEASE STOP!" Hisako's band mates exclaimed yelling at the brunette, but it was too late…the lead guitarist was getting closer and closer towards TK and Rakki._

_When Hisako left, the rest of GirlsDeMo glared at Takamatsu._

"_Do you realize what you have done?!" Irie said distraught._

"_What? What did I do?" Takamatsu said dumbly._

"_Didn't you notice the calamity that happened?!" Iwasawa said hastily._

"_Uh, no…" Takamatsu said uneasily._

"_You've just send a Baseball maniac loose who is POWERED BY JEALOUSY?!" Sekine said in exaggeration._

"_Oh, dear…" Takamatsu said in realization as his eyes went wide imagining the chaos that would happen soon._

_At the middle of the Baseball Field, TK was crouched down beside Rakki, to see if the red head was alright and also as an excuse to get closer to her._

"_Are you alright Rak?" The blond dancer asked concerned._

_The red head nodded slightly as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, I think so…" She whimpered._

_Then out of the corner of her eye, Rakki noticed Hisako going towards them with a Baseball bat in hand and she also noticed the jealous murderous look in her eyes._

'_Uh oh, here we go again…' The red head thought._

"_Rak, is something wrong?" TK asked concerned, snapping Rakki back to reality from her thoughts._

"_H-Huh, me? I-I'm fine!" Rakki insisted. "Uh TK, would you please be a sweetheart and go get me a water bottle for me?" She asked sweetly._

_The blond dancer nodded. "Kay." He said as he left._

_From 5 feet away from TK, Hisako was about to sprint after him._

'_Now I got you, you girlfriend stealer!' The brunette thought with an evil grin._

_But before the lead guitarist could start chasing after her prey, her girlfriend stopped her._

"_HISA!" The red head yelled angrily._

_Immediately, Hisako stopped dead in her tracks. _

'_Shiitake mushrooms…!' Hisako cursed lightly in her thoughts._

"_I want you to face me when I am speaking to you!" Rakki commanded._

_The brunette did as she was told, she turned around and went towards her girlfriend, who was still sitting on the ground._

"_Yes, dear?" The lead guitarist said uneasily._

"_First, help me please." The red head ordered, lowering her tone slightly as she extended her hand to the brunette._

_Hisako took hold of her hand and pulled Rakki up to her feet._

"_Thank you." Rakki said gratefully. "Hey, can I see that?" She asked, indicating to the Baseball bat the brunette had in her hands._

_The lead guitarist gave the bat to her girlfriend without any protests. The next thing Hisako knew, she got whacked on the head with the Baseball bat._

"_Ouch, what was that for?!" The brunette whined._

"_For two reasons." The red head replied swiftly. "Number one, you need to learn how to control your jealousy. Number two, instead of a Baseball Tournament you were going to turn it into a Baseball Massacre!" She exclaimed in exaggeration as she let go of the bat, letting it fall to the ground._

"_It was just TK, what's the harm in that? He's dead anyway." Hisako argued as she shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care._

_The red head's anger softened somewhat. "I know, but still…even if you "killed" TK, if another guy did the same thing, you would still hunt down their ass."_

_The brunette started to protest. "But TK, he…"_

"_I don't want to hear it. Hisa, you know very well that I picked you to be my partner. I didn't chose TK, I chose you, you know that…" The red head said softly._

"_I'm sorry…" The lead guitarist apologized._

_Then Rakki engulfed Hisako with a hug, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder and Hisako hugged her back._

"_You goof…but you're my goof…" The red head said contently with a small smile as she closed her eyes._

Hisako pouted. "I said I was sorry…"

"Aww, aren't you the cutest girlfriend ever!" Rakki said teasingly.

"I think I like the sound of that." The brunette said as she pulled Rakki into a tight embrace.

"The sound of what?" The red head asked as she lightly caressed Hisako's cheek.

"Of being your girlfriend." The brunette whispered.

"Well it comes with a price, if you're my girlfriend then that means I get to be yours, deal?" Rakki whispered back as she leaned in to meet Hisako.

Just before their lips met in a very passionate kiss, Hisako whispered. "Deal."

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Later on that day, Yuri announced to everyone in the SSS that there would be a meeting. Now that every member in the SSS was at headquarters, Yurippe started the meeting.

"Okay, listen up you guys! Today we will commence Operation Hunt Massacre!" The SSS leader announced.

"Operation Hunt Massacre?" Everyone in the room chorused confused.

"Yep! This operation is going to be Boys vs. Girls Team. Except you Oyama, you're going to be on the Girls Team." Yuri informed.

"Yes Yurippe!" Oyama said in understanding.

"Yay, cutie Yama is on our team!" Rakki said gleefully.

At hearing this, Hisako growled in anger and jealousy, and by hearing that growl…Rakki slapped Hisako on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" The brunette hissed quietly to her girlfriend.

"Hisa, you promised!" The red head hissed quietly and sternly in reply.

The lead guitarist just huffed defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tsk, figures…" Hinata grumbled sadly. "Oyama, you're very lucky that you get to be on the Girls Team."

"It sucks to be you, moron!" Yui said between laughs, laughing at Hinata.

"Why you little brat?!" Hinata snarled angrily at the pinklette.

Rakki nodded in agreement with Yui. "Exactly! Besides Hina, you're better off in the yag section…"

Hinata stands up from his seat and points an accusing finger at Rakki. "You stay out of this missy, this conversation doesn't concern you!"

Hurt, Rakki launched herself onto Hisako and started sobbing on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hisa, Hina is being mean to me!" The red head sobbed on the crook of Hisako's neck.

The lead guitarist wraps her arms around her girlfriend to comfort her while she gave Hinata a serious death glare. Hinata gulped, obviously scared for his life.

"Hinata I can't believe you, I thought that you were more mature than this!" Hisako scolded disappointed.

"Me?! Rakki was the one who started it!" Hinata complained. "Besides, I'm not yag! I'm a man who LOVES girls, I'm not yag at all!"

Rakki giggled lightly against her girlfriend's shoulder and mumbled. "Yag."

Hisako couldn't help chuckle on what the red head mumbled.

Unfortunately, Hinata heard it as well. "I HEARD that!" He yelled.

Rakki tugged on Hisako's sleeve, acting scared. "Hisa, Hina's scaring me…"

The brunette glared at Hinata again. "Hinata, leave my girl alone before I'm forced to kick your ass." She threatened.

Everyone in the room laughed.

The SSS leader then claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Now, now guys, listen up!"

"The Operation will start at 12:00 and the location is on the woods." Yuri informed. "So in the meantime you guys have free time 'til then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

~School Campus: Hallways~

When the meeting was over, Rakki and GirlsDeMo are walking through the hallways to get to the Music Room and hang out 'til it was time for the operation.

"Man that Hunt Massacre operation sounds like fun!" Sekine commented excitedly. "Hey, do you girls want to do a bet?"

"A bet?" Both Iwasawa and Hisako repeated confused.

"A bet, huh? Sounds interesting, what's the bet about?" Rakki asked.

"The bet is whoever lasts longer on the Hunt Massacre operation is the winner, and the losers need to obey ALL of the winner's commands!" The blond explained as she grinned evilly.

The red head grinned evilly as well. "Sekine, I love your idea! I don't know about you girls, but…I'm in!"

The lead guitarist shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if Rakki is in then I'm in."

The lead vocalist sighed. "I guess I'm in too…"

"I'm in, I'm in!" Yui said smiling happily.

Then everyone looked at Irie for her response.

"Okay I'm in, just please…no dirty minded dares…" Irie pleaded.

* * *

~School Campus: Woods~

"I can't believe they left me behind like that..." Takeyama groaned as he rested against the base of a tree, trying not to move too much as the pain seemed to flash every time he moved his leg.

Under normal circumstances, Takeyama was already a dead man anyway since he accidentally shot himself in the leg but since this was the Afterlife...

A sudden rustling from the bushes attracted his attention and he called out to whoever it was in the bushes, thinking that maybe it was one of the others in the Battlefront.

Takeyama called out to them. "HEY! Are you guys back yet? I could use a little help please! My leg is seriously starting to..."

The figure appeared out of the bushes and Takeyama stopped cold and his eyes widened as he recognized who it was...

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AA-AA-A-Angel!" Takeyama finally said the name of the Battlefront's sworn enemy as she came out of the bushes, heading straight for him.

Angel didn't appear to be in a rush at all, she was just slowly walking towards him.

"What are you doing here? Its school hours now..." Kanade asked in a monotone voice of hers, gazing emotionless at him.

Takeyama was silent for his part, cursing himself and reaching for his sidearm. Kanade noticed this action however and suddenly sped up. There was the sound of tortured metal and Takeyama's sidearm landed in two pieces not far away...

Takeyama looked with panicked eyes to Kanade, who now stood over him and was slightly glaring at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kanade stated again, this time in a monotone, threatening manner.

"We're just here for a little training exercise! That's all! We didn't mean to harm anyone!" Takeyama stuttered, the fear overtaking him.

Kanade looked down at him for a second before she spoke again and what she said made his blood run cold.

"Guns near school guns is prohibited as is skipping class...punishment for this is..." Kanade suddenly lunged at him and the last thing Takeyama saw was a blade aimed right between his eyes...

* * *

*After Takeyama's death…*

"Seriously, why are we doing this again?" Otonashi asked as the three moved through the woods, there guns armed and ready.

"Stop your complaining! Sheesh, you're sometimes as bad as Takeyama!" Noda growled at the red haired member of their group.

Otonashi shot a glare at Noda and was about to speak but Hinata cut him off.

"Please don't fight! At least not while were in this place...the girls might be spying on us already because of you two!" Hinata hissed at them.

The three traveled in silence for a few moments before Otonashi piped up again, his voice sounding guarded.

"Hey, Hinata...do you get that feeling that we're being watched right now?" Otonashi asked, his voice small as he whispered.

"Yeah...I'm getting that feeling too. Someone might already be watching us. Just keep your guard up." Hinata warned the other two before moving into the bushes.

Noda snorted his derision over the situation. "Whoever is watching us...I'm pretty sure I can handle them. I mean, it's not like Angel has any idea were here."

Noda followed Hinata while Otonashi took up the rear, his eyes scanning behind them as they took off into the bushes. No sooner had the three dropped out of sight however, a figure with long white hair and bloodied blades on her hands walked slowly out of the trees, yellow eyes briefly scanning to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing no one, she slowly started walking, heading in the direction Otonashi, Hinata, and Noda just went...

* * *

*Rakki's Group…*

Rakki, Yusa, and Oyama, just discovered Takeyama's body.

There was a retching sound as Oyama started vomiting his lunch as Rakki stood behind him, trying her best to help.

"There, there, Yama. Just let it all out, you'll feel a little better that way if you don't have anything in your stomach." Rakki said as she comforted the boy, a hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

To be honest, Rakki felt a little sick. She had seen a dead body before she came with being here in the Afterlife and the Guild trip, she saw her share of the dead. However, she hadn't seen anything like this before. The bodies she had seen were never in this state...

"Seriously Yusa, why aren't you a little uncomfortable by this? You're even tougher than me when it comes to this." Rakki commented as she looked back to the yellow haired silent member of the group, who was currently examining Takeyama's body.

Out of the three, she was the only one not uncomfortable by the sight of Takeyama's body and Rakki had to wonder if maybe Yusa might be more used to this more than her and Oyama. She knew Oyama had been here longer than both her and Yusa but judging by the way he was violently vomiting, he had a weak stomach and his timid personality probably made him unused to this situation.

"Stab wound. The cranial damage is not consistent with any weapons in our team." Yusa commented as she stared at the body with unblinking eyes.

Rakki blinked and tried to wrap her head around by what she just said. Frankly, she found it slightly creepy that Yusa was not reacting more to this but now was not the time for this.

"So...what? Are you saying that he was killed by one of the boys?" Rakki asked.

If that was the conclusion, she wasn't exactly surprised by this. Takeyama had done a fair amount of complaining back when Yurippe announced the exercise earlier this morning, despite the warning from her, Noda, and a few others to make Takeyama stop complaining.

"Maybe...or could be someone else we know that uses bladed weapons." Yusa said quietly.

Rakki thought about it for a moment before her face started to go pale at what Yusa was implying.

"Please don't tell me you're suggesting that SHE might be here?! We're miles away from the school grounds, it's not like she has authority over us here in the woods!" Rakki questioned.

"Just a suggestion...it's possible she might have heard the gunshot earlier and it's more than likely she heard the explosions from Yui." Yusa pointed out.

Rakki couldn't help but sigh at the mention of Yui.

"Seriously, I told her it was dangerous for her to try and juggle those grenades. Seriously, Sekine has a sick sense of humor..." Rakki mumbled the last part.

"In any case, caution is recommended." Yusa advised, standing back up holding her gun in her hands.

Rakki helped Oyama to his feet, more than ready to get out of here.

"You okay Yama?" Rakki asked concerned, calling Oyama by his nickname she had given him.

Oyama smiled shakily before he answered.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Thanks for the help Rakki." Oyama thanked the red head.

Rakki smiled fully at this and turned to face Oyama.

"Hey, come on Yama! You're on Girls Team now, which makes you an official girl! I'd never leave a girl behind to suffer!" Rakki boasted cheerfully.

Oyama stared at Rakki for a moment, a bit confused by her response. Finally though, he took what she said was a compliment and smiled sheepishly. Rakki then took the front and beckoned to the other two.

"Now come on you two! We were trying to find Oto-Chan and by golly, I'm going to find him before anything else! I need to get some payback from him for what he did to me!" Rakki said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And with that, the red head went ahead of Yusa and Oyama.

* * *

*Otonashi…*

"Noda?! Hinata?! Seriously, where did those two go?" Otonashi mumbled to himself as he trudged through the dense woods.

After Kanade had ambushed the three, Otonashi got separated from the other two and was now at the moment trying to find them. As he walked over a tree stump, there was a sudden snap of a branch that caused Otonashi to pause and look around.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone there?" Otonashi asked fearfully as he looked around to see if there was anyone there.

There was no sign of anyone and it was almost two quiet now.

Otonashi turned back around to see an all too familiar red haired woman in front of him, grinning ear to ear as she regarded a now surprised Otonashi.

"Hello Oto-chan! How are you doing now this fine day?" Rakki asked, still smiling at Otonashi as she stood there.

However, Otonashi couldn't suppress a shiver as he regarded Rakki fearfully. Something about that smile seemed...off to him. It had a slight sadistic tinge to it.

"Err...I'm fine. How about yourself?" Otonashi asked hesitantly.

Rakki shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I was a bit sad a few moments ago. Now that I found YOU though, much better!" Rakki exclaimed cheerfully, that smile still on her face.

That response slightly confused Otonashi. Up till now, ever since the Guild incident, Rakki had been treating him very distantly, still a little upset over what happened in the Guild. This response took him by surprise.

"T-That's good Rakki, why exactly are you glad to see me?" Otonashi asked curiously.

Rakki's smile only widened and an almost mad twinkle came into her eyes.

"I'm glad you asked! Do you remember a certain promise I made to you a while back?" Rakki asked, still smiling.

"Promise?" Otonashi asked, trying to think back to all of his interactions with her, he couldn't recall any sort of promise the two made recently...at least not unless the Guild one count-

Otonashi eyes went wide open as he recalled the promise and Rakki's smile widened further, her gorgeous lavender eyes now shining.

"Rakki...that promise down in the Guild when I accidentally k-k-killed you, that promise was just a joke right?" Otonashi asked panicking.

Rakki didn't answer, she just started giggling slightly.

"R-Rakki? You're starting to scare me a little..." Otonashi said worriedly.

Rakki only giggled more and flashed Otonashi a pleasant smile.

"It's time to keep my promise Oto-chan! If I didn't fulfill my promise, then it would be the death of me as a Battlefront member! My reputation would be ruined!" Rakki complained, but a smile was still graced her lips.

Otonashi started to turn and try to run from the crazy red head, but a sudden gunshot echoed behind him and a searing pain shot through his leg!

Off in the distance, Kanade cocked her head when she heard the gunshot and turned in the direction of the gunshot, listening intently. Another gunshot sounded and Kanade started to walk toward the sound of gunfire.

"OWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PSYCHO?!" Otonashi yelled as he held his leg that Rakki had just put two bullets through.

"To make sure you don't run away Oto-chan!" Rakki said pleasantly, not at all bothered by the fact that she had just shot Otonashi, twirling her pistol around with her finger as she approached him. "Just be glad I didn't go with what I was going to do, I was planning on using my sword on you!"

"You're insane, you know that right?!" Otonashi groaned as he clutched his leg.

Rakki stopped just two feet away and crouched down to look at Otonashi in the eye.

"Look at it this way, once I get my revenge on you, then we can go back to being friends! We start a fresh clean slate after this, wouldn't that be nice?" Rakki asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah...but that what's going to happen later. What do you plan on doing to me now?" Otonashi asked fearfully.

Rakki smiled at this and then pointed her gun into Otonashi's other leg and pulled the trigger. Otonashi howled in pain and tried to move on of his hands to his other wound now on his other leg but Rakki grabbed the hand, pointed the gun into his shoulder and pulled the trigger again. She did the exact same thing to the other shoulder next and before long, Otonashi was on the ground in some much pain he nearly blacked out.

Rakki looked down on him with almost crazy eyes and smiled at the fallen Otonashi.

"One last thing to do Oto-chan and the pain will come to an end, just like it did for me." Rakki said, smiling.

"Y-You got hit w-with a p-p-poisoned dart." Otonashi groaned softly as he looked up at Rakki. "Y-You didn't feel any pain at all..."

Rakki thought about this for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"True enough, but this way it's more fun and the revenge is oh so sweet!" Rakki pointed the gun at Otonashi's head and pulled the trigger.

There was one last gunshot and Otonashi lay completely still. Rakki whistled to herself as she twirled the gun around between her fingers, feeling strangely at peace with Otonashi finally. She turned around and halted when she saw a familiar white haired figure standing not too far away, looking at her with cold yellow eyes. And both of Angel's blades were out.

"Aww, shit…" Rakki grumbled, cursing under her breath as she saw Angel.

* * *

*After Otonashi's death…*

Rakki limped away into the tree's breathing heavily as she went through. Blood drops started to fall onto the ground from the wound in her stomach continued to bleed. Even though moments ago, she had felt very warm, now she just felt really cold. Rakki shivered slightly and leaned against a nearby tree for support, trying her best to stay up. This was a lot worse than what Otonashi had done to her when she first died, at least that was quick. This however...it was just cold. Soo cold...

She heard some branches snap and Rakki sluggishly responded, aiming her gun into the trees where the source of the sound was coming from. The noise continued to get closer and closer till finally a head popped up in the bushes, looking left and right. Rakki immediately recognized who it was and smiled shakily as she did her best to call out.

"Hey Hisa...long time no see..." The red head said weakly.

Hisako turned her head to the sound and her eyes immediately widened in alarm and horror to see Rakki's current state.

"RAKKI?!" Hisako cried as she rushed forward to meet her girlfriend. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Rakki smiled despite Hisako's alarmed voice. "Let's just say...we had an unexpected visitor. Hey Hisa, I've been walking for a while and I'm pretty tired and cold. I'm going to stop standing, okay?"

Rakki started sliding down the tree and Hisako managed to grab her before she could fall.

"Rakki, RAKKI! Come on, just stay with me!" Hisako cried out as she held Rakki's very cold body.

For some reason Rakki couldn't explain, Hisako's voice sounded far away. Rakki shivered as a cold hand gripped her heart. As Hisako embraced her, Rakki sighed in pleasure and smiled sleepily.

"You're so warm...Hisa." Rakki mumbled happily.

Hisako looked horrified at the state Rakki is in and looked at the wound on her stomach.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Hisako asked, very concerned about her state.

"Angel...came…right when I got finished...with Oto-Chan. In hindsight...probably should not have...been firing a gun so much..." Rakki chuckled to herself at her own joke.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE JOKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Hisako screamed out Rakki, her silver eyes blazing.

Rakki looked surprised at Hisako, who looked extremely guilty by the way she just spoke to Rakki and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't be yelling at you like this...should I? It's just..." Hisako couldn't even finish her sentence as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Hisa...are you...crying for me?" Rakki asked, a little stunned by this reaction from Hisako.

The red head didn't quite expect this reaction from her girlfriend at all. Hisako looked a little surprised herself and started to wipe her eyes with her hands.

"I'm not crying...I'm not crying…" Hisako started to repeat herself as she tried wiping her eyes but more tears just kept welling up in her eyes.

The brunette wouldn't tell Rakki this and even if she knew that Rakki wouldn't really die, for some reason it just hurt her so much to see Rakki, her friend and lover like this. It broke her heart to see Rakki in this sad state and her heart was almost to brink of crumbling.

Hisako was of course, very surprised when Rakki started smiling and took a trembling hand to cup Hisako's face.

"You're so cute...even when your crying...that's why...I love you so much...Hisa." Rakki mumbled, smiling softly at the brunette.

This time Hisako didn't even make an attempt to hide the tears in her eyes and just let them fall. The lead guitarist lightly touched Rakki's hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"Love you...Rakki." Hisako mumbled, opening her eyes to look into Rakki's eyes.

"Hey Hisa...can you do a favor for me?" Rakki asked, her voice growing faint and Hisako had a feeling that her time was almost up. Rakki's hand on the brunette's face was soo cold and frigid that it felt like an ice cube on her face.

However, Hisako tried her best to smile and replied back. "S-Sure, anything you want Rakki."

"I'm...feeling very sleepy right now but...I don't want to fall asleep alone. Do you think that...maybe you could just..." Rakki couldn't even finish her sentence as her eyes fluttered open and shut, her breathing starting to become a little labored.

"Stay with you till you fall asleep?" Hisako finished for her and Rakki nodded her head.

Hisako smiled softly at this and nodded as well. Hisako helped Rakki lay perfectly flat on the ground, under the shadow of the tree above. Hisako got up and maneuvered her way to Rakki's head till she sat back down.

Rakki was a little surprised by this and turned questioning eyes to Hisako. "W-What are you...?"

Rakki's eyes widened in surprise as Hisako gently lifted her head up from the ground and placed her head softly on Hisako's lap, making a makeshift pillow for Rakki's head to lie on.

"Figured that the ground might not be comfortable for your head so..." Hisako said shyly, shifting nervously and her face a little red with embarrassment.

Rakki couldn't help but chuckle at this, smiling softly at Hisako's really kind gesture. Rakki shifted her head slightly, to get more comfortable on Hisako's lap and she smiled up at Hisako.

"So soft..." Rakki mumbled as she finally settled down and looked at Hisako's silver colored eyes.

Hisako's face turned even redder at this and she looked away. The two were silent for a few moments before Rakki spoke up in an almost whispery tone.

"I-I'm going to fall asleep now...is that alright Hisa?" Rakki asked as she looked up, her eyes half shut as if they were being weighed down.

Hisako nodded slowly and the tears started coming down again. Rakki's eyes slowly started to close shut as the tired feeling started to come and a welcoming darkness started to come to embrace her.

Before she could completely shut her eyes and fall asleep, Rakki mumbled one sentence that cause Hisako's heart to truly crumble. "I...love...you…Hisa..."

Rakki finally closed her eyes completely and her breathing started to slow...till finally she stopped breathing altogether. Hisako noticed this and she started to sob almost uncontrollably as she looked at Rakki's motionless body.

Not too far away, Kanade observed this entire scene with her normal calm demeanor however, she felt something course in her heart as she observed the scene before her. Hisako was cradling Rakki's head and sobbing quietly to herself and Kanade cocked her head in confusion as this strange feeling came over her heart.

Was this...remorse? Kanade didn't exactly know what to make of this entire scene and what was coming over her. Kanade turned her back to Hisako and the now deceased Rakki and began walking away slowly, looking for any more Battlefront members. She had considered going to attack Hisako, but decided against it immediately. She had a feeling those two had suffered enough already...

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

After the Hunt Massacre operation, it turns out that…Sekine is the winner of the bet. Hisako stated that after Rakki "died" she eventually got killed during the Hunt Operation.

"Alright ladies, since I won then that means you guys have no choice but to obey my command!" Sekine announced grinning.

Hisako chuckled. "Fair enough…"

Iwasawa sighed. "Let's get this over with…"

"Let's do it! My dare better be fun, you hear me Sekine? Don't hold back, show me what you got!" Rakki said excitedly.

"Me too, me too, show me what you got too!" Yui said happily, agreeing with the red head.

Irie started shivering out of fear. "Please Shiori, promise me…no dirty dares…" She pleaded.

The blond giggled and said. "No promises."

Irie sighed. "I knew you were going to say that…"

"Now, let's start with the dares!" Sekine announced.

Sekine then pointed her index finger at Hisako.

"Hisako-Sempai, you're going to be my first victim! Your dare is that you have to take off your shirt as well as you bra and you have to run around the whole school campus while yelling "Gozangas!" The blond informed to the brunette.

Hisako blushed a dark shade of red. "W-What?! Oh, HELL no! I'll die of embarrassment! And what if the male members of the SSS see me?!" She protested.

Sekine gave her Sempai a serious look. "I guess you still don't understand the "you'll have to obey the ALL of the winner's commands" part of the bet."

Hisako growled in anger. "Fine, I'll do it. Oh, and Sekine…I just want you to know that…YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

The blond smiled at her Sempai. "Fair enough."

"Can I at least have some privacy as I take off some of my clothes?" The brunette asked shyly.

"You may." Sekine responded as she turned around to give her Sempai some privacy.

As Hisako started to remove her uniform top and bra, Iwasawa turned her head to the side facing away from the lead guitarist as she covered Yui's eyes despite her kouhai's protests. Rakki did the same with Irie, covering her kouhai's eyes as well. However, Rakki couldn't help but watch her girlfriend removing her uniform top and bra.

'Nice boobs Hisa…I wonder if Hisa and I should be deeper in our relationship…' Rakki wondered, a light blush on her cheeks.

Then Rakki blushed a dark shade of red. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not sure if Hisa and I would…ugh, what's wrong with me?!' She thought as she shook her head, trying to get rid of dirty thoughts but it wasn't working.

When Hisako was finished, Sekine, who was still facing away from her Sempai, she spoke.

"If you're done, then you can begin your dare." Sekine told the brunette.

The lead guitarist sighed as she left the class room, when she got to the hallway, Hisako started running while yelling "GOZANGAS!"

When the brunette left, Sekine started laughing, Yui was asking what happened, Irie is still shaking out of fear, Iwasawa is still asking herself why did she agree to do this bet in the first place, and Rakki was banging her head against the wall trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts on her mind.

When everyone settled down, Sekine pointed her index finger at Rakki.

"Okay Rakki-Sempai, it's your turn…" The blond stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the red head, Rakki still banging her head against the wall. "Uh…Rakki-Sempai, are you okay…?" She asked.

Rakki stopped on what she was doing and looked at her kouhai, the red head was still blushing a dark shade of red.

"W-Who me? I'm fine!" Rakki insisted. "Not thinking any dirty thoughts between Hisa and me or anything…oh my gosh, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" She exclaimed as she continued hitting her head against the wall.

"Okay, I'll get back to you later…" The blond said awkwardly.

Then Sekine faced Yui. "Okay then Yui, it's your turn!"

"What is it? What is it?" The pinklette asked excitedly.

"First, you're going to change into this cat costume." The blond informed as she handed the costume to Yui. "Now for your dare, your dare is that you need to come up to a guy and lick your lips in a cat-like manner."

Yui smiled. "Okay, Yui-nyan is on a mission!" She said with determination.

Then Sekine faced Iwasawa.

"Okay Iwasawa-Sempai, for your dare you need to change into a maid costume, and then you have to kiss the first guy that speaks to you." The blond ordered.

Iwasawa sighed. "At least my dare is simple…"

The blond went towards her best friend and wrapped her arms around Irie's shoulders. "Okay Miyuki, it's your turn!"

'Please not a dirty dare, please not a dirty dare, please not a dirty dare…!' Irie pleaded in her thoughts.

"Miyuki, for your dare you have to dance on a table." Sekine informed.

Irie looked relieved. "D-Dance on table and look like an idiot, I can do that!"

The blond grinned evilly. "Oh but there's more, you have to dance on a table while stripping your clothes off in front of the SSS male members."

Irie's eyes went wide in horror. "S-Shiori, you're evil…"

"Don't worry you won't lose your innocence completely, while stripping you will remain in your bra and panties!" Sekine reassured with a smile.

"That's still very evil Shiori…" Irie whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll survive Miyuki!" The blond said confidently.

Then Sekine went towards Rakki, the red head already stopped hitting her head against the wall.

"Rakki-Sempai, are you alright now?" The blond asked.

Rakki rubbed her sore head. "Yeah, I'm alright now. What's my dare?"

"Well since you asked, your dare is to collect a pair of men's boxers while wearing this lion tamer costume, with a whip added along with it!" Sekine informed with a smile.

"Cool, I love my dare already!" Rakki said excitedly. "Is there anything else I need to know about my dare?"

The blond shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, just have fun!"

Then Sekine clapped her hands together. "Okay ladies, time to perform your dares!" She announced excitedly.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

At Headquarters, the rest of the SSS members are hanging out until the doors flew open by force. A red haired lion tamer stepped in.

"Okay boys, one of you is going to lose your manhood because I need a pair of boxers!" Rakki announced with a perverted grin as she lashed at the floor with her whip.

Shiina, Yuri, and Yusa watched in amazement as the males in the room, especially Oyama and Otonashi, cowered in fear.

"Guys, hide behind Yurippe for cover!" Matsushida the Fifth yelled.

The males immediately did what they were told and hid behind the SSS leader.

"Rakki, what the hell are you doing?" Yuri demanded more than asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just doing what Sekine told me to do since I lost the bet." The red head replied.

"What bet?" Yurippe asked.

"Myself along with GirlsDeMo made a bet of which of us would last longer during the Hunt Massacre operation and whoever wins the losers need to obey the winner's commands." Rakki explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Continue." The SSS leader said carelessly, moving away from the males so that Rakki can do her job.

The red head grinned evilly. "With pleasure!"

Rakki faced the males. "Which one of you boys want to be my victim?"

"RUN FOR IT!" Otonashi yelled.

Immediately Otonashi, Takeyama, Noda, and Takamatsu started running trying to escape the red head's wrath, but Rakki lashed her whip towards the four boys, lashing their backs.

"OUCH, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" The four males exclaimed in pain.

Rakki lashed her whip at Takamatsu, the whip intertwined itself on Takamatsu's ankle, Rakki yanked on it which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Woo, I got a catch!" The red head said smiling, and then she looked at Noda and Otonashi. "You three better not run away because if you do…I'll hunt down your scrawny asses!" She threatened.

Noda, Takeyama, and Otonashi shivered in response and replied cowardly. "Y-Yes ma'am…"

Then TK went towards Rakki and fell onto his knees. "Can I be your bitch too Rak?" He asked.

Rakki turned towards TK and smiled, Rakki bent down and kissed TK on his cheek. TK of course, blushed.

"Aren't you a sweetheart? Of course you can! Why can't you boys be like Boss man here? Boss man immediately admits defeat and avoids injury, you guys need to learn from him." The red head said sweetly, as she patted TK's head affectionately.

"What about me…?" Takamatsu asked scared, looking frighten up at Rakki.

Rakki looked at him and responded. "Oh you, you're going to lose your manhood!" She said with an evil grin.

Takamatsu looked at Noda and Otonashi for help. "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

"Sorry, we're not allowed to move and we don't want to face Rakki's wrath…" Otonashi, Noda, and Takeyama responded at the same time.

Takamatsu looked at the blond dancer. "TK…!" He whispered scared.

"Sorry dude, I'm bounded by the chains of love! Wild heaven man!" TK mused as he hugged Rakki's leg, nuzzling against the red head's stomach.

Rakki blushed. "I'm sorry Boss man, but I'm already taken. I'm Hisa's girlfriend." She said shyly.

"Can I be her replacement then?" The blond dancer asked.

Rakki blushed even more. "Uh…I uh…"

While Rakki and TK were distracted, Takamatsu looked at the other males for help. "GUYS…!"

"Sorry Takamatsu, but you're on your own!" The rest of the males replied as they started running towards the door.

The males immediately stopped when they noticed Iwasawa and Yui standing in the doorway with their costumes on.

"Uh…I-Iwasawa, why are you wearing a m-m-maid's costume…?" Oyama asked shyly while blushing and at the same time slightly scared.

The lead vocalist didn't respond instead, she just pushed Oyama onto the ground.

"Oh Oyama, so you're my new master!" Iwasawa said delightfully as she straddled Oyama, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, Oyama's eyes went wide by Iwasawa's actions.

Hinata and Matsushida the Fifth gasped. "We don't even know if this is French, but Le gasp!"

"First it was Noda, Takeyama, Otonashi, and Takamatsu, then TK, and now Oyama, what's next?!" Hinata exclaimed yelling to the heavens.

"Purr, kitty loves chaos!" Yui purred as she went towards Hinata nuzzling against his leg like a cat, licking her lips in a cat-like manner. "Care to play with Yui-nyan?"

Hinata went a few steps back and pointed an accusing finger at Yui. "You stay away from me, y-you demon spawn!"

"Purr, kitty doesn't like that response." Yui purred as she pounced on her pray.

When Hinata got tackled to the ground by Yui, he yelled. "Matsushida the Fifth save yourself, it's too late for the rest of us!"

Matsushida was going to help Hinata, but he noticed that Irie was standing in front of him.

"Uh, Irie…" Matsushida the Fifth said slightly nervous.

"Care for a strip show mister?" Irie seductively as she guided Matsushida towards the couch.

"This is soo stupid…" Shiina muttered in her corner of the room.

"I LOVE this! I'm an EVIL GENIUS, I should do this more often!" Sekine said between laughs, she was standing on the doorway.

"Sekine, was this you're doing?" Yuri asked.

"Of course it was, I was the winner of the bet after all!" The blond replied proudly.

The SSS leader sighed, not surprised that it was Sekine's doing at all. "Figures…"

"Yurippe, come in Yurippe." A voice came from Yuri's walkie talkie.

"Status report Yusa, what's going on?" Yurippe asked.

"You might want to look out the window." Yusa advised from the other line.

"Roger that." Yuri responded as she ended the call.

The SSS leader went towards the window and she couldn't believe her eyes, Hisako was shirtless and braless running while yelling "Gozangas!" with Angel chasing after her with a menacing look on her face.

Yuri then turned around to look at everyone, all the members in the room are acting chaotic. Then Yuri turned her attention towards Rakki and Takamatsu.

"No please Rakki, anything but that!" Takamatsu pleaded.

"Sorry Taka, but one way or another…those boxers are coming off!" Rakki said with a perverted grin as her hands immediately went to Takamatsu's belt, hastily unfastening it and releasing the button to Takamatsu's pants, pushing them as far as she could get them to go while still straddling him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takamatsu yelled.

When the pants were off, Rakki quickly threw them across the room. Takamatsu's pants landed on the SSS leader's face.

Yurippe removed Takamatsu's pants from her face and she quickly regretted that action when she saw the horrifying sight before her.

Yuri did a face palm to shield her eyes. "Oh, boy…" She sighed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Cheering up, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, wendypang, Bloodshot111, and Scarletwolfx for reviewing my last chapter, thank you my friends! :D

Also, there's a mild intimate scene between Rakki and Hisako in this chapter.

~Chapter 11: Cheering up, Next step, Operation Awake-Marathon, Memory, Go back to sleep, Leaving~

~School Campus: Hallways~

"Irie come on, please open the door." Iwasawa pleaded softly, knocking on the door to Irie and Sekine's dorm room.

There was no response on the other side, which caused the lead vocalist to sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong Masami?" Rakki asked as she went towards the band leader, with Sekine walking beside her.

"It's Irie. Ever since the dares were over, Irie locked herself inside her dorm room." Iwasawa explained. "I'm trying to get her to open the door, but she doesn't respond. I'm worried about her…"

"Wow, that dare really did scar her…" Sekine mumbled to herself guiltily.

"Hmm, let's see if I can help." The red head mumbled as she was searching something on her hair.

When Rakki found what she was looking for, she started picking on the lock of the door. Within a second, the lock made a click sound meaning that it was open.

The red head grinned. "Bobby pins, a girl's best friend!"

"You need to teach me how to do that Rakki-Sempai!" The blond said in awe.

"You did learn a lot from Yusa, Shiina, and Yuri, didn't you?" The lead vocalist said impressed.

Rakki just winked at Iwasawa as she stuck out her tongue playfully in response.

~Girls Dorm: Irie and Sekine's Dorm Room~

"Irie…" Iwasawa called softly when she entered the dorm room, with Rakki and Sekine following behind her.

"Go away…!" Irie grumbled in her bed.

"Irie...come on. It's not that bad..." Iwasawa said comfortingly to Irie, who was hiding under the bed sheets on her bed in embarrassment.

"You're right...it's not that bad..." Irie mumbled to Iwasawa. "It's horrible..."

"Come on Irie! Cheer up! It could have been a lot worse!" Rakki cried out, trying her best to cheer up the depressed member.

"How could it possible get worse...?" Irie asked, defeat clearly evident in her voice. "After what I did...I can never get married after what I did!"

"Well...at least you didn't get Hisa's dare. At least you were spared from that!" Rakki said cheerfully.

"That doesn't cheer me up at all..." Irie mumbled.

"Yeah...I got admit that doesn't exactly bring much comfort to her, Rakki." Iwasawa said as she put a comforting hand on Irie's shoulders.

"Well...um..." Rakki was at a complete loss of words as she tried to find something to cheer Irie up, even she had to admit that Irie's dare, given her shy nature, might have been a bit much even for Irie.

'Poor Irie, she looks destroyed…' Rakki thought to herself as she looked at Irie, who was trying to make herself as small as possible.

And it didn't help when Sekine piped up either. Sekine had been standing by the window, watching the entire scene with an almost amused expression on her face.

"Come on, Irie! I have to admit, you actually did pretty well with your dare! You did a good lap dance overall!" Sekine said proudly, a smile on her face.

This only caused Irie to sink further into her bed.

"Um...Sekine, I think you just successfully destroyed her..." Iwasawa commented, as she looked at Irie.

"What, I was speaking the truth though! She did do pretty well for herself! If I didn't know any better, she could be a professional at thi-"

"DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Rakki and Iwasawa managed to interrupt Sekine but it was a little late for that, Irie was now completely finished and looked destroyed.

"I'm...I'm..." Irie couldn't even finish her sentence as she lay there, looking rather glum.

"Yep. It's official, she's gone..."Rakki sighed in utter defeat, she wasn't sure what she could do now that Sekine had just said that and Irie was completely gone.

"You're not helping matters Rakki." Iwasawa said. "Where's Yui? She might be able to cheer Irie up here."

"Last time I saw her, she was still trying to find Hisako-Sempai after Angel was chasing her earlier..." Sekine answered, still gazing out at the window.

Rakki was silent as Sekine pointed this out, an idea actually starting form in her head. She then smiled and turned to Irie, her eyes lavender glistening happily.

"Hey Irie, I know an idea that might cheer you up a little!" Rakki said excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Nothing can possible cheer me up...I'm dead inside..." Irie mumbled sullenly.

"Look at this from a different point, Irie." Rakki said, trying to get Irie's attention. "You said before that you couldn't get married because of what've you done, right? Well, that's actually not true! Now you have a bigger chance of getting a boyfriend than you did before!"

Iwasawa looked at Rakki with a questioning gaze, wondering if maybe she may have lost her mind at this point by what Rakki just said. Sekine had also taken a sudden interest in the conversation, turning her head to look at Rakki with a confused gaze. Best of all, the conversation seemed to perk Irie up ever so slightly, who out her head off the covers to look at the red head.

"How did this help at all with that, Rakki-Sempai? I just pretty much made a fool of myself!" Irie said to Rakki, her voice lightly portraying her curiosity.

"Actually, what you did was maybe the best thing you could have done for yourself!" Rakki said confidently, her eyes never once losing their inner glow. "I saw some of the ways the boys were eying you as you did your dare and some of them seemed a little turned on by what you did! Some of them may be wanting to attract your attention now and are probably really interested in you right now!"

"H-How could they be interested in me?! After I did something soo shameful at that!" Irie said, her face turning slightly red at the mere memory of what she did yesterday.

"Irie, you forget one of the key things to get a guy! You have to use your sex appeal in order to attract their attention! Not only did you do that with flying colors by the dare you just did, but also your shy personality will also send your cuteness factor over the roof! The way you showed of your body with that lap dance earlier today could have quite possibly landed you a potential boyfriend soon! I wouldn't be surprised if the guys start asking YOU out soon!" Rakki exclaimed, smiling brightly at the sullen Irie.

Irie started to think about this, almost seeming to change into her normal self in an instant and she started to blush a deep red as she thought about this. Iwasawa flashed Rakki a supporting smile, noting that what Rakki said was starting to make Irie feel a little better.

Sekine also had a small smile on her face as she thought about this. Even though Sekine would never say anything to Irie about this, she actually did care about her best friend and noticed that other than herself and the other band mates, Irie rarely talked to anyone else in the brigade, which was starting to worry Sekine a little about her shy friend. What Rakki just said may have been the best thing for Irie to hear.

"And plus, in case guys aren't interested in you at all...I wouldn't be surprised if some of the girls here are probably interested in you too since you showed off that great body of yours!" Rakki said to Irie, hinting a similar relationship like hers and Hisa was also possible.

Irie's face started to turn bright red at hearing this, Iwasawa looked at Rakki like she crazy, and Sekine was looking at Irie with wide eyes, the wheels in her head already turning as she thought about this.

"And if that not enough to get you happy, look at it like this: if you do manage to get a boyfriend or if you prefer girlfriend, then you'll have one before dearest Sekine here!" The red head spoke excitedly.

"B-Beg pardon Rakki-Sempai!" Sekine asked, a bit horrified by the thought of this.

"Think about it Irie, think that if you could get a boyfriend or girlfriend soon, you'll have Sekine to thank for that, the one who supposedly embarrassed you earlier today with the dare." Rakki advised.

Irie started to perk up a little at that and she smiled sheepishly at Rakki, her face still bright red as she thought about all of this.

"T-Thank you for cheering me up, Rakki-Sempai." Irie thanked her, a small embarrassed smile still on her face.

"Hey, that's what friends are for! Seriously, you'll like the heart of this band." Rakki pointed out to her, smiling all the while. "If you're depressed, then we're all depressed! I needed to cheer things up in here!"

Before Irie or anyone can say anything, the door opened and Yui rushed in, breathing heavily. She looked completely exhausted and she was still wearing the cat suit from earlier.

"Oh hey Yui, why do you look so exhausted?" Iwasawa asked as Yui paused to catch her breath.

"And why are you still wearing the cat suit? The dare's over!" Sekine told her as Yui struggled to breath.

"I…can't...fine...Hisako-Sempai...anywhere!" Yui finally said, pausing with each breath as she tried to breath. "I've...been looking...for...hours!"

Everyone in the room exchanged curious glances with each other before looking back at an exhausted Yui who was swaying left and right, still trying to catch her breath. It was a bit odd that Yui couldn't find Hisako anywhere and some of the members, especially Rakki was starting to get worried. You'd think it would be easy to find a girl who didn't have a top or a bra on shouting "Gozangas!" everywhere she went.

"Seriously, where is that girl?" Rakki mumbled to herself, finally addressing Yui. "That doesn't exactly explain on why you're out of breath though."

"Angel...still out there...looking extremely…pissed!" Yui exclaimed, that simple explanation enough. And it wasn't really a surprise that Angel was angry either...

"Oh dear...Hisako, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Iwasawa sighed as she got up from Irie's bed. "Come on, we better try and find her before it gets dark soon."

"Hmm...Hisako without a shirt and bra on, out in the middle of who knows where being chased by Angel, and soon it's soon going to get dark and cold out." Sekine stated to everyone there, a small smile on her face. "This might be interesting to see how Hisako deals with the cold."

"Sekine! Seriously, what is wrong with you recently! Can't you go one day without saying anything suggestive or perverted?!" Irie argued, seeming back to her normal self now.

"How is that perverted? A minute ago you were a sullen wreck!" Sekine argued back and soon the two were off again into one of their classic arguments again as the five of them led by Iwasawa left the dorm room.

* * *

~School Campus: Woods~

"Seriously Hisa, where the hell are you?" Rakki hissed as she hid in the bushes, eyes still try to adjust to the night time as she tried to see if anyone was nearby.

The moment the five band members exited the building, Angel had immediately started to attack them, no warning at all and she looked incredible angry for some reason. Maybe it was because she realized that it was the bands fault for the Hisako dare earlier. The five of them had gotten scattered and for the past hour it has been an endless game of cat and mouse.

And now it was getting dark and cold as well. Rakki shivered as she hid in the bushes, her arms wrapped around her in a vain effort to try and keep herself warm.

'If it's cold for me, imagine what Hisa is feeling right now…' Rakki thought to herself. 'Poor girl was probably freezing her ass off in this cold night. And especially since she didn't have either a shirt or even a bra on to warm herself...and probably no one close by to hug her and keep her warm…warm bodies moving closer together in the –'

Rakki punched herself in the head before the growing perverted thought echoed in her skull.

'Seriously, WHAT the hell is wrong with me when I'm thinking about THAT at a time like this?!' Rakki thought to herself worryingly as the thought just would not leave her alone. 'I think I've been hanging around Sekine too much...'

Rakki looked left and right one last time before she walked out of her hiding spot and started to cautiously make her way down the crosswalk. In her hands, she held the only gun she had valuable and always carried with her, her pistol sidearm.

'Seriously, I'd take the guild any day of the week over this.' Rakki thought to herself as she walked slowly toward one the buildings, the gymnasium.

There were butterflies in her stomach and her heart was currently pounding. Just the thought of knowing that Angel was somehow waiting for her somewhere and could attack her at any time was starting to get to her. And even if the wound was long gone, her stomach started to ache slightly from the wound there that she received earlier during the day.

Rakki started shivering out of fear and thought. 'Hisa...please be nearby so I can-'

"PSSST RAKKI, OVER HERE!"

Rakki couldn't help it, she let out a small shriek as she felt a hand on her shoulder just as she was about to pass right by the gym door. Rakki turned around to see familiar silver eyes of Hisako half hidden behind, with a surprised look on her face the way Rakki reacted.

"HISA, FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Rakki shrieked at her, her heart literally pounding her chest.

Hisako looked slightly hurt at this and Rakki immediately felt bad for yelling at her like that.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hisa. I didn't mean to yell, I'm just a little on edge right now...seriously it's actually good to see you again." Rakki apologized, a small smile on her lips.

Hisako gave her a small smile as well and gestured for her to come with her.

"Come in and hurry Rakki. We don't want Angel to see us!" Hisako warned, gesturing for her again to come in.

Rakki nodded, only vaguely feeling a slight twinge of something at the prospect of being alone in a room with Hisa without a shirt or bra on. As soon as Rakki entered, Hisa closed the door rapidly, the only light coming from an overhead light.

* * *

~School Campus: Gym~

Rakki turned around to see with a little surprise (and a slight tinge of disappointment) that Hisako was now wearing something to cover her chest and stomach area of her body. There was a single clean white gym towel covering her body but that still left her slender arms exposed.

"Nice attire Hisa, you must show me where you shop at!" Rakki playfully mocked, giving her a small smile.

Hisako looked away from her and her face was a little red with embarrassment.

"I-I-I wasn't going to go around outside not wearing any damn shirt or bra and this was the best I could find so..." Hisako said quietly, shifting uncomfortable.

Rakki couldn't help but smile at Hisako, finding this shy version of her lover very cute.

"Well, I think you look cute no matter what your wearing Hisa! Even if that its nothing!" Rakki said cheerfully.

Hisako gave Rakki a very odd look when she said this and it took Rakki a bit to think about what she just said.

'OH MY GOSH, I've been hanging around with Sekine way too long!' The red head thought in realization on what she just said.

"Right….." Hisako mumbled to herself as Rakki turned a very bright shade of red as she started thinking of what she just said. "Anyway, might not be the best idea to hang around here at the entrance. Come on, let's go somewhere that's a bit safer."

Rakki only nodded her head and Hisako led Rakki deeper into the building. Hisako led Rakki across the gym floor and headed straight toward the locker room area. As Hisa opened the door, Rakki could see that like the gym, there were very few light on so there was only a dim glow coming from there.

"Hey Hisa, quick question: were all these lights on when you first came here?" Rakki asked curiously.

Hisa shook her head as she shut the door.

"No...it was pretty much as dark as a dungeon when I first got here. Should have seen me try to maneuver myself in the dark earlier! I only turned on a few lights as to be able to see but not to draw attention to myself. Wouldn't want Angel to find me..." Hisako explained as she wandered past Rakki to take a seat on one of the benches.

"Hold on, if you've been stuck here this whole time, how come you haven't tried to get into the lockers to find something to wear?" Rakki asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Hisako sighed in disappointment before continuing.

"It's the weekend remember? Everyone took their gym clothes in the lockers to wash them. Besides..." Hisako hesitated before continuing on, averting her eyes away from Rakki. "I didn't want to wear any of the others smelly, sweat drenched clothes anyway..."

Rakki couldn't help but chuckle at this situation she was in.

"I don't think you have much of a position to complain overall about." Rakki pointed out, gesturing to the towel wrapped tightly around Hisako.

Hisako shuddered and buried her head in her hands in defeat. "Why...why did I get stuck with this dare?" Hisako asked.

"Because Sekine is not only evil, but also slightly perverted." Rakki answered, which she was awarded a small giggle from Hisako.

"True enough I guess...I swear when I get out of here, Sekine is mine!" Hisako growled in anger.

Hisako then looked to Rakki.

"So, how about everyone else's dare? What did you, Irie, Iwasawa, and Yui have to do?" Hisako asked curiously, having been the first to leave before the other dares could be announced.

"I'm glad you asked! You're going to love this!" Rakki exclaimed gleefully, a twinkle now in her eyes as she explained what each of them had to go through.

Hisako's eyes widened when she heard what Rakki did to poor Takamatsu and widened even further from Irie's dare.

"Note to self...do not get between you when you're doing another dare like that." Hisako mumbled, causing Rakki's smile to widen further.

"Come on Hisa, I would never do that to you! Unless of course...you would like me to do something to you like that..."Rakki said, hesitating slightly at the last bit.

Hisako shot her another odd look and Rakki's face immediately went red as she was wishing she hadn't said that.

"Um...Rakki? Can I ask you a question?" Hisako asked, still eying Rakki curiously.

Rakki could only nod in response, her face turning a dark shade of red.

'I have a feeling I know what she is going to ask….' Rakki announced to herself in her thoughts.

"What's with all the weird stuff you have been saying to me recently? And I've noticed you've been sort of eying at me a bit weird too, like you're embarrassed about something." Hisako asked.

'Knew it...! DING! Give the young red head a prize for guessing what she was going to say.' Rakki thought to herself rather glumly as she stuttered a response for her girlfriend.

"W-What are you talking about Hisa? I-I'm not eying you oddly at all!" Rakki said as she giggled nervously.

"Uh-huh. And what about the weird stuff you've been saying?" Hisako asked, unconvinced by Rakki's answer.

"U-Um...this is how I always act to you, Hisa! I would never say anything weird or perverted to..." Rakki struggled in her answer until she realized she just said something she shouldn't have.

Hisako raised both of her eyebrows when she looked at Rakki.

"Perverted?" Hisako asked questioningly.

"I...um...I…" Rakki stuttered, now completely at a loss of what she is supposed to say.

Rakki put both of her hands to either side to her head and she started shivering.

'Why AM I acting like this' Rakki asked herself.

Before, she had never once given any perverted thought at all before the dare's and now...they were swirling around her head like a swarm of flies and would not leave her alone.

Rakki then started to walk toward one of the lockers, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as she thought more on this. Then Rakki started banging her head on the locker rather hard, causing Hisako to jump up in fright as a loud metallic banging sound filled the air.

"Rakki! What's wrong?!" Hisako asked, worry and panic clearly evident in her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why won't these thoughts get out of my head?!" Rakki shouted before she continued to bang her head against the Locker again.

Hisako rushed to her and started to hold her back from hurting herself anymore. Rakki started thrash around, not quite finished with her self-abuse on her head. Hisa twirled Rakki around to look her in the eyes before she spoke.

"RAKKI, calm down please and tell me what's wrong! You can tell me anything if you just let me help you!" Hisa assured the panicked Rakki.

Rakki eventually started to calm down a little and she stared into Hisako's silver colored eyes.

"A-Are you sure y-you want to listen to me ramble on...? It kind of does involve you in particular..." Rakki asked hesitantly.

"I said it before and I will say it again Rakki, just let me help you…please. Can you do that for me?" Hisako asked, a reassuring smile on her lips.

Rakki was hesitant at first before she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you...can we sit down first please?" Rakki asked, looking a bit scared and embarrassed.

Hisako lead Rakki to the bench, both of them sitting down side by side.

"Now...what's wrong Rakki? I'm here for you." Hisako assured, still smiling at the shaken Rakki.

"Well...you remember how the dare first started out? When you asked for some privacy to take your shirt and bra off?" Rakki asked hesitantly, not sure on how to approach this.

"Yeah, I remember." Hisako said, reminding that moment clearly.

"I...um...kind of peeked and well...saw you..." Rakki finally said, looking away as her face turned bright red.

However, that paled in comparison to how Hisako took the news. Her face turned a much darker red than Rakki's and her eyes went a little wide as she stared in shock at Rakki.

"Y-You...saw...me…?" Hisa asked slowly, hesitating at each word she said.

Rakki nodded her head and the silence between the two was extremely heavy as the two were too embarrassed to say much more.

"Um...a-and what else?" Hisako stammered, finally breaking the silence after several minutes.

Rakki shifted in her seat, very uncomfortable about talking about this subject . She eventually answered though.

"Well...ever since that...my thoughts have been bombarded with all of these perverted thoughts about you and me...you know, might want to take this to the next level in this relationship..." Rakki answered, eyes almost glazed over as she said this.

Hisako looked at her with wide eyes as Rakki said this.

"Y-You...what?" Hisako asked, completely stunned at this new piece of information.

"I-It was just a thought I had...that's why I k-kept saying those perverted things. I c-can't get that image out of my head...you really do have a nice body Hisa..." Rakki complimented finally.

Hisako wasn't even sure what to say to all of this, her face felt like it was going to burst by how red it was right now. Rakki shifted in her seat and she finally spoke, her voice still nervous and embarrassed.

"H-Hisa...I'm really sorry for springing this all on you. I d-didn't mean to make you u-uncomfortable about all of this," Rakki apologized, trying to perhaps improve the mood.

"I-It's alright." Hisako finally said, her eyes locked on Rakki's own eyes.

Hisako chuckled nervously before she began to speak again.

"I-I did ask after all, didn't I? And...I want to thank you for sharing that with me...it means a lot to me. And...thanks for compliment too..." Hisako said finally, giving her an embarrassed smile.

Rakki looked a little surprised as she stared at Hisa.

"Y-You're...not mad at me for thinking this?" Rakki asked, a little stunned.

"Why would I be mad?" Hisako asked, her voice now portraying some of her confidence again. "You told me the honest truth instead of keeping it to yourself. It shows that you're not afraid to share things that are bothering you with me...that just makes me love you even more!"

Rakki stared stunned at Hisako's smiling face before she returned that smile and embraced her tightly, much to the brunette's surprise.

"You really are something else, you know that Hisa?" Rakki said, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"So I've been told dozens of times before. All of them by you I might add." Hisako said with a smile as she embraced her back.

The two held that embrace for some time before the two untangled each other, smiling at each other happily.

"Although...it's slightly unfair you know." Hisako said, slightly shy over something.

Rakki looked curiously at Hisako, noticing that Hisako now looked a little shy and nervous.

"What's unfair?" Rakki asked, curious.

"Well...it's just..." Hisako laughed nervously before continuing, her face turning slightly red. "You managed to see me without a shirt or bra on and yet...and don't know what you are like under that shirt."

Rakki looked at Hisako curiously before a smile blossomed on her face, her eyes now having a twinkle in them again.

"Your right, that is a bit unfair isn't it?" The red head said agreeing with her girlfriend.

"H-Huh?" Hisako asked, suddenly looking a bit alarmed at Rakki, who was smiling mischievously, the brunette did not expect Rakki to agree with her about this.

"We'll just have to fix that to make us even and since it's just you and me here..."Rakki said in a slightly seductive tone, she then started to take off her shirt.

"W-W-WAIT A SECOND!" Hisako suddenly yelled out in a panic.

Rakki, who was in the middle of taking off her shirt, paused and looked at Hisako with a confused gaze.

"What's wrong, Hisa?" Rakki asked, a little puzzled by her girlfriend's reaction.

"DON'T 'WHAT'S WRONG' ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hisako said, her face threatening to burst by how red it had gotten.

"Making us even Hisa...it's what's you want, no?" Rakki asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"BUT...BUT...!" Hisako was stumbling in her speech, trying to come up with a reason as to not do this when deep down, she was extremely curious.

'Damn it, how is it that one moment she is shy about this and yet she seems more than willing to take off her own clothes?! The mind that is Rakki is a really confusing one!' Hisako thought to herself.

"Just relax Hisa..."Rakki said almost soothingly. "I'm just taking off my top to make us even...it's not like we're actually going to do anything here...unless you actually..."

"DEAR GOD NO!" Hisako answered in an instant to what Rakki had just suggested, she was getting dizzy just from the shirt being taken off, and she didn't think she could handle anything more than that.

"Hisa...just relax okay. There's no one else here, it's just you and me okay?" Rakki said comfortingly, a small smile on her lips.

Hisako, who was breathing really hard till a few moments ago, started to take deep, calming breaths before she started to settle down a little and offer Rakki a small smile.

"Alright...I'm calm now. Sorry for that...just a little nervous you know?" Hisako said with a shaky smile.

Rakki smiled back at her best friend and lover, seeing again the cute side of Hisa again. "Alright...here we go then."

Rakki finished taking off her top, now only her bra was the only thing left covering her and Hisako was already starting to blush a deep red.

"You okay, Hisa?" Rakki asked as she reached around her back to take off the final piece of clothing. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm fine..."Hisa said, her face still a bright red and her voice almost sounded distant.

Rakki finally undid her bra, showing her breasts to the one person she truly loved and trusted with all her heart and soul too.

"So...what do you think?" Rakki asked a little shyly, her face slightly red as she looked at Hisako.

Hisako was utterly speechless at this sight and her face could not get any redder than it was. She reminded Rakki of a tomato the way her face was a very deep crimson red and Rakki couldn't help but laugh. The laugh seemed to snap Hisako out of whatever daze she was in and she turned to look at Rakki's eyes.

"W-What's so funny?" Hisako asked, wondering why her partner was laughing.

"I'm sorry...the look on your face!" Rakki chuckled as her laughter started to die down, flashing Hisako a magnificent smile.

That's when Rakki suddenly grabbed the edge of Hisako's towel and pulled on it with all of her might. Hisako let out a small cry of shock at the unexpected action and couldn't defend herself as the towel flew off her, revealing her own bare breasts.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hisako cried out as she did her best to cover her chest as Rakki started giggling, twirling the towel like a cheerleader baton.

"Hey now...we're alone! There are no secrets between us now!" Rakki said to the incredible embarrassed Hisako with a mischievous smile on her face.

"B-B-B-B-B-But this is a tad much don't you think? And why are you so calm about this?!" Hisako cried out in embarrassment.

"Let's just say you helped me get over my shyness factor since we're now alone and had that talk! And now I can say this: nice boobs Hisa!" Rakki commented as she goggled at Hisako's chest, that Hisako was trying a failing to cover up.

Almost impossibly, Hisako's face actually got redder when that compliment was said, she was almost glowing bright red on how red her face got.

"...I think yours are bigger though." Hisako replied shyly, trying really hard not to stare but failing.

Rakki looked at her chest to Hisako's, then back her own.

"I think you might be right...huh, who would have thought?" Rakki commented out loud.

There was silence between two as they sat looked at each other.

"So...what do we do now?" Hisako asked, her face starting to turn a shade light than it was.

Rakki thought about it for a moment before an idea crossed her mind as and she started to smile.

Hisako noticed this smile and got a very uncomfortable feeling as she stared at the smile. Rakki suddenly pulled on her arm and got Hisako to her feet.

"W-What are you doing now, Rakki? Isn't this embarrassing enough?" Hisako whispered, looking at Rakki with surprise.

"Nope! There is only one thing to make this memory memorable!" Rakki proclaimed, her smile almost seeming to glow.

"And what would-mph!" Hisako was interrupted when Rakki kissed her right on the lips, silencing any objections that Hisako had.

Hisako hesitated slightly before she kissed Rakki back, the two holding that pose for a long time. Something primal almost overtook the two as their hearts started to beat faster and faster, there heartbeat's in perfect synch with each other. They broke off before things could escalate any further and both stood there, breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I really do love you...Hisa." Rakki said softly burying her head into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Hisako laughed lightly as she patted Rakki's head in assurance. "Love you too, Rakki." Hisako said back to her.

The two stood there for a long time, just enjoying each other's company before Rakki piped up, lifting her head off of Hisako's shoulder.

"I suppose now it might be a good time to head back. The other girls are going to get a little worried." Rakki suggested.

Hisako nodded her head and turned, ready to grab her towel to put it back on when suddenly she felt a pair of hands latch onto her breasts. Hisako face immediately went red and she let out a scream.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! These things are really soft you know!" Rakki cried out in joy as she started squeezing them.

Hisako started to twitch madly and she couldn't help but feel some form of messed up joy as Rakki did her shenanigans.

"Seriously, these puppies are really soft you know. Like little pillows almost!" Rakki said as she started to feel them.

By this point, Hisako thought she might explode in either embarrassment or a sick sort of joy she felt coursing through her body.

"Please...stop please...seriously..." Hisako moaned as she had to suffer through this, her voice sounding a little heated.

Rakki's hands hesitated and then let go of the brunette's breasts.

"Sorry...might have gotten carried away a little. Sorry for..."Rakki's apology was interrupted when Hisako spun around with an almost crazy, a gleeful look on her face.

"Let's see if you like it, Rakki!" Hisako said gleefully, surprising the red head greatly by the way she said this.

Hisako looked almost...crazed by the way she looked right now, surprising Rakki greatly.

"Hisa...calm down please...please His-gaaah…!" Rakki's attempt to calm Hisako was interrupted when suddenly Hisako leaped at her, grasping both of her breasts with both of her hands.

Rakki let out a pained gasp as Hisako did this, her face turning bright red as Hisako and Rakki's position reversed.

"Mmm...these really are soft Rakki. And they really are bigger than mine too..." Hisako said, her breathing becoming really heavy as she started squeezing Rakki's breast.

"Okay...please stop...pretty please stop?" Rakki begged Hisako as she started play with Rakki's boobs, a really weird feeling was coming over Rakki as Hisako was doing this, like she was about to burst at the seams for some reason.

"So soft...seriously I could do this all day..."Hisako moaned as she continued on her business.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rakki cried out as she grabbed Hisako's hands.

Seriously, Rakki was actually starting to shake a little from this or rather almost giving in to temptation.

"Hisa...now it's time to head back now. Please calm down for a minute, okay?" Rakki said soothingly to Hisako.

Hisako looked a little surprise at this and she blinked at Rakki.

"Um...sure. Yeah, I'd think that might be for the best Rakki." Hisako said, her voice sounding distant.

They silently got back into their own clothes, Rakki back in her school uniform except for her bra, which she gave to Hisako so she didn't just have to wear the towel. As Hisako and Rakki started to leave the locker room, Hisako grabbed her wrist. Her face was slightly red and she looked a bit nervous.

"Um...do you mind if we just keep what happened here a secret please, Rakki? It would be really embarrassing if anyone else found out about this..." Hisako muttered shyly.

Rakki smiled at this before speaking to her worried partner. "Don't worry about it Hisa, it will just be between us okay?"

Hisako smiled back, looking into Rakki's lavender eyes.

"I really love you...you know that right Rakki?" Hisako told her.

"Love you too, Hisa! And always will!" Rakki cheered, giving the silver eyed partner a quick hug before exiting the locker room.

Shaking her head and chuckling to herself, Hisako followed Rakki out the door.

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

"So let me get this straight..." Iwasawa finally said after Rakki and Hisako managed to get back to the band room in there rather mismatched attire of Rakki wearing her uniform without a bra and Hisako wearing nothing but a towel and Rakki's bra.

"You found Hisako here in the gymnasium area wearing nothing but a towel where you spent the last two hours in there just talking and then after that, you gave Hisako your bra to cover herself and came back here...is that the gist of the story?" The lead vocalist asked.

"Pretty much." Rakki said innocently, flashing a nervous smile at Iwasawa, who looked slightly suspicious.

"And nooooothing happened during the two hours you and Hisako hid in the locker room." Iwasawa asked, pressing the issue.

"Umm...why are you asking this exactly?" Hisako asked, who was now dressed in her normal uniform and looking a little nervous.

"WHY you may ask?" Sekine said with a knowing smile on her face as she sat on a desk. "Because were just curious whether you and Rakki here made passionate love in the locker room!"

"SEKINE! That's way too much information!" Irie objected.

"What? I'm just curious! I personally think it's so romantic that they did that!" Sekine said with a smile on her face and a little twinkle in her cerulean eyes.

"You're just lucky Yui went to bed, her poor little ears wouldn't have to hear this..." Irie mumbled before looking away.

Rakki sighed wearily before speaking up again.

"Like we have been telling you for the past thirty minutes, we didn't make love at all! Why are you pushing this so much?" Rakki asked.

"Because we know the two of you well enough that it's obvious that you're hiding something! So spill the beans already!" Sekine argued with a merry smile on her lips.

"Sekine's perverted mind aside...I'm also curious as well because I know that you two are definitely hiding something. I mean, you two look almost ashamed." Iwasawa pointed out.

"I'm telling you, they must have done it! Our girls Hisa and Rakki aren't virgins anymore!" Sekine proclaimed, earning herself a glare from Irie.

"And I'm telling YOU, nothing happened! Stop questioning us like we're criminals." Hisako almost pleaded with the others.

Unfortunately, they noticed how embarrassed Hisako looked and leaped at the chance.

"Okay...so say you didn't make love. However, something tells me that something did happen." Iwasawa inquired, a small smile on her face.

From Rakki and Hisako, there was not an answer from either of them. They just stood there nervously as Iwasawa thought about what they could have done that would leave these two so embarrassed. Finally, an idea hit her and she started to smile more.

Rakki started to get disturbed by the smile and finally, her curiosity got the better of her. "W-What are you smiling about, Masami?" Rakki asked uncertainly.

"Oh, just a thought that I had is all..." Iwasawa began, a knowing smile on her face. "You say that you two didn't make love but it is obvious that something happened and I'm guessing that something sexual happened..."

"And they call me the perverted one..." Sekine mumbled before she was hushed by Irie, who was actually engrossed in the conversation.

Meanwhile, Hisako was actually starting to get a little fidgety, moving from foot to foot in nervousness as Iwasawa continued.

"I wouldn't say you two would have kissed or else you two wouldn't have gotten so embarrassed about it, so that's out so...Rakki dear, you wouldn't have by chance shown Hisako what is under that shirt of yours, would you?" Iwasawa asked, a widening smile on her face.

Rakki couldn't help but flinch at this but tried to shrug it off, laughing nervously.

"W-What ever would you think would make me do something that embarrassing?" Rakki asked, a nervous smile on her lips.

Hisako didn't comment as her face had grown very red with embarrassment by this point.

"Because of the way Hisako is acting right now is becoming fairly obvious and if this had been a normal case, you would have given her your shirt but you gave Hisako your bra instead. Which strikes me as a bit odd in that case unless you already took off your shirt in the locker room already...how close am I?" Iwasawa asked, a very big smile on her lips.

Rakki sighed in defeat, a hand to her head and her face starting to go a little red.

"Something tells me you would have been a great detective Iwasawa..." Rakki asked, slightly embarrassed.

Upon Rakki not denying this, Sekine and Irie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they stared at their embarrassed Sempai's.

"Oh...my...god." Irie said, completely stunned by this revelation.

Sekine couldn't help herself, she started cracking up laughing hard. She started holding her ribs as she laughed and soon fell off the desk, still laughing hard till tears came out of her eyes.

"W-What's so damn funny?!" Hisako snapped, glaring at Sekine as she rolled on the floor, her face now about as red as it could get.

"Because...because I...I never thought that...you had it in ya to do that!" Sekine managed to breathe out as she continued to laugh.

Rakki looked wearily to Iwasawa, who was still smiling at the two with a glint in her eyes.

"I hope your happy Masami..." Rakki sighed as Sekine started to have trouble breathing from laughing too much and Irie had to help her calm down.

"Yep! Couldn't be happier!" Iwasawa answered proudly with a smile.

Irie managed to help Sekine to her feet finally, who had finally calmed down and was smiling broadly.

"So...who's bigger?" Sekine asked innocently.

"SEKINE!" Irie shouted at her, looking at her friend of offense and wonder.

"WHAT?! Don't you dare tell me you aren't the only one curious?" Sekine argued to her purple haired friend.

"...Rakki is." Hisako mumbled, her face blushing a deep crimson red and surprisingly a shy smile on her face.

Sekine's smile vanished and she stared at Rakki with an odd look on her face.

"Huh...never would have thought that. I suppose that's why you wear a slightly bigger uniform than the rest of us." Sekine said curiously.

Rakki blushed and started stammer.

"I-I-I don't wear a bigger shirt than the rest of you...do I?" Rakki asked curiously, she hadn't given it much thought till now that she might be wearing a slightly bigger shirt than everyone else and she began to grow curious.

However, Sekine giggled at her curiosity.

"I suppose it doesn't matter though...we already know the person with the biggest bust size here is Irie." Sekine said, in a matter of fact tone.

"S-S-S-S-S..." Irie was so flustered by this that she couldn't even finish saying her friend's name, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Sekine...I think you might have gone a bit overboard here." Iwasawa said to her fellow band mate as Irie looked horrified at her friend.

"How am I going overboard? All I have been doing is giving her compliments! A big bust size is nothing to be ashamed about!" Sekine argued to their leader.

Finally, Irie couldn't take it anymore and she rushed out of the room, opening the door and running into the hallway.

"Irie! Wait up!" Sekine yelled as she chased after her friend, leaving Iwasawa, Hisako, and Rakki alone in the classroom.

Iwasawa sighed and shook her head, face palming in her hand.

"Sekine...sometimes you can go too far..." Iwasawa mumbled to herself before heading to the hallway.

Before she could exit the hallway, she turned to Rakki and Hisako who still stood there.

"I think this meeting is pretty more adjourned. You two don't do anything to crazy while were gone, okay? Have a good night!" Iwasawa said her final farewell's before exiting the room, leaving Rakki and Hisako all alone.

Rakki started stretching, her usual smile back in place as she looked at Hisako.

"Well...I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to turn in, how about you?" Rakki asked.

Hisako for her benefit kept silent and only shifted in her chair, her face still a little red.

'That's odd…?' Rakki thought to herself. 'Normally Hisa was a lot more energetic than this...'

"Everything alright Hisa? You've been pretty quiet ever since we got here..." Rakki said to her quiet girlfriend.

"I-I'm fine Rakki." Hisako mumbled a bit shyly, finally looking at her with silver eyes. "D-Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure Hisa! You can ask me anything! What's on your mind?" Rakki asked cheerfully, a bright smile on her face.

Hisako continued to shift in her chair, her eyes looking shyly at Rakki.

"W-Well...the others got me thinking when they thought that we...you know, did it. A-And I was just curious if...um..." Hisako stumbled in her sentence, her face looking really red.

"Yeeesssssss?" Rakki said patiently, waiting for a response from her silver eyed girlfriend patiently.

"W-Would you a-actually consider...you know...making love to each other?" Hisako said finally, looking shyly at Rakki as she said this.

Rakki for her part was silent and completely stunned by this sudden question, she hadn't actually really considered it till now but since the two were partners in love...

"I...umm...Well..."Rakki stumbled in her sentence, unsure of what to say in this instance.

Hisako laughed a little at seeing her normally energetic girlfriend stumble at this.

"I'm sorry for asking, it was a stupid question...come on, let's just go." Hisako tried to move past her but Rakki grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face her.

"To answer your question...if you're up too it...then I'm willing to do it." Rakki answered, looking Hisako straight in the eye.

Rakki's heart was pounding hard in her chest as she looked at Hisako, the woman she loved so much. Thanks to what happened earlier, she knew that Hisako had a really great body and...to be honest with herself, she REALLY loved Hisako deep down to her very soul, seeing her kind heart beneath her rough exterior that showed at times toward others.

Hisako stared shocked at the red head in front of her but then she smiled brightly at this. The two of them got a little closer to each other until their lips finally met with each other, kissing each other very deeply. However, it didn't go past that and the two eventually broke off, staring into each other's eyes and smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for answering my question Rakki." Hisako said, smiling sweetly. "I-I'm not saying that we should do it now but...just saying in case you we're ever in the mood..."

"I understand what you mean, Hisa." Rakki said with an equally sweet smile on her face. "Someday soon...I'll be able to show my true feelings for you Hisa...in a way you never experienced before."

Hisako nodded at this and smiled again. The two then proceeded to exit the room, turning out the lights on their way out and heading back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

In the morning, every member in the SSS was at headquarters for the meeting.

"Okay guys, listen up! Today we will be commencing Operation Awake-Marathon!" The SSS leader announced.

"Operation Awake-Marathon?" Everyone in the room said confused.

"Yep, and its going to be Boys vs Girls again!" Yuri said smiling.

"What do we have to do on this operation?" Takamatsu asked.

"It's very simple, the last member standing awake wins." Yurippe explained. "Also, all of you need to keep your eyes open in case if Angel decides to crash the party like last time and when that happens everyone Boys and Girls need to work together to stop Angel to the best of our ability."

"Are there any rules that involve on this operation?" Oyama asked.

"Only one, no caffeine." The SSS leader answered.

'Uh oh…' Iwasawa thought as she looked at the red head, she knew that something is going to happen.

"No…Coffee…!" Rakki mutters distraught before she faints, Hisako caught her before she hit floor.

"RAKKI-SEMPAI!" The three kouhai's exclaimed worriedly.

"Dude…Yurip, I think you broke her…" TK mused.

Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, Lucky can survive at least one day without any caffeine in her system."

"But, you don't know Rakki LIKE I DO!" Otonashi protested scared.

Hisako gently lays Rakki on the floor. The brunette grabs the red head's shoulders and started shaking her, trying to wake her up but it didn't work. The lead guitarist then slapped her girlfriend in the face to wake her up, it didn't work either.

"Rakki, wake up already…it's not funny…" Hisako whimpered.

Then Hinata came towards the couple and crouches down beside them. "Relax everyone, I know CPR." He reassured.

Before Hinata could even begin to do CPR…the next thing he knew was that he got punched in the face, earning him a black eye.

"OUCH, what the hell?! What did you do that for you psycho?!" Hinata exclaimed hurt.

"Nice try yag-boy, but you're the last person I'll let to try and perform CPR on me…" The red head grumbled angrily as she sat up slightly.

Hisako hugged her girlfriend tightly, to prevent Rakki to hurt Hinata any further.

"Please calm down Rak…" The brunette said softly to the red head.

Rakki couldn't help but obey Hisako and controlled her anger somewhat. The red head then points an accusing finger at Yuri.

"You! You ma'am are a villain, an EVIL VILLAIN!" Rakki yelled, struggling under her girlfriends grasp.

"So I'm told." Yurippe grinned evilly. "Anyway, the operation will start on 7:00 tonight. You're all dismissed."

* * *

~School Building A: Deserted Class Room~

"Hey Hisa...you still awake?" Rakki asked tiredly, her eyes half closed as she fought hard against the dark embrace of sleep, nudging her girlfriend's shoulder as she had her head on Hisako's lap.

Hisako almost bolted up from the close contact and Rakki could tell that she had almost fallen asleep.

"Wha...what did you say?" Hisako asked sleepily as she looked down at Rakki with tired eyes.

Around them there were sleeping members of the Battlefront members everywhere.

"You still awake?" Rakki asked sleepily, knowing that by now that was a stupid question. However, Hisako just nodded her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"So...tired..." Hisako mumbled as her eyes began to close, trying to fight hard to stay awake.

Rakki looked around to see who else was awake, noticing that there were two others awake in there group of what was nine members awake. Standing in the shadows not looking the least bit tired was Shiina, who only starred at the sleeping forms of everyone. Yurippe was also awake, barely…her eyes kept snapping shut and reopening seconds later and Rakki figured she probably didn't have long till sleep claimed her.

Rakki started looking around at the other members till she saw a sight that caused her to smile a little, despite how tired she was. Over in one corner, Sekine and Irie were sleeping side by side, there backs against the wall. Both of them were holding hands and had smiles on their faces as they slept, Irie's head laying on Sekine's shoulder as she slept. Rakki began to feel a wave of nostalgia as she watched the two sleep.

"I swear...sometimes those two should be lovers almost by how much those two are together." Rakki said to Hisako, a soft smile on her lips.

Hisako followed Rakki's gaze to look at the two sleeping pair and smiled tiredly at the sight.

"Really? I always pegged the two as more sisters than lovers." Hisako yawned tiredly as she smiled at the two sleeping kouhai's.

"Judging by how much those get along with each other, I'd say they would fit better like lovers...just like you and me." Rakki explained, smiling at Hisako, which the brunette returned the smile.

Hisako looked around and saw a cute sight herself, causing a bubble of laughter to erupt from her as she looked at this sight.

"What? What's so funny?" Rakki asked tiredly, trying to follow Hisako's gaze till she found what had caused Hisako to laugh, to which she also began to smile.

Toward the center of the room, Iwasawa was sleeping, her arms out in front of her to make a makeshift pillow for her head. Wrapped firmly around her leg was little Yui, snuggling close to her idol's leg like a little puppy almost with a small smile on her face as she lightly snored.

"That is adorable..."Rakki whispered to Hisako, who was still giggling at the sight.

Rakki started to look around, noticing with apparent confusion that someone was missing from their group.

"Where's Yusa at? Didn't she also take part in this operation?" Rakki asked, trying to search for her.

Hisako also began to look around, trying to discern where the pigtailed blond haired member of the their group was, not finding her at all. However, a small voice surprised the two of them greatly that came from behind them.

"She's over there..." Shiina said lightly, apparently overhearing their conversation, pointing near the windows.

Rakki followed her hand till she found Yusa and was very surprised by the way Yusa was sleeping.

Yusa entire body was wrapped around the drapes, forming almost like a cocoon around Yusa's body except for her head, which she had her eyes shut and was breathing lightly. Rakki couldn't help it, Rakki started to laugh, seeing Yusa's cocooned body almost hysterical.

Hisako was also surprised by this sudden laughing fit and looked to see Yusa's body.

"Always knew she was a strange girl but that is sort of pushing it even for her..." Hisako mumbled as Rakki continued to laugh.

There was a sudden thud that startled the remaining three members and all three turned to see Yurippe's head had landed on the desk and she was snoring lightly. Poor girl had fallen asleep.

"And then we're down to three." Rakki mumbled to herself as she looked at Yurippe's sleeping body.

*One Hour Later…*

There was the sound of a door opening that attracted Rakki's attention, thankfully saving her from the sleep she was about to fall into. However, as she looked to see who was at the door, sleep soon became the last thing on her mind. Standing there in all her glory was Angel, who was looking around the room and observing the fallen battlefront members. She didn't have her blades out but from personal experience, that could change very quickly. However, Kanade didn't look hostile as she looked around, mainly curious even as Shiina pulled out her blade. Upon seeing Rakki's eyes on her, Angel turned to look at her.

"What are you all doing here?" Angel asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

Rakki stood off from the desk at the desk she was sitting on and looked at Angel straight in the eyes.

"What does it look like? We had a little contest to see who could stay up the longest. And were still trying to finish it..." Rakki said truthfully seeing there was no reason to keep it a secret.

"Its past curfew...you should be in your dorm rooms." Angel pointed out, looking at the clock which read 3:57 in the morning.

"Is it a crime to be in the school all day? You'd think you above all else would encourage this kind of behavior more often of kids wanting to stay in school longer." Rakki argued, hoping to God if there was one that this didn't get ugly quickly.

Rakki was not exactly thrilled about the idea of facing Angel when she was bone tired and more than half of their members were down for the count.

Angel blinked her golden eyes at Rakki and didn't speak as she looked at Rakki almost blankly. Rakki looked briefly to the two remaining members that were awake. Shiina looked ready to take on Angel the way she was holding her small blade confidently, not so much as ounce of sleepiness in her. Her and Hisako however were a different story altogether. Rakki knew her own body's limitations better than anyone and despite her energetic nature, this was not one of those times and she was surprised she was still standing without swaying. Hisako looked in even worse shape than her, she looked ready to pass out at any moment even as she looked fearfully at Angel. A tense moment followed as the four stared at each other for a few moments till Angel finally spoke her voice as flat as ever.

"Please don't do this again after tonight." Angel said as she turned to leave, which surprised Rakki greatly.

'Is she...seriously letting us go, just like that…?' Rakki thought to herself.

However before Rakki could let out a sigh of relief as Angel started walking out the door, Shiina pulled out a throwing knife and threw it right at Angel's unarmed back. The knife buried itself in the left side of Angel's body. The world almost seemed to completely freeze as Kanade stopped right in her tracks.

Kanade slowly reached behind her and pulled out the knife, causing a slowly stain of red slowly spread through the back of her uniform. Angel examined the knife that had just wounded her, eventually letting it drop to the floor as she turned around to face the three SSS members, her face now completely cold.

"SHIINA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Rakki screamed at her companion, even as her loud voice stirred some of the others around her awake.

Shiina to her benefit was silent as Angel regarded all of them with cold eyes.

Then the terrible words that Rakki had hoped not to hear now were heard. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

The blades were immediately out and without warning she lunged toward them, though not at Shiina, catching the red eyed girl by surprise. Instead Angel headed straight for Rakki, her golden eyes filled with killer intent.

'Why is she going after me?!' Rakki thought to herself in a panic as she tried to pull out her gun.

However, before she could pull it out someone pushed her out of the way, sending her stumbling over the desk and landing on the ground. There was the wet stab sound and someone gasped in alarm and pain as the one of Angel's blades hit her.

Rakki looked back up to see one of the most horrible sights she could ever imagine. Standing there with one of Angel's blades lodged firmly in her stomach...Hisako coughed up blood as she stood there, glaring at Angel as she stood there bleeding.

"Hi-Hisako?" Rakki muttered terrified, her face completely empty as she stared at this horrible sight before her.

Hisako turned her head to look at Rakki and smiled.

"I-I didn't want to see y-you get hurt again...Rakki..." Hisako said, coughing up more blood as she stood there.

Angel looked equally surprised at this but it didn't last long as Angel pulled out her blades from Hisako's body. With nothing left to hold her up, Hisako dropped like a stone, breathing heavily and an arm laid on top her stomach as blood started to pool around her. Something inside Rakki snapped at seeing this scene and her hand went immediately to her sword scabbard, pulling out her long blade.

"YOU BITCH!" Rakki screamed as she leaped over the desk, her sword fully intending to thrust into Angel's body.

Angel however, dodged lightly out of the way and the sword flew past her to hit nothing but air. The other members, who had just awakened started to rush out, Yurippe snapping orders at them. Angel and Rakki continued to fight blade and blade with each other.

Rakki was slowly gaining ground on the Angel, using her size to gain an advantage of the little girl. Angel was actually starting lose ground, slowly backing away as the sword fight continued. As Rakki tried to use an over hand slash, trying to cut Angel right down the middle, Angel herself decided to try something.

"Guard Skill: Delay."

Kanade suddenly vanished right in front of Rakki, her sword again hitting empty air. Angel materialized right behind her and tried to lunge right at her, both of her blades attached to her arms hoping to plunge right into Rakki's back. Rakki barely managed to turn and parry the blades away and soon Rakki was on the defensive as Angel became a whirlwind of death as she twirled and spun around, trying her best to kill Rakki mercilessly.

As Rakki tried her best to defend herself from the latest lunges that Angel tried to throw at her in the now almost empty room, Angel suddenly changed tactics, slipping past her defenses in an instant and delivering a swift kick right to her ribs.

Rakki felt the impact hard and a fiery pain lanced itself through her, causing a gasp of pain from Rakki as she started to stumble, on hand to her ribs. She was pretty sure that Angel had just broken at least two of her ribs, if not more. As the red head tried to regain her footing, her breathing becoming labored, Angel did something completely unexpected as she held out one of her blade arms.

"Hand Sonic: Version four."

Her two blades dissolved into blue static, reforming at the base of Angel's left hand. The mass of blue data like structure forming at the end of Angel's hand spat and sputtered as a new weapon began to manifest itself.

Rakki's eyes widened as a giant metallic flower like weapon took shape, looking absolutely massive to Rakki and she wondered briefly on how the hell she could even lift that. Angel suddenly lunged at her just as the weapon finished forming, the new flower like weapon at her side as she brought the weapon to Rakki's head.

Rakki tried to parry it...bad move Rakki realized as the new weapons overpowered her block and smacked her right against her head.

Rakki's vision suddenly exploded as the flower like weapon impacted her head. As her vision exploded...that's when a cacophony of voices started to overwhelm her.

'What...WHAT is this?!' Rakki wondered as the voices started to overwhelm her completely.

_"Mommy, What happened to you?! You're bleeding!"_

"Hehehehe, don't worry son, I'm fine. Just a slight accident that happened is all, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"You sure you're alright mom?"

"You're so cute, worrying about your mother like this. Don't worry...I won't ever leave you..."

'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...SHUT UP!' Rakki started screaming in her head as voice after voice started to overwhelm her senses. 'I don't want to hear this!'

Heedless of her cry to make it stop, the voices continued to overwhelm and batter down her senses, like a boat being beaten around in the middle of a storm.

_"Mom, are you alright? You don't look so good..."_

"Yeah...I'm fine son. Mommy's not feeling too well today..."

Crash.

"MOM!"

'Please stop, please make it stop!' Rakki shouted, only subconsciously aware of what was happening around her as she placed both of her hands on top of her head in attempt to drown out the voices in her head. 'Just please...someone…make it stop...'

She wasn't even aware the fact that she was crying now as the voices continued, nor aware of the gunfire around her and the sound of someone smashing into a window. Nor did she become aware of someone shaking her, trying to snap her out of it...she didn't hear any of it.

"_Mom...MOM...please don't go...please don't leave me..."_

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I..."

"MOM! PLEASE DON'T GO TO SLEEP! MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"RAKKI! WAKE UP!" Iwasawa slapped her right across the face, finally waking up Rakki and silencing the voices in her head.

Rakki looked blankly at Iwasawa, who looked really concerned at her.

"Rakki? Are you alright? We managed to drive off Angel for now...Hisako is going to be fine, they think they can patch her up so she doesn't die..." Iwasawa paused as she noticed the tears falling down Rakki's face as she started at her.

"Rakki?" Iwasawa asked, now really concerned about the red head.

"I...I..." Rakki tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come in time before a sob tore right through her, shaking her entire body as she cried.

Iwasawa was shocked to see the normally energetic Rakki act like this, never once seeing her in this sad state. Iwasawa then hugged Rakki to her chest, trying her best to soothe the broken Rakki as she continued crying.

"Shhhhhh...it's alright Rakki...it's alright..." Iwasawa said soothingly.

'If only you knew Iwasawa...if only you truly knew...' Rakki thought sadly as she continued to sob, her heart a tangled mess of guilt and sadness.

After that, Rakki's world went black.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

Hisako's eyes flew open. She tried to push herself up but cried out as a searing pain shot up her injured side. She laid back on the bed panting, biting her lip to keep from making a sound. Her side felt like it was on fire.

Staring at the ceiling, she realized she was in her dorm room. She heard ragged breathing beside her and turned her head slowly the other way. The muddled events of last night were fresh in her mind and she was almost afraid to look. Rakki was asleep beside her. Her breathing was uneven and her face was screwed up in pain. There was a blanket draped slightly over them both.

Hisako examined her in profile before carefully sitting up to look down at her. Rakki's chest was heavily bandaged, the thick bandages covered from her belly button to just below her arms. The brunette pulled the blanket up to cover her girlfriend, and then she laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist.

*Rakki's Dream…*

_~Downtown~_

_One day, after Danny left Koun at school, I decided to gamble to kill some time before I had to go and pick up Koun at school and on my way to my usual gambling place, I ran into Johnny…He was the last person I wanted to see…_

"_Oh, it's you…" The red head muttered darkly._

_"Is that the way you should be speaking to your boyfriend?" The blond man asked._

_Rakki closed her eyes for a moment before replying. "Boyfriend? I never thought as you as a boyfriend."_

_It was true. Looking back, this man proclaiming to her "Boyfriend" did no such action to even seem at all like a boy friendly figure in her life. If she were to define him as something, the first words that would come up in her mind would be "A fucking heart breaker with a short temper." Yeah, that looks about right._

_Johnny snorted. "Your vocabulary has improved since last I saw you."_

_"No, my vocabulary was always like this. I just hadn't had the chance to say it out loud." The red head stated as she folded her arms. "And what about you? Have you cleaned up your act a little? It's rare for me to hear such words coming out from your mouth without you bragging them out or acting like a fucking jackass."_

_The blond man's eye twitched as a few shades of emotion that couldn't be described were very subtly flashed on them. "You have quite the tongue. I don't remember you to be like this."_

_"You're right, you didn't." Rakki snarled in anger._

"_Are you still mad because I left you and the little brat?" Johnny asked._

_The red head glared at the blond man. "Gee, what do you think?! Oh and by the way, that "little brat" is your SON!"_

_Johnny shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "Does it look like I care?"_

"_You disgust me, how can you live with yourself?!" Rakki exclaimed scornfully._

"_Why are you getting so worked up for? You're just a Mom." The blond man spoke._

_"__JUST a MOM?! I can't stand it when people say, "You're JUST a Mom?" I may not be anything to you, but I am everything to someone! And that someone is your son!" The red head snapped angrily. "Yes, I am a Mom! That makes me an alarm clock, cook, maid, waitress, teacher, nurse, referee, handyman, security officer, photographer, counselor, chauffer, event planner, hairdresser, personal assistant, ATM, and I scare away the boogie man. I don't get paid holidays, sick pay or days off. I work DAY AND NIGHT! I am on call 24/7 for the rest of my life. That's just BEING A MOM! I would do ANYTHING on this planet for my child!"_

_After Rakki's speech, Johnny just left without a word._

_Why did I fell in love with that bastard? I regret not listening to my grandfather. If I would've listened to him, then maybe…all of this drama could've been avoided._

_~Bar~_

_When Rakki arrived at her usual gambling place, the first thing she did was order some red wine and she started to play poker. After the red head won 15 games in a row, a female brunette with cerulean eyes approached the gambler._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The brunette said intrigued. "Who would've thought that I'd see the famous Rakki Sekai or should I say "Rakki the Gambler."_

_"Who are you if I may ask?" The red head asked as the bartender returned with her drink._

_"Who me? My name is Hitomi, I'm Johnny's current girlfriend." The brunette named, Hitomi, said introducing herself._

_'Oh, she's with Johnny…' Rakki thought darkly, looking at her drink as she swirled her wine within the glass._

_"How long have you two been together?" Rakki asked, trying to clarify something._

_"Johnny and I have been together for 8 years now." Hitomi replied._

_"Hmm, I see…" The red head said in understanding as she took a sip from her drink._

_'8 years, huh? Then that means that when I found out that I was pregnant with Koun, Johnny was cheating on me before he left me to go with this bitch…!" Rakki thought outraged._

_There was a loud crack and the tinkling of broken glass. The red head looked down and realized she'd shattered her wine glass in her palm. She didn't care though, she just stared at the blood slowly beading on her hand._

"_So you're the bitch, that told the bitch, that I'm a bitch, well listen bitch, it takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch!" Rakki snarled in anger as she glared at the brunette. "So tell me the truth, did you come here just to piss me off or are you here to see if my reputation is true?"_

"_Wow, I'm impressed that a delinquent fighter, gambler, hopeless case of a high school dropout and as a slutty excuse of a mother figured me out! Why yes, I'm here for both!" Hitomi said with a smug grin._

"_Now you're taking!" Rakki spoke, acting excitedly but in reality she just wanted to kick Hitomi's ass. "Name your game." She stated._

"_Russian roulette." The brunette chose confidently._

"_You know that Russian roulette is no laughing matter, right? Are you sure that you want to play that game?" The red head asked to make sure, she didn't care for Hitomi's safety that's for sure._

"_I know, but you said so earlier that I want to see if you live up to your reputation." The brunette reminded._

"_Very well." Rakki said with an angry huff._

_Both females went towards a table and started to play Russian roulette. Hitomi placed a single round in the revolver, she then spins the cylinder, she places the muzzle against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Nothing._

_The brunette handed the revolver to Rakki._

'_I don't feel very bright…' The red head thought uneasily._

_Rakki put the muzzle of the revolver against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Bang!_

_The overpressure wave from the discharge of the blank propelled the round's wadding into her temple. Rakki's body fell forward, her head hitting the table with a thud, the revolver still clutched limply in her hand._

"_HA, and you call yourself Rakki the Gambler! Well my dear, I guess your luck has run out!" Hitomi grinned._

_The red head's hand suddenly twitched, which caught Hitomi by surprise._

_Rakki then sat up straight in her chair and she started laughing like a crazy psycho. "Tough nubs bitch, I'm still alive…!"_

_The red head placed a single round in the revolver, she then spins the cylinder, and hands the revolver to Hitomi. The brunette took the revolver and put the muzzle of the revolver against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Hitomi's last words were…. "Dammit…." She muttered under her breath, not feeling so lucky/cocky anymore._

_Bang!_

_Hitomi's body fell forward, her head hitting the table with a thud, dead._

_Rakki started laughing like a psycho once again. "Welcome to the "Karma Bar". There's no menus, you will get served what you deserve! That'll show you not to mess with me bitch…."_

_After the Russian roulette stunt, Rakki went to pick up her son at school._

Rakki then wakes up slightly, she held her breath as she moved her body slightly, and felt an arm tighten protectively around her waist. Her eyes half opened and she looked blearily at her girlfriend. "Hisa…?" she mumbled, eyes dull with pain.

Hisako gave her a soft smile. "Shh," She whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Rakki nodded trustingly and closed her eyes. Still smiling slightly, Hisako shortly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

A Week have passed by and both Rakki and Hisako healed up nicely, but today…the brunette was feeling rather ignored by her girlfriend lately. Ever since Operation Awake-Marathon, Rakki had pulled away, more than usual in fact, and it had become a source of concern for the group as a whole.

Hisako was starting to get a little agitated, but hid it well, her face a mask of smiles and laughter as a distraction for her teammates while beside her, Rakki sat next to her, looking just a tad distracted.

"Rakki, is something bothering you? Because lately, you've been ignoring me." The lead guitarist asked.

"Nothing's bothering me." The red head sighed dismissively.

"Nothing? You've been ignoring me for a week!" Hisako huffed. "I barely see you, and when we do finally get together, you're all distracted."

'I'm sorry Hisa, but I don't want to involuntary hurt you one way or another…the same goes for the others….I don't want to hurt them just like I did with Koun…' The red head thought sadly.

'I'll force myself to forget everything and detach myself from everyone…including Hisa. After that, I'll get myself obliterated….' The red head mentally decided.

"Rakki, answer me!" The brunette demanded.

Rakki calmly ignored the rest of the members since her and Hisako were the center of attention as of now.

"You want me to say it?" The red head asked. "Okay then, I want to leave the Battlefront."

The others are very surprised by this, especially TK, Hisako, Noda, and GirlsDeMo. "YOU WHAT?!" They exclaimed in shock from this news.

"Why do you want to do that Rakki?" Yurippe asks.

Rakki sadly smiles at her teammates. "A failure like me can't be relied upon since I failed someone else a long time ago…."

Yuri is confused by what she means and eventually figures that Rakki probably remembered something really bad about her past.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The SSS leader asked to make sure, since most likely Rakki is going to get obliterated soon if she does this.

"That's exactly my intention, I want to get obliterated." The red head replied.

Noda and Fujimaki are immediately angry. "Why the hell do you want to get obliterated?!"

"My life. My choice. My mistakes. My lessons. Not your business!" Rakki snarled angrily at the two males.

Yurippe is thinking about this and eventually dismisses Rakki, saying that she wants to discuss something private with the rest of the members. Rakki stands up from her seat on the couch and leaves the room.

When the red head left, the first member to speak was Hisako.

"Yuri, are you seriously considering letting Rakki go after all she's done for the Battlefront?" The lead guitarist asked.

"If she wants to leave the Battlefront, I can't exactly stop Rakki from wanting to leave. Everyone here has joined the Battlefront of his or her own choice. And it's also their decision if they want to leave." Yurippe stated.

"You can't seriously be saying this Yuri?!" Hisako shouts at the SSS leader. "If you won't stop her, then I will!"

The lead guitarist left the room, to find where Rakki is at the moment.

* * *

~School Campus: Flower Gardens~

Hisako eventually finds Rakki standing outside in the flower garden outside the school.

"Why? Why do you want to leave the Battlefront? Why do you want to get yourself obliterated?" Hisako demanded more than asked.

Rakki however, stayed silent throughout this conversation. Hisako gets furious at her silence and turns her around so that she could see Rakki's face and finds that she is crying and smiling sadly.

"Please, stop yelling at me…" Rakki whispered sadly.

Hisako is a little taken aback by seeing Rakki like this...she looked almost empty, like the life had been drained out of her.

"Please tell me, why are you acting like this?" Hisako asks softly.

"It won't matter what I say now. I'll only hurt you if I told you…" Rakki mumbled.

"Try me." Hisako said persistently.

Rakki was hesitant at first, but she finally tells her girlfriend what happened recently concerning her memory...

As Rakki tells her what she had just learned, concerning her own death and her son, Hisako is very shocked to hear that Rakki had a kid, as none of the others in the Battlefront were a mother.

"I did one stupid mistake which caused me greatly….I left my one and only son behind to grow up without a mother…" The red head sobbed. "I don't want to drag anyone down with me or hurt anyone else like I probably hurt my son by leaving him behind…."

"It would be better if I vanished, just get myself obliterated and everyone would forget me. That way…I couldn't hurt anyone anymore just like I hurt my son by dying due to my head injury." Rakki stated defeated. "It would be better for you too Hisa…you wouldn't have to be with a failure of a mother and a lover…instead, you could be with someone who could really love and appreciate you…"

That's when Hisako slapped her right across the face...

Rakki looked very surprised at Hisako and touched her cheek that now stung like crazy.

"How could you even think about leaving me here alone? How could you possibly say that to me?" Hisako said distraught. "I don't want you to leave everyone in the Battlefront, what about the people you got along with? Iwasawa, Yui, Irie, Sekine, Oyama, Noda, TK, Hinata, Otonashi, and me…."

Rakki remained silent.

"I'd rather die permanently than see you willingly give up on your life and leave me behind! These past few months that you've been here, I've never felt so happy about anyone before….before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart, a heart that's aching to see you smile again. I am here to love you, to hold you in my arms, to protect you. I am here to learn from you and to receive your love in return. I am here because there is no other place to be. I like your mischievous smile, your red colored hair, your light lavender colored eyes, your sense of humor, your perverse mind, how you can still smile after a long day, how your laugh is genuine and loud and brightens up the room, and how you say my name when you roll over in your sleep. It's all these little things and a million more that make me love you Rakki!" Hisako admitted.

Rakki was a little touched by this but also stubborn. "Hisa, how could you possibly say this to me after everything I just told you? Why don't you hate me for what happened to my son and everything?!"

Hisako merely replied with a small smile. "That's because I love you Rakki no matter what you flaws are, both good and bad, we would work on these problems together...forever if that's how long it takes for us to get past it."

Rakki was silent for a moment, almost stumped by what Hisako just told her.

"Don't lie!" Rakki shouted at the brunette.

If Hisako was stunned by Rakki's outburst, she doesn't show it. The lead guitarist faces Rakki calmly. The red head can't read Hisako's facial expressions, hell she can't even read Hisako's eyes at all. It just makes Rakki angrier.

"Don't stand there and lie to my face Hisa! You don't understand me. You can't understand me. I'm a horrible mother, aren't I? I'm a hopeless case, just like everyone said. Admit it!" The red head yelled.

"I won't, because it's not true. You're a loving person Rakki, even when you can't see it yourself. I love you for your worst because I remember your best." The brunette spoke softly.

'Lies, I won't forgive her!' Rakki thought in rage.

Rakki tried to punch Hisako, aiming for her calm face. The lead guitarist catches Rakki's fist easily. Rakki tried to yank away from the brunette but Hisako doesn't let go. Rakki tries to punch the brunette with her other arm and Hisako catches it too, the lead guitarist is still calm. When Rakki looked into Hisako's eyes, there is nothing there but understanding.

Rakki steps back while pulling, hoping to shake Hisako's balance, but she doesn't. Instead Hisako moves with her while hooking her foot behind Rakki's, taking them both down to the floor. Rakki felt the air rush out of the both of them but Hisako recovers first, quickly she straddles Rakki at the waist. The red head slams her fists into Hisako's chest, trying to knock her off of her. Rakki felt the tears prick at her eyes.

The red head slams her fists once more into Hisako's chest but the brunette doesn't move, she takes the hit and for the life of Rakki, she doesn't understand why.

"You're not alone Rakki. I may not understand. But I can listen. Cry. Scream. Hit if you want. I'll still be here. I'll still be here. I love you." Hisako told the red head.

'Lies, pretty lies wrapped up in hope! I won't fall. I can't fall.' Rakki thought stubbornly.

"I'm here Rakki. I won't let go." The brunette promised.

'She'll leave. He left. She will to.' The red head thought.

"I won't leave you. I'm here." The lead guitarist said softly.

"Stop," Rakki begged. "No more."

Hisako sighs softly and reminded Rakki once again. "I won't let you go. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you."

"I won't let you hurt me Hisa," Rakki choked out, she was so close to breaking.

'I won't break. I won't let myself be weak.' The red head said to herself in her thoughts.

"I won't. I won't let go." The brunette promised once again.

'I don't want to. I can't but I do. I don't understand. She is still here. I'm crying but she is still here. I hurt her but she is still here. I don't understand. Someone please help me understand!' Rakki thought.

Rakki heard a whisper near her ear, it's quiet but she still heard it.

"Because I love you." Hisako whispered in response, somehow knowing what Rakki was thinking.

That's when Rakki started crying really hard. "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry. I really don't deserve you as a friend or a lover…." She sobbed.

"I'll always be here for you Rakki….always, I promise." The brunette promised sincerely.

The next thing Rakki knew, Hisako kissed her passionately on the lips. Rakki's eyes widened in surprise at this but then she closes her eyes and started to kiss Hisako back for a few moments before they broke contact.

"Can you go back to being your normal cheerful self again Rakki? Can you do that for me please?" Hisako says softly.

Rakki smiled a little and then gave her own kiss to Hisako full on in the lips, surprising the lead guitarist greatly at the suddenness of it.

Rakki then broke the kiss and smiled at Hisako's very red face. "I will never quite get used to how pleasantly soft your lips are Hisa." She whispered.

Hisako started stammering, completely embarrassed by what Rakki just said as she giggled sheepishly.

After that, Rakki and Hisako left for the Battlefront Headquarters again.

After Hisako and Rakki went back to Headquarters, Kanade came out of hiding from where she was hiding when Rakki first came. On top of being the Student Body President, she also maintains the gardens around the school campus. She was slightly disappointed that Rakki couldn't disappear, seeing how much pain she was in but commented it wasn't all bad. That whole scene made Kanade feel nostalgic and she eventually shrugged and started to tend to the gardens once again.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

Rakki and Hisako went back to the Battlefront, everyone was surprised that the red head returned.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I wasn't in the right mind when I tried to leave the Battlefront." Rakki apologized.

"I don't blame you, over half of the other members in the SSS who lost their memory were also equally unstable about their memories when they recovered them." Yurippe replied.

"Thank you for understanding Yurippe, but….I could only remember a little bit of my past at the moment, not all of my memories had been recovered." Rakki replied.

"Rakki, would you like to share your past with the others? At least what you can remember so far, it might help you calm down and plus, everyone else has shared their past." Yurippe asked.

Rakki however, declined. "There is no point in telling a story that I could only remember part of."

Yurippe respected her decision and asked. "Do you still want to leave the Battlefront Rakki?"

Rakki smiled. "There is no way in hell that I'm leaving the Battlefront now! If I left, then I can't torture Oto-Chan anymore and order him to do stuff for me if I left." She replied with a mischievous smile.

"I was actually starting to wish that she would disappear…" Otonashi mumbled.

Unfortunately, Rakki heard this and she gave Otonashi a creepy smile. "Oto-Chan, do you remember what happened during the Key Coffee incident when you first arrived?"

Otonashi paled and fell silent, knowing full well the threat Rakki just made.

Then Rakki spoke up to everyone. "Anyway, I have good news for everyone!" She said excitedly.

Everyone got a little curious about this. "What is it?"

"Unless I'm mistaking, I think….that I'm the only one who is actually a mother here!" Rakki announced proudly.

There was stunned silence from everyone, including Yurippe who was completely stunned by this sudden news. Except Hisako, who already knew thanks to her talking about it when she calmed down Rakki.

Everyone immediately started to bombard her with questions about how the hell she was a mother.

"I can't remember….but I know for a certain fact that…I'm a mother." Rakki replied.

Mostly everyone was a little stunned by this except for a few:

"Oh Rakki-Sempai I'm so happy for you, I always wondered if you ever had a kid! Is your kid a boy or a girl?" Yui said excitedly, immediately started leaping for joy and hugging Rakki.

Rakki laughed and responded. "My child is a boy Yui."

"I don't even have a darn clue if Rakki-Sempai is a virgin anymore…." Sekine commented.

"Shiori, don't say that out loud!" Irie immediately scolded at her for blond friend.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I'm just surprised is all….I would have never guessed that Rakki-Sempai was mom." Sekine apologized.

"I know but still, you and your perverted mind need to learn that you shouldn't say stuff out loud like that." Irie lightly scolded.

The two friends continued to argue until Iwasawa spoke up.

"Somehow….I wasn't surprised by this turn of events. I noticed that when Rakki first arrived here, she seemed to have an almost a motherly quality to her and Rakki was also very protective of Yui, Irie, Sekine, and especially Hisako, much like a mother would for their kid." The lead vocalist said with a small smile.

Rakki was actually a little happy for the compliment until Hinata commented.

"This might also explain why Rakki seemed so psychotic and insane all the time...her hormones must be shot to all hell." Hinata said with a grin.

Rakki smiled evilly. "That's just my normal attitude to everything, would you like me to prove this theory personally?"

Hinata was immediately silent while Yurippe continued to laugh.

"Alright guys, I think that this is enough excitement for one day. You guys should rest up for now for there is a next mission soon, this one will be important one for us." The SSS leader announced.

Everyone left after that, leaving Yurippe alone and started asking herself why Rakki was here in the afterlife. She thinks that it couldn't just be for some small reason that Rakki left her child behind, there had to be more to this story than Yuri thought. She looked out the window and asked god what he was planning for them now...

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters for this fic, please let know in your reviews or message your ideas to me, either one is fine! R&R please! :D


	12. Chapter 12: AdviseRomantic moment, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the character named Rakki.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, wendypang, and ScarletWolfx for reviewing my last chapter, thank you my friends! :D

~Chapter 12: Advice/Romantic moment, Tests, Music, Mother's worries, Operation Tornado, Memories of the Past, I'll be here~

~School Campus: Hallways~

"Are you sure you're alright Rakki?" Hisako asked as the two of them made their way to the dorm.

Rakki chuckled at this question and gave her girlfriend a smirk.

"Don't worry Hisa, I'm fine! Still a little rattled but otherwise fine..." Rakki answered with a reassuring smile, looking at Hisako with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Hisako returned that smile with one of her own but she was still a little concerned about her girlfriend. Even after the whole fight earlier was resolved, Rakki still looked a little bit shaken from the whole experience and it was slightly starting to bother her a little. The red head wasn't quite back to normal yet and it was starting to concern the brunette a little. However, Hisako didn't voice it as the two finally made it to the dorm.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

The two eventually made their way to their dorm room in silence, neither one of them willing to say anything to each other. Hisako opened the door to their dorm room to see Iwasawa already there, the lead vocalist was tuning her guitar that she always carried around with her.

"Hey girls, where have you two been for the past hour?" Iwasawa asked, looking at the couple curiously as she took a slight pause in tuning her guitar.

Rakki shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"We just took a walk outside, nothing serious or anything." Rakki replied softly, lying down on the lead guitarist's bed as she got comfortable.

Iwasawa noticed Rakki's rather silent mood and looked questioningly at Hisako with raised eyebrows.

'What's wrong with Rakki?' Iwasawa mouthed to Hisako, who merely shrugged in response unsure herself what was Rakki's problem.

Hisako went to their closet they all shared and pulled out PJ's and a towel from there.

"I'm going to go take a bath real quick before turning in. See you guys in a few minutes." Hisako replied simply before making her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When the brunette left, Iwasawa turned back to Rakki, a small smirk on her face.

"So...what's been bothering you Rakki?" Iwasawa asked curiously, setting her guitar down gently.

"What do you mean? I'm fine..." Rakki answered, not exactly convincing either.

"Rakki...a blind woman could see that something is bothering you. So...I'll ask again, what's troubling you Rakki?" Iwasawa asked again patiently.

Rakki hesitated slightly before sighing, looking at the ceiling with a sad look on her face.

'Seriously...she should have been a detective or something...' Rakki thought to herself about Iwasawa, who was still staring at her calmly.

"It's...how do I explain this...?" Rakki said to herself uncertainly, unable to find the words to describe this.

"Is it the memories again? Are they bothering you again?" Iwasawa asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Sort of I guess...it's just that I'm afraid that I might hurt Hisa by doing something stupid just like I hurt my son when I died...I'm just scared of hurting her..." Rakki repeated to herself softly, not quite sure if she said this right.

Iwasawa stared long and hard at Rakki, her eyes never once leaving the red head. When she spoke again, Iwasawa voice was comforting and soft.

"Rakki...would you think for a moment that if I thought that you would be capable of hurting Hisako, would you think that I would even let you near her? Hisako is my best friend here and she is the one who managed to help me numerous amount of times before. I myself, like you, also care about her greatly and would really hate to see her get hurt in any way." The lead vocalist reasoned.

"However..." Iwasawa paused, looking at Rakki with glistening eyes. "I can also see that she really does care about you and you also feel the same about her as well. I don't think you would do anything that could hurt her on purpose, Rakki. Hisako actually used to be a very negative person when we first met, who rarely smiled but now...she is smiling every day and it's because of you, Rakki."

Rakki stared shocked at Iwasawa throughout this little speech, completely stunned by how much emotion Iwasawa was putting into her words and her vision started to blur slightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Iwasawa continued on looking at Rakki with a smile.

"To be honest, I was worried about Hisako for a little bit. The only one she would ever get used to talk to was only her fellow band mates, she always used to be so silent and unwilling to talk to really anyone else in the Battlefront. When she first meet you however, there was a noticeable change in her and she started to open up more and more. Whenever she is with you...her face lights up so much that she is almost glowing with inner light. You're not hurting her Rakki, you're helping her a great deal. Hisako really does care about you greatly and if you have any other lingering doubts in that head of yours...then clear them away Rakki. You're a lucky woman and you should spend every opportunity you can with her." The lead vocalist advised.

Iwasawa picked up her guitar and started tuning it again, apparently done with the conversation. Rakki only stared at Iwasawa in shock, very shocked to hear the normally quiet Iwasawa say so much. Hearing all of this was weighing heavily on her mind and she began to consider this.

'Spend every moment with her huh?' Rakki thought.

It was sound advice, as no one exactly knew when they were going to get obliterated from the Afterlife. And it was starting to break her heart at the very thought of never seeing Hisako's smiling face again, never feel the warmth of her when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'Well...I guess maybe I better make it count then, just like Iwasawa said.' Rakki thought with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Iwasawa for the advice. Really appreciate it." Rakki finally thanked Iwasawa, a small smile on her lips.

Iwasawa looked up and smiled back.

"You're very welcome. I helped Hisako with trying to help her understand those feelings for her. It would be a darn shame for all those talks with her to go to waste." Iwasawa commented, flashing a wink at Rakki.

Rakki chuckled at this and stood up from her bed, making a beeline for the closet.

"If you don't mind me asking...what are you doing exactly?" Iwasawa asked, looking at Rakki curiously as she dug around the closet, looking for her PJ's and a towel.

"Following your advice." Rakki said simply with a smile and a wink toward Iwasawa as she pulled out what she was looking for.

"You know...you make me nervous whenever you say that Rakki." Iwasawa sighed as Rakki had now returned to her usual cheerful self.

"Does Hisa normally lock the door whenever she takes a bath?" Rakki asked as she moved to the bathroom door.

Iwasawa turned her head to the side in puzzlement as she looked at Rakki.

"Not normally but...wait a sec...you're not actually considering on..." Iwasawa asked as Rakki tried turning the door handle but finding it locked.

"You said to spend every moment I can with Hisa. I think this would qualify as such." Rakki said as she knelled to the door and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, trying to pick the lock to get through to the other side.

"Yeah...but I didn't think you would take my advice quite so literally." Iwasawa argued as Rakki managed to hear a satisfying click as the door lock came undone.

Rakki was about to open the door when she paused, turning to look at Iwasawa behind her.

"Care to join in on the fun Masami?" Rakki asked curiously.

Iwasawa's face turned bright red and she shook her head negatively.

"Errrr...I'll pass, thank you." Iwasawa said, trying to avoid looking at Rakki as the read head pouted.

"Awwwww...and here I was hoping that you would accept. I'm rather curious to see what you have hiding under that clothing of yours." Rakki said with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she smiled mischievously.

Iwasawa suppressed the urge to shiver under that gaze.

"You two have fun...think of it as a little private time between you two." Iwasawa said with a nervous smile on her face.

Rakki smiled back and opened the door, walking in before shutting it behind her.

'Even so...this might actually be a lot of fun to merely observe what happens' Iwasawa thought to herself with a smile as Hisako's scream could be heard from the bathroom. 'VERY interesting indeed…'

* * *

~Dorm Bathroom~

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Hisako yelled out, doing her best to try and cover herself with her arms as Rakki walked in and smiled.

"I'd figure that I would try to make amends for being so quiet today by joining you Hisa. Why do you look so nervous about seeing me here?" Rakki asked Hisako curiously.

"WHY AM I NERVOUS?! That would be because you...you..." Hisako was too surprised and flustered to even finish the sentence, her facing turning bright crimson.

"Couples do this all the time Hisa. It's one of the perks of being in a relationship!" Rakki argued as she started to undress in front of Hisako.

"That rule only applies for MARRIED couples I think!" Hisako cried out as Rakki continued to get undressed right in front of her, shedding off her school uniform and now only clad in a bra and panties.

"Do you...not want this Hisa?" Rakki asked curiously, her voice now small. "I thought that maybe...you would be happy if...you know..."

Hisako paused, looking at Rakki curiously as Rakki gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes that she had ever seen.

'Damn it...' Hisako sighed in her thoughts as she looked at Rakki shyly.

"It...it actually would make me happy, Rakki...just...just nervous you know?" Hisako said finally as she looked at Rakki, her face still slightly red.

"You saw me half-naked last week Hisa. How is this any different?" Rakki asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well...um...well..." Hisako couldn't find an answer to this question and Rakki smile widened fully.

"Just relax Hisa...sometimes your too nervous for you own good. But..." Rakki smiled before finishing. "That's what I love about you!"

Rakki took off her bra and panties finally before stepping inside the tub, gasping slightly at the warmth of the water hitting her bare skin. Hisako averted her eyes slightly to prevent her from staring at the red head as she lowered herself into the water, bringing herself eye level to Hisako.

"Ahhh...this feels really nice." Rakki sighed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of the warm water.

Hisako turned her head slightly, hoping that Rakki wouldn't notice her dark red blush.

Unfortunately for Hisako, Rakki noticed her blush through the slightly steaming air and smiled at her nervous lover. The red head took one hand out of the warm water and touched Hisako's face, taking slight joy as Hisako gasped slightly as she felt her warm, wet hand on her face. Rakki laughed slightly at this, and then her hand drifted to the brunette's shoulder, running down the length of Hisako's arm.

"Your skin is so soft Hisa...almost pillow soft. No wonder I sleep better next to you Hisa..." Rakki purred in delight as Hisako's face turned very, very red.

"T-Thank you...Rakki." Hisako replied, slightly stuttering as she said this with a nervous smile on her lips.

"You're welcome...now turn around Hisa." Rakki told Hisako.

The brunette nodded her head and turned around slightly disturbing the water. Rakki reached out and got the soup that was right next to the tub and commenced washing Hisako's back as gently as possible. Hisako gasped as she felt Rakki's hand gently rubbing her back and thought for a brief moment that she might melt right here and now.

"Seriously Hisa, I'm getting really jealous on how perfect your skin is. I wish I had skin like yours." Rakki commented as she commenced washing her lover's back gently.

"Your skin looks pretty good too Rakki. I'm not sure why you're jealous of mine." Hisako said as she shivered slightly as Rakki hands started to drift downward toward one of her more personal areas.

"That's sweet of you to say Hisa." Rakki smiled at the compliment as she continued her work.

After she got done washing, Rakki grabbed Hisako by the shoulders and gently leaned her down into the water, she could now wash off the soup that cling to Hisako's naked back. Hisako sighed as the warm water washed over her and she looked up into Rakki's shining light lavender eyes, giving her a sheepish smile.

Rakki noticed this and smiled softly.

"Someone seems to be enjoying herself." Rakki noted at Hisako's smile.

Hisako didn't even try to deny it and merely smiled, also enjoying the view of Rakki's bare chest as well. Eventually, Hisako stood back up and Rakki handed her the soap, turning around to expose her bareback to Hisako.

"My turn now." Rakki stated as she smiled at the brunette.

Now Hisako felt her own nervousness creeping back in as she gazed at Rakki's back.

'Come on Hisa...you can do this.' Hisako told herself as she started to wash Rakki's back gently.

Rakki couldn't help but gasp slightly in pleasure as she shivered in joy at Hisako's hands running up and down her back.

"You have good hands, Hisa...are you magic or something?" Rakki asked curiously to her girlfriend. Even if she couldn't see it, Rakki knew that Hisako was blushing brightly.

There was silence between them as Hisako continued till she finally finished, doing the same thing to Rakki like she had done to her. Rakki sighed as the warm water enveloped her like a soft blanket.

"You know...nothing can ruin this right now Hisa. I'm glad I did this with you..." Rakki mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling as much as possible.

"Same here...Rakki. Thank you for doing this with me..."Hisako said gently, smiling down at her partner.

"Hahaha...you're welcome." Rakki said as she opened her eyes and stood up, water dripping down her back. Rakki started eyeing Hisako curiously, with an equally odd smile on her lips as well.

Hisako started to get a very bad feeling about that smile.

"Rakki...why are looking at me like that?" Hisako asked nervously.

Rakki was silent until she giggled like a little girl before rushing up and grabbing her breasts for the second time this week. Hisako yelped and gasped as she felt Rakki's hand on her chest.

"Seriously...I can never get over how soft these things are!" Rakki commented as she started fondling them gently.

Hisako would be lying completely if she didn't actually enjoy this odd feeling but her face started to turn into a new shade of red as Rakki did this, gasping as well.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

Meanwhile, their ears to the closed door, Sekine, Irie, Yui, and Iwasawa all tried very hard to suppress the bubbling of laughter that was threatening to erupt between all four of them. After Rakki left for the bathroom, Iwasawa went to her friend's dorm room and invited them down here to enjoy this little spying mission she was on.

"This is so gooooooooood!" Sekine whispered in delight, her eyes almost literally shining brightly.

'Sekine is perhaps enjoying this a little too much…' Iwasawa thought to herself as she gazes at her blond hair colored friend.

"SHHHHHH! They're going to hear!" Irie whispered to her blond best friend.

"I don't get it...what's going on in there?" Yui asked, completely clueless on the whole subject.

"You'll understand when you get a little older, Yui." Iwasawa said, patting her young kouhai on the head gently. "You'll understand once you're older..."

* * *

~Dorm Bathroom~

"Pl-Please stop that...p-please Rakki...seriously, please stop." Hisako begged her girlfriend to stop fondling her chest as an odd feeling started to overcome her, she felt like she was going to burst like an overinflated balloon for some reason and it was only starting to get worse.

"Awwww, come on Hisa. No one is here, we're all alone here. Besides, you can't tell me that you're not enjoying me doing this even a little bit." Rakki smiled brightly as she continued to fondle her girlfriend's breasts.

"Stop it!" Hisako cried out as finally she couldn't take it anymore, splashing hot water on Rakki's face.

Rakki immediately let go of brunette's chest and started rubbing the water out of her eyes, laughing lightly. As she brought the hands out of her eyes, Hisako suddenly leaped out at her, grabbing Rakki's chest this time and starting to squeeze gently. Rakki gasped as the tables turned yet again and she soon became the victim of this attack.

"It's only fair you know!" Hisako cried out with an almost gleeful tone of voice, smiling at Rakki as she started to do the exact same thing Rakki did to her. "Besides...yours are even softer than mine and bigger too!"

One of the strangest feelings came over Rakki as this assault continued, a feeling that seemed to alight her heart strings and set her emotions of love skyrocketing up. Rakki's face turned bright red and her breathing started to become heavy. She suddenly leaned forward and her lips locked tightly on Hisako's soft lips. Hisako eyes widened fully at this sudden reaction but soon started to kiss her back, enjoying the softness of her partner's lips. Hisako wrapped her arms around the red head's head and further deepened the kiss. The two sat like that for a long time till they finally broke off, each of them staring widely into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Do you..." Rakki asked, her voice surprisingly small and soft. "Do you...want to do it now? I'm personally okay with it if you say yes...this is actually sort of romantic."

Hisako stayed silent for her part, gazing deeply at Rakki's gorgeous light lavender eyes.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

"Please say yes...please say yes..." Sekine mumbled as she leaned closer to the door, hoping that Hisako would say yes.

"Okay Sekine...you're enjoying this way too much." Iwasawa whispered to her blond friend, looking warily at her.

"How rude! How can I not enjoy this?! I'm what you call a romantic!" Sekine whispered back, winking suggestively with a large grin on her face.

"I'm sorry to say this Sekine but the words 'Pervert' come to better mind..." Irie mumbled to herself, her face still a little red from what was suggested.

"You wound me Irie..." Sekine said with a giggle, a hand to her heart.

"Can someone please explain to me what they mean...please?" Yui asked, now looking very confused by this point.

"...Can I please explain it to her?" Sekine asked innocently, with a wide smile on her face.

"No! You'll corrupt the poor girl's innocence especially when you tell it..." Irie whispered to her.

"You'll learn eventually Yui...you'll learn eventually what that means." Iwasawa said, putting a hand on top of the pinklette's head and smiling sweetly.

* * *

~Dorm Bathroom~

The silence seemed to last for an eternity as the two stared into each other's eyes before Hisako finally spoke.

"I'm...I want to say that I want to do it right now. I really do. I love you so much that it almost hurts to say this...but..." The brunette began saying.

"...you don't want to?" Rakki asked, guessing the rest, looking slightly disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want too. It's just...I want our first time to be really special, you know? Like on some big event in which the two of us can enjoy each other to the fullest. Does that make sense?" Hisako asked.

Rakki smiled at this and wiped a strand of hair that was partially obscuring her eye.

"Makes sense to me...Hisa. I understand completely what you mean..." Rakki smiled as she put her soft hand on Hisako's cheek. "I'll let you decide when it would be a good time Hisa...how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. I promise I won't make you wait that long." Hisako promised, flashing a nervous smile to the read head.

Rakki smiled mischievously, a twinkle in her lavender eyes.

"I'll hold you to that Hisa! If you break the promise...why, I'm not sure what could happen if you make me wait too long!" Rakki proclaimed, the hint of a veiled threat in her voice as she winked.

Hisako shivered slightly at the veiled threat laced in there, looking at the smiling red head with a little bit of fear.

'Sometimes Rakki...you really do scare me at times.' Hisako thought to herself as she got out from the bath, slowly walking toward the towel that hung on the bathroom counter.

Rakki couldn't help but stare at Hisako's ass as she walked away, sighing to herself with a lace of pleasure in her voice. Rakki soon got up as well, making toward her own towel, drying herself off. As she was drying herself off, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slightly and saw Hisako there, a small smile on her lips. Rakki smiled back, leaning forward and giving her one last kiss on the lips. They broke off after a few moments, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you Rakki, you know that right?" Hisako asked, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"So I've been told...I love you too Hisa." Rakki said, smiling back at Hisa.

Once they got dressed, together the two made their way to the door, hand in hand.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

"Oh shit, oh shit...move, move!" Sekine hissed at everyone, knowing that it would be in a matter of seconds until Hisako and Rakki would be coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh-oh...? What do we do?" Irie asked, a very panicked look on her face.

"What do you think we do? RUN!" Sekine rushed out of the room as fast as her legs can carry her, followed closely by Irie dragging a confused Yui behind her.

No sooner had the three exited the room, the door to the bathroom flew open and Hisako and Rakki stepped out wearing their nightly attire, noticing that Iwasawa was on her bed, still tuning her guitar.

"So...how was the bath?" Iwasawa asked curiously.

"It was good...it was very good." Hisako said, a slight blush on her face while Rakki giggled at her expression.

"Glad you two enjoyed yourselves then. I'm going to turn in now. Good night." Iwasawa said, putting down her guitar and moving under the covers of her bed.

"I'm tired…." The red head mumbled sleepily as she headed towards the bed, with her girlfriend following behind her.

Rakki waited until Hisako was settled on the bed, and then scooted close enough to cuddle against her girlfriend. The red head settled her head on Hisako's shoulder and curled an arm around her waist. Rakki sighed contently, burrowing her head more into Hisako's warmth.

The red head was already feeling impossibly comfortable and it was making her sleepy, Hisako's arm wrapped securely around her back, holding her close. Rakki smiled as she felt the brunette press a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Rakki sighed contentedly, the stressful events of the day far from her mind, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Rakki's Dream*

_Medical Clinic _

_"__I'm what!" The red head shrieked._

_The young female doctor simply nodded as she took a sip of her tea. _

_The pink haired woman put on a smile for her patient. __"__You heard me Miss Sekai, you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."_

_"__Doc, you've got to be kidding. Tell me that you're kidding?" Rakki asked again to make sure._

_Rakki wasn't sure that she was ready for this. Sure she loves kids with all of her heart. But now there was a baby to consider. It wasn't going to be just her anymore. This was a lot to handle._

_"__I ran all of the tests myself." The doctor reassured her._

_"__I'll be back, you two should talk." The doctor advised._

_Danny waited until the pink haired doctor was gone before turning his attention to Rakki. She was now standing up avoiding his gaze._

_"__Rakki." Danny called out to her. "Rakki, are you alright? Do you want this?"_

_"__Well, I'm not going to kill it if that's what you mean. I'm just a little surprised that's all." The red head reassured._

_"__Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be here for you every step of the way you know that right?"_

_A small smile crept on to the red heads face. She knew that she could always count on Danny.__ "__Yeah, I know."_

"_Oh and Danny, I expect you to hold my hand while I go through the pain." Rakki added._

"_What?! No way Rak, I didn't knock you up!" Danny protested, he was only joking and the red head knew it._

_Rakki decided to play along. "You're lucky that I'm pregnant because after I have this baby I'm going to kick your ass." She threatened._

_Then both best friends burst out laughing._

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

"At last, the time has finally come…" The SSS leader muttered in anticipation.

"What? Is something starting soon?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh yeah…!" TK mused in reply from his seat.

"Angel's rampage is about to begin." Yuri spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Otonashi asked confused. "Angel's rampage….?"

Otonashi started to imagine a war between the SSS Brigade vs. Angel and he shivered at the thought.

"Why is she going on a rampage?!" Otonashi exclaimed scared.

"Because tests are coming up." Yurippe replied.

"Uh….what….?" Otonashi said dumbly confused.

"Think about it." Takamatsu spoke. "It is with primary importance that we attend class and get good grades on our tests, and it's also important that we excel on them. Well that's important to Angel, not us…."

"You've got to be kidding me…." Otonashi said in disbelieve.

"But this testing period…is the perfect time to make Angel flunk her tests." The SSS leader stated.

"It sounds to me that you already have a plan Yurippe. Come on, let's hear it." Fujimaki spoke with a small smile.

"We'll interfere with all of Angel's tests and make her flunk them, that'll put her as worst student in the whole school." Yuri explained her plan.

"So, what happens then?" Oyama asked.

"She loses face." Yurippe stated. "Will she be able to maintain respect as our Student Body President?"

"Do you think that will weaken her?" Noda asked.

"At the very least, the way teachers and students view her will change. It will result in an unprecedented shift in perception." The SSS leader replied.

"Such as?" Matsushida said, waiting for the SSS leader to continue.

"I don't know…" Yuri spoke. "Even I can't figure that out."

"Then, what the point?!" Matsushida protested, but the SSS leader ignored him.

'But if she isn't an Angel made by God and doesn't have an iron heart, if she's just a normal soul like us….that loss of face will cost a serious mental damage and in ripped of emotional being…' Yurippe thought, thinking to herself.

After a few minutes, Yuri spoke again.

"First off, I'll determine who's participating in this operation. I pulled some strings to get some of us in that same testing room as Angel." The SSS leader announced.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand why we won't just surround her." Fujimaki muttered.

"Yeah right, that won't happen! We can't afford any mistakes! If they discover our operation mid-way, we will be sent to different classrooms, we won't be able to insure that Angel has zeros on her tests." Yurippe stated.

"I see, I'll pass on this mission. This sort of sneak around stuff is for cowards." Noda spoke with a sly grin.

Rakki declined. "I'll pass on this mission too. After what Angel did to Hisa…..I'd probably make things worse if I participated on this mission…."

"I understand Rakki…" Yuri said in understanding. "Okay then, the participating members for this mission will be: Takamatsu, Hinata, Oyama, Takeyama, and Otonashi." She announced.

"Not me again…." Otonashi complained.

"Would you please call me Christ…?!" Takeyama said rather annoyed.

"For goodness sake, just SHUT UP! Geez Egg-head, you're annoying….NOBODY CARES!" The gambler grumbled.

Everyone in the room including Shiina started to laugh at Takeyama's new nickname.

"Egg-head?! How dare you?!" Takeyama said angrily.

"Aww, does Eggy-heady not like his new nickname…?" Rakki said in a babyish tone, speaking at Takeyama as if he was a little kid.

"EGG-HEAD?! That nickname suits him JUST FINE!" Noda laughed as he gave Rakki a pat on the back.

Yurippe clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Now, now, listen up!"

"First, from here onwards, Takeyama's nickname will be Egg-head. Second, I chose those people I mentioned because I merely chose normal people. Third, those of you that are not participating on this operation are dismissed until further notice. That is all. Now then, Operation: Start!" Yuri commanded.

* * *

~School Building A: Music Room~

After the meeting was over, Rakki decided to find her girlfriend and spend the day with her.

"Hey Hisa, are you here?" Rakki called, only to receive no response from the empty classroom.

"Aww, Hisa's not here…" The red head said disappointed. "Oh well, I guess I'll wait until she comes back." She decided.

Rakki then wandered around the classroom until her eyes landed on Hisako's Jazz Master Guitar, that was settled on its stand. The red head went towards it and then she sat on the floor, facing the guitar in front of her.

'So, this is Hisa's guitar…' Rakki mused in her thoughts as she took hold of the guitar in her hands, lightly strumming the strings of it with her fingers.

Rakki jumped as warm arms encircled her from behind. A familiar scent of roses permeated her senses, and she leaned back against the woman behind her.

"Oh god Hisa, don't sneak up on me like that!" Rakki scolded.

Hisako chuckled quietly, and the gentle reverberations immediately filled the red head with a sweet sense of comfort and safety.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…" The brunette apologized. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked, looking at her girlfriend suspiciously.

"I wasn't doing anything. I'm just holding your guitar while lightly strumming it." The red head said shyly, a light blush on her cheeks.

The lead guitarist laughed at her girlfriend's shy expression, Hisako leaned down slightly and kissed Rakki's forehead. "You're so cute Rak…"

Rakki blushed even more by her girlfriend's compliment as she put the Jazz Master Guitar back on its stand.

"Have you ever played the guitar before?" The brunette asked.

The red head shook her head in negative. "Nope, the only musical instrument I learned how to play is the saxophone."

"Well then, I'm guessing that Jazz is your favorite type of music then?" Hisako asked curiously.

Rakki smiled in response. "Yes it is! I learned how to play the saxophone from someone important."

"And, who is this important someone?" The lead guitarist asked her girlfriend.

Rakki's smile turned into a frown as she brought a hand up to her chest, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"That's the sad thing….I don't remember…but I do know that I had a strong relationship with this person." The red head replied sadly.

"Hmm, I see. Don't worry, you'll remember who that important person is once you've regained your memories back." Hisako stated softly as she nuzzled against Rakki's neck, smelling her scent.

Rakki couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's actions. "H-Hisa that tickles….!"

The brunette stops her actions. "Hey Rakki, I'm bored. Why don't we go outside and spend the day together?" She suggested.

"Okay!" The gambler said gleefully in agreement with her girlfriend.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

At the school courtyard, both Rakki and Hisako are walking hand in hand and Rakki couldn't help but think of her son.

'I wonder how Koun is doing….?' The red head wondered. 'He must probably hate me for leaving him alone like that, I really don't blame him if he does hate me….he has to grow up without a mom….'

"What's wrong Rakki? Is something bothering you?" Hisako asked concerned, noticing that her girlfriend is too quiet.

The red head stopped walking, which also caused the brunette to stop walking since they are holding hands.

The gambler sighed softly. "It's nothing Hisa…"

The lead guitarist hugged her girlfriend, pulling her close as she leaned down slightly, kissing Rakki's forehead. "Please tell me Rak…"

Rakki laid her head on Hisako's shoulder. "I'm just thinking of my little boy that's all…."

Hisako moved her head to the side and laid her head on top of Rakki's. "Rak…"

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't think about it but….I guess my maternal instincts keep acting up every time I keep thinking about him…I just keep wondering if he's alright, you know? I mean, he's growing up without a mother now and I can't stop worrying about him….I don't want him to go down the wrong path and make a stupid mistake, like I did….I can't blame him if he hates me right now for abandoning him like that…" Rakki said sadly with tears present in her eyes, she was crying and she didn't even realize it.

Hisako pulled back slightly from their embrace, she gently grabbed the red head's chin and then she leaned down and kissed Rakki passionately on the lips, Rakki was stiff at first but then she closes her eyes and kisses her back. After a few moments, they broke off the kiss.

"Rakki, that's a lie…I'm sure that your son doesn't hate you regardless of your mistake. I'm sure that the little guy is fine, going to school just like a little kid should and I'm sure that he misses you like crazy." Hisako said with a reassuring smile as she wiped Rakki's tears away with her thumb. "Now please stop crying sweetheart, I hate to see you cry. Can you smile for me?"

The red head sniffled and mustered up a smile for the lead guitarist. "I really don't deserve you…" She mumbled.

"Hey I love you Rak, I hate seeing you sad…" The brunette said with a smile.

Rakki smiled a little. "Thank you Hisa! And speaking about Koun, do you like kids?"

Hisako blushed. "Y-Yeah, I do…!" She said shyly.

"You look so cute when you blush like that Hisa!" The gambler said gleefully.

"So I've been told before." The lead guitarist chuckled. "Is your son rowdy?"

"Yeah, he's very mischievous. Koun drove me crazy from time to time with his shenanigans when I was alive, what can I say? He's acts just like yours truly! If he were here…I think that he, Yui, and Sekine will get along just fine." Rakki answered.

Hisako sighed softly. "Just by hearing that, I can tell that he's going to be a handful…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the both of you will get along just fine." The red head reassured with a smile.

"I hope so…!" The brunette mused.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

The next day, there was a meeting in Headquarters.

"The rumors are starting to spread…." Yuri spoke as she looked out the window.

"Huh, what are?" Otonashi asked, he didn't hear well.

"Rumors, claiming that Angel got zeros on all of her tests." Yurippe replied simply.

"For real?" Otonashi said surprised.

"And, all of her answers were made to mock the teachers." The SSS leaders stated.

"They're taking it that far…" Otonashi said in disbelieve.

"What the heck did you guys do?" Noda asked while Rakki was overhearing them.

"I went flying around the room and went out the window…" Hinata told the axe bearer.

"Ooh, tell me more!" Rakki said gleefully, taking interest in this conversation.

"Why did you do that?" Noda asked the baseball player.

As Noda and Hinata are having their own conversation, Otonashi asked his leader a question.

"Don't the teachers realize that it wasn't Angel and someone set her up to fail her exams?" Otonashi asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Yurippe said rather annoyed. "The teachers can't figure that out, it's just like in the real world….the Student Body President has turned in ridiculous answers as such it's only natural for her to get some kind of scolding."

'So, what happened back there.' Otonashi thought as he remembered his conversation with Kanade yesterday. 'So, that's what happened…' He thought in realization.

"Did Tachibana defend herself?" Otonashi asked.

"I don't know, but it happened in all her classes." The SSS leader stated. "How can she explain herself to all of her teachers?"

"No doubt the teachers probably think that this single student is acting rebellious." Hinata spoke.

Otonashi looked sad. 'A single student acting rebellious….?' He thought.

'Is Oto-Chan having feelings for Angel?' Rakki thought to herself.

* * *

~School Campus: Gym~

Several days later, there was an announcement made from the school.

"As such, Kanade Tachibana will relinquish her position as Student Body President effective today." The principal announced.

"No way…!" Otonashi muttered in disbelieve.

"For the time being, Vice President Naoi will fill in as Student Body President." The principal announced during his speech.

'There's something off about this Naoi guy…..' Rakki thought uneasily.

Hisako seemed to notice this so she went towards her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, laying her chin comfortably on top of Rakki's head. The red head smiled softly and brought her hands up to where the lead guitarist's hands were resting on her waist.

"She didn't quit, she was fired." The SSS leader stated as she went toward her teammates.

"Yurippe." Fujimaki muttered as he noticed his leader next to him.

"I wonder if she'll be able to stop us now that she has been humiliated and demoted to normal student status. We'll be doing Operation Tornado tonight." Yuri said with a confident grin.

* * *

~School Campus: Cafeteria~

When Operation Tornado was over, everyone in the SSS Brigade was eating dinner at the cafeteria. Rakki is enjoying her meal with Yusa and GirlsDeMo at her table while Otonashi ate with Hinata and Yurippe at his table.

At Otonashi's table, Otonashi took a bite of his Mabo Tofu and when he felt a burning sensation in his mouth, he started crying.

"Aah, it burns….it burns….!" Otonashi cried, and his face turned back to normal. "But it's really good…! Hinata try it out!"

Hinata had a gap expression on his face. "What?! Are you serious? No joke." He said in disbelieve.

"Alright, I guess I could give it a try." Hinata said as he took a bite out of the Mabo Tofu.

Within a few seconds, Hinata felt a burning sensation in his mouth.

"AAH!" Hinata muffled screamed as he banged his fist on the table. "The pain….it's hot…its killer….! But you're right, the after taste….I see…" He mumbled.

"See, isn't it the best Mabo Tofu you ever tasted in your life?" Otonashi said with a smile.

"It must be the best thing on the menu." Hinata said with a grin.

"Angel bought that meal ticket." Yuri spoke suddenly as she ate her dinner.

"Huh…?" Otonashi said confused.

"T-This…?" Hinata spoke uneasily, pointing at the Mabo Tofu plate in front of Otonashi.

The SSS leader nodded in response as she continued eating.

'She wanted to eat this…? I bet that this is her favorite meal, and I went and stole such a small happiness from her….' Otonashi thought sadly as he closed his eyes.

'Angel is human. What type of Angel would eat Mabo Tofu to help cheer her up when she's down? As Student Body President, it was her duty to prevent us running amuck encouraging disorderly conduct. Since we created weapons with the Guild, she created Guard Skills to countermeasure us. Is this how everything ends? It's soo ridiculous. I mean, we still haven't found any clues about God yet….' Yurippe thought to herself.

"So, do you think that….Angel might be willing to join up with us in the Battlefront?" Otonashi asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, Fujimaki banged his fist on the table as he stands up from his seat.

"WHAT?!" Fujimaki exclaimed outraged. "Oh God, don't be stupid! Just how many of our friends do you think she toasted?! Well, I mean, everyone is doing just fine but still….don't you realize the hell she put us through?!"

A random SSS member got up from his seat. "He's right! So what if she was merciful to us today? How knows what she will try to do next?"

Another SSS member got up from his seat as well. "That's right! We can't let our guard down!"

"That was a stupid question Otonashi…" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Sure looks that way…" Otonashi said with a small smile as well.

The suddenly, there was a loud crack and the tinkling of broken glass, everyone in the SSS Brigade looked towards Iwasawa's table. The female red head looked down and realized she'd shattered her glass in her palm when she heard Otonashi's rather stupid question. She didn't care though, she just stared at the blood slowly beading on her hand.

'It's almost like last time….' Rakki thought to herself dazed.

"Rak, your hand…" Hisako said worriedly as she carefully caught her girlfriend's hand and examined the wound.

Hisako carefully and gently pulled a couple shards of glass from Rakki's palm and stared at the blood slowly beading on her hand. With a soft sigh, the brunette pulled a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it around her girlfriend's hand, and then she started tying it.

When she was done, the lead guitarist asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rakki mumbled. "Thank you, Hisa." she added.

Then Rakki stands up from her seat and leaves the cafeteria, Hisako and Iwasawa got up from their seats as well and they started chasing after the red head.

* * *

~School Campus: Hallway~

On her way to the school courtyard, a student or rather a form of authority stopped the gambler.

'Uh oh, that must be the new Student Body President.' Rakki thought. 'Dammit! Since he is an NPC that means I can't harm him.'

"What are you doing outside your dorm room?" Student Body President Naoi asked sternly.

Seeing as he wasn't getting an answer from the red head, he harshly grabbed her uniform and pulled up so she could face him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you?!" Naoi snarled in anger.

Rakki remained silent.

Then Naoi noticed Rakki's SSS uniform. 'So, she's with them.' He thought. 'She might be useful for my plans to rule this place…'

Naoi roughly slammed the red head against the wall.

BAM!

A fist collided with the wall behind her. Rakki involuntarily flinched a little as her body recalled a similar situation. Naoi lowered his head so he was inches to her face. He glared at her as his fist stayed in place.

"You damned rebellious brat." Naoi breathed.

"Let me get this through your thick skull," he spat, "Because it would seem that after spending so much time with your rebellious friends, your brain has melted into mush."

Naoi harshly grabbed her uniform and pulled up so she could face him, with his other hand he grabbed Rakki's chin so that she would look directly at his eyes.

Naoi starts to speak. "Look into my eyes. You're going to assist me with my plans when the time is right."

'What the hell is he doing?!' Rakki thought scared as she noticed that Naoi's eyes color changed from yellow to red.

But before Naoi could continue his hypnotism…

"Rakki!"

A blur blew past her. And what looked like a fist collided with Naoi's face. Rakki was taken off balance by the sudden attack and due to a certain someone holding her nearly by the neck literally, she fell along with the Substitute President. Naoi was flown a good six of seven feet from the blow.

The lead guitarist immediately grabbed Rakki before she hit the ground. The brunette gracefully lowered herself, and Rakki in her arms to the ground.

"Rakki? Rakki, can you hear me?" Hisako asked worriedly.

There was no response from the red head.

The brunette growled in anger and glared at Naoi, who was still lying on the ground. "You bastard, what did you do to her?!" she demanded.

"Hisako!" Iwasawa appeared behind her best friend. "Is Rakki okay?" she asked concerned as she crouched down beside the couple, checking if the red head had any injuries.

Rakki slowly began to awake, the red head felt Hisako's hand on her stomach and reached for it gripping it as tight as she could. Hisako's head jerked back towards the red head when she felt Rakki weakly grab her hand.

"Rakki, its Hisako, are you okay love?" The brunette asked.

The red head whimpered in response. The lead guitarist gripped Rakki's hand tightly when she saw a few tears slip from the red head's closed eyes.

Hisako leaned down. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." She whispered as she gently kissed Rakki's forehead.

"H-Hisa…?" Rakki whispered.

"Yes Rak?" The brunette responded quietly.

"Please don't leave me…" The red head whimpered, sobbing quietly on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I won't, I promise." The lead guitarist said softly.

"Oh?" Naoi's dark gold eyes laid themselves on Rakki. "This is interesting."

Rakki fidgeted under his gaze, both Iwasawa and Hisako glared back at him.

"Are you...Rakki Sekai by any chance?" Naoi asked, now staring directly at Rakki as he stands up from the floor.

(Sekai means "Chant" in Japanese)

The girl in question faltered in her reply. Her name being spoken by a stranger...was a thing that was not enjoyable for her. Now that this person knows her name, an unsettling feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes...I am. Why...do you know my name?" Rakki asked weak and scared.

"Oh yes," Naoi hissed. "I know all about you. Your past, everything."

"You're the granddaughter of Chie Sekai. Chie Sekai, head of the Sekai Family. Anyone and everyone who is a gambler or Russian would know his name along with yours my dear." Naoi replied.

(Chie means "Wisdom" in Japanese)

Rakki found her body tensing, Hisako tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

The lead guitarist looked at Rakki worriedly. She was afraid that some scars that Rakki held was going tear open from hearing something from when she was still alive. She knew some bits about the gambler's life, as did the rest of the band members and the SSS members.

'Chie….Sekai….?' The red head wondered, trying hard to remember this person. 'Wait, he's-'

"_Rakki, I'm very disappointed in you." Chie said coldly._

"_I know…" Rakki responded quietly, ashamed of herself._

"_You could've been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, I specifically told you to stay from that kid named, Johnny, and his mafia thugs! I told you that they meant trouble!" Chie spoke sternly._

"_I was just trying to be strong like you…" The young red head muttered quietly._

_The old man's anger softened. "I'm only strong when I have to be. Rakki, being strong doesn't mean you go look for trouble. If you keep pushing your luck like that, it's going to get you killed someday."_

_"My dear, you've been given strength and luck for a reason and you must find that reason on your own. Take this bracelet, and don't take it off until you find someone who's precious to you. Once you meet that person, pass the bracelet to the next generation." Chie spoke wisely._

Rakki frowned and started crying again. 'Ah, those were the words he told me before he…..' She thought.

"Rakki. Rakki? Rakki!" Hisako repeated, almost desperate.

Realizing that she wandered off into another world of her own, the gambler smiled sheepishly, weakly.

"Huh? Oh, Hisa. S-Sorry. I must've spaced out for a bit. Sorry." Rakki apologized twice.

Hisako glared daggers at Naoi. The brunette knew that Rakki didn't just "space out." The words of this man made her remember something that she probably shouldn't have remembered. Hisako felt that this guy has to go, for the safety of her best friend's sake, her girlfriend's, and her own. Something didn't feel right about him.

"Are you okay?" Naoi's gold eyes flashed again with emotion, but his question that was supposed to be of concern was slightly off and Iwasawa felt this.

"I think...you have to leave." Iwasawa said as calmly as possible, it was spoken like a command though.

A smirk was forming at the corner of Naoi's lips.

"You know what? I think I will." Naoi said wisely as he turned away from the group.

Hisako growled in anger when Naoi called Rakki's name.

"Rakki." Naoi didn't look at the red head when he said this. "There is some unfinished business that I still need to discuss with you." He began walking. "I'll see you again later."

The lead guitarist glared at the figure, Naoi kept walking away and out of their sights.

'What's with this guy?' The brunette thought as fear clunged onto her, worried about her girlfriend's safety.

Rakki held a hand to her forehead. "I don't feel so good. My head hurts….I'm scared…." She felt tired.

After what happened to today, no wonder. Hisako stayed closely by her girlfriend's side.

"Let me take you to the dorm, okay?" The brunette said softly to the red head as she carried Rakki bridal style in her arms.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick with Rakki for the rest of the night. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Hisako said to the lead vocalist.

Iwasawa nodded in response and in understanding.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

'Well this seems familiar to me...' Hisako thought to herself as she was heading to the dorm room, carrying Rakki in her arms. 'Only now this situation seems to feel more right this way.'

Rakki sniffled and shivered, holding tightly onto Hisako as if she was her lifeline.

'And the situation is a lot worse too...' Hisako thought grimly as she looked down sadly at her partner and lover.

Whatever the hell the new Student Council President Naoi had done to Rakki...it had certainly frightened the poor girl.

'I swear when I get my hands on the hat wearing bastard...' Hisako threatened silently to herself in her thoughts, vowing revenge on her girlfriend's behalf.

Hisako opened the door to their dorm room, she immediately made her way to the bed. She gently laid Rakki down on the bed, who mumbled something to herself and shivered even more. She was about to go and get something from the closet real quick when she felt a hand grab her wrist tightly. Hisako turned to see Rakki grabbing onto her wrist with a pleading look on her face.

"P-Please...don't leave me alone...please..." Rakki begged her in a small voice that sounded weak and scared, two things which Hisako found a bit unnerving as Rakki was not any of those things.

'What the hell did that bastard do to you, Rakki?' Hisako asked herself angrily, wanting even more to hunt down the Naoi and deck him right in the face.

"I'm not going to leave you Rakki." Hisako comforted the frightened red head, giving her a small smile. "I just need to get something from the closet real quick. It's something that might help the shivering..."

Rakki nodded her head slowly and let go of her wrist, shaking like a leaf. Hisako walked over to the closet, pulling out a spare blanket she had with her. She walked back to Rakki and wrapped the blanket around her girlfriend as gently as she could. After she was done, she lay down next to Rakki and hugged her softly, noticing with slight concern that her girlfriend was still shaking like a leaf.

"Warm..." Rakki mumbled aloud, sighing with slight relief as she leaned her head on Hisako's shoulder.

Hisako smiled down at her comfortingly. "Feeling any better, Rakki?" She asked the red head, who simply gave a small nod of her head.

They sat there in silence for a few moments till Hisako finally spoke up softly.

"Want to talk about what happened, Rakki?" Hisako asked softly, looking down at her girlfriend with understanding silver eyes.

Rakki's only response was a shudder and a gasp, shaking her head wildly from side to side.

"Okay...I understand if you don't want to talk about it now Rakki." Hisako said, slightly understanding the situation. "Just know that if you do want to talk about it...I'm here for you."

Rakki snuggled in closer to Hisako, leaning on her shoulder almost child-like. Hisako chuckled at Rakki, a small smile on her lips.

"You can be such a little kid at times...Rak." Hisako told her, smile on her face. "But that is another thing I love about you..."

Rakki was unresponsive and Hisako looked down to see the red head already fast asleep, having fallen asleep on her shoulder.

'Poor thing must have been tired...' Hisako thought to herself. 'She is so cute when she sleeps...'

Hisako bent down and kissed Rakki on the forehead, a wide smile on her face.

"Have a good sleep...Rakki." Hisako whispered as she snuggled up to her, in a few minutes falling asleep right next to the red head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12! Please R&R and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters, please let me know on your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! :D


	13. Chapter 13: I feel safe in your arms,etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the characters named Rakki and Koun.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, wendypang, ScarletWolfx, and Hammiam for reviewing my last chapter, thank you my friends! :D

~Chapter 13: I feel safe in your arms, Short meeting, Cheese it! Naoi's puppet, The Gambler's Past, Mother and Son~

~Girls Dorm: Iwasawa's and Hisako's Dorm Room~

The brunette woke up in the morning to a strange feeling, the feeling of someone sleeping right up next to her. Hisako opened her eyes and saw the red head sleeping comfortably with her back to the lead guitarist's chest. Hisako couldn't help it, she didn't know why but she had the urge to lean forward and leave light kisses on Rakki's skin. The brunette did just that slipping her arm around the red head's waist, she softly caressed Rakki's stomach while she trailed her lips from the red head's neck to her shoulder.

Rakki awoke to the feeling of soft lips trailing her skin and gentle fingers caressing her stomach.

"Mmmhh…." Rakki let out mumbling as she slowly roused from sleep. "Hisa…." Rakki whispered.

"Good morning." Hisako said softly as she nuzzled against Rakki's neck.

The red head couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's actions. "H-Hisa that tickles….!"

"Are you okay now Rakki?" The brunette asked concerned.

The gambler turned around while still in the embrace to face the lead guitarist.

"Everything about last night scared me, but I feel safest when you're beside me. Your actions last night only show me how much you care and that makes me feel even safer." Rakki spoke softly as she laid her head on Hisako's shoulder.

"I love you Rakki, you know that right?" Hisako said softly, placing a light kiss on Rakki's forehead.

"Yes, I know….I love you too Hisa." The red head said as she sighed contently as she nuzzled against Hisako's shoulder.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

"So, what do we do now fearless leader?" Takamatsu asked, leaning against Hinata's chair.

"Finally, you got dressed…" Hinata muttered in relieve.

"Damn, I missed Taka's strip show…." Rakki whispered in disappointment from her seat on the couch.

At hearing that, Hisako growled in jealousy and pinched Rakki on her side, which caused the gambler to yelp.

"Ouch…! Hisa….that's not nice…!" Rakki said pouting with a slight frown.

"Let's test the water out, shall we?" The SSS leader spoke. "For now, do whatever you want during class. Oh, but make sure not to obstruct the normal students. That's all, you're all dismissed."

"Oh man….." The red head complained as she along with Hisako and the SSS members left Headquarters.

When the members left the room, Yuri started to think.

'I wonder how the Substitute President will react if we make a scene?' Yurippe thought.

* * *

~School Building A: Classroom~

At the classroom: Oyama was eating chips during class, Kanade was doing her work, Hinata and Otonashi are having a conversation with each other, Rakki and Hisako are playing mahjong with TK, Fujimaki and Matsushida the Fifth (Rakki and Hisako are winning), and Yui is constantly making trips to the restroom.

'I'm so nervous! I'm eating during class…!' Oyama thought to himself as he ate a chip. 'I ate it, I just ate in class! I can't believe how bold I am…!'

"If this goes through, I'll have a ready hand." Fujimaki said with confidence.

Hisako and Rakki smirked. "Too bad, we already have ready hand!"

"Whoa, that's not cool!" TK exclaimed shocked.

"Riichi, chitoi, dora, dora, oyaman." Hisako spoke naming her and Rakki's mahjong pieces.

Fujimaki ruffled his hair in frustration. "Damn, all of it goes to the girls!"

"I can't believe I lost again!" Matsushida exclaimed in disbelieve, his pride as a man crushed.

"Wild heaven baby." TK mused.

"Sorry boys, better luck next time!" Rakki said with a grin.

"Can you guys keep it down?" The male teacher said annoyed.

"Sorry." Fujimaki apologized with a small smile as both Rakki and Hisako stuck out their tongues playfully.

"Teacher, I gotta pee!" Yui practically yelled as she had her hand up, standing up from her seat.

"You again?" The teacher spoke annoyed. "Alright, make it quick."

"What's that lunatic doing?" Otonashi asked as Yui left the classroom.

"Acting like a student, who has to go to the restroom every minute." Hinata replied. "She's soo stupid…." He muttered.

"What should we do?" Otonashi asked the baseball player.

"Just have fun chit-chatting." Hinata answered with a small smile. "You know, that looks really strange." He said to the female ninja, the red eyed girl was deep in concentration.

Shiina at the corner of the classroom was balancing a broom, scissors, and a ruler on the tips of her fingers. In the center of the classroom, Noda was sleeping on top of two desks. And on the other side of the classroom, Takamatsu was shitless while he was doing his push-ups.

A few minutes later, Yui returned to the classroom and seated herself in her desk. Within a second, Yui stands up again and asks the teacher for permission to use the restroom again. When Yui approached to the classroom doorway and slides the door open, Student Body President Naoi was standing there with two NPC students behind him.

When Yui saw him, the pinklette couldn't help but shriek.

"That's enough guys!" Naoi said with authority in his voice, which caused the SSS members to look at him.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Ayato Naoi…" Hinata muttered quietly from his seat.

"CHEESE IT!" Rakki yelled panicking as she was the first one to jump through the open window of the classroom.

Yui ran passed Naoi and the NPC students. Hisako, TK, Fujimaki, and Matsushida the Fifth cleared the mahjong table and jumped through the same window Rakki jumped through. Takamatsu left the classroom, leaving his work out towel behind, Shiina also left the classroom, leaving the items she was balancing earlier neatly in the counter at the back of the classroom, and Oyama was panicking in his desk trying to hide the chips he was eating.

Naoi sent a glare towards Noda's direction, the axe bearer was still asleep. Naoi went towards him.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Naoi asked strictly to the axe bearer.

There was no response from Noda, he was still sleeping.

"I can see that you can't hear me…" Naoi muttered. "Very well, take him to the Introspection Room." He commanded the two NPC students that are accompanying him.

Before the two NPC students could do anything….

"So, what do you want me to reflect on?!" Noda said angrily as he woke up and pointed his halberd at an innocent NPC female student, who shrieked in fear.

Noda looked at the NPC girl with a surprised gap expression on his face, realizing his mistake and then he turned to face the Substitute Student Body President.

"After boldly sleeping in class, and threatening an innocent student, I'm amazed that you can't figure that out by yourself. It's quite admirable really." Naoi said with a smug grin.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Noda exclaimed in anger, about to beat Naoi's ass.

But before the axe bearer could do anything, both Hinata and Otonashi swooped in and dragged an angry and protesting Noda out of the classroom.

Naoi glared at the three males as they left the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

~School Campus: Courtyard~

After she got out of the classroom, Rakki broke into run when she finally made a stop at the school courtyard.

'I….I…think I lost them….!' The red head thought, out of breath.

After a few minutes, Rakki wandered around outside trying to find Hisako, a small smile on her face. So far, the day was pretty peaceful and quiet since Angel (or Kanade as Otonashi had revealed to everyone) got kicked out of the student council. Other than the odd encounter with Naoi last night and earlier, nothing else has happened since.

'Hisa, where are you?' Rakki wondered to herself as she wandered into the courtyard of the school. 'I think I should've waited for her after I got out of the classroom….'

She had so far searched their dorm room and the band room but she couldn't find the silver eyed guitarist anywhere. As she walked to the small fountain in the center, a cold voice stopped her in her tracks and sent chills up her spine.

"Well, well...look who it is again." A familiar cold voice spoke intrigued.

Rakki looked up ahead to some of the brick pillars that made up the walkway ahead of her to see a lone figure standing there with a smirk on his face as he looked at her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was and Rakki suppressed the urge to shudder again under Naoi's cold gaze. Memories of what happened last time flooded back to her and she made a point to not stare into his golden eyes.

"What do you want?" Rakki asked bluntly, standing her ground against the new Student President.

Naoi smirked again and detached himself from the pillar.

"No need to act so hostile...I only want to talk to you for a moment." Naoi said reassuringly, a cold smile plastered on his face. Off in the distance, thunder echoed as dark clouds started to move in.

Rakki started to get a real bad feeling where this was leading as Naoi started to slowly walk toward her, forcing her to take a few steps back.

"Sorry...don't have time to talk. I'm looking for..." Rakki was interrupted when Naoi spoke up.

"Do you mean Hisako? She is currently in the dining area. If you want, I can personally escort you there if you want after were done here." Naoi said, a small on his face.

'How the hell did he know that I was looking for her?' Rakki thought to herself.

The way this was going was starting to creep her out slightly and a cold breeze started to blow in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rakki asked, a little curious on what he wanted to talk about. Naoi's smile started to widen as she asked this.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something...it's just a small favor you could do for me." Naoi said reassuringly, that smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks but I think...I'll pass." Rakki answered, taking a few steps back from Naoi.

"I'm sorry...but you appear to be confused. You don't exactly have a choice in this matter..." Naoi said, reaching in his pockets. Rakki's eyes widened in horror as Naoi pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her.

'Wait...how does Naoi have a gun?' Rakki thought to herself in a panic?! 'I thought he was a NPC?' Something was seriously wrong here and things were not adding up to her as Naoi came close to her, with a gun pointed to her head.

"You're probably asking yourself why I have a gun right now." Naoi asked, seeming to know what Rakki is thinking right now.

"It's because that I managed to get this from one of your Battlefront members...Oyama I think his name was. He gave it up quickly in the end with a little persuasion." Naoi smiled as he finished this, his eyes very briefly changing from Golden to red before going back again to their normal color.

"Who...who are you really?" Rakki asked, her voice laced with a little venom in it.

Naoi smirked at this and stared into her eyes, now only a few feet away.

"I suppose it won't hurt if I tell you. The masses at this school know who I am...consider yourself honored to be the first." Naoi said, his voice almost oozing arrogance.

He slightly bowed his head as he introduced himself, that smug, arrogant smile on his face again.

"I'm Naoi Ayato, soon to be the new god of this place. A pleasure to finally meet you again Rakki." Naoi introduced himself.

'Did he just say God of this place?' Rakki thought to herself as she stared at Naoi. Rakki was seriously considering if Naoi might be insane but she saw that Naoi's eyes did not have any sort of madness lingering madness in them, only confidence. 'Very unlike that of an NPC...which would mean...?'

"You're not an NPC are you?" Rakki asked, curiosity in her voice. Naoi smiled at this, his smile almost mocking.

"Very observant Rakki...yes, I'm human, not one of those mindless NPC's like you and the others pegged me to be." Naoi clarified, his smile still on his face.

Naoi started to get a little close to Rakki, making her extremely uncomfortable and she was tempted to bolt and run. However, the thought of her getting shot was not that appealing to her either.

"Now about that favor I wanted to ask..."Naoi suddenly lunged at her, grabbing a fistful of her red hair and tugging as hard as he could.

Rakki screamed out loud as pain shot through her head and she was brought down to her knees, arms trying get Naoi's grip off of her head. Naoi chuckled as he looked at Rakki in pain, his smile now tipped with malice.

"That's right...you seem to recognize god when you see one. You're already on your knees before me." Naoi said smugly.

Naoi brought his face close to hers, till it was only a few inches away from hers.

"Now look into my eyes, Rakki..." Naoi said, his voice almost soft now as his eyes started to change color from gold to red.

Rakki immediately started to thrash about, trying to escape but Naoi had an iron grip on her hair and right shoulder and she couldn't look away from those eyes.

'NONONNONONONNONONONONONONO! Please god, somebody please, help me!' Rakki was screaming in her head, hoping and praying that someone would come.

However...no one came this time. She was on her own with Naoi.

"Stop struggling soo much Rakki. Just please submit to it...let the warm feeling block out the pain. Let your mind go numb and fall into blissful slumber..." Naoi voice seemed to echo.

The longer Rakki stared into Naoi's eyes, the less she started to struggle against him. Her mind was actually starting to feel a little numb and she felt really sleepy as well. As Naoi continued to speak to her, the words had an odd echo to it and were almost comforting with a seductive tone to it.

'No...No...can't...' Rakki's mind felt tired and drained the longer she stared at those eyes.

"Now...do you want to find your friend again?" Naoi asked calmly, a small smile on his face.

Rakki smiled dully and she nodded slightly.

"Hisa..." Rakki said in a flat voice.

Naoi's eyes flashed in pleasure at this response.

"Good, good. Now stand up and come with me. We're going to give Hisa-chan a very "special surprise." Naoi said, Rakki not even noticing his malice tone in his voice.

"Hisa would like a special surprise..." Rakki said dully, standing up on her feet as Naoi walked her toward the cafeteria.

"Yes she will really like this surprise." Naoi said comfortingly, a full smile on his lips. "In fact, when she sees it's you throwing this surprise...she might die of happiness in the end."

* * *

~School Building: Cafeteria~

When both Rakki and Naoi arrived at the cafeteria, nobody was there except for Otonashi and Kanade, who were eating a meal of Mabo Tofu together.

"Oops…! I'm sorry, it seems that we missed Hisako, she's not here." Naoi feigned apologizing. "But don't worry Rakki, you'll be able to surprise her as well as the rest of your friends."

"Hisa….." Rakki said in a flat voice with a hint of disappointment evident.

"In the meantime Rakki, why don't you help me bring some order into this school?" Naoi suggested, pointing towards Otonashi and Kanade's direction. "Like those delinquents right there."

"Yes….my Lord….." The red head said dully in response as she followed Naoi towards Otonashi and Kanade's table.

"Tachibana." Naoi spoke with authority. "What are you doing at a time like this?"

"Can't you see that we're eating, leave us alone!" Otonashi practically yelled annoyed.

Naoi ignores Otonashi and continues to speak with Kanade.

"You know that it's against school rules to eat during breaks." Naoi reminded.

"I forgot." Kanade responded quietly as Otonashi gave her a disbelieved look. "Oh yeah you're right, it's against school rules. I'd forgotten that."

'She seriously forgot about that?' Otonashi wondered. 'Don't get between her and Mabo Tofu…'

Within seconds, Kanade finished eating her food, much to Otonashi's surprise.

"Follow me to the Introspection Room." Naoi ordered.

Kanade followed Naoi's orders without any protests, Otonashi however….

"This is stupid! You're locking us up just because we're eating during break!" Otonashi complained.

"It's my job as Student Body President to reinforce school rules." Naoi stated. "Rakki, help me take him to the Introspection Room." He commanded.

Rakki complied with Naoi's command, she elbowed Otonashi in the stomach and carried him over her shoulder.

"Ugh….Rakki, what's wrong with you…? Why are you working with him?!" Otonashi yelled over Rakki's shoulder.

The red head remained silent and began to follow Naoi and Kanade to the Introspection Room. After Naoi locked up Kanade and Otonashi in the Introspection Room, he started to give Rakki orders to do his dirty work to rule the school.

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

During the afternoon at the SSS Headquarters, the members were just relaxing and having a good time. Some were bored and some were entertained. That is until the door of the room flung open….

"Yurippe come quick, it's an emergency!" Oyama yelled hastily panicking.

"Whoa! Oyama, please calm down and tell me what the emergency is." Yuri said calmly.

Oyama took a deep breath and started to explain. "It's Rakki….she's…she's slaughtering our fellow SSS members at the track field!"

"That's a lie, Rakki would never do that!" Hisako snarled angrily as she stands up from her seat on the couch, her band mates got a hold of her before she had the chance to murder Oyama.

"But it's true….I saw it with my own eyes…" Oyama mumbled quietly, he didn't want Hisako to kill him on the spot.

"We'll just have to see it for ourselves…" The SSS leader stated. "Takeyama, you stay here and watch Headquarters."

"Yes ma'am." The computer geek responded in understanding.

"Let's go everyone! To the track field!" Yurippe commanded.

* * *

~School Campus: Track Field~

When Yuri and the other members of the SSS made it to the track field, it was raining and they couldn't believe their eyes….it was Rakki, she is slaughtering her fellow comrades with her long blade.

"See! I told you that I wasn't lying…." Oyama muttered quietly, shivering in fright.

"Rakki…." Hisako whispered in disbelieve, her eyes wide in horror at the sight before her, this wasn't the Rakki she knows and loves.

The kouhai's looked at the brunette with concern. "Hisako-Sempai…."

"Rakki, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Noda yelled angrily at the gambler.

"Yeah, I thought you were on our side you traitor!" Fujimaki yelled.

"Dude….that's not the Rak I know…." TK mused distraught.

"Rakki, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The SSS leader spoke with authority, anger evident in her voice.

The red head turned around to face them: She was soaked to the bone because of the rain, her long red hair was loose and her clothes, skin, and weapon were covered in blood, the blood from the fallen members. Rakki brought her sword up to her lips and licks a little bit of blood from her blood stained weapon. She then licked her lips and giggled madly.

"Yurippe, something's not right…." Hinata muttered.

"I agree. Rakki's eyes don't seem to have their usual spunk." Yusa noticed. "They seem almost…possessed, like she's being controlled by something or someone."

"It seems that way…" Takamatsu observed, agreeing with the pigtailed blond.

"This is so stupid. And if Rakki was considered threatening when she was on our side, guess how much threatening she'll be on the enemy's side." Shiina stated.

"What should we do Yurippe? Should we attack her?" Matsushida asked.

'What the hell is going on?! This doesn't make sense!' Yuri thought outraged.

"Okay, if Rakki is being a puppet….then who's the one pulling the strings?" Yurippe wondered out loud.

"That would be me." Naoi's responded in a cold voice as he approached the group, he walked until he was standing behind Rakki.

"I see. So this is your doing! I never liked you, but now I hate you even more!" Noda snapped angrily.

Naoi gave Noda a sly grin. "Don't get so angry, moron."

The axe bearer growled angrily as he used all of his strength throwing his halberd at Naoi. "Who's a moron?!"

Before the halberd even touched Naoi, Rakki steps in front of him and parries the attack, which caused the halberd to go up in the air and when the large axe started falling down again, Rakki catches it swiftly by the handle with her right hand. The red head puts the large axe over her shoulders.

"You're going to have to get through me first." The gambler said flatly.

"You're not an NPC, are you?" Yuri asked.

"You're correct, I'm not an NPC. I'm human." Naoi replied.

"What do you want?" The SSS leader asked.

"I want to get rid of you and the rest of the SSS." Naoi answered.

"You're all just getting in my way during my plans to rule this school. I'll get rid of you and the others for rebelling against me." Naoi said without hesitation.

"What are you going to do with Rakki?!" Hisako demanded.

"Rakki as well as the NPC students are going to help me make this plan successful." The Substitute President said with a sly grin. "By the way Hisako, Rakki has a special surprise for you! Rakki, show her."

"Yes, my Lord…." Rakki spoke as she used all of her strength to throw Noda's halberd towards Hisako.

When the halberd went towards her, Hisako ducked, the axe missing her by three inches. The axe landed on the other side of the track field. Rakki started approaching the brunette, with her sword in hand. Yuri and the rest of the SSS members tried to make a move to help Hisako, but a bunch of mind controlled NPC students holding pistols in their hands prevented them from doing so.

"How rude! This is a couple's affair." Naoi said with a smug grin.

"Rakki, its Hisako! Please snap out of it!" The lead guitarist yelled as the gambler started getting closer.

The red head didn't respond, she threw her sword with all of her might towards Hisako. The sword grazed Hisako's cheek, if the attack had been any lower…it would've probably slight her throat. Still shaken by the attack, Hisako fell onto her knees.

"Rakki, don't you remember who I am any more….?" The brunette asked distraught as the gambler was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing hesitating Rakki? Kill her." Naoi commanded Rakki, who merely stood there with a gun pointed at Hisako's head.

However, Rakki made no move to pull the trigger to kill her lover and her hand started to visibly shake from the strain of resisting. Rakki felt more than a little tired from all of this, all this fighting for control over her own body and the temptation to finally let go was very hard to resist.

However, one look in Hisako's silver eyes as they stared into Rakki's own renewed her and she fought even harder. Still though...it was beginning to hurt her head a great deal trying to resist and her head felt like it was going to split open like an over-ripe melon. Tears were sliding down her face as the pain continued to intensify.

'It...It hurts...It hurts so much...' Rakki thought to herself as the pain in her head continued to intensify, almost blinding her on how painful it was.

"Are you defying me? I am God and my word is absolute, now kill her!" Naoi growled from behind, glaring daggers at Rakki and Hisako.

To be honest, this was actually a first for Naoi to see someone actually fighting his hypnotic powers. Very few people had the will power to fight against this sort of mental control. However, he was still confident that eventually Rakki would submit.

The gun shook harder as Rakki fought even harder against the pain. If this keeps up...the pain was going to shatter her sanity and mind both.

'Have...to do...something!' Rakki thought to herself, the pain almost making it impossible to think.

Rakki focused ever ounce of her being to just try to move her gun hand away from Hisako.

Naoi and Hisako's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the impossible started to happen: Rakki's hand slowly started to move away from Hisako's head, slowly pointing to a different target Rakki had in mind.

'This...this isn't possible! No one has ever broken through my control!' Naoi thought to himself in a near panic, he was frankly amazed that this was the first time anyone was actually fighting and winning against this.

However, Hisako's eyes widened for a different reason as she started to see what Rakki's new target was. Rakki pointed the gun to her right shoulder with a very determined look on her face and her face red from the strain about all of this.

"Rakki DON'T!" Hisako cried out, trying to reach for the gun before Rakki could shoot herself. Too late.

There was the sound of a gunshot, a sudden flash of light from the muzzle, followed by blood and searing pain in her shoulder as the bullet tore right through her. Remarkable, the pain in her forehead vanished, now it was directed at the searing pain in her shoulder.

The gun immediately slipped from her grasp, falling in a puddle that had formed thanks to the rain fall and her right arm went limp. The tears started to fall again as Rakki used her left arm to support her right arm that was now bleeding heavily. Hisako was immediately by her side, a look of absolute worry on her face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" Hisako screamed at her as she looked to the gunshot wound on her shoulder and back up to Rakki's face.

The red head flashed a wary, pained smile at Hisako. "I...I could-couldn't hurt Hisa...wouldn't want to...to...ruin that pretty face of yours, Hisa..."

The look on Hisako's face as she said this was a mixture between anger, surprise, and bewilderment as she stared at Rakki when she said this.

"...That's not fair..." Hisako mumbled, her face turning a little red.

'She is too cute...' Rakki thought to herself as she smiled warily.

However, that smile vanished in an instant when she heard an all too familiar sound behind her: The sound of a gun being loaded.

"Hisa...RUN!" Rakki shouted the last part as she pushed her girlfriend out of the way, much to Hisako's surprise.

_Bang!_

The sound of a gun sounded and Rakki felt another searing pain in her right side as another bullet tore right through her. Rakki gasped in the pain and fell to her knees on the muddy ground.

Naoi sighed, lowering the smoking pistol in his hand and looked at Hisako, she has tears streaming in her eyes.

"You're USELESS!" Naoi said, disappointment clearly evident in his voice.

_Bang!_

Another bullet tore right through Rakki's lower back, gasping in pain as a new flare of pain erupted from her and her body slowly sank forward, laying in a pool of her own blood.

The red head heard the sound of footsteps and Naoi was in front of her, squatting down to look at Rakki at eye level, a smirk on his face and golden eyes glittering.

"To be honest...you actually surprised me a bit today. Never did I think I would see the day that anyone would break my hypnotic powers before, even for a moment. To show my appreciation for this..." Naoi pointed the gun right between her eyes, his hand steadily holding the trigger.

For some reason beyond her understanding and despite the pain she was in, Rakki got an odd sense of deja vu. This scene somehow reminded her of the Russian roulette incident that had costed her life.

'Man...fate sure is ironic at times...' Rakki thought to herself.

The gambler smiled a little at this, surprising Naoi slightly as she spoke softly.

"I've...survived a...gunshot wound...once before...I think I...can survive this too." Rakki mumbled, winking at Naoi as she finished this.

Naoi looked very surprised at this response but soon the arrogant smile on his face was back.

"You are quite something else...aren't you?" Naoi asked, looking at her straight in the eye before lowering his gun. "As God, I'm also merciful, I'll let you live to see me become a true God of this school."

'He's...letting me live...just like that?' Rakki asked herself in disbelieve in her thoughts.

Naoi stood back up and pointed his gun at Hisako. "Now, watch as I kill your girlfriend right in front of you."

At hearing this, Rakki suddenly lashed herself against Naoi's leg, biting him hard enough to draw out blood. Naoi screamed in pain, which caused him to let go of his pistol and glared at the gambler.

"Ah, you bitch?!" Naoi snarled angrily as he used his right foot to kick Rakki in the face, which caused her to let go of him.

Naoi's hands went directly to his leg wound and Hisako found this as an opportunity to get close to her girlfriend. The brunette kicked Naoi's pistol, so that the gun was out of his reach and then you kicked Naoi in a lower area….his nuts….

Rakki grinned a little because she was in pain. 'Ha….serves him right…..' She thought before fell unconscious.

* * *

~School Building: Infirmary~

_'Ugh. Where the hell am I?' _Rakki thought drowsily. _'White. Everywhere. Everything seems so bright.'_

She blinked in sleepy confusion, and realized she was lying on her back, in a strange room, but then she realized that she was in the Infirmary. She tried to lift her head, but to no avail. It was as if every part of her had grown very, very heavy, and impossible to move. Her eyes had already begun to ache from the harsh lighting in the room.

'Ok, _so what the hell happened? How did I get here?' The red head wondered._

It took every ounce of strength she could find in her body, but she finally succeeded in coaxing stiff limbs back to life. She drew her knees up, wincing at the horrible cracking sound her joints emitted.

_'God, how long have I been laying here?' The gambler wondered._

She did a quick once over of her body. Her uniform had been removed. She was now clothed in a loose white shirt, and gym shorts. Her wounds had also been dressed, apparently.

She tried to push herself up into a sitting position with her arms, but the sudden searing pain that ripped through her and down her right arm nearly caused her to black out. Her head spun, and her eyes screwed tightly shut.

_'Am I dead? I must be dead. This is hell!' The gambler thought in pain._

"Rakki? Oh God, Rakki! You're awake!" A familiar female voice said relieved.

_'__Can't be the Devil, the voice is too beautiful.' The red head thought._

Rakki eased her eyes open, despite the muscle spasms that tore through her, and was taken aback by the sight that greeted her.

_'__Hisa…?' The gambler thought dazed as she looked at her girlfriend._

The brunette had obviously not been sleeping well. Her face was pale, on the brink of sickly, and dark circles under her eyes marred her perfect features. The SSS uniform she was wearing was rumpled and creased, a sure sign she had slept in it. Even the brown locks Rakki had spent so much time running her fingers through looked limp and tired.

Hisako pressed a soothing hand to her face, gently pushing Rakki's bangs out of her eyes. "Listen. I've got to get Otonashi, ok? Please, don't try to move. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The red head tried to smile, but found the act impossible. She gave her girlfriend the only sign of comprehension she could manage by taking the brunette's free hand with her own and squeezing Hisako's fingers.

If Rakki hadn't been in so much pain already, the smile Hisako gave her would have broken her in half.

"I'll come right back. I promise." The lead guitarist whispered, sliding her hand out of Rakki's and disappearing down the hall.

The red head gritted her teeth and slammed her palm into her forehead out of sheer agony.

_'I swear to God, it feels like something is crawling around in my wounds! I'm about ready to kill myself!' The gambler thought in pain._

Just as Rakki began to seriously contemplate the idea, Hisako returned with Otonashi in tow. The red haired man set a glass of something that looked suspiciously like pure, undiluted evil down on the end table to the right of her bed, and gave a slight nod to the lead guitarist.

"Rak, we're going to sit you up now, so you can drink some medicine Otonashi cooked up. Please don't punch either of us." The brunette said with a nervous grin.

_'Punch her? What the hell is she talking about? Why would I punch her?' The red head wondered confused._

Hisako looked across the bed at Otonashi, and nodded quickly. Otonashi slid one hand gently under Rakki's right shoulder, and the other gently at the small of her back, with the brunette following suite on the opposite side.

"On three." Otonashi instructed.

"One."

_'__Oh no. Oh _HELL_ no...!' The gambler thought scared._

"Two."

"_Wait!"_Rakki turned pitiful, pleading light lavender eyes towards the brunette. _"Don't do this Hisa! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for any wrongs I have ever committed upon you, please, for the love of all that is pure and good...!"_

Hisako winced and closed her eyes tightly shut.

"Three!"

The pain Rakki had experienced thus far seemed to be a little more than a mere paper cut compared to what she felt now at the hands of her so-called friends! Rakki screamed in agony with tears falling down her cheeks as her muscles screamed in torment as her body was shifted up into a sitting position. Her right arm as well as her back burned as though they were on fire.

_'__I was wrong! She IS the Devil! Punch them? No. When I can move, I'm going to fucking kill them!' The gambler thought with a vengeance._

"Rakki, I'm really sorry! I really am. But we had to do it." Hisako explained weakly with tears in her eyes, quickly maneuvering pillows in a desperate attempt to make her girlfriend more comfortable.

'_Funny. That was going to be my excuse when they lock me up in the Introspection Room!'_The red head thought bitterly between waves of ungodly pain.

Otonashi's hand was suddenly under her chin, gently tilting her head up, and the cup of evil medicine was brought to her lips.

Rakki took a huge sip of the medicine, and nearly spit it all back out. It was horribly bitter, and it made her mouth numb. She wasn't sure how much more unpleasantness she could handle today.

"I know it's rotten, but you need to drink the whole glass." Otonashi tried gently. "You won't feel anything after it kicks in, trust me."

Rakki gave Otonashi a rather doubtful look, but drank the rest of the medicine anyway, erupting into a violent fit of coughing. Each gasp seemed to strain at her already throbbing torso, so when a hand slipped into hers, she caught it in a death grip and hung on for dear life.

After her coughing subsided, Rakki discovered that a rather euphoric feeling had begun to wash over her body. She noticed that the horrible stabs of pain were ebbing away into mere pinpricks, and it was much easier to breathe now. She carefully eased herself back on the bed, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the room was much darker. Apparently someone had been kind enough to tone down the lights. What felt like only a minute or two had apparently been much longer. She was alone in the room now, except for Hisako, who was curled up in a tiny chair at the red head's bedside, fast asleep.

A light twitch across the fingers of her right hand brought her attention to her lap, where she was surprised to discover Hisako's fingers still laced between her own.

'_She was holding my hand, this whole time. And the chair….I bet she's been sleeping here next to me since I got here. That explains the rough appearance. ' The gambler thought in realization._

Rakki brought their entwined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Hisako's hand tenderly. The brunette shifted slightly with Rakki's movement, and silver eyes fluttered open.

Hisako woke to find half-lidded light lavender eyes watching her. "Hey," she said tiredly, sitting up. Her back flared in protest from the uncomfortable position she'd been sleeping in beside the bed.

"Hey," Rakki whispered hoarsely, her voice was cracked and rough from days of non-use.

"How are you feeling?" The lead guitarist asked, using her hand to gently push Rakki's bangs out of her eyes.

"I feel like shit…." The red head responded, chuckling weakly. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Four days." Hisako whispered, four days that she hadn't left her side for more than a few minutes.

"Four days? Damn." The red head said in disbelieve.

Four days of guilt and misery, wondering if she would ever look into the beautiful light lavender eyes again. The brunette rested her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder. Despite her efforts, she could feel hot tears slide down her face to the pillow.

"I'm so glad you're awake…." The lead guitarist said, her voice muffled against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Hisa…." Rakki said softly, placing a light kiss on Hisako's forehead.

The brunette pulled back and gave the red head a small smile. "It's okay, I'm just glad that you're going to be okay."

"Hey Hisa, guess what? I remember." Rakki told the lead guitarist.

Hisako looked confused for a moment but then she realized that Rakki meant her memories.

"So, you remembered your past?" Hisako said surprised.

The gambler nodded in response. "Yep, I remember everything. I remember Koun, Danny, my grandfather, Johnny, and also my parents but I really don't remember much about them."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hisako asked concerned as she took hold of Rakki's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The red head sighed softly. "Where to begin….?"

* * *

Rakki's Past

Back then, I lost both of my parents. My mother died when I was born while my father died in a car crash when I was 5 years old. Ever since then, I've been alone. Well, not exactly because I had my best friend, Danny, by my side. But still, since I had no other relatives to take me in I ended up with my grandfather…

_Sekai Family Residence_

_A 57 year old man with light lavender eyes, and fiery red hair, with some white sliver strands in his hair indicating his age, Chie Sekai stood outside his daughter's house front door. He had sworn that he would never be able to feel anything again the day that his wife had died. That had proven incorrect. He could still be hurt, he could still feel gut retching fear. The death of his daughter and son-in-law had proven that. What he had lost was the ability to show it. So, the fact he was pulling out the key he had almost thrown away to open the door to a place he had been sure he would never see again shouldn't surprise him._

_'I will not be a good guardian, not to a five year old. I know it. But...'__ Chie thought sadly. __'But... I will not condemn her to an orphanage. I will not disgrace the family that way.'_

_The phone call from the lawyer's office had jarred him into action. They had inquired where he wanted them to send Rakki to. Slipping the key into the lock, Chie gently opened the door. _

_'Rakki was supposed to be at Danny's house.'__ Chie thought._

_Danny's parents faces were horrified when Rakki had appeared at their front door. It seems Rakki walked out about a week ago and had locked herself into her family's house. No one had a key. _

_'I hope I do a better job than them.' Chie hoped in his thoughts._

_Chie entered the living room and stared about. The place smelled of spoiling food and some musty odor he could not place. Plates were left scattered about on the coffee table with half eaten food and cups were leaving tiny rings under them. _

_'At least she has been eating something, though not much.' Chie thought with a slight frown._

_Walking past them, he noticed that some of the food remains were very fresh. A small band that had wrapped around his chest when Danny's parents had told him what Rakki had done loosened. Rakki was still alive._

_A touch of aspiration marked his steps as he strode back into the hallway. _

_'I bet the girl is feeling sorry for herself, and probably completely lost, too. I almost guarantee she wants someone to give her directions, to tell her what to do. I bet she also wants someone to show her love and affection. As if I can do that.'__ Chie thought bitterly._

_By the time he had reached Rakki's bedroom door, he felt his temper about ready to flare. He stopped at the door, shock running through him. Chie had not __felt__ this in three years, at least nothing as strong as this. With his hands resting on the door knob, he closed his eyes and tried to figure out why he was mad now. It wouldn't do to lash out at the child. _

'_I was lost, I wanted ... I needed someone to tell me what direction to move in. I needed someone to love me, to hold me, to protect me. But…there was no one. I'm mad because I know she needs the same things, but I can't do it for her. I can't be that person for her. I'm going to let her down the same way I was.'__ Chie thought sadly._

_Opening his eyes, he stared hard at the door. _

_'Then I'll not even try, I know it would just turn out wrong. Everyone says my heart died with my wife's... I'll let them be right. I'll teacher her to be independent and then let her go. She can find someone with a heart to open hers again, she's still young.' The old man thought._

_Chie turned the door knob and opened the door. __'Not like me.' He thought._

_Rakki turned over in her bed, the tangled mats of her hair falling into her face. Pushing them out of her line of sight, she glared at the one person she never expected to see again. _

_"How did you get in here? Why did you even bother to come?" The venom in Rakki's tone surprised her, but Rakki didn't apologize, she just waited for an answer._

_Chie let the tone wash over him, leaving him unaffected. _

_"I have a key." The old man replied as he held his key up so that Rakki could see it. _

_As he tucked it into his pocket, he looked Rakki over from head to foot. She looked like she had slept in the same pants and shirt for at least three days. Her face was pale and worn. Chie guessed that she hadn't been sleeping well. _

_"I came to remind you that you're a Sekai, you are not allowed to disgrace this family by looking or acting like that." The old man said sternly._

_He stepped into the room, using his foot to push a pile of dirty laundry out of his way. It released the musty smell that he couldn't identify. _

_"You have a choice, you can come stay with me, or you can go to an orphanage." Chie spoke._

_Rakki's eyes widened in surprise. __'Does he really want me?'__ she thought._

_The cold look that swept over her and her room again convinced Rakki otherwise. _

_'No...he doesn't. It's because he won't disgrace the family name. That's all that he cares about.'__ The red head thought bitterly._

_Rakki opened her mouth to tell the haughty old man to send her to the orphanage, but her grandfather held up his hand, forestalling her._

_"If you go to the orphanage, then everything in this house, except your mother's jewelry, will be sold. If you chose to live with me, then you can keep whatever you want, and it will be stored in one of the rooms at my place until you move out next year." Chie informed. "Think about it. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." _

_As the old man walked out of the pigsty of a room, he called back over his shoulder. "The movers will be here in an hour, so think quickly." He advised._

_Rakki growled angrily. __'A choice...he calls that a choice! If I go to the orphanage, I'll lose everything. If I move in with him, I'll have to live with his coldness, his casual cruelty.' She thought._

_Outside, Chie was smoking a cigar to calm his nerves. 'This is going to tough, real tough…' he thought._

Naturally, I moved in with my grandfather. Living with him wasn't that bad, we got to know each other better and we've warmed up to one another. My grandfather was the one who taught me how to play the saxophone, he also showed me how to gamble on every game like: Poker, Chess, Checkers, Mahjong, Roulette, Russian roulette, and even on Slot Machines! That's not exactly how you should raise a child, but I still have so much fun!

Besides my gambling habits, the death of my father caused me to act antagonist to the people around me. I was always angry. If anyone gave me a dirty look, I beat their ass, regardless if they're kids or adults. The only one who ever tried to put me in line was my grandfather, but I was such a bitch back then, a hopeless case…

'_I…don't know why I'm alive… A life to live…for what? I have no reason to live. A life as a delinquent gambler with no education at all is tough…I shouldn't think about it…because if I do…I'll probably just kill myself and end everything…' A five year old Rakki thought darkly._

Then came the day where it changed my life forever, the day that I was soo utterly careless…one day, during my delinquent fights, I got involved with the mafia. They were beating the crap out of me, I thought I was going to die right then and there but my grandfather saved me. When the thugs started running away like dogs with their tails between their legs, my grandfather turned to face me, a warm smile was on his face. I started crying, he got hurt because of my carelessness.

My grandfather then comes towards me and crouches in front of me, he took off his bracelet from his wrist and he slipped it onto mine.

_"My dear, you've been given strength and luck for a reason and you must find that reason on your own. Take this bracelet, and don't take it off until you find someone who's precious to you. Once you meet that person, pass the bracelet to the next generation." Chie spoke wisely._

Obviously, I was too young to understand what my grandfather meant by that at the time. 10 years later, my grandfather passed away at the age of 67. Thanks to my grandfather I became a decent person with a carefree attitude although I was still a bit short-tempered from time to time, nevertheless, I could thank my grandfather over and over until my voice failed me but that still wouldn't be enough.

After that, it was just me and Danny. A month passed by, and I began to notice mafia thugs are hanging around our neighborhood. Then I began to recall the conversation I had with my grandfather when he was still alive, the conversation started before the mafia incident I had when I was 5 years old, before he passed on his bracelet to me…

"_Rakki, I'm very disappointed in you." Chie said coldly._

"_I know…" Rakki responded quietly, ashamed of herself._

"_You could've been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, I specifically told you to stay away from that kid named, Johnny, and his mafia thugs! I told you that they meant trouble!" Chie spoke sternly._

"_I was just trying to be strong like you…" The young red head muttered quietly._

_The old man's anger softened. "I'm only strong when I have to be. Rakki, being strong doesn't mean you go look for trouble. If you keep pushing your luck like that, it's going to get you killed someday."_

That conversation reminded me of my grandfather whenever I screw up. Always mad and intimidating at first but then he sits you down and explains right and wrong. I never listened to him though, always goes in one ear and out the other. It's only now that I realize that my grandfather was there to guide me through life and teach me how to be a good person because you need to be tough in life. The world is a cold dark and lonely place. You needed someone to shine the right path for you and not everyone has that.

And now that I think about it, Danny and Johnny are the only boys I have ever met that were the same age as me. Johnny is the son of the mafia boss so obviously he's bad news, and he's also a player, he has blond hair and green emerald eyes. Johnny is one of those boys that once they see something they want they won't stop at nothing until they get what they want, and unfortunately…I'm one of his "goals.", that's why I'm complying with my grandfather's wishes and stay away from Johnny, but at the same time…Johnny's sense of adventure and danger attracts me to him.

Now Danny, he's my best friend, he's been with me through thick and thin regardless of my short-tempered attitude, he has brown hair and red caramel colored eyes. Now Danny is different from me, he keeps a positive attitude in everything he does. In general, Danny's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet.

A few weeks later, Danny and I started going to school again. I hardly went to school because of my parents and grandfather's deaths, and as for Danny, he didn't went to school either after his parents passed away about the same time as my grandfather, like I told you before: He'll stick with you through thick and thin. During these few weeks of school, Johnny and I started seeing each other, then a thing led to another and the next thing I find out, I was pregnant.

Because of this, I stopped going to school once again. Johnny, like any other man in this situation, ran away from his problems and left me and my unborn child. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew that Johnny was bad news since my grandfather and I had that conversation, but like I said before: Johnny's since of adventure and danger attracted me to him, and considering my gambling lifestyle…I couldn't stay away from him.

During my 9 months of pregnancy, I haven't seen Johnny, and as for Danny…I'll say it again: He's the best friend you could ever ask for. In truth, I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Danny dealt with my mood swings, my cravings, he even didn't miss a single doctor's appointment. Danny pretty much played a very active role in everything. No matter what, Danny was always there whenever I needed him. Although, I felt guilty…Danny was put on this predicament because of me…I can still remember the day both Danny and I found out about my little addition…

_Medical Clinic _

_"__I'm what!" The red head shrieked._

_The young female doctor simply nodded as she took a sip of her tea. _

_The pink haired woman put on a smile for her patient. __"__You heard me Miss Sekai, you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."_

_"__Doc, you've got to be kidding. Tell me that you're kidding?" Rakki asked again to make sure._

_Rakki wasn't sure that she was ready for this. Sure she loves kids with all of her heart. But now there was a baby to consider. It wasn't going to be just her anymore. This was a lot to handle._

_"__I ran all of the tests myself." The doctor reassured her._

_"__I'll be back, you two should talk." The doctor advised._

_Danny waited until the pink haired doctor was gone before turning his attention to Rakki. She was now standing up avoiding his gaze._

_"__Rakki." Danny called out to her. "Rakki, are you alright? Do you want this?"_

_"__Well, I'm not going to kill it if that's what you mean. I'm just a little surprised that's all." The red head reassured._

_"__Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be here for you every step of the way you know that right?"_

_A small smile crept on to the red head's face. She knew that she could always count on Danny.__ "__Yeah, I know."_

"_Oh and Danny, I expect you to hold my hand while I go through the pain." Rakki added._

"_What?! No way Rak, I didn't knock you up!" Danny protested, he was only joking and the red head knew it._

_Rakki decided to play along. "You're lucky that I'm pregnant because after I have this baby I'm going to kick your ass." She threatened._

_Then both best friends burst out laughing._

After 9 months of torture, my little boy was born…

_Hospital_

_"Mr. Danny?"_

_Danny jerked his head toward the door as a nurse came in through the door. Danny quickly stood from his seat, his heart racing. _

'_Had something happened?' Danny wondered._

_"Yes?" Danny responded uneasily._

_The nurse smiled brightly at him. "Everything went well. Your friend is waiting for you in her room."_

_Danny dashed passed the nurse, near knocking her over in his hurry to get to Rakki. He yelled an apology over his shoulder as he ran down the halls._

_Danny ran passed other patients, nurses and doctors. Many of them knew him and knew he was associated with the Sekai Family, so to see him running like a mad man down the hallways must have been very amusing for them._

_Danny skidded passed Rakki's room and he tripped over his own feet in an attempt to stop. He quickly pulled himself up from the floor just as nurse came out of the door he had skidded passed._

_The nurse's smile was kind as Danny stood before her, his breath ragged from running._

_"How is she?" Danny asked concerned._

_"Miss Sekai's fine." The nurse's smile grew. "And so is her son."_

_Danny felt a great weight being lifted from his chest and his face broke out into a large smile. "Son?"_

_The nurse laughed and moved aside to allow Danny into Rakki's room._

_The small room was dark, with only a few track lights in the ceiling turned on for illumination. Rakki was in a typical hospital bed and wore a typical hospital smock. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and as Danny walked closer to her, Rakki turned from the small bundle in her arms to Danny and smiled warmly._

_"Hey," Rakki said quietly._

_"Hey." Danny responded as he sat at the foot of her bed, looking at the small infant in her arms._

_Rakki smiled more. "Wanna hold your nephew?"_

_Rakki didn't wait for an answer. She leaned towards Danny and offered him the baby. Danny swallowed hard as he cradled __his nephew__ in his arms, terrified that he was going to break the little guy._

_"He's so tiny," Danny whispered. "Hey little buddy, I've been waiting to meet you for a while now!" he whispered excitedly to the newborn._

_Rakki chuckled, leaning back into the raised bed. "He's only forty minutes old."_

_Danny glanced down at the newborn in his arms and smiled. He already had a head full of strawberry-blond hair, besides the hair color, he looked just like his mother._

_"I was pretty bald as a baby," Rakki commented, twirling some of the baby's dark strawberry-blond locks around her finger gently._

_"My hair was thick," Danny responded. Both friends looked at each other and smiled._

_Danny's gaze fell back onto the sleeping form of his little nephew. Very carefully, Danny readjusted himself on the bed so he could cross his legs. The little one in his arms jerked awake and looked up at Danny with light lavender eyes._

"_He has your eyes," Danny said, stunned. _

_Danny looked up to Rakki to see her smirking. "I know," she said._

_The infant began to squirm and Danny watched as Rakki pulled her smock open to expose a breast before gently taking her son back. Carefully, she adjusted the baby at her nipple and relaxed when the baby began to suckle._

_Danny watched the back of the baby's head for a moment before he smiled up at Rakki. "Have you named him yet?" he asked._

_"I was waiting for you," Rakki said quietly. "I want you to name him."_

"_No, he's your child." Danny reasoned._

_Rakki laid a hand on top of Danny's. "Danny, you have supported me through thick and thin. Please, it's my way of saying thanks to you and it would mean a lot to me if you named my little boy." She said softly._

_Danny smiled, his gaze falling back to the dark strawberry-blond haired child. "Koun."_

_(Koun means "Good luck" in Japanese)_

_Rakki smiled. "Good luck, huh? I like it."_

'_Koun, my little boy, my next generation…' The red head thought with a smile, and then something dawned on mind. 'Wait a minute, next generation…that's-'_

_Her grandfather's words started to echo on her mind._

_'My dear, you've been given strength and luck for a reason and you must find that reason on your own. Take this bracelet, and don't take it off until you find someone who's precious to you. Once you meet that person, pass the bracelet to the next generation.'_

'_Grandpa…' Rakki thought sadly as tears began running down her cheeks, she understood her grandfather's words._

"_Rakki…?" Danny spoke concerned when he noticed that his best friend is crying._

_Rakki remained silent, Danny watched as the red head took off the bracelet from her wrist and slipped it onto Koun's tiny wrist._

These next 7 years were the best of my life. It was just me, Danny, and my now 7 year old little boy Koun. We looked like a happy little family. My little boy Koun is soo adorable, every time I go to his elementary school festivals, he always brags to his friends about having a beautiful mother. He's quite the little charmer, just like his mother.

So there's this boy…he kind of stole my heart. He calls me "Mom." I love it when Koun smiles. It's cute when he laughs. Every time I look at him, I remember the first time, he looked into my eyes and now I can't imagine my life without him. Yep! That little boy has me wrapped around his finger! What can I say? The boy is cute!

_Rakki's Apartment: Living Room_

"_You know Rak, there's going to be a school festival soon at Koun's school." Danny, Rakki's best friend, informed._

"_I know, this is going to be Koun's 7__th__ time going to a school festival." Rakki said with a smile._

_Then a cute male voice could be heard from the living room doorway. "Mommy!"_

"_Yes Koun?" The red head responded. "Do you need something sweetheart?" she asked softly._

_A seven year old boy with dark strawberry-blond hair came towards them._

"_Mommy, Uncle Danny, I'm soo sorry that I interrupted your conversation but I made something for you mommy!" Koun announced excitedly._

_Rakki smiled at her son. "What is it?"_

_The young boy showed his mother a card that he made. "Look mom, look!"_

"_Alright!" The red head giggled and accepted the card from her son, the card read:_

_Dear Mom, thanks for being there for me, love me, care for me. _

_No can ever replace you in my heart._

_Love, Koun_

_Rakki smiled and hugged her little bundle of joy. "Thank you Koun! That's really sweet that you love your mommy soo much!" she said happily as she placed a gentle kiss on Koun's forehead._

"_You're welcome momma!" The seven year old said with a goofy grin._

"_Now you better go to your room and pack up your stuff for school, Uncle Danny is going to take you." The red head informed the little boy._

"_Okay!" Koun said in understanding as he went to his room._

_Danny smiled. "You love your little boy don't you?"_

"_I'll always need my son no matter what age I am. My son has made me laugh, made me proud, made me cry, hugged me tight, seen me fall, cheered me up, kept me going strong, and driven me crazy at times! But, my son is a promise from God that I will have a friend forever! I have a wonderful son that I love with all my heart!" Rakki answered truly and honestly with a smile._

"_Those words sound like the words of a happy mother with her child…" Danny stated with a chuckle._

"_Motherhood is a choice you make every day to put someone else's happiness and well-being before your own, to teach the hard lessons, to do the right thing even when you're not sure what the right thing is…and to forgive yourself over and over again for doing everything wrong." The red head spoke wisely as she stands up from her seat._

"_Where are you going?" Danny asked._

"_I'm going to gamble a bit to kill some time before I have to pick up Koun at school." Rakki replied._

"_Alright." Danny said in understanding. "But, be careful if you're going to play Russian roulette. Koun still needs a mother you know…"_

"_Did you forget who are you talking to here?" The red head inquired, glaring at her best friend._

_Danny chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I was talking to Rakki the Gambler."_

"_Exactly!" Rakki said gleefully with a smirk._

"_I know but still, please be careful." Danny said seriously._

_The red head gave a sweet smile. "I will." She responded as she left the apartment._

One day, after Danny left Koun at school, I decided to gamble to kill some time before I had to go and pick up Koun at school and on my way to my usual gambling place, I ran into Johnny…He was the last person I wanted to see…

"_Oh, it's you…" The red head muttered darkly._

_"Is that the way you should be speaking to your boyfriend?" The blond man asked._

_Rakki closed her eyes for a moment before replying. "Boyfriend? I never thought as you as a boyfriend."_

_It was true. Looking back, this man proclaiming to her "Boyfriend" did no such action to even seem at all like a boy friendly figure in her life. If she were to define him as something, the first words that would come up in her mind would be "A fucking heart breaker with a short temper." Yeah, that looks about right._

_Johnny snorted. "Your vocabulary has improved since last I saw you."_

_"No, my vocabulary was always like this. I just hadn't had the chance to say it out loud." The red head stated as she folded her arms. "And what about you? Have you cleaned up your act a little? It's rare for me to hear such words coming out from your mouth without you bragging them out or acting like a fucking jackass."_

_The blond man's eye twitched as a few shades of emotion that couldn't be described were very subtly flashed on them. "You have quite the tongue. I don't remember you to be like this."_

_"You're right, you didn't." Rakki snarled in anger._

"_Are you still mad because I left you and the little brat?" Johnny asked._

_The red head glared at the blond man. "Gee, what do you think?! Oh and by the way, that "little brat" is your SON!"_

_Johnny shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "Does it look like I care?"_

"_You disgust me, how can you live with yourself?!" Rakki exclaimed scornfully._

"_Why are you getting so worked up for? You're just a Mom." The blond man spoke._

_"__JUST a MOM?! I can't stand it when people say, "You're JUST a Mom?" I may not be anything to you, but I am everything to someone! And that someone is your son!" The red head snapped angrily. "Yes, I am a Mom! That makes me an alarm clock, cook, maid, waitress, teacher, nurse, referee, handyman, security officer, photographer, counselor, chauffer, event planner, hairdresser, personal assistant, ATM, and I scare away the boogie man. I don't get paid holidays, sick pay or days off. I work DAY AND NIGHT! I am on call 24/7 for the rest of my life. That's just BEING A MOM! I would do ANYTHING on this planet for my child!"_

_After Rakki's speech, Johnny just left without a word._

_Why did I fell in love with that bastard? I regret not listening to my grandfather. If I would've listened to him, then maybe…all of this drama could've been avoided._

_Bar_

_When Rakki arrived at her usual gambling place, the first thing she did was order some red wine and she started to play poker. After the red head won 15 games in a row, a female brunette with cerulean eyes approached the gambler._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The brunette said intrigued. "Who would've thought that I'd see the famous Rakki Sekai or should I say "Rakki the Gambler."_

_"Who are you if I may ask?" The red head asked as the bartender returned with her drink._

_"Who me? My name is Hitomi, I'm Johnny's current girlfriend." The brunette named, Hitomi, said introducing herself._

_'Oh, she's with Johnny…' Rakki thought darkly, looking at her drink as she swirled her wine within the glass._

_"How long have you two been together?" Rakki asked, trying to clarify something._

_"Johnny and I have been together for 8 years now." Hitomi replied._

_"Hmm, I see…" The red head said in understanding as she took a sip from her drink._

_'8 years, huh? Then that means that when I found out that I was pregnant with Koun, Johnny was cheating on me before he left me to go with this bitch…!" Rakki thought outraged._

_There was a loud crack and the tinkling of broken glass. The red head looked down and realized she'd shattered her wine glass in her palm. She didn't care though, she just stared at the blood slowly beading on her hand._

"_So you're the bitch, that told the bitch, that I'm a bitch, well listen bitch, it takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch!" Rakki snarled in anger as she glared at the brunette. "So tell me the truth, did you come here just to piss me off or are you here to see if my reputation is true?"_

"_Wow, I'm impressed that a delinquent fighter, gambler, hopeless case of a high school dropout and as a slutty excuse of a mother figured me out! Why yes, I'm here for both!" Hitomi said with a smug grin._

"_Now you're taking!" Rakki spoke, acting excitedly but in reality she just wanted to kick Hitomi's ass. "Name your game." She stated._

"_Russian roulette." The brunette chose confidently._

"_You know that Russian roulette is no laughing matter, right? Are you sure that you want to play that game?" The red head asked to make sure, she didn't care for Hitomi's safety that's for sure._

"_I know, but you said so earlier that I want to see if you live up to your reputation." The brunette reminded._

"_Very well." Rakki said with an angry huff._

_Both females went towards a table and started to play Russian roulette. Hitomi placed a single round in the revolver, she then spins the cylinder, she places the muzzle against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Nothing._

_The brunette handed the revolver to Rakki._

'_I don't feel very bright…' The red head thought uneasily._

_Rakki put the muzzle of the revolver against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Bang!_

_The overpressure wave from the discharge of the blank propelled the round's wadding into her temple. Rakki's body fell forward, her head hitting the table with a thud, the revolver still clutched limply in her hand._

"_HA, and you call yourself Rakki the Gambler! Well my dear, I guess your luck has run out!" Hitomi grinned._

_The red head's hand suddenly twitched, which caught Hitomi by surprise._

_Rakki then sat up straight in her chair and she started laughing like a crazy psycho. "Tough nubs bitch, I'm still alive…!"_

_The red head placed a single round in the revolver, she then spins the cylinder, and hands the revolver to Hitomi. The brunette took the revolver and put the muzzle of the revolver against her head, and she pulls the trigger._

_Click._

_Hitomi's last words were…. "Dammit…." She muttered under her breath, not feeling so lucky/cocky anymore._

_Bang!_

_Hitomi's body fell forward, her head hitting the table with a thud, dead._

_Rakki started laughing like a psycho once again. "Welcome to the "Karma Bar". There's no menus, you will get served what you deserve! That'll show you not to mess with me bitch…."_

_After the Russian roulette stunt, Rakki went to pick up her son at school._

After the Russian roulette game, I started walking towards Koun's school and when I arrived, Koun was waiting for me at the front gate.

"_Mommy!" Koun said happily, running towards his mother to greet her with a hug._

_Rakki crouches down and hugs her little bundle of joy. "Hello sweetheart! How was school?" She asked as Koun pulled away slightly from their embrace._

"_It was great!" Koun replied with a goofy grin, but then his grin turns into a slight frown as he notices a large gash at the side of his mother's face._

_"Mommy, What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" Koun said alarmed, concern evident in his voice._

_"Oh, you mean this? Hehehehe, don't worry son, I'm fine. Just a slight accident that happened is all, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Rakki said, reassuring her son._

_"You sure you're alright mom?" Koun asked again to make sure._

_The red head smiled softly as she patted her son on the head. "You're so cute, worrying about your mother like this. Don't worry...I won't ever leave you..." She promised._

_Then Rakki stands up to her normal height. "Please hold my hand son."_

"_No mom, you hold my hand." Koun told his mother._

"_What's the difference?" The red head asked, looking down at him._

"_If I hold your hand, maybe I'd leave you in some trouble…but if you hold my hand, I'm sure that you will never leave me…" Koun replied with a cute smile._

"_You're soo cute Koun!" Rakki said with a sweet motherly smile. "Now, let's go home sweetheart." She said as she took hold of Koun's hand._

_Then both mother and son started walking home, hand in hand._

During our walk home I started to feel guilty. I mean, I just lied to my 7 year old son and I feel like shit because of it. That was the first time I lied to Koun, but I had two good reasons for it: Number one, I wanted to protect Koun's innocence. Number two, Koun doesn't know that his mother gambles and I like to keep it that way, Danny as well as the people of Russia are the only people that know that I gamble because of my reputation.

_Downtown_

_As they continued their walk home, Rakki noticed that her body was getting heavier and heavier as she walked._

'_Please body….just…..let me at least…finish walking home with him…' The red head pleaded subconsciously as she continued to walk. 'I don't want to….collapse in front of him….'_

_The gambler's vision was starting to blur, the more she blinked her vision got worse. She felt the blood of her gash wound starting to stain her t-shirt. She also felt that it was starting to get harder to move around with each step she took, each step harder than the last._

_Koun noticed that his mother was very quiet and that she didn't look soo good. __"Mom, are you alright? You don't look so good..."_

_Rakki smiled a little and tried to reassure her little boy. "Yeah...I'm fine son. Mommy's not feeling too well today..."_

_Crash!_

_The red head had collapsed in the sidewalk, her head injury got to her…._

_"MOM!" Koun yelled concerned as he fell on his knees beside his mother, trying to shake her awake. __"__Mom? Mom! Hey come on, get up!"_

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I..." Rakki whispered weakly, her eyes half open, she was about to fall unconscious._

_"MOM! PLEASE DON'T GO TO SLEEP! MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Koun sobbed, tears present in his eyes as the red head's eyes closed completely._

_Rakki felt arms wrap around her and lift her up, and then a male voice. "Please… Please save Rakki!"_

_Hospital_

_The next couple of hours passed by in small, jagged fragments for Rakki. The red head__ could hear a faint beeping and some people talking._

_"Will she make it?" Danny asked_

_"I'm afraid not…I'll inform her son." The doctor informed sadly._

_"Can I see her?" Danny asked._

_The doctor nodded and brought him to Rakki's room. Danny was almost crying as he saw Rakki lying there. She was paler than the walls. He sat down next to her and took her hand. In this moment she opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_I don't have much time left, do I?" Rakki asked weakly, already knowing the answer._

_Danny only nodded sadly in response._

"_I'm sorry Danny, it's my fault….you've warned me about it but…I let my anger get the better of me during the Russian roulette stunt….I didn't know what I was thinking…something inside of me just snapped…" Rakki apologized._

_Danny gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it Rak, if I was in your situation….I'd probably do the same thing you did."_

"_Danny, can you do me a favor….?" The red head asked weakly and quietly._

"_Yes Rak, what is it?" Danny responded, waiting for the gambler to continue._

"_Please watch over my little boy…." Rakki whispered._

_Danny gave his best friend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will, I promise Rakki."_

_The red head smiled softly at her friend. "Thank you…." She whispered as she closes her eyes._

_A few minutes passed by and Rakki woke up by a familiar small voice. "Mommy?"_

_Rakki's eyes opened and looked to see a frail looking little boy with strawberry-blond hair looking back at her._

_"Mommy…?" Koun choked, teary eyed._

_Rakki smiled softly at him and patted a vacant spot beside her by the bed. Koun went by his mother's bedside and sat next to her._

"_Koun, you know that your mommy loves you very much, right?" The red head said to her son._

_Koun nodded in response. "__Mom...MOM...please don't go...please don't leave me..." He whimpered._

_"That's strange… I can't see your face…" Rakki said quietly, her vision was starting to fail her once again._

_The red head held her pale hand up to Koun, who held it tightly, feeling more tears come to his eyes as he felt how cold she was._

_"Koun…finish school…something I was never able to do…" Rakki muttered softly._

_"No Mom! You can't die!" Koun cried._

_"__I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…that I'm not a good example as a parent…" The red head whispered, tears falling down her cheeks._

_"Stop talking like that! You're a good Mom! I know that you'll get better! We can go to the cultural festival together! You can meet my friends! My friends…are so nice…Mom!" Koun said hastily, trying to muster up a smile for his mother but failing miserably as he continued to cry._

_"Do it…for the both of us…" Rakki whispered hoarsely as her grip on Koun's hand started to go limp._

_"__MOM!"_

I couldn't feel anything, or even hear anything when my son threw himself onto me, crying, yelling, things I yearned to hear yet could no longer. I sighed, my eyes glazing before closing, to surrender to the darkness with a gentle smile on my lucky streak was now over….and when I woke up next, I found myself in an entirely different place. A place called the _Afterlife…._

* * *

Hisako stared in shock as Rakki finished her tale of her life, from start to finish. Rakki smiled shakily at this, one hand grasping the sheets tightly. The silence continued for another few moments before Rakki spoke up in a small voice.

"So...what did you think of my life?" Rakki asked quietly, her eyes trained on Hisako at the edge of the bed.

To be honest, Hisako wasn't sure how to feel about all of this from what she had just heard. Rakki's past was...heart-breaking. Hisako could almost feel her spirit break as she heard it, especially at the end with her final moments with Danny and Koun both. The brunette had no idea what to expect from Rakki's story when she told it and...she was still a speechless at this.

"Something wrong?" Rakki asked worryingly, looking at Hisako as she stayed silent, trying to find the right words to say.

When Rakki asked, Hisako finally spoke up in response.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just a little taken aback is all..." Hisako answered back, still struggling to find the words.

Rakki smiled at Hisako, though her smile contained an edge of nervousness.

"Didn't expect the story, huh? I'm still having a hard time trying to handle all of this. After so long without memories, I'm still asking myself if all of that actually happened to me..." Rakki said quietly, her eyes down.

"Well...at least there was one thing I do know about your story Rakki." Hisako said.

Rakki looked at her quizzically, curiosity clearly evident on her face. Hisako looked up and smiled at her.

"I now know for a certain fact that you really are an amazing person, Rakki." Hisako stated, causing a little blush to erupt on Rakki's face as she smiled sheepishly. "I actually did not expect you that even when you were pregnant that you would take it upon yourself to raise it...a lot of people would have freaked out."

"Well...I wasn't going to kill my baby." Rakki said nervously, looking at the window. "I was taught a long time ago that a baby is one of the most innocent things in the world and that abortion was completely out of the question. And you know what, I never regretted my decision once."

* * *

~School Campus: Track Field~

The sun was barely peeking out of the mountain peak in the distance as a small boy started walking in the middle of the track field with a very scared look on his face. The boy's strawberry blond hair seemed to almost glow as the peeking sunlight lit up the ground below. His light lavender colored eyes looked very scared as he scanned the unfamiliar surroundings around him.

He continued to walk around slowly, shaking visibly as he looked around. He had no idea where he was and the last thing he could remember was...the boy shivered in fear at the very thought, pushing the thought out of his mind as much as possible.

'Mommy...are you here somewhere?' The boy thought to himself as he continued to walk around the track field, a faint glimmer of hope inside of him that he might see the one person who he hadn't seen in such a long time...

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

'Now who do we have here?' Yurippe thought to herself as she looked through the binoculars at the lone figure that was circling the track field slowly in obvious disorientation.

Yuri had just arrived only a few minutes ago to check on a few things when she happened by chance to spot the small figure at the track field.

At first she had mistaken the figure for maybe Angel or even one of the other members of the Battlefront but she paused when she caught a glimpse of the boy's odd colored strawberry-blond hair. She wished that Yusa was still awake so that she could maybe check it out but not even she was awake this early in the morning.

'Well...I better go check it out for myself. No use standing up here looking through these things.' The SSS leader thought to herself as she lowered her binoculars, setting them down on the table and grabbing her pistol. Always helped to be prepared after all...

Yurippe looked to the only other person in this room that was awake at the moment TK, who was sitting on the couch, bobbing his head up and down like he was listening to a beat.

"TK, you're coming with me. Someone is out on the track field right now and we're going to see who it is." Yuri explained to TK before he could ask where they were going.

"Sure thing little Missy!" TK said in his usual tone of voice, a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that again, TK" The SSS leader sighed.

"Sorry...Yurippe." TK apologized to his leader.

Without another second of hesitation, Yurippe and TK headed quickly out of the Battlefront Headquarters.

* * *

~School Campus: Track Field~

The boy was still wandering the track when Yurippe and TK came by the field, still looking really confused as the boy wandered around.

Now that Yuri got a good look at him, she was a little surprised on how young he looked. The boy couldn't be more than seven, eight years old at the most. She thought about calling out to the boy but thought maybe it wasn't good idea to give the boy a heart attack. That and for some reason...something was nagging at her at the edge of her mind that the boy looked similar to someone but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Yurippe and TK are heading for the boy slowly and hoping not to startle him. The boy apparently heard them walking him because the boy stiffened and turned around, his eyes almost glazed over in fear. As Yuri and TK started to approach the boy, the boy started to take a few steps back, getting ready to bolt like a deer.

"Hey, don't run kid. We're not going to hurt you." Yurippe said softly, noticing the boy's fear and hesitation.

"Yeah little dude! You can trust us!" TK said in his usual laid back, carefree tone.

The boy hesitated still and looked very suspicious at the two of them but at least he wasn't preparing to run away.

"M-My mommy told me not to talk to s-strangers." The boy commented, his voice small and fearful.

Yurippe smiled softly and knelled down to one knee.

"Sounds like whoever you mommy was, was very smart then. Well then, let me fix that then so we aren't strangers." Yuri said, putting a hand over her heart in a gesture to herself.

"I'm Yuri but you can call me Yurippe. That's what all my friends call me." Yurippe then gestured to her partner, who was smiling happily with his hands in his pockets. "And this tall guy with the bandana over his eyes is TK"

"Nice to meet you little dude!" TK said happily, a full smile on his lips.

The boy's mouth started twitching in an effort to hide his smile and Yuri knew that he was starting to open up a little.

"Do you think we might know your name now that you know ours, so that we're no longer strangers?" Yurippe asked, gesturing to the boy.

The boy hesitated, biting his lips as he looked at the two. He still looked scared even now but that was a little natural.

After a few moments of hesitation, the boy finally spoke up in a small voice.

"M-My name is K-Koun." The boy said shyly, stuttering in nervousness.

'...Did he just say what I think he said?' Yuri thought to herself in shock, TK also recognized the name and stared in shock at the boy, Koun.

Both of them had heard the name a couple of days ago from Rakki and now...right in front...was the very same boy...who was Rakki's son! Now that Yuri thought about it, Koun did have some traits that to her mother, they had the same colored eyes.

"Koun, that's a lovely name. Your mother wouldn't happen to be a red head named Rakki would she?" Yurippe asked, curiously.

Koun's reaction was immediate, his eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Yuri's green eyes in shock.

"You...you know mommy?" Koun asked, surprise evident in his small voice.

Yuri smiled back at the little boy.

"Sure do! Do you want us to take you to her?" Yurippe asked, extending her hand.

The boy hesitated again, thinking about this. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of thinking, Koun took baby steps towards Yurippe and shyly took her hand.

Yuri smiled and stood back up, still holding the little boy's hand.

"Alright, come on then. I'll take you to the place where your mother meets us." Yurippe said, smiling down at the boy.

Koun nodded silently, looking away shyly and a slight blush on his cheeks.

The three of them started walking, Yuri and Koun in the front and TK trailing back with a small smile on his lips as he looked at Koun.

"Hey, Koun!" TK began, smiling softly at the little boy as the curious youth turned to look at him. "Want to see something cool?"

'What is he planning?' Yuri asked herself as Koun stared up at TK.

"W-What is it?" Koun asked shyly, looking at TK curiously.

The next thing the boy knew, TK was lifting the boy up into the air, getting a slight yelp of surprise from Koun as TK placed him up on his shoulders, smiling in joy.

"So little man, how does it feel to be at the top of the world?" TK asked the boy, who looked like he might pass out on top of TK's shoulders, still though the boy gave a shaky smile as he looked around him, his face turning less pale than it was before.

"I-It's so high up...you're really tall mister..." Koun said as he looked around in awe.

"Little man...you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Uncle TK!" TK said to the boy, smiling fully as Koun seemed to be enjoying himself a little.

'Oh brother...' Yurippe thought to herself but couldn't help but smile at this, listening on the two's conversation.

"Are...Are you friends with mommy?" Koun asked shyly, looking to both TK and Yuri as the three continued on their way to the infirmary.

"Are you kidding me? Rakki and I are pretty tight, why do you think I told you to call me Uncle TK?" TK asked the curious boy. "Your mommy has missed you a lot and will be so excited to see you!"

"Y-You think she will?" Koun asked hesitantly, causing a surprised glance from Yurippe and TK at the boy, who looked suddenly glum.

"Why even ask that, little dude? Of course your mother will be excited to see you!" TK said happily though his voice had an edge of worry to it and Yuri was also a little curious as to why Koun has asked such an odd question.

"Bad man said mommy left because she didn't want to see me anymore..." Koun said, looking like he was about to cry as he looked down.

'Oh dear god...he actually remembers dying…?' Yurippe thought to her horror as she looked to Koun. 'And worse...it sounds like it wasn't an accident either...'

TK however spoke up and Yuri was a little surprised by how different his voice was, no longer care free but now had a serious tone to it.

"Whoever said that is an idiot then, who needs to drown in a river." TK proclaimed, surprising Koun and Yuri. "Your mother is a wonderful woman who cares very deeply about you Koun. She missed you soo much and if fate had been kinder to her, she would have always stayed by your side and love you till her last breath when she got old. Don't you ever think otherwise Koun."

'...Is this the same TK from earlier?' Yurippe asked herself as she looked at the blond dancer in surprise, this was the last thing she expected from the normally care free individual and never once even heard him get serious like this.

"D-Do you really think so Uncle TK?" Koun asked, his voice small and tears were threatening to erupt from his eyes.

TK smiled softly, looking up at Koun.

"I do Koun...she'll be soo happy to see you that she'll probably erupt from joy. I guarantee it." TK said softly.

Then TK spoke up again in his normal cheerful voice, back to his old self. "Now, let me tell you a story Koun about your mother! This happened a little bit ago but it's really cool, your mother one day got asked to play a game of baseball with everyone and..."

Yurippe smiled at the two as they started chatting with each other like old friends. She was surprised to see the two now in such a good friendship and she couldn't help but smile at the whole scene. She had a feeling deep down that the two were going to become fast friends and seeing them happy like this, laughing at the story was making her feel warm inside...

* * *

~School Building: Infirmary~

Rakki and Hisako were just chatting with each other until Yuri and TK appeared in the door way.

"Yurippe! Boss man!" Rakki said gleefully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hisako asked.

"We came by to check if Rakki was awake." The SSS leader replied.

"And, we have a surprise for you Rak! You have a special little visitor!" TK said with a grin.

"Special….visitor….?" The red head said confused.

"You can come out now Koun." Yurippe said softly.

Then a little boy with dark strawberry-blond hair appeared, he was hiding behind Yuri's leg the entire time. The gambler's eyes went wide when she noticed the little boy.

'It…can't be…' Rakki thought in disbelieve. 'I have to be dreaming….'

"K-K-K-Koun…?" The red head spoke shakily.

Koun just stared at his mother in this disbelieve, he couldn't believe that this was real also.

TK looked down at Koun and grinned at him. "It's alright little dude, go on."

"Mommy!" Koun cried teary eyed as went running towards his mother, getting on the bed and engulfing Rakki in a hug.

The red head immediately returned the hug with her good arm since the other one was in a sling. "Koun…my baby….I promise that I won't ever leave you…"She whispered, tears present in her eyes.

"TK….Yurippe….thank you, thank you…!" Rakki said gratefully as she continued to cry and hug her son.

After a few minutes, Koun lets go of his mother and notices Hisako. Both Koun and Hisako were staring at each other until Koun broke off the silence…

"Who's the old hag?" Koun asked rather rudely, pointing at Hisako.

"Mister, that was rude and you very well that it's not polite to point! Apologize!" The red head said motherly.

Koun immediately lowered his hand. "I'm sorry young miss that was very rude of me." He apologized.

The brunette smiled and ruffled up his hair affectionately. "It's okay little buddy!"

"That's better. Koun, this is Hisako, she's going to be your second mommy." Rakki introduced.

At hearing this, Koun looks at Hisako again from head to foot. 'She seems cool….' He mused in his thoughts.

"I'd still say you're an old hag." Koun said boldly.

"Now you're doing that on purpose just to see me angry…" Hisako grumbled, her hand making a fist.

"Ooh, feisty…! I like my mommies like that!" Koun said grinning.

"Ah Yurippe and Boss man, would you please give Koun a tour about the Afterlife? Please!" The red head pleaded.

"Sure Rakki! TK and Koun, let's go!" Yurippe called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Come on little bro." TK mused as he took a hold of Koun, leaving the room with him.

When the trio left, Hisako started to speak.

Hisako smiled, almost beaming at the red head. "I can see why you don't regret that decision, your son is absolutely adorable! Seriously, I could hug him all day and never let go!"

Rakki looked at her with raised eye-brows, a little shocked at this. "Really? Even though he called you an old hag?" Rakki asked.

Hisako smiled slightly at this but she still continued to smile. "It's only our first meeting, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Rakki sighed in relief at this, with a small smile on her face. She was a little worried after that comment Koun said about Hisako but glad she didn't take offense to that.

"Just give it a little time Hisa. I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Rakki said reassuringly, smiling softly.

Hisako nodded her head and smiled back. However, Rakki noticed that something was bothering her and decided to voice it.

"You sure everything is all right? You still look a little conflicted." Rakki asked.

"Y-Yeah. Everything is fine..." Hisako said, not convincingly.

Rakki stared hard at her, eyes almost piercing into Hisako's soul. The silver eyed girl sighed and looked at Rakki before speaking.

"I...I just notice that you had an attachment towards Danny...back in your old life." Hisako began nervously, hands together in front of her.

'Wait...she couldn't possibly be...' Rakki wondered to herself as Hisako paused in her speaking, looking a little embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well...I just want to know and please be honest with me: Did you ever love Danny?" Hisako asked finally, looking into Rakki's eyes nervously.

Rakki was completely bone silent as Hisako asked this, surprised by the question Hisako asked. She knew she was on a very dangerous tight rope at the moment and knew that if she said the wrong thing here, she could potentially hurt Hisako very deeply. Rakki took a deep breath, looked Hisako straight in the eye, and started to answer.

"Hisa...I'm not going to lie to you. Danny has been my friends for many, many years when I was still alive. He was among my only true friend with me and he had been with me through thick and thin. He was always so supportive to me even when I was going through my pregnancy and even helping me raise my son. To that...I owe him so much for that and there will always be a special bond between us."

"But," Rakki said as Hisako's face had started to fall the moment she said special bond. "Danny and I never had any sort of love interest with each other. We were just always very good friends, almost family. My heart, body, and soul belong to you Hisa." Rakki touched Hisako's face, causing a flinch from the latter as she felt her warm finger on her cheek.

Rakki looked into Hisako's eyes and smiled softly at her. "I love Hisa...I love you so very much and I want to be with you forever. Even if we were to get obliterated right now, even we were born again on different ends of the world, my heart will always be only for you. The way I feel right now...the way my heart feels right now...every time I look into those eyes of yours, it feels like it's going to burst."

There were tears in Hisako's eyes as she heard this from the red head and Rakki moved in closer to her, snuggling up close to her. "I love you so much Hisa...and always will."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 13! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Shiina and Koun, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the characters named Rakki and Koun.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, wendypang, ScarletWolfx, and a guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter, thank you my friends! :D

Also, I noticed that some of you don't want this story to end because it's cool, cute and hilarious, which is understandable. Personally, I don't want to end this story any time soon, I want to make this story longer with funny crazy hilarious ideas, romance and so much more! I might sound like a broken record already but I'm going to say it anyway: Please, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc. or maybe just some random events that could happen in the Afterlife) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! The more ideas the better and the more ideas the longer this story will be! :D

~Chapter 14: Koun and Shiina, Koun and Kanade, Mini TK, In between, Talk~

~School Campus: Gym Storage Shed~

During their tour, Yurippe and TK showed Koun around the school campus and introduced to him the Battlefront members (most of the SSS girls hugged Koun to death because he was adorable) and now Yuri and TK are showing Koun the gym storage shed where Shiina usually hangs out, neither of them know that Shiina is also in there.

As the three were about to leave the shed, they heard a voice calling out toward the back of the shed. The trio turned around to see Shiina standing over to one side, staring at all three of them. Yurippe thought it might be a good idea to introduce Koun to another Battlefront member and so introduces the girl in the corner to Koun.

"Koun, this is Shiina. She's also part of the Battlefront." The SSS leader said as she introduced Koun to the female ninja.

Koun is a little...unnerved from the ninja girl, who is staring at him with red eyes...

"Shiina, this is Koun. He's Rakki's son." Yurippe spoke, also introduces Shiina to Koun as well.

Shiina detaches herself from the wall and starts walking towards them with her eyes still on Koun.

The way Shiina is staring at the boy is also starting to make Yuri and TK a little uncomfortable, and they were also very surprised when Shiina suddenly crouches down to Koun's height and hugged the small boy, mumbling to herself he was too cute.

'I think Shiina finally lost it….' Yurippe thought surprised at the female ninja's actions.

TK was too shocked for words, Koun was just simply confused why this strange lady was hugging him and stroking his hair.

"Cute." Shiina just remarked and hugged Koun tighter with a very rare smile on her face.

"Shiina, why are you hugging Koun as if he's a teddy bear…?" The SSS leader finally asked. "By the way, you're also squeezing the life out of him." She commented.

"Very cute." Shiina commented before letting go of Koun, who was struggling to breathe for a little bit. "I'm sorry about that." She apologized as she stands up to her full height.

"Please stop by again when you have the time little one." Shiina told Koun with a small smile, and then left the shed.

TK looked out to the open door before commenting. "One seriously weird cookie..." He mused.

* * *

~School Campus: Garden~

After meeting Shiina earlier, Koun decides to wander around for a bit by himself, managing to temporarily lose Yurippe and TK and wandered the school for a bit, just trying to wrap his head around all of this, being in the Afterlife and seeing his long dead mother here.

He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him and eventually bumped into an all too familiar white haired student...

Angel looks slightly surprised to see someone so small and young here in the Afterlife and stays completely silent as Koun tries to apologize for bumping into her. Kanade continues to just stare at Koun, making the boy very uncomfortable and he eventually tries to leave but Angel finally speaks, asking what his name is...

"What is your name little one?" Kanade asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"M-My name is Koun." Koun answers Angel, a little surprised that the white haired girl actually spoke to him.

"Are you real?" Angel asks, confusing Koun a little.

"What do you mean?" The strawberry-blond boy asks confused.

"This is the first time I've seen someone like you here." Kanade commented, confusing Koun even more as she said this.

"What do you mean by that?" Koun asks again, but Angel does not elaborate on this, just merely staring at him as he starts to get really uncomfortable by the way she is staring at him.

Angel finally says a word that catches the little boy by surprise. "Kanade."

Koun looks surprise at the white haired girl.

"My name is Kanade Tachibana. If you're ever lost at all, please try to find me and I will help you." Kanade said with a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you what the others call an Angel?" The strawberry-blond boy asked curiously.

Kanade looks a little confused and replies. "I'm no Angel."

"Are you sure you aren't an Angel because you're very pretty." Koun tells Kanade.

"Thank you for the compliment little one." Angel thanks him, her face still very neutral in expression.

"I have to go now, goodbye Koun." Kanade says goodbye to the little boy before turning and going off somewhere, not looking back at him once...

Koun only stares after Angel's retreating figure for a few moments before Yurippe and TK finally find him again, rushing toward him.

"Koun, don't go wandering off without us like that! We thought you might have gotten hurt or something!" Yuri lightly scolded the little boy.

Koun only stares where Kanade's retreating figure was, staying silent through this.

"What are you staring at little dude?" TK asks the strawberry-blond boy.

"I've met an Angel…" Koun mumbles, slightly confusing the SSS leader and the blond dancer as they stare at the little boy.

* * *

~School Campus: Infirmary~

Rakki sighed as she moved around in her bed, looking a little bored and uncomfortable as she sat in the bed. Hisako looked at her with a small expression of pity on her face as she looked at the uncomfortable red head. If the brunette had been in a bed for the past few days, then she would probably end up losing it too at some point with not being able to move around at all.

"How long do I have to be in this bed again?" Rakki asked, looking at Hisako with a restless expression on her face.

"It's just for another day or two Rakki. It's just to make sure your wounds don't open up again and to make sure you're all better." Hisako told her girlfriend, almost repeating what Rakki had asked her an hour ago.

Rakki sighed again, a disappointed look on her face as she gazed at the clock.

"I feel fine though...I'm going to go insane waiting in this bed all day!" Rakki cried out as she put her hand to the side of her face, Hisako couldn't help but giggle slightly at this reaction, Rakki frowned at her for this.

"I'm glad to see someone is enjoying watching me suffer in this bed...sometimes you can be so cruel, Hisa." Rakki grumbled as she folded her arm over her chest, on top of her right arm that was still in a sling.

Hisako continued to giggle at this, looking at Rakki with an amused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rakki! You just get too cute when you act all flustered like this!" Hisako commented with a smile.

Rakki smiled a little shyly at this, her face a little red as a blush came over her face.

"Meanie..." Rakki mumbled but she couldn't contain the smile on her face as she looked at Hisako.

Hisako smiled back at her, enjoying seeing Rakki smile since Koun, Yurippe, and TK left a while ago. There was one good thing to being alone with Rakki in the Infirmary...

Hisako got closer to Rakki, a timid smile on her lips as she got closer to the red head. Rakki raised an eyebrow at this and started to smile as the lead guitarist got closer.

"Was this your little plan Hisa?" Rakki asked with a small smile on her face. "To butter me up so that you could make a move on me?"

"...Would you be mad if I said yes?" Hisako asked back, that timid smile on her face still there and a blush coming to her checks.

Rakki sighed but the smile never wavered as she stared into Hisa's silver eyes. "I hate to say this but it's actually working...and now that we're alone..."

Rakki and Hisako's face started to get closer together, now only inches from each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Both of them were blushing furiously, a timid smile on Hisako's face and a shy smile on Rakki's face. Rakki leaned forward, their lips almost touching when-

"MOMMY!" a sudden childish cry came from the door and a sudden force pushed Rakki back, completely destroying the moment as Hisako gazed in shock as Koun embraced his mother tightly, an innocent smile on his face as he snuggled close to Rakki.

"OH Koun..." Rakki laughed as her son snuggled close, a smile on her lips as she gazed at her son.

The gambler was a little irritated that her son had ruined the little moment she and Hisako were about to have but one look on her son's face made her slightly irritation evaporate. Hisako however, was a little less than pleased about this interruption and she frowned slightly at Koun.

'Why do I get the sudden feeling he did that on purpose?' Hisako asked herself in her thoughts as she gazed at the two.

There was the sound of running in the hallway and an exhausted Yurippe and TK came running in, a little out of breath.

"What happened to you two?" Rakki asked as she looked up from Koun to look at the tired pair as they tried to catch their breaths.

After taking a deep breath, Yurippe started to explain.

"We just...got finished...with the tour when...Koun suddenly ran from...us, saying he...wanted to see...mother." Yuri managed to say as she took long pauses to catch her breath.

"Little dude can run fast..." TK commented as he started panting.

"I wanted to see momma..." Koun said innocently as he snuggled close to his mother, that innocent smile still on his face. "I wanted to tell momma everything that happened to me today!"

Rakki would smile at him because she notices that Koun was wearing a red bandana over his eyes and a handcuff necklace around his neck just like TK.

"Well, look at you! Somebody had fun during the tour! Aww cute, you look like a mini TK!" The red head said gleefully with a smile.

"I know! Isn't it cool?" Koun said excitedly to his mother.

Even though he was just a kid, Hisako for some reason got the feeling that there was more to that what Koun was saying. It's almost like he somehow knew what was going to happen and he purposely interrupted the moment.

'That can't be right...maybe I'm just overreacting...' Hisako told herself in her thoughts as she looked at the two.

Rakki and Koun began talking, smiling at each other lovingly. Still though as Hisako smiled at the two, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right...

*A few minutes later…*

Soon after Koun, Yurippe, and TK left, Otonashi comes in to see how Rakki is doing.

"Hey Rakki, how are you doing?" The red haired man asked.

"My day has been good since I got to see my son." The gambler replied.

Otonashi is a little surprised at this news. "How did your meeting with her son went?" He asked.

"It's none of business." Rakki replies with a smile. "Oto-Chan, you have a new playmate who can torture you in my place!"

Otonashi sighs. "You must be feeling better since you're already teasing me."

"Oto-Chan, how long do I have to stay in bed?" Rakki said whining.

"You have to stay in bed for another day or two." The red haired man replied.

"Could I maybe get a wheelchair?" Rakki asked.

"Rakki, you're not allowed to get out of bed until you've fully recovered." Otonashi said almost with authority.

"Since when you became a doctor…" The red haired female mumbled.

"I've regained my memories four days ago thanks to Naoi's help." Otonashi replied.

'GREAT! Now Naoi is on our side….!' The gambler thought sarcastically, she's not happy about this at all but then she shrugs it off.

Rakki then starts smiling slightly. "Oto-Chan, do you remember the incident in the woods during the Hunt Massacre Operation….!"

"Rakki, threatening me isn't going to get me yield this time." Otonashi said, not even scared for Rakki's threat since the red head is momentarily injured at the moment.

As of now, Otonashi knows a lot about medical stuff since he was young doctor in his past life and he knew that the injuries in Rakki's body from the bullet wounds were pretty severe and he didn't want to risk Rakki's wounds from reopening and spilling blood all over again.

"Oto-Chan, I promise that I won't do anything stupid. Besides, I feel fine." Rakki said trying to persuade the red haired man.

"That's because of the pain killers that I gave you two hours ago." Otonashi stated.

Rakki then suggested. "Then, just give me the damn painkillers! I'll be fine with them."

"Then you'll die from overdose from the painkillers!" Otonashi argued, trying to reason with the gambler.

Rakki looked at Otonashi oddly and reminded him. "We can't die in the Afterlife, we'll just come back from the dead."

"That as it may, painkillers are hard to make as not many people here know how to make them and so the answer is no!" The red haired man practically yelled.

Rakki then starts giving Otonashi the puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please give me a wheelchair! I just want to get out for a little bit...!" She begged.

Hisako stares at Rakki's puppy dog eyes. 'Rakki looks so cute when she does that. I wish I could do that little favor for her….' She thought almost sadly.

However, Otonashi does not yield from this argument.

"Rakki, you have to remain in bed for at least another day!" Otonashi stated.

"I would have to try a different approach…" Rakki says quietly to herself. "Oto-Chan, have you ever been in love before?" She asked Otonashi.

Hisako and Otonashi look at Rakki, they are very confused by what the gambler just said.

Rakki sighed. "That would've made Sekine proud…."

"Rak, what are you thinking…?" Hisako asked her girlfriend, slightly scared on what the red head was thinking.

"Come on Oto-Chan, I'll give a kiss on the lips if you give me a wheelchair…!" Rakki suggested, still tyring to persuade the red haired man.

Otonashi still declines. "Nope."

"Then, you can touch my chest! Will you give me a wheelchair then?" Rakki offered, still being stubborn.

Hisako's face turns bright red and she growls at Otonashi if he even thinks about accepting this offer, the brunette would personally murder him a dozen times if he accepted this. Otonashi hesitates at this but eventually says no (partially due to Hisako's threat to his life).

Rakki is a little persistent and smiles seductively. "Oto-Chan, you can't be saying that you aren't curious at all my body…!"

Hisako is shaking by this point and is giving Otonashi the worse death glare ever. Otonashi is having a hard time trying to decide who is worse: Hisako who is threatening to kill him or Rakki who is suggesting all these things to him and it gets even worse when Rakki tries to take off her shirt...

Hisako manages to prevent Rakki from doing this by pulling her shirt down.

"Why are you doing this?!" The lead guitarist demanded more than asked.

"If I to stay in the Infirmary for another minute, I'm going to lose it big time!" Rakki replied to her girlfriend. "And I was just suggesting that Oto-Chan would look at my chest!"

Otonashi sighs. "Rakki, where is your dignity?"

"Dignity is a little overrated as far as I'm concerned!" The red head replied like she didn't care.

"Rakki, there is nothing that you could possibly do that would make me change my mind!" Otonashi stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that….as a woman, I know that there are ways to convince men..." Rakki said seductively. "As Koun's mother, my chest is actually a lot bigger than it used to be….if you can get me a wheelchair, I'll let you see my chest or better yet…touch them…."

Hisako is looking ready to burst in rage and jealousy while literally growling at Otonashi (whose face was bright red to Rakki's suggestion).

"As a doctor, nothing and I mean nothing is going to convince me to let you go out of the Infirmary Rakki!" Otonashi yelled, making his final decision on the matter.

As Otonashi finishes talking, he rushes out of the Infirmary before Rakki could suggest anything else before he gets severally tempted to take up on Rakki's offers.

Rakki sighed and lay back on the bed. "Damn, I thought for sure that last suggestion would have worked…." She said disappointed.

Hisako looks at Rakki. "You must've gone completely insane to start suggesting stuff like that!"

Rakki smiles at her girlfriend. "I thought you loved me when I acted crazy. Plus, I thought it was cute seeing you getting all jealous and possessive while I was suggesting those perverted ideas to Oto-Chan!"

Hisako sighed. "You went too far…."

"Why are you so surprised?" Rakki asked. "You know very well that I like to torture Oto-Chan!"

Then Rakki smiles at Hisako. "Since Oto-Chan isn't here….would you like to see what he just missed out on..." She asked seductively to the brunette.

Hisako blushes crimson red. "I-I-I don't want to see, I've seen y-your chest already r-remember…" She stuttered.

"I must be losing my touch if you're not interested Hisa…." Rakki sighed, and then she smiles and hugs the lead guitarist. "You're still so cute though and that is why I loved you!"

"You're a moron, but…you're my moron…." Hisako mumbles, but smiles back and hugs back.

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

After a while, Hisako managed to sneak a wheelchair (without Otonashi noticing) and now the couple is on their way to their dorm room. When the couple arrived and entered the dorm room, Rakki looked up at Hisako with her light lavender eyes, a sly smile on her lips, her cheeks painted with a slight pink hue.

Hisako understood what the red head meant immediately. Reaching down, Rakki wrapped her good arm around the brunette's neck as Hisako scooped her gently from the wheelchair, taking extra care of not reopening Rakki's wounds. Even though the brunette was very gentle, she could see her girlfriend wince slightly as she lifted her up in her arms.

Rakki made a good effort of hiding her discomfort though, and if it had been anyone but Hisako it would probably have gone unnoticed. But Hisako knew her girlfriend too well to be unaware of her pain, she also knew that Rakki would never want to appear weak in front of anyone, not even the lead guitarist.

Hisako laid Rakki down on her bed and began kissing her, which Rakki gladly returned. During their kiss, the brunette straddled her girlfriend at the waist. Taking advantage of her position, Hisako positioned both her hands at either side of Rakki's head. After a while, both girls broke the kiss in order to breath.

"Rakki I…I love you." Hisako said shyly, a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

Time didn't matter, hearing the soft sincere words from the brunette made Rakki feel so complete that nothing mattered at all.

"I love you too, my Hisa." The red head gave her girlfriend a gentle teasing smile then pulled her down for another kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling them both.

"Hey old hag, are you awake?" A young voice practically yelled.

It was Koun.

Before either of them could move, the door was opening. "Mommy's not in the Infirmary and- oh."

Rather than jump away, Hisako just dropped her forehead to Rakki's shoulder. The brunette could feel the heat radiating off her hidden face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt," Koun said with an innocent smile.

Hisako groaned. "That boy has the worst timing."

The lead guitarist lifted herself up again and grinned despite her flaming face, she leaned to give Rakki one last quick kiss on the lips before rolling off of her and sitting up. Hisako almost snaps at the boy as she is tired of Koun interrupting there private moments despite the fact she likes the boy.

"As for you runt, you've got some nerve in interrupting our moment…!" Hisako grumbled, pointing an accusing finger at the strawberry-blond boy.

Koun shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "That's not my problem old hag."

'Here we go again….' Rakki thought annoyed as Hisako and Koun kept bickering in the background.

"What are you doing here anyway? This is the Girls Dorm, no boys allowed!" The brunette stated.

"You're not the boss of me!" Koun huffed defiantly. "I don't care old hag! I'm just making sure that YOU don't put your filthy mitts on my mommy!"

"You're such a rude little brat!" The lead guitarist practically yelled. "You're supposed to treat me with respect!"

"I'm not rude at all! In fact, I'm a gentleman! You just didn't have the chance to watch me act like one." Koun said as he stuck out his tongue at Hisako.

"Why you little….?!" Hisako grumbled angrily as she stuck out her tongue at Koun.

From the brunette's bed, Rakki couldn't help but giggle at the sight. 'They're so immature…but, they're both adorable nonetheless….' She thought with a smile.

Then the door of the Dorm Room opened, Yurippe and Iwasawa entered and they noticed Koun and Hisako acting immature. "What's going on in here?" They asked.

"They're both acting immature as you can see." Rakki stated.

Yuri and Iwasawa can see that Koun is doing this on purpose and decide to talk to him for a little bit...

* * *

~School Campus: Hallway to the Girls Dorm~

After taking Koun outside, Iwasawa speaks to Koun first.

"Koun, why are getting in the way between your mother and Hisako?" The lead vocalist asked.

"What are you talking about Aunty Sawa? I'm not doing anything." Koun said in attempt to play innocent about this.

"Koun, both Iwasawa and I know very well what you're doing. You're trying to drive your mother and Hisako apart. Iwasawa and I want to know why." Yurippe tells the little boy.

Koun hesitated slightly before finally confessing to the two females.

"I have seen my mommy getting hurt by someone she loved…..I just want to prevent my mother from feeling that sadness again…" Koun admitted sadly.

"Koun, you're a very caring son to Rakki and it's sweet to see you care this much about your mother." Iwasawa said with a small smile. "But, do you think that Rakki is happy with Hisako right now?"

This question caught Koun by surprise.

"Well, my mommy seems to be really happy with the old hag…..and I can see that the old hag also cares for my mommy..." Koun said realization. "But, it's slightly weird having two mommies now..."

The SSS leader laughs as Koun said this.

"Well, it is a bit of an odd relationship and love has a strange way of drawing people together, but Rakki and Hisako are a very good match together." Yuri said softly.

"I agree. Koun, I think you should give Hisako a chance." Iwasawa advised with a smile. "Hisako really does make your mother happy."

Koun hesitates slightly before finally nodding his head. "Fine, I'll stop intruding on their moments."

Both Yuri and Iwasawa are still looking at Koun with a serious look, waiting for him to continue.

The strawberry-blond boy sighed in irritation and grumbled. "And, I'll give the old hag a chance…."

At hearing this, both females smiled at the little boy. Yuri then carried Koun, cradling him in her arms. "Come on champ, let's go to Headquarters! You can sit in the leader's seat." She said with a smile.

Koun's face lit up in excitement. "Really? Can I wear your white beret too Yurippe?" He asked.

"Sure champ, sure." The SSS leader said in approval as she started walking towards Headquarters.

When both Yuri and Koun left, Iwasawa couldn't help but smile. 'Those two seem to get along….I've never seen Yurippe smile like that in a long while….'

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 14! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Group River Trip, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own the characters named Rakki and Koun.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, wendypang, ScarletWolfx, Edhla, rosedemon, jp0022, NOBODY-XYZ, and NightRaider for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you very much for your support as well as ideas for this story! :D

WARNING: There's an intimate scene involving Rakki and Hisako at the end of the chapter, I changed the rating of this story for a reason! If you're bothered by it, please skip it then!

~Chapter 15: Group River Trip, Hot Grenade, Love story and So Much More~

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

The world known as the Afterlife to most of its inhabitants had, a consistent stretch of perfect weather. Never once had it been deviated from. Until now.

Yuri Nakamura let out a sigh as she flopped into the high backed chair, which sat behind her desk, tugging at the collar of her uniform. Even inside the school, it was sweltering. Didn't this blasted building have air conditioning?

The SSS leader panted for a moment before undoing the first button of her shirt. Yuri wasn't overly worried about anyone barging in, there had been an Operation Tornado scheduled today, but she had cancelled it due to this god damned heat. A petty reason perhaps, but she could care less.

Leaning her head back in the chair, Yuri closed her eyes and propped her legs on the desk, crossing legs, trying to relax for once. The Afterlife was stressful enough when you had things like Angel, Naoi, the ever present threat of disappearing weighing over your head, and now, this excessive temperature_._

Yuri sat like that for a while, arms crossed, until the heat got to her and she slipped into a light doze.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Yusa poked her head into the room. The knock on the door woke Yuri from her nap.

"Yurippe." Yusa said as she entered the room.

"Yes?" The SSS leader asked, surprised to see her.

"Koun has passed out from heat exhaustion." The pigtailed blonde informed.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Heat exhaustion? What was he doing?"

"TK was teaching him how to dance." Yusa replied.

The SSS leader shook her head, a hand on her forehead. "This is getting out of hand. This heat is doing everyone in."

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Yusa turned around and retreated into the room, and Hisako and Sekine walked in.

"It's burning hot out there!" Hisako declared unnecessarily. "We had to cancel practice cause of the heat."

Yuri let out an amused laugh. "We're all feeling it, Hisako," she said.

A second later, the door flung open with brute force. A red haired female entered the room with an unconscious strawberry-blond child cradled in her arms, behind her a group of the SSS male members as well as female members are right behind her.

"YURIPPE, IT'S HOT!" Rakki yelled complaining as she jumped on the table that was on the center of the room. "You need to do something of this god damned heat!"

"What are you guys doing here?" The SSS leader demanded more than asked.

"We're here for the air conditioner!" The red head declared.

"Yeah well, this air conditioning you speak of doesn't seem to be working." Yuri retorted as she fanned herself.

"No kidding," The gambler groaned. "It's burning outside. It's not that much better in here either. Look, my son is suffering from heat exhaustion because of this damned heat!"

"Rakki, please control your language. Koun is right here you know….." Iwasawa spoke.

"I'm sorry, I really can't think straight because of the heat." Rakki apologized. "Hey Shiina, please hold Koun for me will ya?" She said hastily as she threw the small child over to Shiina's direction.

Shiina immediately caught the small child in her arms and her first order of action was hugging the strawberry-blond child in her arms, mumbling quietly that he was so cute. Koun blushed a bit as the female ninja continued to hug him.

"Yurippe, you better think of something and it better be fast because I swear if I wait any longer on this heat I'm going to do something perverted!" The gambler threatened.

"Calm down Rak. I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Yuri said to the red head.

Then suddenly, Rakki couldn't take it anymore and decided to take action.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" The red head said in a sing-song voice as she started stripping in front of everyone.

At seeing this: Shiina covered Koun's eyes with her hand, all the males in the room immediately started to blush, Yuri had a gap expression on her face, and all the females tackled Rakki to the ground before she could do any further stripping.

"Rakki, are you out of your mind?! There are boys in here!" Hisako practically yelled to her girlfriend.

"Does it look like I care?! I'M HOT! Now, would you girls off of me?! Its hot enough as it is!" The red head complained.

"May I make a suggestion?" Yusa said in an indifferent voice.

"Yes, Yusa?" Yurippe responded.

"If everyone is suffering because of the heat, we could all go down to the river and cool off there." Yusa said. "It is Saturday today, so we are allowed to. Angel will not try to apprehend us."

Sekine tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "A dunk in the river sounds good to me."

Yuri thought about it. It was true that Angel wouldn't stop them at least. There are weekdays and weekends in the Afterlife.

"Alright, let's go." Yurippe decided. "Everyone, we'll meet up at the edge of the campus in half an hour."

"Yes ma'am." The SSS members said in understanding as they left the room.

* * *

~School Campus: Edge of the Campus~

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered at the edge of the campus in their swimming gear. Otonashi, Hinata, Yuri, and GirlsDeMo were all there, as well as Fujimaki, Oyama, Rakki, Koun (who had recovered from his stroke), TK, Matsushita, Takamatsu, Noda, and even Shiina.

Apparently the heat had even affected the female ninja, who was usually so supremely composed. All the girls were in bikinis and all the guys were in trunks except for TK and Koun, they are wearing a tank top along with a pair of shorts.

The boys and girls were all huddled in groups according to their respective genders, they were too embarrassed to be caught standing next to each other. Except for Rakki, Koun, and Sekine, the trio was standing in between the two group of genders, they don't seem to be bothered at all.

Yuri detached herself from the crowd and said, "Alright everybody, we're gonna go down to the river now. Move out!"

It was pretty funny to hear such a military order form someone in a blue bikini, but everyone obeyed nonetheless.

"LAST ONE DOWN TO THE RIVER IS A WATER FLEA!" Rakki, Koun, and Sekine yelled as they got a head start in running, the trio are heading towards the river.

* * *

~School Campus: River~

Within seconds, both group genders looked at each other competitively and then everyone joined on the race. In ten minutes, everyone was standing on the shore of the river and preparing to jump in.

Rakki, Koun, Sekine, TK, and Matsushita were the first to get wet, running towards the water and shouting "I KISS YOU!" before cannon balling into the water. Fujimaki and Oyama exchanged a glance. Grinning, they too charged into the river, yelling and shouting.

Takamatsu gave an impressive flex of his muscles before making a professional dive into the river, he neglected to find out that the water was only two feet deep though, and Yuri shook her head in disbelieve mumbling "Moron…." as the boy smashed his head into the riverbed.

At the shore, Irie suddenly had a board with her. The board read: 5.2 ,those are the points for Takamatsu's "Professional dive". Yui and Sekine are both clapping in amazement (not really) because of the calamity that just happened. Meanwhile, Rakki went to check on poor Takamatsu.

Seeing as she wasn't getting any response from Takamatsu. Rakki started yelling, "MEDIC!"

At hearing the gambler's yells, Doc. Otonashi went to solve the problem.

* * *

*A few minutes later…..*

By now, all the guys (except for Noda) were in the water but none of the girls weren't in the water (except for Rakki and Sekine, they're in the water).

They all stood in an awkward huddle near the water, unsure of what to do. But thanks to Rakki and Sekine's insistent meddling, they managed to get all the girls, including Shiina and Yusa, into the water.

At the shore, Noda was sitting on a rock that protruded from the water, dipping his halberd into the river and watching the water ripple off the blade. He didn't intend to participate in everyone's little games and he probably would never have gotten in the water if Rakki hadn't called out to him.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" The red head asked. "Didn't you come here to have fun?"

Fighting back a blush, the axe bearer retorted. "Maybe, but I didn't come to play."

Sekine waded over and whispered something into her sempai's ear. Rakki's light lavender eyes brightened in excitement, while Noda's face darkened in suspicion.

'What are they up to?' The axe bearer thought in wonder.

Before he could think about it further, Sekine and Rakki started to splash him mercilessly. Caught off guard, Noda flinched and turned his head away, giving Rakki plenty of time to dart in and swipe his halberd from his hands.

When the axe bearer realized what had happened, he shouted. "HEY!"

Noda dove into the water, swimming quickly to retrieve his most precious possession. Rakki, a strong swimmer herself, paddled away from him while Sekine did her best to apprehend him.

*Ten minutes later…..*

After ten straight minutes of cat and mouse, Noda lunged and caught the handle of his halberd.

"AHA!" Noda cried in victory as he yanked on it, bringing the weapon closed to his chest.

This action had further consequences though, because Rakki didn't lose her grip on the halberd either. This caused her to come flying straight at him and the gambler smacked into Noda's chest and that sent them both under the water.

A few moments later, Noda resurfaced holding a spluttering Rakki.

"Are you okay? Did you swallow any water?" The axe bearer demanded more than asked concerned.

Rakki hacked for a few more seconds before muttering. "Why do you care?"

"Of course I care!" Noda practically yelled. "I'm your big brother, remember?"

Iwasawa watched all this play out in the river with amusement, she found it particularly cute that Noda was so incapable of expressing his feelings with someone other than Yuri in a sensible manner.

* * *

*Sometime Later…*

A few moments later, Rakki and some of the boys decided to play an interesting game to pass the time since they are very bored at the moment. The male participants who are involved in this interesting game are: Noda, TK, Hinata, Oyama, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, and Matsushida the Fifth.

"Are you sure that this is save Rakki?" Oyama asked nervously, shivering in slight fear and nervousness.

"Of course it is, you silly boy!" The red head said enthusiastically. "And this idea is better than just playing boring old "Hot Potato", this game is much intense and the stakes are high!"

"How high exactly?" Takamatsu asked as he straightened his glasses.

"Very high." The gambler answered simply. "This game is a game of chance, like Russian Roulette almost."

"Aww, that's not fair! You're going to get lucky on this one!" Fujimaki complained.

"For your information mister, I'm not very lucky lately." Rakki stated. "Why you ask? Well, let's see: I've been getting killed by Oto-klutz, aka. Otonashi. Angel-bot, obviously Kanade. And yaoi, aka. Naoi."

At hearing this, Fujimaki stayed quiet.

"What are the rules for this game?" Matsushida asked the gambler.

"The rules are the same as hot potato. The only difference is: you need to have fast reflexes." The red head stated.

"What about Koun and Hisako? Won't they think that this activity is probably too much?" Hinata asked.

"Are you going soft on me yag-boy?" Rakki asked the baseball player. "Because it looks like you are to me."

"I'm not getting soft. It's just….." Hinata spoke.

"Look. Both Hisa and Koun are distracted at the moment, they're spending time together so that they get to each other better." The gambler explained. "Besides, its gonna be a while until they come back."

"Just go with the flow dude." TK mused to the baseball player.

"Okay, if you say so…" Hinata said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough of the chit-chat and let's start with the game already! I'm starting to get excited!" Noda practically yelled with a grin.

Rakki smiled warmly at the axe bearer. "Excited are we big brother? Very well then, let the game begin!" She declared.

A few minutes later, Yuri approached the group to see what they were doing.

"What are you morons doing?" The SSS leader asked as she watched the group toss around an oval shaped object.

"We're playing regular old Hot Potato." Rakki replied.

"That object doesn't look like a potato…." Yurippe noticed.

"Of course it's not a potato. We're using a grenade instead!" The red head said rather excitedly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Yuri exclaimed slightly frightened, eyes wide in horror.

"Relax. This game is harmless." The gambler reassured her leader.

Then suddenly: there was a _"Bang!" _sound, followed by an "Oh my God!" comment by Fujimaki.

"Harmless, huh?" The SSS leader said sarcastically, giving the red head a slight glare.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Besides, they're dead anyway." The gambler said carelessly.

Yuri was still giving Rakki a look.

"Look Yurippe. The boys were bored and they obviously didn't want to play "Hot Potato" because it was a stupid kid's game. So, I had to improvise and now instead of "Hot Potato" now it's "Hot Grenade" Rakki explained.

"Does Koun or Hisako know about this?" Yurippe asked.

"Of course not! Besides, they wouldn't let me go through with this and they care too much about my safety." The red head grumbled.

Ever since Koun arrived in the Afterlife, both Koun and Hisako are watching Rakki like a hawk. The gambler can barely do her crazy shenanigans. Hisako is one thing because she's her girlfriend but her son too, that's a bit embarrassing for the gambler.

Yuri smiled. "Of course they would care about your safety. They both know you very well and they also know that you tend to do crazy stuff like this from time to time."

"Aren't I lucky?" Rakki grumbled sardonically as the grenade was tossed to her and she tossed it over to Matsushida.

And then, it happened.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" A familiar young voice asked.

At hearing that voice, Rakki snapped back to reality. "K-KOUN! WHAT RE YOU DOING HERE?!" She yelled surprised at seeing her son.

While she was distracted by her son's presence, Takamatsu tossed the grenade to Rakki's direction. The next thing Rakki knew….she didn't notice the grenade being tossed towards her and...BAM! The grenade blow up, the grenade doesn't kill Rakki it just knocks her out unconscious.

"Mommy, are you okay?!" Koun said concerned as he crouches down and started to shake his mother, trying to shake her awake.

"Takamatsu, what the hell?!" Yurippe yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I thought that she was paying attention!" Takamatsu said panicking.

"Whatever! Hinata! Go get Otonashi quick!" The SSS leader commanded.

"Yes Yurippe!" Hinata responded.

* * *

*After the Hot Grenade incident scenario…*

After the incident, both Yurippe and Otonashi told Rakki to take it easy for a bit. So, Rakki is sitting by the shore with GirlsDeMo by her side so that they can keep her company. Hisako however, said that she needed to do something important and that she was coming back in a few minutes. Rakki on the other hand…decided to mess with the girls a little.

Rakki called on Iwasawa first. "Hey Masami?"

"What?" The lead vocalist said, casting a wary glance at the red head.

"You really think Hisa is a screamer?" The gambler asked.

Cheeks flushed, and Iwasawa could swear the tips of her ears were on fire. "WHAT?!"

Rakki smiled at her friend innocently. "I said, do you think Hisa is…"

"I heard you the first time!" The lead vocalist practically yelled.

"Oh my God…." Irie muttered, she didn't like where this conversation was going at all.

Five minutes. They had only been here for five minutes and…

"I bet she is." The red head stated. "All that passion, and she's just so grumpy sometimes. I bet she's just wild."

"Why are we talking about this?" Yui squeaked, her face a vibrant shade of red.

"Because it's fun?" Sekine replied, as though it were the dumbest question she had ever heard. "Come on, can't you picture it?"

Iwasawa looked horrified. "No. No I can't. That's not something I really want to picture."

"I bet she's all love bites and fingernails." The red head continued. "She can dig into shoulders and throw her head back…."

"And you wonder why she ignores you whenever you act perverted!" Sekine said laughing.

"I bet she's a bottom." Rakki nodded confidently, choosing to ignore the blond. "She's got those long legs. Probably locks them around her partner's waist and…"

Irie was almost hyperventilating.

"And now I have that image in my head!" Yui cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Although…" The gambler said, pausing for a moment.

"Oh please, do go on Rakki-Sempai!" Sekine said gleefully, not bothered by this conversation at all.

"Rakki, just stop." Iwasawa pleaded.

"She'd make a good top too." Rakki said with a small evil smile, she's obviously enjoying herself.

"I'm going to have nightmares….." Irie whispered.

"She'd be all gentle at first, and whisper sweet naughty things." The red head continued.

"You are sick. Very, very sick." Iwasawa said provoked.

"And she's mouth breathing." Yui added, noting the faraway look in Rakki's light lavender eyes.

"She's too far gone now." Sekine agreed, smiling in delight.

The gambler went on. "Then she'd pick up the pace."

The group fell deathly silent, except for Sekine who started laughing uncontrollably.

"Little kisses everywhere, heating up in intensity." Rakki continued.

Iwasawa's jaw was hanging open. "Uh, Rakki?"

"Arms holding tight, warm and strong..." The red head muttered.

"Rakki-Sempai!" Yui practically yelled, waving her hands in front of her sempai's face desperately.

The gambler ignored her kouhai. "And she'd say, "Are you okay with this?" her voice all low and sexy…"

Both Irie and Iwasawa covered their eyes.

"Ooooh shit." Sekine whispered, excited to see what would happen next.

"Oh," Rakki's voice went high pitch. "Only if it's you, Hisa! I belong only to you!"

"We lost her!" Yui squeaked.

Rakki pressed her hands to her cheeks with an overly dramatic squeal. "Promise you won't be rough, Hisa!"

"Right now, I'm pretty sure I can't promise that." A low voice growled out, and it wasn't anywhere near sexy.

The red head snapped out of her daydream, and caught angry silver eyes.

"Ahahaaa…" The gambler laughed sheepishly, flashing a megawatt smile at her girlfriend, who was now standing before the group. "Hisa. What's up?"

"And I'm out!" Iwasawa announced, rising to her feet and started heading to the river, not daring to look at her best friend in the eye.

"I'm going with you!" Irie cried, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to vacant the premises.

"Oh my God, don't leave me here!" Yui wailed, clinging to Iwasawa's arm.

Sekine went with the girls to the river also, still laughing all the while.

Meanwhile Hisako crossed her arms, features set in a look that would have killed lesser beings.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Rakki asked, although she already knew the answer to that question.

The brunette nodded in response. "Pretty much."

* * *

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

"Hey Mommy..." Koun started, biting his lips nervously as he started to ask his question.

Rakki looked at her son patiently as he halted in his line of questioning, looking incredible nervous about something, just as he had been all day today. Her son had been fairly quiet today for some reason and Rakki was actually starting to get a little worried about him.

"Yes Koun? What is it?" Rakki asked, smiling at her nervous son as he shifted from foot to foot in nervousness, almost as if afraid of what he was trying ask.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Koun finally spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Mom, how did you fall in love with Hisa-chan?" Koun asked, looking nervously into Rakki's eyes.

There was a moment of slightly stunned silence from Rakki before she started smiling gently at her son.

"I never did tell you how I first meet Hisa, did I Koun?" Rakki asked him gently.

Koun only nodded his head in silence and Rakki motioned him over to sit right next to her on the bed. Koun complied and as soon as he sat down next to her, Rakki immediately pulled him closer to her and gave him a gentle hug.

"Even though you're not old enough to have a girlfriend yet, I think it's probably okay for you to know how I first meet and fell in love with Hisako...don't you think?" Rakki asked him, looking straight into his eyes as she said this.

Koun was again silent but his face must have said something because Rakki's smile widened as she looked at Koun.

"Anyway...where to begin I wonder?" Rakki thought out loud about this for a moment before she started telling the whole story on how she got introduced to GirlsDeMo and how she eventually got introduced to Hisako and how the relationship between the two started.

Koun was silent throughout this whole retelling of the story, looking extremely interested as Rakki continued on.

"Now...even though Hisa might not look it, she can be incredibly nervous when it comes to matters of the heart." Rakki-chan continued, her eyes slightly glossed over as she started to remember how Hisako was when they had first started out dating.

The gambler laughed lightly. "You should have seen her, she couldn't practically get two words out before her face started turning bright red! And yet...I still do love her a lot. Heck, even more than that, she is quite possibly my soul mate."

"And that's really nice to hear you say that Rakki." Hisako's voice piped up, surprising the two of them greatly as they turned to look and see Hisako herself standing by the doorway, looking a little shy as she stared at Rakki and Koun.

"I'm sorry...I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Hisako asked nervously, eyes shifting to the ground.

"Not at all Hisa! I was just telling my son how nervous you get when it comes to love!" Rakki answered cheerfully, earning herself a slight glare from the lead guitarist.

"I-I do not get nervous when it comes to love!" Hisako argued, her face already starting to turn bright red.

"Hisa, don't lie in front of my son! He already gets enough of that from watching Hinata and Otonashi argue and I don't want anyone corrupting my son anymore!" Rakki argued back, a slight smile gracing her lips as she looked at a flustered Hisako.

"Anyway...I was wondering if you might have a minute to talk, if that is alright Rakki?" Hisako asked, managing to not stutter this time at the thought of being alone in a room with Rakki entered her thoughts.

Rakki's smile could have easily melted the brunette's heart as she stared at the red head.

"Not at all, I don't mind one bit." The red head answered before turning to Koun.

"Koun, why don't you go and see if Aunt Yurippe or Uncle TK might want to hang out with you for a little while?" Rakki suggested. "Hisa and I have to discuss something for a little bit."

Koun nodded his head, hugged his mother and saying a quick "love you" before heading out toward the door, moving past Hisako in the process before heading out in the hall.

As soon as Koun left, Hisako closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it, to prevent anyone from accidentally walking in on the two of them.

When Hisako turned back to face Rakki, the red head was facing her, arms crossed over her chest and a tender smile on her lips.

"So...what is it you've been wanting to talk to me about, Hisa?" Rakki asked curiously as she went towards the brunette's bed and sat at the edge of it.

"Well..." Hisako began, already the nervousness inside of her was starting to well up to her throat. "I've actually been thinking a bit about something we talked about a few days ago..."

"Really? Like what? There are so MANY things we've talked about!" Rakki exclaimed, causing Hisako to chuckle nervously at the attempted joke on the red heads part.

"...Do you remember one conversation we had, during the whole bath incident?" Hisako asked, her face already turning a bright shade of red as that memory sparked inside her mind.

"Such a lovely scene. The site of Hisa's bare body..." Rakki said lovingly and rather perversely, causing Hisako to look at her strangely.

'Something tells me she has been hanging out with Sekine way too much...' Hisako thought to herself.

However, Rakki also seemed to be aware of what she had just said and her face turned bright red.

"Crap! I'm sorry if that really came out wrong! I swear, I don't know why I've been having these perverted thoughts lately!" Rakki tried to apologize, a guilty smile now on her face.

Hisako smiled back at the Red head.

"You know...you're so cute when you blush like that." Hisako commented as she started walking toward Rakki, eventually coming to rest on the bed, adjacent to the one Rakki was currently sitting on.

Rakki's face turned even more red at hearing the comment.

"Anyway, if you might recall...you and I were about to do something that night. Do you remember what that was?" Hisako asked, looking to Rakki with now a serious expression on her face.

Rakki in turned stopped smiling as she tried to think back on what exactly happened that night. That incident had happened a few days ago and her memory of that night some of those events slightly faded.

'What had we almost done that night?' Rakki asked herself in her thoughts.

The gambler remembered entering the bath, helping wash Hisako's back, the slightly awkward moment that had happened, the kiss...

The Kiss...and then...

Rakki then remembered what had almost happened between the two of them and her face immediately started to turn a deeply crimson red as the memory flared up in her mind. She turned her eyes back to Hisako, who smiled slightly as she stared at Rakki's nervous face.

"You asked me before...if perhaps we should take our relationship to the next level. Do you remember that, Rakki?" Hisako asked softly, leaning in closer to Rakki.

The red head for her part could only nod as she remembered that she had told Hisako that a few days ago.

"And do you remember how I said that the first time should be special, just between the two of us...well...I." Hisako stumbled in her speech, moving her body nervously on the bed as she stared into Rakki's eyes, who were also staring right back at her.

"Recently...I've been having these odd feelings inside of me for the last few days. Whenever I look at you..." Hisako said as she placed a hand to her heart.

"My heart starts to ache inside of me...as if a part of me feels so incomplete without you...I didn't quite understand till recently but..." Hisako got up from the bed and took a seat right next to Rakki, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I love you...Rakki. With every fiber of my being and soul, I love you so much and want us to be together, forever..." Hisako said, eyes starting to shed a few tears as she looked at Rakki. "And...I want to be whole, to link our minds and souls together Rakki. Please...make me whole..."

There was complete and utter silence between the two as both of them stared silently at each other. Hisako took this silence to wipe the tears from her eyes before turning back to see Rakki still staring at her with a very unreadable expression on her face. The silence felt a little tense and Hisako started shifting nervously in her seat next to Rakki.

"Hisa..." Rakki finally said, in a completely monotone voice as she stared at Hisako.

'Oh gosh...did I say this too soon...' Hisako thought to herself in a panic.

Maybe Rakki was still not quite ready for this, heck Hisako still didn't exactly feel up to this. Maybe she should...

That's when Hisako noticed Rakki's face had completely changed, she was now smiling and there were tears now in her eyes and Rakki was starting to breathe a little shaky.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear...Hisa." Rakki said in a small voice, surprising Hisako a little by how much feeling was put into those words. "My body has also been having these strange feelings too...ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were someone special to me...and I was afraid of that feeling because of what happened with Johnny...but now...I'm not afraid anymore."

Rakki started to get even closer to Hisako, the butterflies in her stomach starting to grow apparent but Rakki ignored this feeling as she got closer to Hisako's face.

"Please...make us whole again..." Rakki repeated, leaning in closer to Hisako before their lips finally made contact, hesitantly kissing Hisako.

As the kiss continued, Hisako showed no sign of resisting, the kiss started to turn into something much more fierce and passionate as the seconds ticked by.

Hisako wrapped her arms around Rakki's waist, pulling her even closer to herself as the kiss continued with fiery passion. There was a brief gasp from Rakki and Hisako used this opportunity to slip her tongue gently into Rakki's mouth, intertwining her tongue with her own. Rakki put her arms gently around the back of Hisako's neck and the kiss continued on for the next few moments before finally the two broke apart as they both needed to breath.

As Hisako paused to catch her breath, Rakki offered her a playful smile.

"You know….for someone with no experience at all...you are doing extremely well for your first time...Hisa." Rakki commented sweetly, flashing the silver eyed guitarist a smile.

Hisako blushed red and turned her head away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hisa? You…seem a little nervous." Rakki whispered.

Hisako nodded. "I'm sure, and I am nervous. I've actually never been with someone. Sexually I mean. So, I really don't know what to do…."

"S-So, what now?" Hisako asked nervously, looking over to Rakki's smiling face.

"Just follow my lead. Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as possible." Rakki said before kissing Hisako on the lips again, reigniting the passionate fire of their love.

The kiss continued at an even more furious pace as Hisako eventually fell on the bed, with Rakki right on top of her with their mouths still pressed together. That's when Hisako felt a tender hand touch her chest, causing her face to go red as she started to shiver in delight by Rakki's gentle touch.

The two lovers parted lips and Hisako opened her eyes to stare at Rakki, who was smiling tenderly from on top of Hisako. Rakki's loose hair cascaded down on Hisako, lightly touching the silver eyed guitarist's cheeks and face.

"You're doing great...Hisa." Rakki soothed as she brought her hands to her shirt.

Rakki started unbuttoning her shirt, gently taking her time with it and her bra soon became apparent through the holes of her shirt. After Rakki had set the shirt aside, she started unbuttoning a shocked Hisako's shirt. The brunette made absolutely no move to stop her from doing so.

Soon, the two youths were bare naked, both of them smiling at each other gently. Hisako heart started to hammer in her chest like a jackhammer as she stared deeply into Rakki's light lavender eyes, noting how beautiful they looked even in the dim light of the room.

Rakki brought her face down closer to Hisako's face and whispered something in Hisako's ear that made the brunette's heart flutter in her chest and any lingering fear she had left vanished from her heart.

"I love you...Hisa." Rakki whispered gently in her girlfriend's ear before kissing Hisako full on the lips.

Hisako kissed her back and the kiss immediately started to turn more passionate as the love making continued. Hisako grabbed for something and immediately grabbed for Rakki's chest, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rakki moaned in pure ecstasy as she continued to kiss Hisako, but the red head didn't stay there long. Hisako's breath hitched in her throat when Rakki slowly licked and kissed down Hisako's neck and chest slowly, painstakingly making her way to one of the brunette's breast.

Hisako moaned when Rakki took the lead guitarist's nipple into her mouth. Hisako couldn't believe the feelings Rakki was making her feel. Rakki's lips then paid attention to the other nipple causing Hisako to moan even louder and even louder still when Rakki leaned back raising her hand, the red head stroked the nipple gently. Hisako yelped when the red head pinched it softly.

"Do you like that?" The gambler whispered.

Hisako nodded an affirmative, eyes closed. Rakki smiled and let her hand wander lower, softly cupping the brunette's heat then allowing a finger to slip between the folds. Hisako's hips bucked towards her hand slightly. The red head could tell her girlfriend was about ready. The brunette was wet with labored breaths.

Rakki leaned down and kissed Hisako's lips softly with a kiss. The brunette whimpered in her throat and Rakki leaned to kiss Hisako's neck all the while the red head was softly applying pressure in slow circles to Hisako's clit.

"Are you ready Hisa?" Rakki asked as she lightly grazed the lead guitarist's entrance with her finger.

Hisako nodded. Rakki smiled kissing Hisako softly, the red head whispered against her lips. "It might hurt a little, the first time. Open your eyes."

Hisako complied with the order and Rakki slowly slid two fingers into the brunette. Hisako's lips parted on a whimper: half of pain, half of pleasure. Rakki stopped once she had gone as far as possible.

"Are you ok?" The gambler asked concerned. "Do you want me to move?"

Hisako looked into Rakki's light lavender eyes and nodded.

Rakki slowly withdrew and surged forward again. Hisako cried out slightly, it felt so good. The lead guitarist had never begun to feel anything like it. Hisako felt her hips rising to meet Rakki's thrust seemingly of their own accord.

Rakki smiled at the brunette's obvious pleasure. Hisako pulled her close, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's neck. Hisako couldn't help but hold tight to the woman giving her so much satisfaction.

An odd feeling started to well up in Hisako and it felt like she may burst at the seams. A similar feeling also began to well up inside Rakki but as she had felt this once before, she was much less curious about it then the silver eyed guitarist, who started to grimace and shake as she tried to hold whatever she was feeling inside of her, her breath started to become husky and strained at the effort of trying to hold it all.

"Rakki...I..." Hisako moaned before grimacing again as the mounting pressure inside of her continued to gain.

Rakki immediately saw what was wrong, knowing full well what Hisako was starting to feel.

"Let it all out Hisa...it's alright, I promise. Just try not to focus too much on the pain Hisa. Just try to focus on me..." The red head said softly.

Rakki kissed Hisako on the lips and the brunette couldn't take it anymore, she felt something warm and wet erupt from her as she moaned in joy as the feeling of pain started to subside. Rakki's kiss then started to migrate from her lips to her neck and Rakki's tongue gently licked her bare skin, almost as if tasting her.

Rakki's hand also massaged Hisako's chest while she was doing this, gently caressing her bare breasts as Hisako's world started to explode around her in pure joy and ecstasy. After what seemed like an eternity, Rakki gently slid out of Hisako to lay right next to her. Hisako also lay there, still quivering from all of it but nonetheless, truly and honestly overjoyed at the whole experience.

"How was that...Hisa? How are you feeling right now?" Rakki asked, looking over to the silver haired guitarist as the latter was still slightly shivering.

"...A little wet to be honest." Hisako answered, flashing a smile at Rakki. "But that was...was..."

Hisako couldn't even find the words needed to describe what she had just felt. Rakki however guessed that and started giggling like a little school girl.

"I'm glad that your first time was so enjoyable...Hisa." Rakki whispered, putting a hand to her lovers face.

Hisako's face felt really warm to touch but not from fever or anything like that. Hisako closed her eyes as she almost purred in pleasure at feeling Rakki's gentle touch against her face.

"So Hisa...shall we continue?" Rakki asked, smiling cheerfully at Hisako's slightly shocked and amused face.

Hisako could only nod, nearly overjoyed as she started to get on top of the red head. She looked down at her girlfriend, who lay almost helplessly before her. With nearly glistening silver eyes, tears started to fall on her face onto Rakki's bare skin. However, these were not tears of sadness she was feeling but tears of joy as Hisako leaned in to Rakki's face, their faces soon literally inches from each other as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you so very much Rakki." Hisako whispered to the red head, a small gentle smile on her face.

Rakki smiled back at her true love, her heart already beginning to hammer in her chest at the soon approaching joy and love.

"I love you too...promise me that you won't ever leave me Hisa." Rakki nearly pleaded with her girlfriend.

Hisako's smile was more than a little radiant before she said a few words that made Rakki's heart nearly burst with joy.

"I promise...Rakki." Hisako whispered before kissing Rakki on the lips.

Hisako's kiss then started to migrate from her lips to her neck. Rakki moaned as she felt Hisako's teeth sinking into her flesh. The red head had soon found herself loving the light sting of Hisako's bites. She had never suspected when she first met the lead guitarist that she would be a biter.

The brunette then caressed her way down Rakki's sides and hips and lowered her head to the red head's breasts kissing down the valley between them then up to take one hard nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Bringing one hand up, the lead guitarist took the other nipple between her thumb and pointer finger twirling it gently then palming the entire breast making her girlfriend moan in pleasure.

Rakki was euphoric, the feelings of Hisako's warm hands and mouth on her breasts was great she never thought she could feel this good, and never thought she would be with Hisako, but now that she was. She knew she would never feel this way about anyone else ever. Rakki tensed lightly when she felt Hisako's fingers moving lower.

"Are you ready?" Hisako whispered in her ear.

Rakki nodded.

Hisako's lips quickly came back to Rakki's, kissing the red head deeply. Hisako gently traced Rakki's entrance with her finger, feeling the wetness there, she knew Rakki was past ready for her.

When Rakki felt Hisako's fingers she moaned into the brunette's mouth. Hisako was being extremely gentle with her and it just made her love the lead guitarist even more. Hisako quickly thrust two fingers into Rakki, hoping to get the pain over with faster. The gambler tensed and cried out a little against Hisako's mouth, but quickly recovered.

Hisako continued to kiss Rakki then began to thrust her fingers deep inside her girlfriend. Slowly at first, but then more quickly as Rakki's hips demanded more thrusting harder and faster. Rakki began to let out whimpers and moans from deep in her throat.

Rakki could feel her muscles tense she knew she was getting close, so close. On the very edge. The red head pulled away from the kiss and let out a high pitched whimper, placing her head in the crook of Hisako's neck. When the brunette's thumb came up to press insistently against the red heads clit making her come fast and hard.

Rakki's world exploded with blissful pleasure as she screamed in ecstasy, Hisako had of course been expecting that so had muffled most of the noise with a kiss. They lay there: Rakki's eyes were closed, breathing heavily labored while Hisako was gently kissing Rakki's neck, waiting for her girlfriend to calm down. When the red head calmed down, Hisako gently slid out of her.

Rakki settled her head on Hisako's shoulder, burrowing her head more into Hisako's warmth. The red head was already feeling impossibly comfortable and it was making her sleepy, Hisako's arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close. Rakki smiled as she felt the brunette press a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Rakki sighed contentedly, and the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	16. Chapter 16: Camping Trip Black Beastpt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of the characters but I DO own Rakki and Koun.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, ScarletWolfx, jp0022, NightRaider, and a guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much for the support of this story! :D

Also, I'm glad that you guys liked the Rakki and Hisako's intimate scene on the last chapter. That was my very first time writing something like that….anyway, let the chapter begin.

~Chapter 16: Camping Trip/Black Beast pt. 1~

~Girls Dorm: Hisako and Iwasawa's Dorm Room~

She hated being startled awake, especially when it involved her being yanked out of a deep, peaceful slumber with a slightly snoring Rakki partially draped over her. Hisako blinked in confusion, groggy and disoriented as the door continued its incessant knocking. The brunette pushed herself into a sitting position, earning her a discontented growl as the red head beside her shifted in her sleep.

"Just...ugh...give a minute." The lead guitarist practically yelled, easing herself out of the bed.

"What's the matter?" Rakki mumbled drowsily, eyes half open.

"Nothing babe. Go back to sleep." Hisako murmured softly, dropping a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Rakki just nodded trustingly and went back to sleep. When the red head feel asleep again, Hisako retrieved her long shirt and gym shorts from the floor and puts it on. After she was done, she went to answer the door. When the brunette opened the door, it was Iwasawa.

"Finally, I got a response!" Iwasawa said relieved. "What happened last night? I came over here to find the door locked, so I had to spend the night at Irie and Sekine's dorm room."

'Crap! I better think of an excuse….' The lead guitarist thought almost panicking.

"Rakki and I had something to discuss last night. I locked the door because I didn't want anyone to walk in and interrupt our conversation." Hisako lied, but it was half the truth.

"Do you two have some issues?" The lead vocalist asked concerned.

"No, I wanted to talk about something with Rakki that's all. We've talk about it, everything's fine now." The brunette reassured.

"Okay, I see." Iwasawa said in understanding. "Anyway, Yuri wanted me to tell you and Rakki that there's going to be a meeting at Headquarters so I suggest that the both of you get ready."

"We'll be there." Hisako reassured.

After that, the lead vocalist left and the lead guitarist closed the door.

Once she closed the door, the brunette leaned against the door and she sighed in relieve. 'Man, that was close…..' She thought.

Hisako then walked into the room to see Rakki still sleeping on the brunette's bed, Hisako smiled at the sight. She walked towards her gorgeous and quite naked girlfriend. The lead guitarist had almost made it to the bed when she saw Rakki's hand begin to move around on the bed as if it were searching for something, after a while of searching and finding nothing the hand stopped.

Rakki groggily lifted her head and in a panicked voice said, "Hisa!"

Hisako heard the fear in Rakki's voice and answered while sitting down on the bed.

"I'm right here Rakki." The brunette said softly as she reached for the red heads hand, grasping it softly.

When the lead guitarist took her hand, the gambler laid her head back on the pillow.

"Hey, what are you doing up already?" Rakki asked.

"Well, somebody was knocking on the door and I had to answer it or else it would've been suspicious." Hisako said as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Rakki's lips.

The gambler smiled and contemplated yanking Hisako back into bed and having her way with her girlfriend. Rakki gently caressed the brunette's cheek while saying.

"You sure you don't want to fool around a little…." The red head said as her hand slowly caressed down the lead guitarist's neck.

Hisako smiled. "Trust me. I would love to but if we're late to the meeting, Yuri obviously isn't going to be happy."

"Aww, you're no fun Hisa…" Rakki pouted as she shifted on the bed, facing away from Hisako.

The brunette then lay down beside her girlfriend on the bed and she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Rakki, don't be like that…." The lead guitarist murmured softly as she began to kiss Rakki's neck.

The gambler groaned quietly.

Hisako smiled against Rakki's skin when she heard the sexy groan coming from her girlfriend. Hisako maneuvered her body so that she was now facing Rakki more clearly and slowly slid up to pay attention to the spot just below Rakki's ear, she knew it drove the red head crazy when she kissed and sucked there.

Rakki trailed her hands down Hisako's back, one hand stayed at Hisako's lower back to hold her close and the other slid back up to run through the brunette's hair.

"H…Hisa…." The gambler whimpered when the lead guitarist began to lightly bite the spot just below her ear.

The sound was music to Hisako's ears, she loves how Rakki completely loses herself when they were together.

Then suddenly, the brunette stopped her actions. She got off the bed and started to prepare herself for the day. Rakki however shook her head dumbly, jaw dropping and light lavender eyes widening in shock as the lead guitarist smiled.

"Come on Rakki," Hisako said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "You don't want to be late for the meeting, do you?"

"You tease….that wasn't nice…." Rakki said with a slight frown.

Hisako smiled and winked at her girlfriend. "Don't worry Rak, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

* * *

~Anti-Angel Headquarters~

An hour later and now every SSS member is at Headquarters for the meeting. Once Yuri saw that all the members were present, she started the meeting.

"Alright, listen up everyone because I'm only going to say this one time and one time only so you better listen because I'm not going to repeat myself once I've finish talking." The SSS leader warned.

Everyone in the room remained silent, waiting for their leader to continue.

"As you may now, today is the first day of Winter therefore Winter break already started." Yuri informed.

"We have Holiday breaks in the Afterlife?" Otonashi said surprised.

Yurippe sighed. "Of course we do moron, this IS a normal high school after all!"

"I was just asking….." The red haired doctor mumbled.

"Anyway, bottom line is: Since its Winter break, we're going to spend the next few days in the woods camping. There's a cottage cabin deep in the woods that we can use for a few days. So, I need you guys to go to your dorms and pack your stuff because we're leaving in 15 minutes." The SSS leader informed.

Every SSS member in the room responded with a loud, "Yes ma'am!"

"Okay then. Do any of you have any questions, comments, concerns, or conundrums?" Yuri asked.

Then Rakki raised her hand.

"Yes Rakki?" Yurippe said indicating to the red head.

"What's a conundrum?" The gambler asked.

"How the heck should I know?" The SSS leader said carelessly.

"Wait a minute. You use a word and yet you don't even know what that word means?" Rakki said flatly.

"Don't push it lucky." Yuri warned.

"Sorry." The red head apologized.

"Everyone, go to your dorms and pack your stuff. We're leaving in 15 minutes." Yurippe ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Every member said in affirmative.

* * *

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Living Room~

"Aww...he's so cute when he's sleeping." Yui commented as she gazed down at the sight before her.

Koun, having been exhausted from the long hike up here to the cottage cabin had decided to take a nap on the couch and was currently breathing gently as he continued to sleep. His head was currently using Irie's lap as a pillow, not that the light purple haired youth was going to complain at all as she gently stroked a few strands of strawberry-blond hair from Koun's face, smiling down at the sleeping boy.

"Poor boy must have been exhausted from the long hike up here...I thought maybe this was the least I could do." Irie commented as she gently patted the boys head, that gentle smile still on her face.

Iwasawa, who was on one of the stool chairs couldn't help but notice Shiina was gazing at the two from the shadow corner of the room. There was a slightly envious look on her face as she stared at both Irie and Koun.

It was rare for Shiina to show much in the way of emotion but she had a sort of odd attachment to the boy as of late and it was obvious that she wished she could be in Irie's position right now.

"Considering all the hiking we did today, I think we could all use a little shut-eye." Yurippe commented as she stretched out on the other sofa, kicking her legs up on the furniture.

Sekine turned to look at their leader with a questioning look on her face.

"If that was true...then why did you make all the boys go out on patrol for the next few hours?" Sekine questioned, looking at her leader.

Yurippe shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Because us girls need a little peace and quiet after this very long day. Those boys have been chatting everyone's ears off all day so were due for a little peace and quiet. Besides...if they're still full on energy, then they should be a little quieter after a long evening of patrolling." Yuri answered with a slight evil smile on her face.

'Maybe Yusa was right...' Iwasawa thought as she looked to her leader. 'Maybe Yuri would have been a great villain if she were still alive...'

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Rakki's voice called out as she entered the room with a beaming smile on her face as she greeted the girls.

The other girls of the SSS looked at her with a look of curiosity on their faces as they gazed at the almost unusually cheerful red head as she strode in, making her way to the third and final sofa where Hisako happened to be sitting on.

Rakki took a seat right next to Hisako, placing on hand on the brunette's leg as she did this. The reaction was immediate and surprising to the other female members as Hisako's face suddenly started to turn bright red as she smiled sheepishly at Rakki.

"H-Hello Rakki." Hisako greeted nervously, her face still burning a bright shade of red at Rakki's arm on her leg.

"Hello Hisa! Have you managed to settle into our room okay?" Rakki asked, her face getting closer to Hisako's face as she asked this.

The brunette was silent at this as she looked away, nodding her head at the red head's question. Rakki face got even closer and before too long, she pressed her lips firmly on Hisako's on lips. The silver eyed guitarist gave a small "eep" of surprise before she started to return the kiss with one of her own, slightly surprising everyone in the room at the open affection the two are showing.

"You two seem...awfully affectionate today..." Yurippe commented as she watched the two lovers make out right in front of them.

This most certainly had not been the first time they started showing this kind of affection toward everyone, ever since last night these two have not exactly been subtle with their relationship as they had been before.

The couple had been nervous to even hold hands at times with everyone watching before but now they openly kissed each other without so much as a blush of embarrassment. Rakki and Hisako broke contact with each other to stare at Yuri, Hisako was grinning shyly while Rakki looked slightly confused.

"It's not really a surprise is it?" Rakki asked as she looked at her leader. "I mean...we are lovers after all and we decided to take our relationship to...the next level."

"I got to agree with Yuri though." Iwasawa interjected, gazing at the two with mild suspicion and curiosity in her eyes. "You two have been awfully lovey dovey lately and I'm a little curious as to what brought on this sudden change..."

"We haven't...shown that much affection for each other, have we?" Hisako asked nervously, eyes shining almost guiltily.

"Yusa, care to bring the total of how many affectionate responses these two have made since yesterday?" Yuri asked the blond haired pigtailed girl, who was standing of to the side of the room.

"Over fifty actions of affection have thus far been shown. From open kissing to caressing certain areas of the body such as: The leg, arms, shoulders, and other area's..." Yusa answered almost automatically and monotone, like a robot almost.

Now everyone in the room had their eyes trained on the pair sitting on the couch, eyes brimming with bright curiosity. Hisako's nervous smile vanished and she squirmed in her seat almost guiltily while Rakki smiled nervously and tried to stammer an answer.

The red head spoke first. "W-Why is that a problem? Were...were just-"

"Oh come on Rakki-Sempai!" Sekine interrupted with a mischievous smile on her face. "A blind man could see that obviously, something happened to change the relationship a great deal! So talk, spill us the tale of how this relationship took an unexpected turn!"

Rakki tried coming up with a response while Hisako's face got even redder, much to Iwasawa's slight confusion.

This was sort of an odd reaction coming from the couple, even more so than normal. Hisako was obviously expressing some sort of guilt or something while Rakki was doing her best and failing at trying to cover up what ever happened. And both of them were blushing whenever the two would meet each other's eyes almost as if….

'No way….!' The lead vocalist thought in surprise.

Iwasawa's eyes widened as she started to suspect what the two were hiding and she did her very best to hide the blush that was threatening to erupt on her face as she gazed at the two lovers in a whole new light.

If they really had...done that yesterday, then it would explain all the love and affection the two were showing each other recently and not only that, but it would explain Hisako's reactions whenever Rakki so much as touched her, like the way Rakki had placed her hand on her leg moments ago!

'No wonder they're so embarrassed about telling this!' Iwasawa thought to herself as she watched the two teens get bombarded by the other female members, begging the two to tell them what happened.

That was a private and intimate moment between the two and like hell they didn't want to talk about that. However, before Iwasawa could try and help Hisako and Rakki...

"What? Did you two have sex or something? Is that why you won't tell us?" Sekine asked the couple as with a joking smile on her face.

Iwasawa pretty sure the blond had meant that as a joke but the sudden reaction from the couple clearly said otherwise as Hisako gave a small "eep" and Rakki's face paled as she stared horrified at the blond.

Sekine's smile started to fade at the reaction and her eyes started to widen as she started to realize why the two had reacted this way. And she wasn't the only one, as everyone stared stunned at the two lovers as they began to realize it too. Even normally emotionless Yusa and Shiina stared in shock at the couple.

A long and heavy silence followed as everyone stared at the two lovers as their faces began to glow bright shade of red from a blush that matched Rakki's hair color. It was Yuri who finally broke the silence.

"You two...did do IT? That's why...you've been showing each other this kind of...affection? Is it true?" Yurippe asked slowly as she stared at the couple with a shocked expression on her face.

Rakki and Hisako stared at each other before turning away, shifted in their seats and finally, Hisako nodded her head and Rakki gave a very small "yes".

"Oh...Oh my..." Irie stuttered as her face started to turn extremely bright red as the mere thought of these two entered her thoughts.

Sekine stared at them open mouthed for a few moments before her body started to shake slightly before erupting into a giggling fit that caused her to fall to the floor, holding her side as she continued to giggle merrily. Yuri and everyone else continued to stare stunned at the couple even as both of their faces started to turn a brighter shade of red.

'Somehow...I'm glad Koun is asleep so he doesn't have to hear this.' Iwasawa thought to herself, even as the little boy continued to sleep comfortably on Irie's lap.

Hearing this would have serious scared the poor boy...

"I...I can't believe you actually did it..." Yurippe commented finally after a long silence from her, staring curiously at the two lovers. "I mean...I always knew that the two of you might do it eventually but..."

"SO how was it?! I must know the details!" Sekine pleaded with them after she recovered from her giggling episode, looking extremely curious as Rakki and Hisako were still blushing.

"SEKINE! I'm pretty sure they don't want to discuss...that with other people! That is purely private information!" Irie yelled at Sekine, her face blushing red.

"That's what makes me more curious! I can't sit still knowing that Hisako and Rakki-Sempai finally made beautiful passionate love to each other!" Sekine responded, arms wrapped around herself and her face becoming a little heated as her imagination started to run wild in her head.

"It...it was truly amazing..." Hisako surprisingly responded, an embarrassed smile on her face as she looked at everyone.

Rakki looked slightly shocked at this answer before giggling to herself, wrapping her arms around Hisako, causing the silver eyed guitarist to blush even more at her touch.

"You would never guess how wild she truly is...it was rough at first but as it got more heated..." Rakki said, now lost in thought as she thought back to that moment, that one perfect moment in her life in the Afterlife.

Sekine seemed very satisfied with that response and her face had become flushed as Rakki spoke.

"So Rakki-Sempai, was she actually a screamer like you thought she would?" Sekine asked, causing Hisako to blush even more and Rakki to slightly glare at the blond haired kouhai.

"SHIORI! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Irie shouted, almost forgetting that Koun was still asleep on her lap.

Surprisingly, Koun still had not stirred in the slightest and continued to sleep, burying his head in Irie's lap.

"WHAT?!My curiosity is dying to know all the details! My soul will break if I don't know everything!" Sekine feigned a sad expression on her face but the smile on her face clearly said otherwise that she wasn't sad at all.

"...This is so weird..." Shiina commented in the shadows, causing Rakki to look at the normally silent warrior with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Weird? What's weird about it? It's just two people showing their love for each other. It's sort of like your relationship with that one guy that hangs out in the library all the time." Rakki stated matter of factly.

"WHAT?! Shiina, have you been holding out on us?" Yui cried out as everyone gazed at Shiina in apparent shock at Rakki's news.

The female ninja was showing a rare shine of emotion as she began to slightly blush that was apparent to everyone, even in the shadows. Apparently, no one noticed that Shiina almost always would go to the library to see an SSS member who hangs out there most of the time and this was the first time anyone except for Rakki had heard about this.

"T-That's different…." Shiina stuttered as she looked away, trying and failing to control the blush that was erupting on her face. "Anyway...we're getting a little distracted aren't we?"

"True enough...but Shiina, we will be discussing this in GREAT detail once we're done here..." Yurippe promised, smiling a little evilly as she looked at the embarrassed female ninja. "Anyway, I suppose congratulations are in order. I suppose for these two are now "officially" lovers now."

Every female member said their congratulations to the couple and even a few like Yui and Sekine gave them hugs and a few words were exchanged between the two with Iwasawa being the last one to say anything.

The lead vocalist stood up from her chair and walked toward the couple, giving her best friends a smile that was truly genuine.

"I'm happy for you two...seriously, the two of you are a perfect match for each other. God couldn't have brought two people together more perfectly than this. I hope there are many more rather...exciting nights for you two as now lovers." Iwasawa said as Hisako began to blush and Rakki started to smile widely.

Iwasawa hugged the silver eyed guitarist first, whispering congratulations to her before doing the same to Rakki.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	17. Chapter 17: Camping Trip Black Beastpt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own Rakki and Koun.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, AD Band GhostWolf, ScarletWolfx, and jp0022 for reviewing my last chapter, thank you for the support my friends! :D

Also, I've noticed that lately you guys have been requesting me to do the Operation High Tension Syndrome episode but here's the thing….It breaks my heart to say this but…I can't do it because You Tube doesn't even have that episode so I can't use it for a reference and I don't want to risk in going into an anime website and risk my laptop in having a virus. So in the meantime, you guys just have to bear with me. Again, I'm so sorry! :(

~Chapter 17: Camping Trip/Black Beast Pt. 2~

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Living Room~

The next morning, Rakki woke up feeling nervous and concerned about something. The red head stepped into the living room area of the cottage cabin to see Irie cleaning the room.

"Something I can help you with, Rakki-Sempai?" Irie asked concerned, she hasn't seen her sempai acting this nervous before.

"Actually, have you seen my son anywhere? He seems to have wandered off somewhere and I can't find him anywhere." Rakki asked, hoping that maybe her kouhai might know where her curious son might be at.

The gambler was disappointed however when Irie shook her head negatively.

"Sorry...haven't seen him anywhere. Would you like some help maybe in finding him?" Irie offered.

"No thank you. I'll just try to look somewhere else. Thanks for the offer though." Rakki offered a slight smile before wandering into the hallway.

No sooner did she enter the hallway, she heard another voice from right behind her.

"If you're looking for your son, he just wandered outside just a little bit ago." The lead vocalist spoke.

Rakki turned to look at Iwasawa with a look of slight shock, which the hunter just smiled under the gaze.

"Wait...you SAW my son enter the woods and you didn't decide to go after him?!" Rakki asked slowly, feeling slight irritation burn up inside of her.

The lead vocalist just offered a shrug.

"Don't worry...he can take care of himself Rakki. It's not like there is anything dangerous out here, not this far up the mountains anyway." Iwasawa assured the red head.

The gambler sighed and put a hand to her head, frustration starting to bubble up inside of her.

"Koun could have at least told me where he was going first." Rakki argued.

The red head sighed again and ran outside, hoping to maybe see Koun waiting out there or wandering around somewhere nearby. However, Koun was nowhere in sight….

* * *

~Woods~

'I think maybe I might have caused a little bit of trouble with my absence...' Koun wondered to himself as he started to hear Rakki's voice call out to him.

Koun felt slightly guilty for not telling his mother where he was going but the woods seemed to be calling out to him, almost whispering to him to venture further in the growth.

Koun had never been camping before. His mother and Danny were always so busy with everything so he was going to use this to his full advantage.

However, before Koun could even enter the forest any further, he started to realize something he hadn't quite noticed before in his excitement earlier and it was starting to send slight chills down his spine.

The forest was entirely quiet, not a thing made a sound. No birds in the distance, or the sounds of insects chirping, not even the wind rustling through the tree's...the forest became almost unnaturally quiet in this instance. And worse...Koun felt as if the entire forest was watching him, as if the tree's themselves had eyes and were observing his every move.

Koun started to shake slightly and he broke into a cold sweat as this feeling inside of him persisted.

'Maybe it might be wise to head back...' Koun thought to himself as he turned to leave.

However, when he turned back around, he found himself staring into two very bright, glowing red eyes and the black shape of something right before his vision started to blur...

*Woods nearby Koun*

"Seriously...where is he?! He is going to be grounded for a month when I find wherever he is hiding!" Rakki growled as she pushed through some of the underbrush in hot pursuit of trying to find her son.

Hisako looked at Rakki with a mixture of concern and worry at the steaming red head while Shiina was as silent as ever. The two of them had volunteered to go with Rakki when Koun didn't come back from being called and it was perhaps a good thing too as Hisako might be able to calm an angry Rakki. It felt odd for once not being the one angry here as Rakki's and Hisako's position had just been reversed.

"Rakki...please calm down." Hisako tried to assure the red head with a small smile on her face. "I know you're a little mad here but let's not let anger get the better of us here...okay?"

Rakki glared at the silver eyed guitarist before she sighed, her face slightly relaxing.

"You're probably right...guess it was probably my fault for not realizing something like this was bound to happen..." Rakki mumbled to herself as she continued to walk.

Hisako was about to say something but when they finally trudged into a clearing, her face immediately froze and her eyes widened. Shiina stiffened at the sight before her, for once showing true shock at what she was seeing.

Rakki got confused when she saw the expressions on their faces, however that confusion was immediately gone when she turned to see what the two were staring at and ice began to freeze over her heart.

Standing in the very center of the clearing was Koun, who looked very petrified and did not so much as move a muscle from what was happening. He looked extremely pale, his body was raked in shakes that shook him, and his eyes were about as big as dinner plates.

However, the three were more shocked at the giant thing standing on four legs right in front of Koun, still staring at the little boy with pulsing red eyes as if debating whether to mutilate him or eat him.

The thing had the general shape of a dog or a wolf but the thing was absolutely more massive than any dog or wolf, Rakki would have mistaken it for a bear had it not had many features that bore a striking resemblance to a dog.

It had a black colored fur with silver streaks running along it's edges, a large canine like jaw filled with an almost saber looking teeth, two pulsing red eyes, and a long grey tail that was probably about as big as it's body. To complete the image, it was about as big as a freakin polar bear with a girth to match it.

Rakki was the first one to snap out of her daze and she came streaking forward toward the two.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Rakki screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to maybe draw the things attention.

It worked...

The giant wolf turned its head slightly to regard the red headed woman who was running toward him, a knife in her grasp. Wasting no time, the wolf suddenly leapt straight in the air, claws outstretched as it lunged toward Rakki.

The red head saw this and jumped to her left, barely managing to evade those claws and teeth that were clearly aimed for her. However as Rakki turned to face the wolf, who had landed neatly on its feet and is growling at the red head, there was a sudden explosion of red that erupted from Rakki's neck, splashing bright colored liquid all over the ground.

"H-How..." Rakki mumbled as her vision started to blur and her vision tilted to the left, falling to the ground hard, arms trying to stop the fountain of blood erupting from her neck.

The red head was certain that she had managed to avoid those claws...

The gambler suddenly felt a pressure on her stomach and Rakki's vision briefly focused to see the giant wolf standing on top of her, both massive paws on Rakki's hips and torso. The wolf seemed to almost chuckle evilly as it pressed down as hard as it could on Rakki's hips and upper body.

Rakki heard sharp cracks and her entire vision exploded into a bright light as the pain overwhelmed her senses and she began to almost black out from all the pain she was in, Rakki lost all focus in the world around her, the only world at the moment she became aware of was pain...

The wolf was apparently not quite done yet in torturing her, it looked down at Rakki's fallen form and was ready to finish her when the wolf suddenly felt someone impacting his left side, sending him back a step.

While the wolf barely felt that, it was a lot more aware of the sharp pains of a knife entering, exiting, and then re-entering his side. Hisako felt blood start to pour as she continued to stab at the wolf's side with renewed anger or madness.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER!" Hisako screamed at the top of her lungs as she stabbed the wolf's stomach a seventh time.

As the brunette pulled back and was ready to stab it an eighth time, she felt dozens of needles enter her arm. Hisako eyes widened as the pain bloomed from her right arm and she barely managed to look at her arm right before the wolf. The animal's jaw was firmly clenched around Hisako's arm.

Hisako screamed as she held her injured arm that was still in the animal's mouth. Before she could scream again, the wolf let go Hisako's heavily wounded and bleeding arm and head-butted her with enough force to send Hisako's head into a whirl. The brunette landed on the ground, grimacing in pain as she held her wounded arm.

The wolf turned to regard the fallen Hisako with a growl before trying to turn its attention back to Rakki, who was in the process of trying to crawl to her son, who was still frozen in place. The wolf was about to run over to her and end her life before he felt several throwing knives enter his side, causing extreme pain to the wolf as it howled in pain.

Shiina gripped her small sword in her hands before rushing forward to meet the wolf, eyes burning with murderous intent at the deeds that just happened right before her eyes. For once however, Shiina was a tad too slow.

The wolf flicked its tail to intercept her and quick as a whip, the tail impacted Shiina's chest before she could reach her target, sending her crashing into the trees.

Shiina felt something crack inside of her and knew some her ribs had just broken. She tried to get up, doing her best to ignore the pain but pain shot through her spine and forced her back down, now knowing that not only her ribs were broken but her spine might be damaged as well.

The wolf however didn't look ready to give Shiina up that easy as it walked toward her, eyes burning with an inner hate. Shiina knew that at that instant...she was going to die as the wolf's mouth opened up and was about to bite into Shiina's head when a whirring sound could be heard in the air...

The wolf whirled around, ready to murder the new interruption only to stare down the barrel of machine gun a certain violet haired youth, Irie, was pointing at near point blank range. Next to her were several other members of the Battlefront, every one of the having there guns trained on the beast.

The beast's eyes widened in alarm before Yuri spoke in a calm, deadly voice.

"Everyone. Please show our guest not to fuck off anyone in the Battlefront and especially do not hurt our friends." Yurippe said in a gentle voice.

There were the sounds of a few guns being loaded quickly before the firing started as hundreds of bullets started to feel the air, creating a near tidal wave of death. Yurippe also let lose her bullets as she fired at the wolf, a very grim look of concentration on her face as she took aim and fired.

The wolf howled in agony as a giant wave of bullets impacted its body and blood started to flow from the injuries. It started to back off, growling hatefully at all of them before turning tail and running into the woods, disappearing into the underbrush, leaving only the blood-soaked battlefield behind...

* * *

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Rakki and Hisako's Room~

At the cabin, Otonashi is checking Rakki's injuries that he had already patched up.

The red haired doctor lightly dampened a cloth in the small white bowl full of water that sat perched on the small table beside the bed. He then lightly squeezed out the excess water from the cloth, and then tenderly placed the damp cloth on Rakki's hot sweaty forehead.

Rakki's only reaction to the coolness now pressed lightly against her temple was a soft sigh of relief in between her labored breathing.

"Koun, your mother is going to be fine. She just needs some rest to recover her wounds." Otonashi reassured the small boy.

After hearing this, Koun sulks away into the hallway and he eventually runs into Hisako. The brunette had a sling because of her right arm.

Upon meeting each other and seeing the small boy crying, Hisako tries to comfort the boy.

"What's wrong Koun? Everything's going to be fine, don't cry." The brunette said softly as she crouches down to Koun's height, wiping his tears away with her thumb.

"No, it's not alright! It's my fault for what happened since it was me who wandered into the forest alone and stood there like an idiot while you, my mom, and Aunt Shiina got hurt!" Koun yelled, blaming himself for what happened.

"Koun, it's not your fault that this happened. It was whatever that things fault for hurting us like this." Hisako manages to convince the distressed boy.

Koun soon starts sobbing.

"When did this world become so messed up? I almost saw my mother die a second time because of me this time! Maybe I would have been better off not being born at all so that my mother wouldn't have gotten through all this pain for my sake!" The strawberry-blond boy yelled as he continued crying.

Hisako then looks at the child with a stern look.

"How could you say such a thing? You're Rakki's greatest gift and your mother would do anything to keep you from getting hurt because she loves you so much and she can't live without you in her life…." The brunette spoke, scolding Koun for saying such a thing.

Koun was silent.

"I would miss you too if you were to suddenly vanish." The lead guitarist admitted. "I'm glad to have met you, even if you're such a pain sometimes..." She said with a small smile.

Koun stared in shock at Hisako as she confessed this and erupted into even more tears, crying on the brunette's shoulder and said the words that Hisako had never expected Koun to tell her: "I love you mommy."

Hisako sat stunned for a second before hugging Koun. "Love you too kiddo…" She told the boy with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 17! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Camping Trip Black Beastpt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own Rakki, Koun and Elroy.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank AcediaPrototype, ScarletWolfx, Wendypang, AD Band Ghostwolf, NightRaider, and a guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much for the support my friends! :D

~Chapter 18: Camping Trip/Black Beast pt. 3~

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Living Room~

"Otonashi, how are your patients doing?" Yurippe asked as she made herself comfortable on the chair in the living room, looking to the red haired youth sitting across from her, looking slightly ragged.

"Hisako I think might have been the lucky one here, her arm shattered when the beast nearly tore her arm off and she has puncture wounds all over the length of her arm. However, I managed to patch her up as best as I was able too, she should be fine as long as she doesn't use that arm for a while." Otonashi reported to Yuri, looking at Hisako as she grimaced slightly as she tried to move her arm.

"Still stinging a little..." Hisako murmured to herself as she grimaced in pain.

"Sorry...kind of used up most of the pain-killers on both Rakki..." Otonashi apologized, looking at the silvered eyed guitarist with a slight look of pity on his face.

"Speaking of which, how is lucky doing?" Yurippe asked, looking slightly worried as she saw the extent of Rakki's injuries when they carried her here.

There was a lot of blood, a lot more than there should have been...

"Frankly, she lives up to her name." Otonashi reported, looking back to his leader. "She had multiple fractures on her hips that were to the point of shattering. Her legs have also been damaged thanks to this and she won't be able to walk for quite some time...I did what I could but we just have to hope those injuries will recover eventually..."

"What about Shiina?" The SSS leader asked.

"I'd say a bit of a combination of Rakki and Hisako's injuries." The red haired doctor answered.

"Poor girls...wish we could have gotten there sooner..." Yuri spoke sadly, regret clearly evident in her voice as she looked down at the ground.

"It's not your fault Yurippe...we're lucky to have gotten there in time and it was you who managed to drive the beast away. Don't beat yourself over this." Hinata said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulders.

Yuri however shrugged off the hand and looked at every member that had gathered in the living room, minus Rakki and Shiina both as they were still sleeping in a drug induced coma.

"Everyone, let's make sure we get whatever did this and make the son of bitch pay for this." The SSS leader growled angrily, temporarily showing a darker side to everyone, causing a few to flinch under the gaze she gave them.

"What exactly was that thing?" Fujimaki asked aloud, looking to everyone waiting for someone to give him an answer. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It looked like some kind of dog almost...if a dog was on steroids maybe." Takamatsu answered uncertainly, pushing his glass up further in his face.

"It's quite possible that this could be another creation from God maybe..." Yurippe suggested but even she doubted her own words this time.

If God had really created this thing, what would have been the purpose of it? Getting rid of them maybe? But if that were the case, why not just obliterate them on the spot?

"You're all a pack of imbeciles, you know that?" Naoi commented as he straightened his hat on top of his head. "Except for you Otonashi, you're brilliant!"

"Care to elaborate on that, Naoi?" Yuri asked calmly, looking at the former president square in the eye.

Naoi smiles as he stands straight up, straightening the hat on top of his head and smiling arrogantly.

"Of course I will! I'm a merciful God after all." Naoi says, that arrogant smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh man, is he still going on about the he's god stuff..." Hinata complained silently to himself as Naoi began to elaborate on what he was thinking.

"Instead of trying to figure out what this thing is, shouldn't we be figuring out why it attacked Rakki, Hisako, and Shiina in the first place? That seems to be a much better starting point than trying to figure out what this thing is." Naoi commented, glancing around at the other Battlefront members.

"We all know how it happened...that bastard freakin attacked Rakki and the others for no good reason!" Noda argued, his face showing slight anger at the over confident president.

"My...how much of an idiot are you?" Naoi asked calmly, not flinching once as Noda waved his halberd in front of Naoi's face.

The axe bearer growled angrily. "Care to repeat that you little..."

"Noda...calm down." Yurippe commanded to the halberd wielding warrior.

Noda hesitated briefly before sighing, lowering the halberd as he did so. He still glared rather hatefully at Naoi however as he started to explain.

"I had an interesting talk with Koun about this and apparently, the creature didn't react till Rakki decided it was a good idea to charge at the creature. It's actually possible that the creature may have been provoked when the red head charged at it." Naoi mildly guessed.

"Wait...are you saying this is RAKKI's fault now?!" Hisako asked angrily as she glared daggers at Naoi, who shrugged at her question.

"It's possible that she may have triggered the reaction...according to Koun, the creature didn't do anything at all so there was no guarantee that it would have attacked if left alone." Naoi commented almost coldly, much to Hisako's anger.

"Are you kidding me right now?! That thing would have eaten Koun for lunch if Rakki hadn't jumped in when she did!" Hisako defended, eyes shining utter contempt for Naoi.

"Could you have known that though? Can you be so certain that the creature would have tried to kill him?" Naoi asked in a monotone voice, his eyes ever so briefly shining red before turning back to their normal gold color.

Hisako looked like she was about to burst from rage and was about to snap back at retort before Iwasawa put a comforting hand on Hisako's shoulder. Hisako looked to her best friend and upon seeing her friend shake her head no, Hisako started to calm down a little, still giving Naoi a hateful glare all the less.

"While your argument is valid Naoi...you also have a similar flaw to what you were telling Hisako." Yurippe pointed out, staring coldly at the Vice Student Body President.

"While there was no guarantee that the creature would have hurt Koun, there was also no guarantee either that the creature would not have harmed Koun, so Rakki's action was justified." Yuri stated.

Naoi turned to stare at Yurippe silently before bowing slightly, almost mockingly. "Of course I was aware of that possibility as well. I just thought that because of Rakki, she may have provoked the situation."

"If Rakki started it, then we must have finished it when we attacked it. Most likely the creature is gathering strength at the moment...before it decides to come after us. It will want revenge for what we did to it..." Yuri told the Battlefront members truthfully, causing all eyes to now be directed at her now.

"I-If that beast decides to come after us...then shouldn't we try to get out of here?" Oyama said fearfully, hiding behind Matsushida the Fifth at the moment.

"Call it a hunch but I think that wolf might have been up here for a long time now, which means it would be able to track us down if we tried to escape...we'd never make it in time." Yuri stated, eyes now lost in thought as she tried to think of the situation.

"That and both Rakki and Shiina are in no condition to move at the moment...they could die before we reach back to the school." Otonashi replied, eyes briefly looking up at the ceiling as he too was lost in thought.

"Then...we're trapped here on this mountain pretty much..." Takeyama said, looking ever so slightly worried at the thought of this.

"Yes but this place is easily defensible...it could become a fortress if we manage to properly prepare." Yurippe brought up, eyes looking to the windows as idea's started to course through her head.

"Yeah but we're not exactly equipped for this...we didn't expect anything out here so were a little on the unprepared side when it comes to ammo." Matsushida the fifth commented out loud.

"Food will also not last indefinitely...I suspect maybe we have at least three days of food if we ration it..." Yusa stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Wild heaven man...I think we're going to be in somewhat of a stretch..." TK commented as he looked at everyone.

Everyone looked a little doubtful and scared about this whole situation they were in before Yuri piped in.

"We don't have much of a choice though, this is the only place we can make a stand and have somewhat of a chance here." Yurippe stated looking to everyone.

"Even if we didn't quite expect this to happen, looks like we got pulled into another Operation and this one could be our most one dangerous yet. The enemy probably knows where we are at this moment and could attack at any time. I want all of you to gather whatever courage you have left and start making this place a fortress! If we're lucky, then maybe we could survive through this. We are now officially starting Operation: The Hunt!" The SSS leader announced.

The other Battlefront members cheered before setting about trying to make this house a fortress. Yurippe got up from her seat and was about to help when Iwasawa walked to her.

"Would you like to do patrols again, just in case that thing is going to get the jump on us?" Iwasawa asked.

"Not this time...if we step out of this house, the creature could be out there and it has the advantage over us and will be able to pick us off one by one. We can't risk losing any more people here..." Yuri said a little sadly as she thought of the two girls upstairs before turning to Otonashi.

"Otonashi, you're on medical duty. You're in charge of not only stabilizing Rakki and Shiina but gathering any medical supplies you can find...I think we're going to need all we can get if we're going to survive the night..." Yurippe ordered.

Otonashi nodded in understanding. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Rakki and Hisako's Room~

Upstairs, Rakki is recovering in a room of her own. While she was recovering, she had an unexpected visitor in the form of a certain dog that might have smelt Rakki's scent and it reminded him of his original owner...

Well...as you probably guessed, the certain dog is named Elroy and he managed to pick up the scent of his former owner: Rakki's mother. The dog might've mistake Rakki for being his original owner and at one point during the night, he decide to try and visit her during one night when Rakki is recovering...

Now, being a smart dog, Elroy manages to get the window open and comes real closer to Rakki.

The red head mistakes the dog as some sort of hallucination because of all the pain she is in at that moment and decides to maybe to try and pet Elroy, who is still a little suspicious.

Elroy starts growling as soon as Rakki's hand reaches for him but Rakki, even delirious and in pain is wise enough to not approach any closer and she halts what she is doing. Elroy starts to sniff Rakki's hand, recognizing the scent of his original owner and then starts to let Rakki pet him.

Rakki keeps commenting what a cute dog Elroy was and can't help but think he might seem familiar to her almost, like something nagging at her almost but it keeps slipping away.

Elroy is silent for his part, just like a good dog and gets closer to Rakki, nuzzling in close to her. However, that's when Hisako decides to go upstairs to check on Rakki to see how she is doing. Elroy heard this noise and immediately starts growling at the door.

When Hisako is almost about to reach the door, Elroy decides maybe it was the best time to retreat for now.

Giving Rakki one last look, he jumps out the window and back into the comfort of the night. Hisako's walks in and sees Rakki's hand still extended and pointing toward the window with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Rakki? Why do you look so sad?" The brunette asked concerned.

Rakki mumbled, "Puppy just left..." before falling over on the bed unconscious...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 18! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


	19. Chapter 19: Camping Trip Black Beastpt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or any of its characters but I DO own Rakki, Koun and Elroy.

A/N: Okay quick Author's note here, I want to thank Acedia Prototype, ScarletWolfx, wendypang, and a guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you so much for the support my friends! :D

~Chapter 19: Camping Trip/Black Beast pt. 4~

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Rakki and Hisako's Room~

The sound of a door opening awoke Rakki from her gentle sleep. Her light lavender eyes gazed at the door as Hisako entered quietly into the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Hisako then turned to Rakki and upon seeing her eyes already open, she paused and smiled lovingly.

"Hey sleepy-head...how are you doing?" Hisako asked calmly, moving to sit at the edge of the bed Rakki was currently laying on.

Rakki yawned and sat up, stretching her arms above her head before answering.

"I'm fine...I'm still a little sore all over though." Rakki spoke before looking to Hisako, gazing deep in her silver eyes and giving her a small smile.

The brunette giggled a little at this and a small blush lit up her cheeks under Rakki's gaze.

"It's not surprising that you're a little sore...you took quite a beating from before. I was so worried..." Hisako mumbled the last part, her silver eyes shining with a little bit of sadness in them.

Rakki felt a small pang of guilt at this, for having worried Hisako this way. Rakki's gaze dropped to the blanket she was currently curled on and she spoke in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make Hisa worry..." Rakki mumbled sadly, her voice slightly breaking with sadness.

The lead guitarist's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "No, No! You don't have to apologize to me! It wasn't your fault that this all happened! I'm really glad you're alright though."

The gambler looked up back to Hisako and saw her smile, as she looked both happy and relieved to see Rakki now alive and awake. The red head returned that smile of hers with one of her own and started leaning forward.

Hisako eyes widened slightly as suddenly she felt Rakki's lips on her own but it was only for a second and soon Hisako was gently kissing Rakki back, her tongue intertwining with Rakki's own.

It took Hisako a lot of will power to not try anything on Rakki, she had become aware of a mounting lustful desire building up for a little bit and this kiss was somehow stoking the fire inside of her.

However, the brunette made no move against the red head due to her wounded state and instead, settled on kissing Rakki on the lips, only letting a slight moan escape her lips. Eventually they parted lips and looked at each longingly, smiling lovingly at each other.

Hisako then caught Rakki up with what was happening in the Battlefront at the moment, with the whole aftermath of the battle, the plan Yurippe initiated upon them being trapped here on the mountain and everything in between.

By the time Hisako was done with all of this, Rakki's smile had partially faded and she looked like she was deep in thought, much to Hisako's confusion.

"Something on your mind, Rakki?" Hisako asked curiously, looking to the red head in hope for an answer.

"Perhaps..." Rakki said cryptically before looking to her right hand, clenching and unclenching it.

Rakki only had a brief memory of something that happened a night ago, with some sort of dog that seemed very familiar to her for some reason...and the thing that attacked her before also seemed eerily familiar...

'No...it couldn't be...could it?' Rakki thought to herself as very vague memories filled her sense, memories which she barely remembered and yet, would never truly forget.

Hisako looks extremely worried as Rakki just sat there in silence, one hand to her forehead and eyes almost looking lost as she continued to think indeed mate.

"Rakki...?" Hisako asked in a small voice and she reached her hand out to touch Rakki's hand that was laying on her lap.

"I know what that thing was in the forest." Rakki suddenly announced, much to Hisako's surprise and her eyes widened as the red head said this.

"You...you do?" Hisako asked curiously, looking hard at Rakki as the red head nodded her head in affirmation.

"Then...who was it then? How do you know this thing?" Hisako started asking, looking to her girlfriend for confirmation.

"I can only remember a little...back during the time my mom was still alive." Rakki started, her eyes glistening as she began to remember.

"When I was really little...my mom had a dog that she named Elroy. Elroy was a pretty loyal to my mother, almost as if he looked up to her like she was his mother too and my mother loved this dog to death. I used to remember that Elroy would always follow my mom no matter where she went and got really sad whenever mom had to leave for her job. When my mom died...Elroy still believed that my mom was still alive...I think he might have died waiting for my mom..."

"Rakki...I think I know where you're going with this but it still seems a little unlikely. Only humans are allowed here in the Afterlife." Hisako pointed out to the red head, earning herself a look from Rakki.

"Remember what Yurippe said, she said that no one knows exactly what the Afterlife is. For all we know, Elroy could have ended up here because of the sadness that he felt when my mother died and he could have died waiting for her to come after all this time..." Rakki voice seemed to echo with sadness almost and Hisako felt a faint ping of guilt at having called her wrong about this.

There was however a question that Hisako had to ask.

"If that is true Rakki...then why would Elroy attack you then? I mean, you are your mother's child so..." Hisako asked hesitantly.

"I think that Elroy had been here for so long that he may have forgotten about me...but when he made me bleed from my neck and caught my scent after the bloodlust left him...I think he may have recognized my mother's scent...which is why he came to visit last night..."

'Visit last night….?' Hisako thought in apparent confusion but decided to ignore this thought as she looked to a concerned Rakki.

The brunette began to speak again. "Even if that's the case...Yurippe has already given the order to kill this thing. If it is Elroy..."

"Please take me to Yurippe Hisa. I have to try and explain to her what is going on." Rakki asked, looking to Hisako as she said this.

Hisako however shook her head no at Rakki's request. "No way...you're in no condition to go anywhere. Otonashi said you may have internal bleeding from what happened to your hips and he says it might take-"

"Hisako please!" Rakki's pleading voice made Hisako stop right in her tracks as the silver eyed guitarist looked to the red head in surprise, Rakki hardly calls Hisako by her name.

Rakki looked like she was about to cry and unshed tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Please Hisa...if it's really Elroy...he's the only thing I really have left of my mom. Please...please let me try and stop all this...pwetty pwease?" Rakki asked in a shaky voice, giving her the most innocent looking puppy dog eyes that Hisako had seen.

Hisako hesitated before she let out a sigh, looking to Rakki a little tiredly but she still smiled slightly.

"Damn it...that isn't fair you know..." Hisako mumbled with a small smile as she started to help Rakki out of the bed.

* * *

~Woods, Cottage Cabin: Outside~

"Noda, are you sure this is good idea to be out here?" Takamatsu said uncertainly as he looked around at the trees, careful to look around in case something was sneaking up on them.

In front of him, Noda turned a sharp glare to the glasses wearing SSS member.

"Course I'm sure, if we manage to do this then neither Rakki nor Yurippe will end up getting hurt from the battle. All we have to do is hunt for this thing and then we'll be considered heroes!" Noda proclaimed, not exactly cheering up Takamatsu at all.

Takamatsu had been busy trying to refortify the house like Yurippe ordered but Noda had pulled him aside and told him to back him up while he searched the perimeter outside for this creature.

"But Yurippe ordered us to…" Takamatsu was cut off when there was the sudden snap of a branch that echoed in the mid afternoon.

The two students fell silent as they listened to anymore sounds that might come, anything at all to alert the presence of something. However, everything was silent, almost eerily silent as they waited for several moments.

Noda sighed as the silence continued and mumbled, "Stupid forest is making us all jumpy…"

Noda turned back to Takamatsu and gestured to the tree's in front of him with his halberd. "Come on Takamatsu, let's go out on patrol real quick before Yuri-"

There was a sudden crash as something collided with Noda full on like a freight train, taking the purple headed youth by surprise as he fell to the ground in heap with a large animal on top of him. Noda tried to swing his weapon but it was pinned under one of the creatures massive paws.

Noda looked up to see the glowing red eyes of the creature that had attacked him. Also the same one that had attacked Rakki, Shiina, and Hisako earlier too and that now looked ready to eat him. Noda could only try to shout a warning or maybe a scream but it was cut off as the creature bit him on the neck, silencing him for good.

Despite the terrible situation he was in, Takamatsu couldn't help but think that Noda had again, been the very first one to die again….just like in the guild incident months ago. Takamatsu raised his side arm and fired a couple of rounds into the creature's side. The beast seemed to take little notice as he turned its head to regard Takamatsu and the boy could have sworn he saw a grin on the creatures face.

Takamatsu tried to run back inside the house but just as he had turned, he felt something quite heavy crash into him from behind and send him flying to side. He smacked head first into the tree and his entire world turned completely white as he blacked out.

The creature's tail swished as he regarded both the fallen Takamatsu and the now dead Noda before sniffing the air. The creature growled as he recognized a certain scent in the house and turned his eyes upstairs….to a particular bedroom window. Just as the creature was about to jump toward said window, there was suddenly a loud bang followed by lances of pain erupting from the large wolfs side.

"Keep firing! Don't stop until that thing falls!" Yurripe shouted the orders as she fired her pistol at the creature from the Kitchen window.

Beside her was Fujimaki and TK, who were currently following her orders as they continued to fire at the black coated creature. As they fired, Yuri cursed Takamatsu and Noda both for disobeying her orders, as she needed everyone they could get with two people already out of commission, Shiina and Rakki both.

There was a loud howl as the wolf turned angrily toward where the gunshots were originating from and stared right into the eyes of the SSS leader. Before the wolf could do anything however, there was the rattle of a machine gun and a new source of pain welled up in the wolf.

The red eyed dog turned its head in anger to watch as Iwasawa and Sekine both peppered the dogs hide with twin machine guns, trying their best to take down the creature. The wolf howled in anger before turning and fleeing into the woods, tail between its legs as it fled into the trees.

There was silence as Yurippe looked to where the dog had fled and the other members looked to each other in confusion.

"Did we…just drive it off?" Fujimaki asked, a little stunned by how fast the battle went.

"Boy that was quick…..maybe it just doesn't like bullets?" Hinata said as he came from the living room to join Yurippe, Fujimaki, and TK.

However, Yurippe was silent throughout this, looking to the trees in concentration. Something didn't quite add up for her indeed mate, judging from the way the dog had come back earlier, it was obvious that it wants something here. And judging from what she knew about this creature thus far, it wouldn't give up very easily. And yet the creature had still ran…..unless perhaps the creature was…

Yurippe realized not a moment too soon as she suddenly flung herself back just as the large black furred creature slammed itself full force into the window, shattering the glass with ease and knocking Fujimaki and TK to the ground as the creature flew.

The creature slammed into the wall of the kitchen and got up fairly quickly, cold red eyes trained on Yurippe. Before the creature could lunge at Yurippe, Fujimaki came charging in with his sword, fully intending to impale the creature.

However, the wolf quickly glanced in his direction and it's over sized tail flicked, smashing into Fujimaki's chest and sending him flying out the window that the creature had just smashed through.

Yurippe took this time to aim the creature again and fired with everything she had, along with TK and Hinata unloaded on the creature. The creature however, ignored the pain, ignored them all as it rushed past them, trying to get to the stairs as quick as it could.

However, the creature was then impeded by Naoi, Oyama, and Yusa as they trained their guns on it and fired as well. The creature didn't even attempt to slow down and plowed right through the three of them, sending them all sailing to the ground with nearly bone crushing force.

Yurippe rounded the corner just as the creature made its way past the living room, ignoring everything and almost single-mindedly aimed for the stairs. What Yurippe couldn't figure out was why…..why the creature seemed so hell bent to risk hell itself to try and find something here.

Before Yurippe could think about it more, there was a howl from the entranceway and a grunt in pain. Yurippe rounded the corner again and found that Matsushida the Fifth was now holding the wolf back, both the creature and him straining in effort of trying to maintain the hold.

The wolf's jaws flashed as it tried to bite Matsushida the Fifth but it just snapped at empty air as the SSS member held his ground. With a roar, Matsushida the Fifth picked up the creature with all his strength and hurled it across the room, sending it smashing right through the front door.

The door itself was reduced to splinters as the creature flew out the door and landed on the ground hard. As the wolf tried to pick itself up from the mess, Iwasawa and Sekine, who were still outside fired at the creature with their machine guns, were peppering the wolf in a hail of gunshots.

The wolf howled in pain but to Yurippe astonishment as she walked in the front door, the wolf barreled its way toward them, ignoring all the pain it was suffering and smashed right into the two.

Sekine fell to the ground and tried to reach for her other sidearm but the wolf smashed her leg with one of its paws, causing the poor girl to scream in pain.

Iwasawa on the other hand was hitting the wolf in the face as the black furred beast had her arm in its jaw and refused to let go as it bit down hard. There was small explosion of blood as its teeth ripped through Iwasawa's arm before letting go, racing away from the now crippled girls and headed toward the door with great speed.

As it came in front of the door however, Yurippe, Oyama, Yusa, Naoi, and everyone else was there waiting for the dog, their guns trained on the wolf in front of them.

The wolf eyes seemed to widen but held its ground and growled at them, blood dripping from its body. Yurippe had to give the wolf credit though…..he was extremely resilient and unique. Just as Yurippe was about to issue the order to fire however:

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Everyone, even the wolf seemed to react with sudden surprise as everyone turned toward the stairs to see Rakki there, leaning for support on Hisako, who was helping carry her. Rakki was breathing quite hard, showing very clearly that she still; hadn't recovered much from last time. Still though, Rakki's eyes shone that they were strong and filled with determination.

"Rakki? What are you doing here? Get back!" Yurippe ordered, pointing toward the stairs behind Rakki.

However, the red head made no move to go and held her ground under her leaders gaze.

"Please stop fighting him…..it's not Elroy's fault." Rakki pleaded, catching Yurippe by surprise by the unexpected name.

"Elroy? Do you know this creature?" Yurippe asked in complete shock as she turned to stare at the black furred wolf, who had so far made no move at all but simply growl at Yurippe.

"Rakki, don't!" Yurippe ordered as she stepped in front of the two, impeding there progress.

There was a small howl from the wolf and it took several steps forward but the collective sounds of guns cocked and loaded stopped the creature in its tracks.

"That thing is too dangerous, even if you know him. He already killed two people and two others are now seriously wounded! Heck, their two of your friends too!"

"I have…..to put things right…..just please….let me talk to him." Rakki begged, eyes pleading to Yurippe to let her pass.

Yurippe however was not going to budge an inch, at least not until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Yurippe turned to see Otonashi staring at her hard, eyes seeming to bore into her soul.

"Yurippe….I think you might want to let them pass." Otonashi said, surprising Yurippe greatly.

The SSS leader turned to Rakki and Hisako, then back to the black wolf.

"Otonashi….." Yurippe began but Otonashi gently cut her off.

"Please just let them pass….I think they know what they're doing. And if this stops any further bloodshed….is that not worth it?" Otonashi asked, causing Yurippe to fall silent.

After a few moments pause, Yurippe stepped out of Rakki's way.

Rakki flashed a brief smile to Yurippe before proceeding past her and everyone. As there were doing this, Hisako whispered in her ear as they continued onward.

"Rakki….if anything happens here….I'll be right beside you okay?" Hisako whispered gently, causing Rakki to smile at the silver eyed guitarist.

"Thanks Hisa…." Rakki whispered back before planting a tender kiss on her cheek, causing Hisako to blush even further.

Soon, they were away from everyone and they now stood in front of the creature, who was growling at the two of them but made no move against them. Rakki peeled herself away from Hisako, much to her lover's shook and worry and started to walk toward Elroy, arms outstretched.

"Hey there boy…it's been a while hasn't it?" Rakki asked gently, slowly taking one step at a time toward the dog.

Elroy growled further, showing his fangs and took a step back. Rakki stopped and looked at concern at the dog she had known through her brief childhood.

"Elroy….don't you recognize me?" Rakki asked, her hand outstretched.

Elroy sniffed the hand before growling again, looking very suspicious at Rakki.

The red head then walked forward again very slowly but this time, Elroy made no move to back away.

The entire world seemed to slow for Rakki as she got closer and closer to the dog before her hand gently brushed against Elroy's head. The dog flinched under her touch but allowed Rakki to gently caress the dog's head, the red head smiling as she felt his soft fur.

"You've been a bad boy Elroy….you've hurt a few people….." Rakki scolded gently before smiling. "But I think the others can forgive you….just like they forgave me a while back….."

The dog lifted his head and licked Rakki's face, causing the red head to giggle slightly as the dog continued to lick her. Right before everyone's eyes, the dog seemed to change right before them, shrinking in size and becoming much less menacing as it was before.

'It….it worked….' Yurippe thought, completely stunned by what had just occurred as the dog continued to shrink in size.

Before too long, Elroy's stood panting in front of Rakki, in his true form now which is a Tibetan Mastiff as his head nuzzled against Rakki's leg. The red head chuckled as she knelt down, almost losing her balance.

"You've must have been alone for a long time…ever since mom died and I left, weren't you?" Rakki said gently, tears in her eyes as she scratched behind Elroy's ear. "When you first attacked, it must have been because you distrusted everyone that wasn't mom…you must have been alone for a long time. But then you came last night….you recognized me….."

The dog lifted his head and stared into Rakki's light lavender eyes, Elroy's brown eyes gleaming with intelligence. The Tibetan Mastiff seemed to understand every word she was saying to him and Rakki's heart fluttered in her chest at this thought.

"Don't worry Elroy….now you don't have to be alone anymore…now you got me and everyone else again…..we'll be your new family now….." Rakki assured the dog gently, smiling through her tears.

Elroy licked Rakki's face, in an attempt to clear her tears streaking down her face and Rakki could only giggle at all of this, laughing like she had long ago, back when she was alive...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 19! Please R&R, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Anything at all will help, THIS IS A RANDOM FIC ALSO! You can leave your suggestions (involving Rakki, Koun, Hisako, Elroy, etc.) in your reviews or you can PM me, either one is fine! Please guys I need your help, please give me suggestions from those brilliant imaginations of yours! :D


End file.
